Amor Perdido, Principe Perdido ¿Y Matrimonio?
by AnimeGuera
Summary: HYxRP Final Capitulo. El principe y la princesa se reunieron. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?" Odelia preguntó. "No me gusta esto". Milliardo respondió. "Pero, Relena puede hacer su propia decision."
1. Prologo

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio  
Prologo  
Por Guera  
  
Antes que empiece la historia quiero darles poquita información en la lo que pasa. Son dos anos después del incidente de Mariemea y el Earth Sphere Alliance y las Colonias están de acuerdo. Ya no-ay guerra. La ministra de asuntos extranjeros es Relena Dorlion o como todo el mundo la conoce Relena Peacecraft. Relena estaba siempre ocupada en una conferencia o junta. Estaba bien cansada y solitaria. Apenas podía dormir en la noche. Por las buenas o malas su hermano estaba siempre con ella protegiendola de peligro. Todos vivían juntos en el reino del Sanc. Tenían una mansión gigante con un choro de cuartos. Milliardo y Lucrecia se casaron después del proyecto en Marte. Ya tienen un hijo de un ano con el nombre de su padre Milliardo Peacecraft Jr. Ahora mas de Relena. Ella extraZaba a todos los gundam pilotos y se cedo en contacto con ellos todos menos con Heero. Nunca lo podio encontrar. Siempre estaba rodeada por guardaespaldas y casi no tenia tiempo para ella sola. El único tiempo que tenia que estaba sola era cuando dormía y ella usaba ese tiempo para pensar en Heero, lloraba y tenia junto ella el oso de peluche que le regalo él. Lloraba hasta que se dormía todas las noches. Todos lo pilotos de gundam consiguieron trabajo como Preventores menos Quatre que estaba dirigiendo la compania Winner y Trowa que todavía trabajaba en el circo. Los demás trabajaban todo su tiempo como Preventores.  
  
Heero  
  
El se queda viendo su pelo cafecito dejando sé llevar por el viento, sus ojos azules mirando al espacio y su sonrisa. Se vea tan feliz y sin preocupo. 'Se ve tan preciosa.' Él pensó y sigio viendola. De repente sé voltio y empiezo a caminar ase él. Él sé voltio y empiezo a correr muy asustado. "Me tienes miedo, Heero?" ella dijo. Su voz tan bonita entra a sus oídos y el se congelo. Finalmente ella alcanza el lugar onde el se paro. Se vieron en sus ojos por un minuto cada uno en transa por el otro. Y luego empiezo a hablar la muchacha "Te extraZe Heero." Heero sigio viendola no seguro de que hacer. Continuaron a verse por mucho mas tiempo.  
"Despierta, Heero!" una voz extraZa quebró el silencio. Primero pareció como la de la muchacha pero después de despertar poquito se puso claro. "Despierta!"  
"Que quieres?" Dijo Heero muy enojado.  
"Nada mas viendo si todavía estas vivo, amigo." Dijo la voz. Heero abrió sus ojos a ver a un niZo con pelo café y una trenza y con una sonrisa en su cara. Era su mejor amigo aunque prefería ser disparado por una pistola envés de admitirlo.  
"Que quieres, Duo?" Heero dijo en una voz sin sentimiento.  
"Zechs tiene una misión para nosotros." Duo dijo, "Que estabas haciendo?"  
"Nada."  
"Parecía como si estabas sonando."  
"Estaba distraído es todo."  
"Estabas distraído por una muchacho con pelo cafecito y ojos azules?"  
"No."  
"Mentiroso." Dijo Duo en voz baja para que no lo escuchaba Heero.  
"Que es la misión?" Dijo Heero contento de cambiar el tema.  
"Alguien trato de matar a Relena." Duo dijo despacito. Heero sintió su corazón saltar un latido pero deja su cara como si no paso nada.  
"Saben quien es?" Pregunto muy calmado.  
"No."  
"Zechs te dijo exactamente lo que paso?"  
"Sí." 


	2. Lo Que Paso

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
Lo que Paso  
  
Por Guera  
  
Gundam Wing no me pertenece a mi pero este personaje si así que no me la roben. Todos los personajes tienen dieciocho anos menos Milliardo y Lucrecia que tienen 21 anos y Milli tiene un ano claro. Palabras se dicen en " " y pensamientos en ' ' entienden?  
  
Viernes, Agosto 1, AC 198  
  
Relena Peacecraft estaba sentada en su oficina con un choro de trabajo. Pero la ministra de asuntos extranjeros estaba haciendo otras cosas. Con tanto trabajo que hacer estaba mirando hace la ventana sonando. Sonando de Heero. Lo entrañaba tanto. Una lagrima cayo de sus ojos. En ese momento su secretaria entra al cuarto y dijo. "Esta bien Señorita Relena?"  
  
"Sí, claro. Que pasa Olivia?"  
  
"Vino el correo y ay un paquete para usted."  
  
"Traemelo por favor Olivia."  
  
"Bueno pues Señorita Relena."  
  
"Olivia me puedes hacer un favor?"  
  
"Sí claro, Señorita Relena."  
  
"Dime Relena, Señorita Relena es muy formal."  
  
"Bueno pues, S- Relena."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
El paquete era el tamaño de una caja de zapatos, estaba envuelto en papel café y tenia una letra arriba de el. No tenia dirección de regreso. 'Que curioso.' Pensó Relena. Abrió la letra esto es lo que dijo:  
  
Señorita ministra de asuntos extranjeros Relena Peacecraft,  
  
Su idea de pacifismo total es una broma! No existe cosa como pacifismo total. El deseo de pelear es muy poderoso para controlar. Guerra es inevitable en este mundo. El mundo esta en negación de la realidad que es que paz nunca va ser ganado. NUNCA!!  
  
Un soldado común  
  
Los ojos de Relena crecieron cuando leo la letra. 'Que quera destruir la paz.' Pensó Relena.  
  
"Relena estas bien?"  
  
Milliardo Punto de Vista  
  
Mientras en otro edificio muy cerca de allí, estaba Zechs comandante de Preventores jefatura viendo unos papeles en unas misiones recientes por los nuevos Preventores. Él estaba pensando en como están estúpidos éstos nuevos 'Niños.' Y luego su esposa y secretaría hablo por el intercom. "Zechs, hay alguien aquí que quiere hablar contigo."  
  
"Quién es?"  
  
"Una mujer llamada Odelia Lowe."  
  
"Que quiere?"  
  
"Hablar contigo ya te lo dije." Dijo un poco enojada. Viendo que estaba enojad ya puso atención.  
  
"Dejala entrar." Dijo simplemente.  
  
"Bueno pues."  
  
Lucrecia Punto de Vista  
  
"Puede entrar, Señora." Dijo Lucrecia en una voz forzada.  
  
"Gracias."  
  
'Como me hico enojar esa Señora." Pensó amargamente. 'Porque necesita hablar con mi esposo de todos modos?'  
  
"Necesito una taza de café." Dijo a nadie ne particular y se fue. En la cafetería a donde fue a agarrar su café. Lucrecia estaba sentada en una mesa ella sola su única campania era su hijo Milli. Se puso a recordar la razón por su enfado.  
  
Un viaje Por el Tiempo de Lucrecia  
  
Lucrecia estaba jugando con su hijo, un niño con pelo de color guero que era exactamente igual a su padre menos sus ojos tenia los ojos de su madre. Su nombre es Milli es el único hijo de Milliardo y Lucrecia. Entonces agarro una llamada de la oficina principal diciendo que había una Señora haciendo un borlote y demandando hablar con Milliardo Peacecraft. "Que hacemos?"   
  
"No sé." En ese momento entro una Señora con fuerza a la oficina acompañado por dos guardas que estaban tratando de restringir. De altura era de cinco pies y con ojos de color azul oscuros y cabello de color chocolate en muchas trenzitas. Tenia puesto una falda de mezclilla, una blusa blanca y una chamara de mezclilla. Parecía una adolecente pero su cara decía que tenia 24 anos.  
  
"Dejenme ir!" Grito pero en verdad no necesitaba porque estaban en el suelo un segundo después de que grito. Lucrecia estaba mirando a los guardias cuando hablo la señora. "Dónde estaba Milliardo Peacecraft?" demando la señora extraña. Todavía en asusto, Lucrecia nada mas se cedo viendo la. Hablo otra vez hablo la señora esta vez gritando. "Dónde esta Milliardo Peacecraft?" El grito asusto al bebe Milli y empezó a llorar el ruido de su bebe regreso a Lucrecia al mundo real. Lo recogió y lo calmo. Ella lo puso otra vez en el suelo y el se escondió atrás de la pierna de su madre. Ya calmada por los lloros del niño la señora pregunto. "Dónde esta Milliardo Peacecraft?" parecía que era lo único que podía decir.  
  
"Que quieres con él?"  
  
"Quién eres tu?"  
  
"Yo debería de preguntarte eso."  
  
"Oh perdón si perdí mi educación." 'Eso que sí.' Pensó Lucrecia. "Mi nombre es Odelia Lowe," dijo saludando a Lucrecia. "Y yo a venido a hablar con Milliardo Peacecraft."  
  
"De que?"  
  
"Nada que te importe, tu nada mas eres una secretaria y niñera."  
  
Eso deberás la hico enojar a Lucrecia. 'Nada mas una secretario, ah esa pipa!' "Yo soy mas que eso, yo soy la esposa de Milliardo y madre de este hijo." Dijo Lucrecia enfadada.  
  
"Oh deberás. Entonces perdona me por lo que va pasar."  
  
"Y que seria eso?"  
  
"Es un secreto para los oídos de Milliardo nada más." Dijo Odelia muy contenta con su misma. Como si estaba disfrutando por lo que pasaba Lucrecia. Lucrecia camino a su escritorio con sus manos listas pata atacar iba hacer daño cuando recordó que Milli estaba en el cuarto y no quería que su hijo viera violencia especialmente de su madre. Tenia que calmarse. Puedo ir al Gymnasio mas tarde. Le hablo a Milliardo por el intercom. "Zechs," dijo usando su nombre preferido. "Alguien aquí quiere hablar contigo."  
  
"Quién es?"  
  
"Una mujer llamada Odelia Lowe."  
  
"Que quiere?"  
  
"Hablar contigo ya te lo dije." Dijo tratando de calmar su voz pero Todavía sonaba un poco enojada.  
  
"Dejala entrar."   
  
"Bueno pues."  
  
"Puede entrar, Señora." Dijo Lucrecia hablandole a Odelia.   
  
Sonrió satisfactoriamente y dijo. "Gracias."  
  
Fin de Viaje Por el Tiempo de Lucrecia  
  
'Que vieja insoportable.' Pensó Lucrecia. 'Debe de regresar a la oficina.' "Vente bebe. Vamos para tras a la oficina." Milli se río y Lucrecia lo recogió.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
En la oficina de Milliardo Odelia le estaba explicando algo a Milliardo pero el no lo quería oír. Voy a empezar al principio.  
  
Milliardo Punto de Vista  
  
Una mujer con trenzas de color chocolate y ojos azules entro a su oficina. Se sentó y con sus manos dijo que él haga lo mismo.   
  
"Quién eres?" Pregunto Milliardo.  
  
"Odelia Lowe heredera del reino Lowe."  
  
"Que quieres?"  
  
"Hablar contigo." Dijo y Sonrió.  
  
"De que?" Pregunto interesado.  
  
"Un acuerdo entre tus padres y los míos."  
  
"Que clase de acuerdo?" Pregunto ahora muy interesado.  
  
"Un que?" Grito.  
  
"Hace mucho tiempo antes que tú o yo nacimos, nuestros padres, como destino quería, se conocieran en una colonia. Ahí fueron a ver un oráculo por diversión. Entraron juntos una vieja estaba sentada en un cuarto sin mucha luz. Les dijo sus fortunas y ella dijo que cada unas de las familias va a tener un hijo y una hija. De allí predico que un gran líder va nacer si la sangre de un Peacecraft y de un Lowe mezcla para tener un hijo. Su hijo va ser el líder más grandioso de todo tiempo más grandioso que el verdadero Heero Yuy. 'Vean en la bola de cristal,' ella dijo y seguramente había un señor con características de las dos familias. Tenia pelo cafecito y ojos azules. Estaba dando una lectura a los lideres de las Colonias y la tierra." Milliardo estaba escuchando a la historia con interés mientras Odelia paro para respirar y continuo con su historia,"Ella también predico la caída del el reino Sanc. 'Sus hijos van hacer cosas grandiosas unas malas pero grandiosas. Van hacer perdidos pero serán encontrados.' Las dos familias se fueron y se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero no se podían olvidar de la predicción de la vieja. Seguramente los Lowe's tuvieron una hija y unos anos después los Peacecraft tuvieron un hijo. Después los Lowe's tuvieron la gracia que les naciera un hijo y a los Peacecraft tenían el regalo de una hija casi nacieron en el mismo día. Cuando vieron que la primera parte de la predicción sé hico verdad decidieron asegurarse de que la otra también se haga verdad. Decidieron en un acuerdo de matrimonio entre un Lowe y un Peacecraft. Las dos familias la firmaron y se quedaron con una copia. Unos anos después el Sanc reino fue atacado y los Peacecrafts se murieron. Sus hijos estaban perdidos. Mi madre después murió del dolor, mi padre nos entreno a mí y mi hermano para que pudiéramos proteger el reino de un ataque. El también murió del dolor cuando mi hermano tenia cinco anos. Se perdió un día y nunca lo encontramos. Yo fui a un orfanato y lo a buscado desde cuando. Fue para tras al reino. No lo encontré pero si encontré el acuerdo. Dice exactamente que un Peacecraft y un Lowe tienen que casarse y porque mi hermano esta perdido. Tu y yo nos tenemos que casar.  
  
"Que! NUNCA!" un muy enojado Milliardo grito.  
  
"Es un documento legal y dice claramente que-"  
  
"Ya sé lo que dice." Él dijo cortando. "Pero yo ya tengo una esposa y un hijo."  
  
"Si los conocí. Lindo niño y una esposa encantadora." Dijo sacarsticamente.  
  
"Y vivimos muy feliz." Dijo Milliardo muy enojado.  
  
"Pos si estoy segura que si lo están pero esto es un documente legal y estaba firmado por tus padres y los míos. Nada mas si por un milagro mi hermano aparece, tu y yo tenemos que estar casados por el ano AC 199."  
  
"Faltan cinco meses como lo voy a encontrar en tan corto tiempo?" dijo hablando a el mas que a Odelia.  
  
"Planeas encontrar a mi hermano?" Odelia dijo un poco sorprendida. "Lo he buscado por trece anos y Todavía no lo encuentro." Dijo Todavía un poco sorprendida.  
  
"Bueno, nunca has tenido los Preventores trabajando por ti. Que es su nombre? Dónde fue la ultima parte que lo estaba? y Que son sus características?" Dijo determinado a no casarse con la mujer adelante de el.  
  
"Bueno aquí esta una foto de el cuándo tenia cinco anos, sus características, y todos los detalles." Ella dijo dandole unos papeles a Milliardo. "Sabia que intentarías a encontrarlo." El agarro los papeles y los puso en su bolsa.  
  
"Me voy a mi casa. Estoy es mucho. Tengo que dicerle a Noin, te va matar a ti y luego a mí."  
  
"Oh." Ella dijo soñando preocupada por su seguridad.  
  
Milliardo empezó salir del cuarto cuando Odelia se acordó de un detallito. "Me puedo quedar con ustedes?" Pregunto.   
  
Milliardo voltio a verla y le dio una mirado como si fuera un idiota. "Mi esposa nos quiere matar a los dos y Todavía quieres quedarte en mi casa?"  
  
"Sí, claro. Yo no le tengo miedo." Ella dijo simplemente.  
  
"Bueno pues. Es tu funeral." Él dijo mientras salia de su oficina. "Noin? Noin, donde estas?" 'Debe ir ido a la casa.' Pendo. "Vente, vamos a acomodarte en mi casa."  
  
"Que bueno." Ella dijo felizmente. Salieron del edificio de viente pies y se metieron en el caro de Milliardo. El manejo a su 'casa.' Llegaron al fin a la mansión de los Peacecrafts que era gigante. Tenia jardines y hasta un poso chiquito atrás. Tenían como cuarenta cuartos y arboles no tenia suficiente. Paro de respirar Odelia cuando vio la mansión gigante. "Wow!" Es todo lo que podía decir. Entraron. Milliardo llevo Odelia a un cuarto muy lejos al suyo pero no mucho por miedo que se podía perder que pasa mucho con los invitados. Dejo a Odelia y fue a buscar a Noin y Milli. No los podía encontrar por ningún lado entonces fue a preguntarle a Relena. Su secretaria no estaba en su lugar así que abrió la puerta y escucho un grito. Creo que escucho que dijeron "bomba". Muy rápido abrió la puerta y fue pegado por un paquete.  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
"Relena estas bien?" Olivia pregunto asustada cuando Relena dejo caer la letra. Relena agarro el paquete y lo meano y lo escucho y seguramente escucho un reloj.  
  
"Es una bomba." Dijo Relena en voz alta.  
  
"Bomba!" Olivia grito y Relena tiro el paquete lo mas lejos que podía ase la puerta. Rápidamente agarro a Olivia de la mano y se escondió abajo de su escritorio. Antes de cubrir su cabeza dio una ultima vista al paquete que estaba a punto de chocar con la puerta. En un segundo vio a Miliardo abrir la puerta. Le grito que corriera pero el paquete ya le había pegado. Estaba congelado por un segundo pero tiro el paquete hasta la corredor no mas que exploto en medio aire muy cerca de el. La explosión hice que Relena y el volar hasta la pared con mucha fuerza. Relena estaba corriendo para ayudar a su hermano pero perdió la conciencia cuando pego contra la pared. Olivia grito. "Guardias! Guardias, hablen a una ambulancia. La Señorita Relena y el Señor Peacecraft están heridos. Appurenle!" Los guardias fueron a hablarle a una ambulancia. Olivia fue a donde Relena estaba inconsciente y trato de despertarla. "Señorita Relena! Señorita Relena! Despierte por favor, despierte." Olivia dijo.  
  
"Que paso?" Relena pregunto un poco confundida.  
  
"Una bomba exploto y usted fue volando a la pared y estaba inconsciente." Olivia explico.  
  
"Oh," Dijo Relena, "Donde esta mi hermano?" pregunto frenéticamente.  
  
"El esta en el camino de estar llevado a la hospital. La explosión lo lastimo. Esta bien malo." Olivia dijo despacito.  
  
"Tengo que verlo." Relena dijo y corio hace Miliardo. Estaba en una cama de la ambulancia. Relena fue hace el, para ver si estaba bien. No lo estaba. Tenia sangre por todas partes y su brazo estaba torcida en una manera curosia. Pero sin la sangre y el brazo, si verías su cara, el parecía un ángel, durmiendo tranquilamente. Relena fue con el en al ambulancia. Antes que se fue, le dijo a Olivia que le hablara a Lucrecia para decir le lo que paso. Dos caros los persiguió. Estaban llenos de guardaespaldas para proteger a Relena. Olivia fue a hablarle a Lucrecia, preocupaba de lo que diga o haga. 'Es una Señora muy decente pero puede ser una de matar cuando se enoja.' Pensó Olivia. Olivia estaba a punto de marcar cuando y Señora con pelo color café en trenzas entro. Olivia se asusto pero recordó que hacer en una situación como esta. Como le ensenaron saco su arma y lo apunto al intruso. "Quien eres tu?" Olivia grito.  
  
"No dispares. Soy invitada." la intrusa dijo Rápidamente.  
  
"Si hubiera invitados in esta casa yo sabría algo."  
  
"Acabo de llegar. El Señor Peacecraft me enseno la casa."  
  
"Quieres decir el mismo Señor Peacecraft que esta en camino a la hospital."  
  
"Esta en la hospital?" dijo un poco confundida. "Estaba bien hace un minuto."  
  
"Una bomba exploto y se lastimo, entiendes? Ahora quien eres?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Odelia Lowe." Dijo   
  
"Bueno te tengo que arrestar por razones de seguridad y vamos a ir a la hospital para ver si eres invitada o no." Olivia dijo y se acerco con unas esposas.  
  
"Bueno pues." dijo Odelia. 'La podía matar pero eso traerá mas problemas que elimina.' Pensó Odelia. Olivia arresto a Odelia muy orgullosa de ella misma. 'Si lo supieras.' Pensó Odelia. Olivia le dijo a Odelia que se sentara mientras le hablara a Lucrecia. Cuando estaba marcando el numero, Odelia creo que los esposas estaban un poco apretado así que con gracia se los quito sin que Olivia se diera cuenta. Olivia finalmente agarro una repuesta en la otra linea. "Señora Lucrecia, soy Olivia, la secretaria de la Señorita Relena, y tengo unas malas noticias para usted." Dijo Rápidamente.  
  
Lucrecia Punto de vista  
  
Lucrecia y Milli estaba otra vez en la oficina nada mas para encontrarlo bacio. Fue a buscar lo. En la oficina de en frente le dijeron que ya se había ido con una Señora de pelo café y trenzas. Lucrecia se enojo. 'Se fue con esa mujer, cuando yo lo encuentre lo voy a lastimar tanto.' Pensó Lucrecia. "Oh te estaba buscando, el pensó que se había ido a la casa."  
  
"Oh, gracias." "Ya no lo voy a lastimar.' Pensó ya mas calmada. "Me voy a la casa también." Ella dijo y recordó que dejo su bolsa en la oficina, así que fue para tras a la oficina para agarrarlo. Milli estaba dormido así que lo dejo en el sillón durmiendo mientras ella fue en busca por su bolsa. Y el teléfono sonó, muy rápido lo recogió para no despertar a Milli, el bebe se enojaba mucho cuando lo despiertan de sus sueños. Estaba a punto de decir 'bueno' cuando la persona en la otra linea hablo primero. "Señora Lucrecia, soy Olivia, la secretaria de la Señorita Relena, y tengo unas malas noticias para usted." dijo Rápidamente parando para respirar.  
  
"Que es Olivia?" Lucrecia pregunto, preocupada que algo le paso a Relena.  
  
"Bueno, la Señorita Relena y el Señor Peacecraft se lastimaron ahora."  
  
"Que?!" Lucrecia dijo, con un millón de cosas fuyeron a su mento al mismo tiempo. "Que paso? Están bien? Donde están en este minuto?"  
  
"La Señorita Relena recibió un paquete con una bomba y exploto muy cerca de ellos, la Señorita Relena esta bien, una cortadas no tanto pero el Señor Peacecraft esta lastimado mucho. Lo mandaron a la hospital, donde están los dos en esta momento."  
  
"Oh, dios mio." dijo muy asustada para decir otra cosa. "Ya voy allí." dijo y colgó. Lucrecia agarro sus llaves, su bolsa, y Milli y fue corriendo en el pasillo a su caro. Puso a Milli en su asiento y anejo a la hospital.  
  
Olivia Punto de Vista  
  
"Ya voy allí." Ella dijo y colgó. 'Wow no hico nada malo.' Olivia pensó.   
  
"Vente vamos a ir la hospital." Olivia dijo a la intrusa que ya no estaba en sus esposas.  
  
"Bueno pues." era al respuesta de Odelia. Olivia llevo a Odelia al garage donde tenían docenas de caros mas de la mitad eran limos. 'No queremos atraer atención. Entonces nos llevamos el caro verde.' Pensó Olivia. Olivia abrió el caro y puso Odelia atrás pensando que Todavía estaba en sus esposas. Olivia se metió también y manejo a la hospital. Cuando llegaron Olivia parqueo muy cerca de la entrada y dejo salir a su prisionera. Con sus manos atrás, Odelia salio del acro. 'Seria tan fácil para matarte.' Odelia pensó viendo a Odelia que Todavía estaba muy orgullosa de sus misma pensando que había atrapado un espía. Caminaron adentro de al hospital y todo mundo le estaba dando miradas bien raras. "Sientate alla." Dijo Olivia.  
  
"Uh huh." dijo Odelia y se sentó a la silla mas cercana que estaba junto una niña de síes anos.  
  
"Porque estas arrestada?" Pregunto al niña.  
  
"Que es tu nombre, niña?" Odelia pregunto con una sonrisa.  
  
"Jennie Devaida." dijo la niña felicemente.  
  
"Bueno Jennie, quien dijo que estaba arrestada?" Odelia dijo ensenandole las esposas que nunca tenia puestas. "No le diga a nadie." Odelia le dijo.  
  
"Bueno pues." dijo Jennie riendo un poquito. Odelia se entreteno hablando con Jennie mientras Olivia fue a la oficina principal para pregunta donde el cuarto de Miliardo estaba. No mas que la enfermera no esta cooperando con Olivia. La enfermera no le iba decir si no era de la familia. Olivia se enojo mucho pero como la enfermera no iba a ayudar se fue a sentar junto a Odelia, que estaba segura que todavía parecía arrestada mientras hablando con Jennie. "Que te paso a ti?" Pregunto Odelia. Olivia le dio una mirado pero le dijo de todos modos.  
  
"La enfermera no me dice porque no soy de la familia." Olivia dijo.  
  
"Bueno yo le digo que hacer la-" Odelia iba a decir algo pero paro. 'Ya dije mas de lo que debía.' pensó.  
  
"Vas hacer que?" Pregunto Olivia ya mirando a Odelia.  
  
"Nada. Nada." Odelia dijo y se puso roja. "Estaba haciendo una broma." Y se río un poco nerviosa. Jennie empezó a reír también.  
  
"Es tan graciosa." Jennie dijo y río mas. Olivia iba a decir algo cuando Odelia grito. "Mira allí esta la ministra de asunto extranjeros, Relena. Que no es Miliardo su hermano?" le pregunto a Olivia.  
  
"Como sabes eso?" Olivia pregunto sospechosa.  
  
Odelia le dio su mejor mirada de que era un idiota y dijo. "Todos la conocen. Esta en al tele. Duh!" Jennie se río.  
  
"Oh si claro." Olivia dijo un poco verguenzada.  
  
"Señorita Relena!" grito "Señorita Relena, aca." Relena voltio a ver Olivia, una señora son pelo café y trenzas y una niña de pelo guero sentadas en sillas hablandole. Sonrió y camino hace ellas. La niña se estaba riendo, la señora junto Olivia estaba sonriendo también y Olivia no se veía muy feliz pero Todavía esta sonriendo.  
  
"Hola, Olivia que haces aquí y quien son tus amigas." Relena dijo sonriendo a Odelia Y Jennie.  
  
"Bueno, vine a ver si el Señor Peacecraft conocía a esta mujer." Olivia dijo apuntando a Odelia que estaba sonriendo inocente. "Y no estoy muy segura quien es ella." dijo Olivia rascando su cabeza y mirando a Jennie.  
  
"Perdoneme." Odelia dijo parandose con sus manos atrás dando la ilusión que estaba arrestada. "Soy Odelia Lowe, heredera de el reino Lowe." dijo extendiendo sus manos adelante a la sorpresa de Olivia. Jennie no podía dejar de reír. "Yo conocí a Miliardo Peacecraft mas temprano ahora." Odelia contino "y esta niña riendose tanto Jennie Devaida, mi nueva amiga."  
  
"Gusto en conocerte, Jennie." Dijo Relena dando su mano a Jennie.  
  
"El gusto es todo mio, Señorita Relena." Jennie respondió. Relena esta feliz de conocer a esta gente. 'Mucho mas mejor que la política.' Pensó Relena. Voltio a Olivia. Olivia estaba congelada mirando a Odelia. 'Bueno vamos a despertarla.' Pensó viendo a la secretaria congelada.  
  
"Olivia! Olivia, despierta." Relena dijo tratando de despertar a Olivia. Finalmente respondió y despierto.  
  
"Creí que te arreste!" Olivia le grito a Odelia.  
  
"Si lo hiciste. Pero me quite las esposas porque estaban un poco apretadas." Odelia dijo calmada. Jennie nada mas se río mas fuerte. Relena pensó que era gracioso y trato de esconder su risa pero fallo. Empezó a reírse con Jennie. Odelia estaba sonriendo. Olivia ahora si estaba bien enojada. Relena decidió decir algo antes que salga sangre.  
  
"Vente, te llevo al cuarto de mi hermano y veremos si la Señorita Odelia debería estar arrestada o no." Relena dijo Todavía riendose poquito. Odelia y Olivia persiguieron a Relena al pasillo.  
  
"Adiós, Jennie ohala nos veamos otra vez." Odelia le dijo a la niña.  
  
"Adiós, y yo se que si nos vamos a ver otra vez." Jennie dijo. Así que las tres caminaron en el pasillo, arriba uno escalones, otro pasillo, arriba otros escalones, otro pasillo, iban a su tercero escalones cuando Olivia pregunto "Ya mero llegamos?" como una niña.  
  
"Ya llegamos." Relena respondió y entraron a un cuarto junto los escalones. Adentro encontraron a Milli el bebe dormido en una silla, Miliardo en una cama con un choro de bendages especialmente en su brazo izquierdo. Junto a el estaba Lucrecia. Voltio cuando entraron. Sonrió cuando vio a Olivia y Relena pero paro cuando vio a Odelia. "TU!" grito.  
  
Lucrecia Punto de Vista  
  
Lucrecia estaba manejando a la hospital lo mas rápido posible. Mili Todavía estaba dormido. Llego a la hospital en un record de dos minutos y 35 segundos no creo que hasta un ambulancia va tan rápido. El edificio de Preventores es hasta el otro lado de la cuidad así que es increíble. Parqueo su caro y agarro Milli en sus brazos. Fue a la oficina principal y le pregunto cual era el cuarto de Miliardo Peacecraft. "Quien eres tu?" Pregunto la enfermera.  
  
"Yo soy su esposa! Ahora dime donde esta!" Grito Lucrecia.  
  
Bien asustada la enfermera le respondió. "Todavía no esta en un cuarto."  
  
"Gracias." Lucrecia dijo y se fue. Camino por aquí y por agua buscando a Relena. La encontré. Relena estaba sentada en una silla en el segundo piso. Se veía muy cansada. Relena tenia unas cortadas como dijo Olivia pero parecía como ya estaban bien. Lucrecia camino hace ella. "Estas bien?" Pregunto. Relena levanto su cabeza a ver a Lucrecia y Milli. Les dio un abrazo y lloro. "Esta bien." Lucrecia dijo calmando a Relena. "Como esta mi esposo?" pregunto preocupada.  
  
"El doctor," Relena dijo, "No a venido Todavía." Ella dijo. Lucrecia puso a Milli en un silla, Milli estaba dormido. 'Se ve tan lindo cuando duerme.' Pensó viendo a su bebe.  
  
"Relena," Dijo Lucrecia hablandole a Relena, "estas bien?" Relena movió su cabeza diciendo que si.  
  
"Si estoy bien, pero mi hermano estaba tan cerca de la bomba cuando exploto." Relena dijo y empezó a llorar otra vez. El doctor vino.  
  
"El Señor Peacecraft va estar bien." Dijo el doctor y las dos se calmaron. "Tiene una concusión no esta grave y su brazo izquierdo esta roto pero es todo podía irse a su casa mañana mismo." el doctor pauso, "Ya pueden verlo si quieren." Se pararon y Lucrecia agarro Milli en sus brazos. Siguieran al doctor. El cuarto de Miliardo estaba en el tercer piso juno los escalones. Entraron. Miliardo estaba dormido. Se veía tan tranquilo como un ángel. Viendolo así nadie creía que s el mas stricto, mas gacho comandante en Preventores. Lucrecia puso a Milli en una silla para que durmiera en paz. Relena tenia miedo. 'Yo tengo la culpa de que esto paso. Es mi culpa de que esta lastimado. Siempre es mi culpa. Yo lastimo a los que quiero mas.' Pensó Relena y salio corriendo del cuarto.  
  
"Relena! Regresa!" Lucrecia grito.  
  
"Dejala." dijo alguien y un brazo fuerte la agarro. "Necesita tiempo para pensar." El ángel que ya no estaba durmiendo dijo.  
  
"Zechs tu necesitas descansar." Dijo Lucrecia. Miliardo la sentó en una silla.  
  
"Como puedo descansar contigo cerca de mi?" pregunto.  
  
"Nada mas duermete. Es una orden." Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Oh, ahora tu me estas dando ordenes?" Miliardo (Zechs) dijo sonriendo un poco.  
  
"Si. Ahora duermete." Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Si, Señora." Miliardo dijo y se duermio. Lucrecia se quedo allí sentada por unos minutos mirando a su esposo. Recordando cuanto lo amaba. Y luego abrió la puerta, Relena y Olivia entraron, le Sonrió a las dos, atrás de ellas iba la mujer mas odiosa de todos mundo. 'Es esa mujer!' Pensó Lucrecia. "TU!" grito. Odelia voltio a ver una muy enojada Lucrecia.  
  
"Hola." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Que estas haciendo aquí?" Lucrecia le grito.  
  
"Se conocen?" Pregunto Olivia a Relena. Relena nada mas escojo sus hombros.  
  
"Cálmate. Por favor." Odelia le dijo.  
  
"Yo puedo explicar porque esta aquí." Olivia dijo y Lucrecia le dio todo su enojo ase Olivia que estaba muy nerviosa. "Um, uh, después de que la Señorita Relena y el Señor Peacecraft fueron a la hospital, esta Señorita entro y la arreste." Olivia paro para agarrar aire. "La traje aquí para confirmar que era un invitada de la casa." Olivia acaba y esta muy asustada de lo Lucrecia podía hacer.  
  
"Bueno vamos a ver." Lucrecia dijo y se voltio a ver la cama de Miliardo. "Miliardo levantate!" grito. Miliardo brinco al ruido. 'Wow. Debe de estar bien enojada nunca llama a su esposo Miliardo.' Relena penos. Miliardo ya despierto voltio a ver un muy enojada Lucrecia. "A ver, Miliardo," se asusto cuando oyó su nombre verdadero. "Como conoces a esta mujer? De que hablaron? Y Porque se esta quedando en nuestra casa?" Lucrecia pregunto.  
  
"Cual mujer?" Dijo Miliardo esperando que no era la mujer que creía.  
  
"Esa!" Lucrecia dijo apuntando a la mujer que no quería. Odelia Lowe.  
  
"Odelia?" Pregunto Todavía esperando que no era ella.  
  
"Esa misma! Ahora contesta mi pregunta. Ya!" le grito.  
  
"La acabo de conocer. Negocios viejos y si es invitada." Contesto Miliardo.  
  
"Si la acabas de conocer como es posible que tengan negocios viejos?" Lucrecia pregunto.  
  
"Un acuerdo entre nuestros padres." Dijo Miliardo.  
  
"De que?" Lucrecia dijo ahora bien interesada. Miliardo se callo no le quería darle la mala noticia tan temprano. Que si no encuentra un príncipe perdido que se tiene que casar con Odelia. Es legal y no ningún modo de salir. Vio a la mujer que estaba ruinando sus vidas. Odelia Lowe. Odiaba ese nombre. Y viendola ella ni estaba asustada. Ni un poquito. Y eso lo asusto a el. Una mirado de su esposa asustaría a cual quien persona. Odelia lo estaba mirando. "Le digo?" pregunto. Miliardo movió su cabeza diciendo 'no.'  
  
"Dicirme que?" Lucrecia voltio a ver a Odelia y voltio a ver a Miliardo. "Dicirme que?" pregunto otra vez. Los dos no quieran verla.  
  
"Nada." Miliardo dijo Rápidamente.  
  
"Tu dime, Odelia!" Lucrecia dijo mientras agarro a Odelia de la camiseta. "Dime Ya!" demando.  
  
"El acuerdo no es importante. Bueno ala mejor si lo es pero hasta que el Señor Peacecraft te diga yo no lo voy hacer."  
  
"Miliardo, tu dime este instante o te pongo otra vez serugia." Lucrecia grito. Miliardo estaba abriendo su boca a decir algo y Olivia y Relena estaban tratando de restringir a Lucrecia. Odelia calmadamente se acerco a Lucrecia por de tras y puso su mano en el hombro de ella. Lucrecia estaba volteando para darle un fregazo cuando se desmayo. Odelia la atrapo antes que cayera al suelo. La puso en una silla. Olivia, Relena, y Miliardo no sabían que decir. Y luego hablo Relena.  
  
"Que le hiciste?" Pregunto Todavía muy sorprendida.  
  
"La puse a dormir." Odelia dijo sin importancia.  
  
"Quieres decir que esta muerta?" Relena dijo asustada.  
  
"No. Quiere decir que esta inconsciente. La puse a dormir para que se pueda calmar y Miliardo le puedo explicar los detalles. Si no lo viera hecho habría dos personas muertas." Odelia explico.  
  
"Pero no la mataste, verdad?" Relena pregunto nerviosa.  
  
"No ya no hago eso." Dijo Odelia con poquito dolor en su voz. Voltio para que ellos no le podían ver la cara. Relena de luego siento su pregunta cuando oyó la repuesta.  
  
"Perdón." dijo Relena después de un gran silencio.  
  
"Esta bien." Odelia dijo. "Señorita Relena me puede acompañar a su casa estoy un poco cansada." Dijo mientras caminando hace la puerta ni si quiera voltio para verlos. "Dejemos a estos aquí solos. La Señora Peacecraft debería despertar mañana o pasado mañana."  
  
"Si claro nada mas dejame llevar a mi sobrino porque sus dos padres están dormidos." Relena dijo cuando levanto a Milli, el increíble bebe durmiente. 'Ala el duerme como una piedra.' pensó Relena. "Quieres acompanarnos Olivia?" Relena le dijo.  
  
"Oh, claro." Ella dijo. Las tres mujeres y el bebe salieron del cuarto. Odelia en frente no volteando para verlas. Relena sigio con un muy despierto Milli. Estaba riendose y felizmente halando el pelo de Relena. Ahora ya tiene un simple estilo como el que tenia en 195 AC pero esta vez tiene cuatro trenzas y su pelo esta mucho mas largo. Olivia segia después de Relena pensando en los incidentes de hoy. Fueron a la mansión Peacecraft. Para ese tiempo ya era hora de comer y se sentaron a comer. Comieron unos simple lonches. Relena y Olivia volvieron a trabajar pero acabaron temprano para pasar un tiempo con Odelia.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Cuando ya pensó que se habían ido. Miliardo se levanto de su cama. Siento un poco de dolor de su reciente acidente. Camino hace Lucrecia que estaba inconsciente en una silla. 'Pobre cosa.' pensó y le dio un beso en su frente y agarro su bolsa y empezó a buscar por ella. 'Se que esta por aquí.' segio a buscar por su bolsa. 'Ah, la encontré.' Saco un comunicador chiquito. Y luego se hiso o para tras a su cama con un poco de dolor, se sentó en ella y predio el comunicador. Puso comunicación a los Preventores. Le hablo a el Preventor Muerte. La comunicación se abrió y vio la cara de un menso con trenza en la pantalla. "Que pasa, Preventor Viento." dijo dandole un saludo.  
  
"Duo, tengo unas misiones para el G-5." (El G-5 son los cinco pilotos de los gundam.)  
  
"Claro, voy por ellos." El dijo levantandose.  
  
"Espera, te tengo que dar toda la información porque estoy en la hospital y no voy a tener mucho tiempo solo. Y luego puedes ir por ellos."  
  
"Bueno pues." Duo dijo y se sentó atento. Miliardo le dijo a Duo toda la historia desde Odelia Lowe, la bomba hasta la inconsciente Lucrecia."  
  
"Ahora esta es tu misión Primero: Trata de encontrar al responsable por la bomba que le mandaron a Relena. Segundo: Quiero a los cinco estacionados en mi casa. Necesito que protejan a Relena, a mi y mi familia. Tercero: Quiero que empiecen una busca para encontrar a Odin Lowe Jr. Les daré los detalles cuando lleguen aquí. Oh, también si le dices a mi esposa o Relena yo personalmente te matare." dijo.  
  
"Claro, voy por los otros." Duo dijo con un poquito de miedo. "Ay te veo." Duo dijo y su cara desapareció de la pantalla. 'Bueno ahora que eso esta arreglado voy a descansar un poco.' el pensó y se duermio.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
'Bueno agarro al Soldado Perfecto primero por que le va que necesitar un tiempo para pensar en todo esto.' Duo pensó y se fue a la oficina de Preventor Zero. Camino por le pasillo y encontré su oficina. En la puerta dijo "Heero Yuy" y abajo de eso decía "Preventor Zero" entro tocando la puerta y diciendo. "Hola ay alguien aquí?" Paro cuando vio a su mejor amigo, aunque Heero nunca lo admitiría, con su pelo de color chocolate café y sus ojos azules mirando ase el espacio. 'Que tierno.' Pensó Duo. Duo movió su mano en frente de la cara de Heero. Heero tenia una sonrisa en su cara. Deberás esta sonriendo. 'Orale.' Pensó Duo. Y luego la cara de Heero cambio de felicidad a uno de asusto pero se calmo otra vez. Parecía como si estaba en una tranza.  
  
"Despierta, Heero!" Duo grito en su oído. Heero no respondió así que grito otra vez. "Despierta!"  
  
"Que quieres?" Dijo Heero muy enojado.  
  
"Nada mas viendo si todavía estas vivo, amigo." Dijo Duo.  
  
"Que quieres, Duo?" Heero dijo en una voz sin sentimiento. 'Ay que bueno este en su modo de Soldado Perfecto. Es ahora o nunca.' Pensó Duo.  
  
"Zechs tiene una misión para nosotros." Duo dijo, "Que estabas haciendo?" Queriendo molestarlo un poco.  
  
"Nada."  
  
"Parecía como si estabas sonando."  
  
"Estaba distraído es todo."  
  
"Estabas distraído por una muchacho con pelo cafecito y ojos azules?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Mentiroso." Dijo Duo en voz baja para que no lo escuchaba Heero.  
  
"Que es la misión?" Dijo Heero contento de cambiar el tema.  
  
"Alguien trato de matar a Relena." Duo dijo despacito no muy seguro como iba a reaccionar. Heero tenia la cara muy calmada. 'Bueno eso es el Soldado Perfecto.'  
  
"Saben quien es?" Pregunto muy calmado.  
  
"No."  
  
"Zechs te dijo exactamente lo que paso?"  
  
"Sí." Duo dijo. "pero primero tenemos que agarrar a Wing, Desierto, y Dragón. Te lo diré en el camino."  
  
"Como sea." Heero dijo y agarro su chamara y persiguió a Duo saliendo de la oficina.  
  
Güera 


	3. Misiones Secretas y Besos Secretos

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido Y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 2  
  
Misiones Secretas y Besos Secretos  
  
Por Guera  
  
* * y - - son los pensamientos de Heero. * * Son su lado con emocion y - - Es su Soldado Perfecto.   
  
Viernes, Agosto 1 AC 198  
  
Un millón de cosas estaban en la mente de Heero mientras estaba caminando con Duo. 'Que le paso a Relena? Estará bien? Que era la misión? *Para protegerla. Espero que sí.* -Porque estoy pensando en estas cosas. Ella significa nada para mí- *Ella es todo para ti!*' Heero estaba peleandose con el mismo otra vez. Lo hacia todos los días. Un lado era el Soldado Perfecto, sin sentimientos y no le importa nada ni nadie mas que sus misiones. El otro lado era su lado humano, lleno de sentimientos tratando de salir afuera. Todos los días ese lado humano le dice a Heero que el ama a Relena. Los dos lados estaban peleando todo el tiempo. Lo vuelve loco. No sabe a cual hacerle caso. Una vez trato suicidarse por su indecisión, Duo lo vio y lo llevo a la hospital sobrevivió. Ahora a aprendido a controlarlos, ignorarlos antes que se vuelva loco otra vez. Cuando sus sentimientos empiezan a salir se va al modo de Soldado Perfecto. Todas las noches suena de Relena, eso es lo que necesita para sobrevivir es lo que tiene motivado para proteger la paz, para trabajar duro en sus misiones para inocentes personas como ella no tienen que morir. Él desea tener a Relena como en sus sueños. Pero eso es imposible. No la a visto cara a cara por dos anos. Él sabe que Relena ya lo a olvidado. Todo este tiempo que Heero estaba pensando y caminando ya habían llegado a su destino. En la puerta que estaba frente de ellos decía "Wufei Chang" y abajo de eso decía "Preventor Dragón." Entraron a la oficina. Allí encontraron a un niño con ojos verdes y pelo negro en una cola peleando con una mujer con ojos cafés y pelo café en dos largas trenzas. 'Wufei y Sally estan peleando otra vez.' Duo y Heero pensaron. Esto no era raro para ellos lo hacían todos los dieras. Venia tan natural a ellos como tomar su taza de café. La pelea normalmente de una cosa insignificante. La más común era cuando Wufei dice que las mujeres son débiles y Sally siempre dice lo contrario. Sally pelea con Wufei a golpes y siempre le gana. Aunque todos los dieras le gana Sally, Wufei sigue diciendo que las mujeres son débiles. Ay un rumor que es su especial forma de coquetear. Que debieras es muy raro pero en verdad todos los pilotos de gundam son locos.  
  
"Que hiciste esta vez Wufei?" Duo dijo interrumpiendo a la pareja.  
  
"Nada." Wufei dijo muy enojado.  
  
"Ay sí, como no." Sally respondió.  
  
"Todos los dieras." Duo dijo moviendo su cabeza, "Necesitas ir con nosotros. Zechs tiene una misión para los cinco."  
  
"Claro." Dijo Wufei y agarro su chamara y camino fuera de la oficina antes que ellos.  
  
"Adiós Sally." Duo le dijo.  
  
"Adiós, Duo, Heero." Ella les dijo. Heero movió su cabeza nada más. Duo le dijo Adiós y Wufei la ignoro.  
  
"Maldito." Sally dijo en voz baja mientras viendo a Wufei.  
  
"Que es la misión?" Wufei pregunto cuando salieron de su oficina ni si quiera volteando para verlos.  
  
"Te diré cuando agarremos a los otros." Duo dijo. Heero nada mas miraba hace adelante no viendo algo en particular. Mas bien pensando y peleandose son el mismo otra vez. Wufei estaba pensando también. No mas él estaba pensando de aunque dice que las mujeres son débiles él sabe que Sally es muy fuerte. Duo estaba pensando de un ser querido también. Su novia Hilde. Ahora en la noche tenían una sita pero tendrán que cancelar. 'Ella va estar muy enojada.' Duo pensó. Los tres niños caminaron en silencio por el pasillo a la próxima oficina. Llegaron. En la puerta decía "Quatre Raberbe Winner" abajo de eso decía "Preventor Desierto." Entraron. Un niño con ojos azul cielo y pelo güero estaba sentado en su escritorio haciendo un papeleo. Se quedaron viendolo para ver si se daría cuenta que estaban aquí, no lo iso. Duo rompió el silencio. "Oye Quatre, tenemos una misión."  
  
"Para que y para quien?" Él pregunto muy educado.  
  
"Para Zechs y te lo diré cuando recogemos a Trowa." Dijo Duo.  
  
"Bueno pues." Quatre dijo y agarro su chamara y se fue con ellos. Todavía caminaron en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos. Llegaron a la ultima oficina. La puerta decía "Trowa Barton" abajo de eso decía "Preventor Wing." Otra vez entraron a la oficina. Trowa los estaba viendo como si los estaba esperando.  
  
"Vayamos." Es todo lo que dijo y se fueron. Ahora todos los del G-5 estaban juntos y caminaron al garaje. Nadie dijo ninguna palabra mientras caminaban en silencio. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Muerte llevo a los cuatro a su caro. Convertible y negro. Todos se subieron. Duo manejando, Heero junto él. Trowa, Quatre y Wufei en el asiento de atrás. Duo prendió el radio. La estación de radi estaba dedicando una canción a Relena Peacecraft. La canción era 'With You' Por Linkin Park. Todos se quedaron sin palabra. Heero mas que todos pero se quedo callado, muy asustado para hablar. Duo se quedo viendo al radio sin palabras.  
  
"Duo! Ve la calle!" Alguien grito rompiendo los pensamientos de Duo. Volteo a ver la cale y veo una troca directamente en su camino. Rápidamente volteo hace otro lado.  
  
"Que chingados esta haciendo una troca en la calle equivocada!" Duo grito agarrando control del caro.  
  
"Tú eres el que estaba en la calle equivocada! Guay!" Heero le grito muy enojado.  
  
"Perdón!" Grito para tras. 'Estaba enojado?' Duo pensó. Continuo al camino a la hospital para hablar con Zechs. La canción Todavía estaba tocando en el radio. Cuando termino, el anunciador empezó a hablar. "Bueno ahí estaba la canción 'With You' Por Linkin Park. Un joven misterioso hablo y dedico esta canción para Relena Peacecraft y él dice que la ama. No nos dio su nombre pero dijo que iba a hablar cada semana para dedicar una canción diferente para la Señorita Relena. Pronto revelara su nombre. La Señorita Relena tiene mucha suerte." Acabo de hablar. Todos los pilotos de gundam se quedaron callados Todavía pensando de lo que dijo el anunciador. Heero estaba lleno de sentimientos por el misterioso joven que le dedico esa canción. Estaba enojado. Dolor. Y posiblemente también estaba. Celoso? 'No, no puede ser. Porque estaría yo celoso?' Heero pensó y sin darse cuenta apago el radio. Todos estaban sorprendido pero no dijeron nada. Continuaron ase la hospital. Duo decidió romper el silencio y empezó la historia que Zechs le dijo. Se estaba oscureciendo. "Bueno esto es lo que Zechs me dijo. Todo empezó con una mujer que entro a su oficina. . ."  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Relena, Olivia y Odelia se estaban divirtiendo mucho. Relena acabo su trabajo como Ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros para cuando sé iso noche. El resto del día estaban con Odelia. Comieron lonche y ahora estaban en la librería. Milli se estaba divirtiendo en su cuarto. Odelia y Olivia estaban leyendo un libro muy interesante. Tenían el radio prendido lo estaban escuchando. La canción 'With You' empezó a tocar "Amo esa canción." Relena dijo en voz alta. Odelia y Olivia movieron sus cabezas pero no dijeron nada. Estaban muy interesada en sus libros para verla o hablar. Relena las ignoro y escucho la canción. Cuando se acabo el anunciador hablar.  
  
"Bueno ahí estaba la canción 'With You' Por Linkin Park. Un joven misterioso hablo y dedico esta canción para Relena Peacecraft y él dice que la ama. No nos dio su nombre pero dijo que iba a hablar cada semana para dedicar una canción diferente para la Señorita Relena. Pronto revelara su nombre. La Señorita Relena tiene mucha suerte." Acabo de decir.  
  
Relena estaba muy sorprendida, Olivia y Odelia dejaron de ver sus libros para ver y escuchar su reacción. No lo podía creer. 'Quién podría ser?' Relena pensó. Muy calmada como si no paso nada Relena salio de la librería. Subió a su cuarto. Se acostó en su cama y agarro el oso de peluche que Heero le dio. Sin advertencia tiro el oso al otro lado del cuarto. Sus pensamientos salieron y perdí sentido del tiempo. 'Eso se siento muy bien. Debería olvidarlo. El nunca va regresar. No lo eh visto desde que se escapo de la hospital después del incidente de Mariemea. Porque Debería esperarlo? No tengo razón para esperarlo. No es como estamos comprometidos o él a prometido regresar. Lo voy a olvidar. Lo eh esperado por dos anos y ni si quiera a hablado. No a tratado de decir me que esta Todavía vivo. Ya no voy a esperar. Es obvio que el no me quiere. Nada mas quiere protegerme y la paz que yo traigo al mundo. Nada mas! Lo odio. El no me quiere, nada mas soy un instrumento para tener la paz entre la tierra y las colonias.' Sus pensamientos se fueron otra vez al radio. 'El misterioso joven quien podría ser? Alguien que me ama y no me quiere matar que curioso. Pero quien seria? Heero? No eso es estúpido. Heero no tiene suficiente sentimientos para ser romántico así. El trato de matarme mas veces que puedo contar. Pero nunca lo iso. Apuesto que es un niño normal. Bueno, él me puede ayudar olvidar a Heero.' Sus pensamientos fueron cebrados por un grito. 'Apoco ya tiene hambre? Bueno él me puede prevenir de estar pensando tanto.' Relena pensó. En el cuarto de el estaba Milli, donde el estado quieto por unas horas jugando con la niñera. Relena se levanto de su cama y salio de su cuarto. Entro a el cuarto de Milli. Él estaba en su cuna llorando. Relena camino ase él y recogió al bebe. Se calmo un poco cuando lo recogió pero Todavía tenia ganas de llorar. "Vente." Relena le dijo a Milli. "Vamos a cenar." Milli estaba de acuerdo con ella. Relena y Milli caminaron a la librería donde Relena dejo a Odelia y Olivia. Todavía estaban leyendo sus libros. Parecía como ya casi acababan pero no vieron a Relena y Milli entrar al cuarto. 'Tengo una idea.' Pensó Relena.  
  
"Fuego!" Relena grito. Odelia y Olivia brincaron y gritaron. Relena no podía contener su risa y empezó a reírse como loca. Odelia de repente se dio cuenta de lo que paso. Agarro a Olivia que estaba histórica y la calmo. Miraron a Relena muy enojadas pero Relena no podía dejar de reírse y Milli se estaba riendo con ella. Se veían como idiotas. "Venganse vamos a cenar." Relena dijo después de que dejo de reírse.  
  
"Cena? Ya es tan tarde?" Olivia pregunto.  
  
"Si ya lo es. Ustedes estaban toda la tarde leyendo."  
  
"Debería irme a casa." Olivia dijo y agarro sus cosas. "Adiós, Relena te veo mañana."  
  
"Adiós, Olivia." Relena dijo. Olivia se fue. Las únicas personas que quedaron fueron Odelia, Relena y Milli. "Quieres acompañarme a cenar?" Relena le pregunto a Odelia. Odelia le sonrió y dijo. "Claro." Entraron al comedor. Relena sentó a Milli en su sillita. Relena y Odelia se sentaron en frente de ellas mismas. Las sirvientas trajeron la comida era sopa. También a Milli le sirvieron un poquito y resulto en la cara de la niñera. Odelia decidió hacer conversación.  
  
"Quién crees que sea el misterioso joven?" Pregunto. Relena casi sé hogo cuando oyó la pregunta.  
  
"No sé. Puede ser cualquier persona." Relena dijo.  
  
"No tienes a alguien en particular de quien sea?"  
  
"No a nadie. El no ase esas cosas."  
  
"Oh así que si tienes alguien en particular." Odelia dijo felizmente. Relena cayo en su trampa.  
  
  
  
"Nadie especial."  
  
"Quién es? Quiero saber."  
  
"Nadie. No lo conocerías."  
  
"Andale dime." Odelia dijo. 'Siempre lo puedo buscar.' Ella pensó.  
  
"Bueno pues. Es una persona que conocí hace tres anos, espero que es el pero nunca lo sera."  
  
'Me pregunto quien sera?' Odelia pensó. "Porque no podría ser él?" Pregunto y también dijo. "Hombres pueden ser románticos cuando quieran."  
  
"No él." Relena dijo. No lo podrá a ver dicho si no ya se había preguntado la misma pregunta a ella misma y siempre dice que no. No podrá ser él. Nunca podrá ser él.  
  
"Bueno tendremos que esperar para ver quien es." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Que negocios tienes con mi hermano?" Relena dijo cambiando la atención a Odelia. Odelia paro de comer su sopa y se puso a ver a Relena.  
  
"Tiene algo que ver con nuestros padres."  
  
"Que de nuestros padres?" Relena dijo recordando a Odelia que Miliardo es su hermano.  
  
"Eso es algo que Miliardo Debería decirte."  
  
"Porque no tu me dices."  
  
"Si Miliardo no te dice yo no tengo derecho a decirtelo."  
  
"Bueno si tu no me puedes decir eso entonces no es mi lugar hablar de mi vida romántica."  
  
"Si eso es cierto. Cuando tu hermano te diga mi secreto, tu me puedes decir el tuyo."  
  
"Sí claro." Acabaron de comer en silencio. El único ruido fue la risa de Milli cuando tiro su comida a la niñera. Después de cenaron se dijeron "Buenas Noches" y fueron a sus cuartos a dormir.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Para el tiempo que los pilotos de los gundam llegaron a la hospital ya era noche. Ya estaban completamente informados de lo había pasado ese día, Duo les dijo todo menos que eran sus misiones porque Duo tenia miedo de lo que pasaría después del incidente con el radio. Entraron a la hospital y una enfermera les pregunto que si necesitaban ayuda con algo. Ellos la ignoraron. Envés de ir a los escalones, fueron directamente al elevador. Duo presiono el botón para el tercer piso. Se fueron en silencio. Llegaron al tercer piso y entraron al cuarto 317. Zechs los estaba esperando. Estaba sentado en su cama muy atento aunque ese mismo día estuvo en un acidente. En una silla junto a el estaba Lucrecia inconsciente Todavía. Los cinco se acercaron a la cama de Zechs.  
  
"Muerte les informo en la situación?" Zechs dijo. Los cinco movieron su cabeza diciendo que 'sí.'  
  
"Muy bien. Entienden sus misiones?"  
  
"Cuales misiones?"  
  
"Muerte! No les dijiste?"  
  
"Decirles que?" Duo dijo tratando de actuar como si no sabia de lo que estaba hablando Zechs.  
  
"Oh, a la mejor no te dije las misiones." Zechs dijo y Duo se calmo, "A tendido tantas drogas para matar el dolor, que a perdido todo es sentido." Duo se calmo totalmente. 'Salvado por las drogas.' El pensó.  
  
"La primera misión es encontrar el responsable por la bomba que le mandaron a mi hermana, si no lo pueden encontrar en 36 horas olvidenlo." Todos escucharon muy atentos. "La segunda misión es buscar y traer, tienen que encontrar a Odin Lowe Jr."  
  
"El príncipe del reino Lowe?" Quatre interupio.  
  
"Si, porque?" Zechs dijo un poco enfadado por la interrupción.  
  
"El estado perdido por 13 anos y ninguna pista de el." Quatre dijo. "Lo llaman el Príncipe Perdido del Espacio y porque su reino y el reino Sanc tienen los mismos principales con que razón tienen un acuerdo de matrimonio."  
  
"Bueno ustedes lo van a estar buscando y lo van a encontrar o yo seré un hombre muerto." Zechs paro para ver si alguien mas va interrumpir, nadie lo iso. "La ultima misión es a proteger a mi y mi familia. Van a estar estacionados en mi casa hasta que este Príncipe Perdido aparece o que yo este muerto!" Acabo diciendo. Heero, Quatre, Trowa y Wufei estaban sorprendidos por la ultima misión. Heero especialmente. 'Regresare a esa mansión después de tanto tiempo. Que voy a hacer? Como voy a reaccionar cuando vea otra vez a Relena' Pensamientos de Heero fueron intérupidos por Zechs que empezó a hablar otra vez.  
  
"Aquí estan los detalles en el Príncipe." Zechs dijo dando Quatre unos papeles. "Desierto y Wing estarán encargados de la busca Zero, Muerte y Dragón estarán encargados de la protección y la busca por el responsable de ponerme en la hospital." Zechs paro un poco para respirar y continuo. "Se irán a sus casa y agarran cosas necesarias para unos dieras, siguiente, se irán a mi casa y empezarán sus misiones. Deberían estar fuera de la vista de mi hermana, su secretaria, Lucrecia, Milli y todos los demás. Mañana en la noche les diré. Ahora vayanse." Zechs dijo. Se fueron y se metieren en el caro de Duo. Duo los dejo en el edificio de Preventores para que agarren sus propios caros. Duo fue a darle la mala noticia a Hilde. Trowa fue a decirle a su hermana y sobrina. Quatre fue a decirle a sus hermanas. Wufei y Heero no tenían a nadie quien decirle porque eran solteros. Así que ellos nada mas se fueron a sus casa agarraron sus cosas y llegaron a la mansión de los Peacecrafts. Los cinco pilotos de los gundam llegaron a la mansión por medianoche.  
  
"Como entraremos?" Duo pregunto.  
  
"Porque no entramos a fuerza?" Wufei dijo.  
  
"Pero es contra la ley." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Y?"  
  
"Podríamos ser arrestados."  
  
"Quatre antes infiltramos bases y las destruimos y tu tienes miedo de entrar a una casa que deberíamos estar?"  
  
"Bueno cuando lo pones así. No." Quatre dijo un poco enojado.  
  
"Bueno pues."  
  
"Cómo lo haremos?" Duo pregunto.  
  
"La ventana." Heero dijo. Duo, Quatre y Wufei voltearon a ver su amigo que tuvo una gran idea.  
  
"Cuál?" Preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
  
"Esa." Trowa dijo apuntando a la ventana que estaba tres ventanas al izquierda en el segundo piso. Las cortinas estaban moviendose con el viento. La ventana estaba abierta.  
  
"Vayamos." Heero dijo. Trowa y Quatre lo siguieron. Duo trajo un lazo y Wufei los siguió un poco enfadado. Tiraron el lazo a la ventana en el segundo piso. Tenían un poco de problemas subiendose a la ventana. Wufei trato de subirse y se cayo. Claro no hiso ningún ruido cuando cayo. Heero decidió subirse y lo hico sin ningunas complicaciones. Entro sin problemas. Adentro del cuarto se oía el ruido de alguien respirando very muy lentamente. Heero busco la persona que estaba respirando. Sus ojos Todavía estaban ajustando a la oscuridad. Cuando vio mas y más en lo oscuro vio un peinador, una silla, la puerta, y al otro lado del cuarto una cama. El ruido estaba viniendo de allí. Y adentro de la cama estaba la persona que él mas deseaba ver. "Relena." Él dijo. Inconsciente de sus acciones Heero camino hace al cama. Relena estaba muy dormida. Heero miraba a su precioso ángel. Quiera tanto tocarla, tenerla en sus brazos, besarla. 'No puede.' Pensó Heero. 'No puede estar distraído pero es tan preciosa.' La guerra en su mente empezó otra vez. Un lado estaba diciendo. *Esta es tu oportunidad. Besala!* -No ella no es nada. Tu misión es protegerla. Si te involucras con sentimientos nada mas va acabar en dolor.- La tentación era mucho. El se acerco y . . .   
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
"Que crees le paso a Heero?" Duo pregunto.  
  
"Quién sabe?" Wufei dijo.  
  
  
  
Después que Heero entro a la ventana, no les a dado ninguna sena o palabra que estaba bien, como siempre. Ya an estado esperando por 10 minutos.  
  
"Ala mejor lo capturaron." Quatre dijo.  
  
"No", Trowa dijo, "Viéramos oído una pelea."  
  
"Que quiere decir que algo mas le paso," Duo dijo. "Vamos a ver lo que fue."  
  
"Yo voy primara." Wufei dijo.  
  
"Oh, no. Yo voy primara. Tu te caíste la ultima vez."  
  
"Eso no pasara otra vez."  
  
"Exactamente por eso yo voy primara." Duo dijo. Camino hace el lazo. Como si nada Subió el lazo y entro a la ventana. Cuando entro no podía ver nada. Espero hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando lo hicieron vio a Heero saliendo muy rápido del cuarto. Duo lo persiguió. Heero no paraba de caminar y no le podía gritar porque despertaría a todos en la casa. Duo nada mas siguió a Heero. Heero no para ni un poco ni para bajar los escalones. Ninguno de los dos hicieron ruido caminando por la casa. Heero finalmente paro en la puerta principal. Luego la abrió y salio hace afuera. Se sentó en una esquina de la mansión.  
  
"Finalmente." Duo dijo. Heero lo vio. "Pensó que nunca ibas a parar. Que paso?" Duo dijo y paro para que Heero respondiera y pueda respirar otra vez.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
El se acerco y le beso su frente. Heero luego abrió sus ojos, que los tenia cerrados. La ángel dormida en la cama apareció más preciosa que antes si eso es posible. Con su mano toco su cara. Se sentía tan suave como el se lo imagino. 'Me pregunto sé esto es un sueno.' Quito su mano. 'Bueno, si es un sueno me voy a aprovechar de el totalmente.' Heero luego beso su ángel. No en su frente, no en su cachete pero mero en la boca. Se siento muy feliz, no esto es diferente, como más que alegría. Relena sonrió cuando la vio, Heero también estaba sonriendo. Una sonrisa nunca antes visto. 'Eso fue increíble.' Heero oyó un ruido afuera. 'De seguro se subieron.' Heero se alejo de la cama y puso su atención a la ventana. Duo estaba parado junto la ventana tratando de ver en la oscuridad. 'No lo puedo dejar que me vea.' Heero salio en apuro del cuarto. 'Bien Duo me esta persiguiendo.' Siguió caminando y caminando. Llego a los escalones pero no paro. Heero llego a la puerta principal pero nada mas la abrió y salio. Duo Todavía lo estaba siguiendo. Heero se sentó en una esquina de la mansión. Estaba tratando de entender lo que acaba de ser. Duo lo alcanzo.  
  
"Finalmente." Duo dijo. Heero lo vio. "Pensó que nunca ibas a parar. Que paso?"   
  
"Nada."  
  
"Bueno debe ser un muy grande nada para nos olvides y salir casi corriendo de la casa."  
  
"Te dijo era nada. Nada mas me perdí."  
  
"El Soldado Perfecto perdido?" Duo dijo casi riendose.  
  
"Hn . . ."  
  
"Bueno lo era Debería ser poderoso para asustarte así."  
  
"Regresemos a los otros." Heero dijo y empezó a caminar otra vez. Esta vez la caminaron muy poco. A la vuelta de la casa estaban los tres pilotos de gundam esperando a Duo o Heero. Heero y Duo caminaron callados hace ellos. Trowa era el primer en verlos. Trowa indico las sombras a Quatre y Wufei.  
  
"Que paso?" Wufei les pregunto.  
  
"Nada. Entremos para empezar?" Duo dijo. Heero estaba sorprendido de que Duo no les dijo su mentira de estar perdido. 'Si es un verdadero amigo.' Heero pensó. Quatre agarro el lazo y Duo los directo a la puerta principal. La dejo abierta para que no tengan que subir mas ventanas. Se pusieron en dos equipos. Quatre y Trowa fueron a buscar cuartos que estaba vacíos. Duo, Heero y Wufei investigaron cuantas personas estaban en la casa, quien eran y donde estaban.  
  
"Cuantas personas?"  
  
"Doce."  
  
"Dónde estan alocados?"  
  
"Cinco en el primer piso en el lado oeste, cuatro en el segundo piso, dos en el lado norte, uno en el lado oeste y otro en el lado este. Tres en el tercer piso en el lado sur."  
  
"Sabemos quienes son?"  
  
"Los cinco en el primer piso son sirvientas, los cuatro en el segundo piso son él bebe Miliardo Peacecraft Pequeño, Odelia Lowe, Pagan y Relena Peacecraft. Los tres en el tercer piso son cocineros."  
  
"Bueno pues vayanse a descansar empezaremos temprano en la mañana. Asegurense que no son descubridos."   
  
Trowa y Quatre se quedaron en cuartos en el tercer piso para que puedan buscar en paz. Duo, Heero, y Wufei descansaron en cuartos en el segundo piso cerca de los habitantes para protegerlos mejor. Pronto después que cada persona entro a su cuarto se durmieron. Tenían un largo día mañana.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Miliardo tenia tantas drogas en el que dormio y dormio. Lucrecia Todavía esta inconsciente. Esta bien. Un doctor vino y se aseguro que Todavía estaba viva. El dijo que despertaría en la mañana. Miliardo no tenia nada de que preocuparse si su esposa vivirá porque si lo hará. Esa noche todo fue bien. Nada de bombas nada de ataques nada de gundams.  
  
Medio de la noche  
  
Ella estaba corriendo por un sitio de batalla. Había sangre y soldados heridos por todos lados. Esto no importaba no en este momento. Tenia una misión. Una misión de buscar. Volteo a ver alrededor ignorando los gritos de los soldados y ahí estaba su greñas cafés muy fácil de ver en toda la sangre. Corrió hace el. El se asusto y entro al bosque atrás de el. No espero esta reacción, pero lo persiguió. Lo siguio por un rato y al fin lo alcanzo. Él estaba tres pies adelante de ella, sus ojos azules riendose de su inhabilidad de atraparlo. Estaba un pie adelante de ella y salto hace él, cuando desapareció como un fantasma. Cayo en la tierra. Hojas y palos se enteraron en su pelo. Continuo corriendo, dejando los arboles atrás. Detrás de el. 'Lo voy a atrapar.' Ella pensó. Y allí estaba otra vez en un árbol riendose. Riendose de ella. "Estas muy débil, Relena. Nunca me atraparas." Se río un poco mas y salto del árbol. "O si lo haré. Te voy a atrapar." Siguió corriendo atrás de el. Lo vio a la derecha. Cambio dirección y continuo. Ahora estaba en un campo junto la orilla de una montana. Él estaba allí también. En la mera orilla de la montana viendo hace las estrellas. Parecía que no sabia que ella estaba allí. Rápido y silenciosamente se acerco atrás de el. El Todavía no sabia que ella estaba allí. Ella estaba junto de el. Agarro su chanza y brinco arriba de el del lado de la orilla para que no se cayeron de la montana. No expectaba eso y estaba sorprendido. Cayeron en un lío de brazos y piernas. Cayeron y siguieron hasta que la gravedad no tenia poder sobre ellos y pararon. Heero cayo arriba de Relena.  
  
"Me atrapaste." Él dijo viendola hace abajo.  
  
"Sí claro." Ella dijo viendolo hace arriba.  
  
"Que quieres?" Él dijo no quitando sus ojos de los de ella.  
  
"Verte." Ella dijo Todavía viendo sus ojos.  
  
"Bueno ya que me viste. Creo que me voy." Ello dijo levantandose y empezó a irse.  
  
"Espera Heero!" Ella grito. El regreso y la beso en los labios y se fue otra vez. Relena se siento increíble cuando la beso, estaba tan sorprendida que lo dejo irse. Miro al desapareciendo Heero. Se quedo sentado allí por un rato entendiendo lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
Relena despierto. Vio donde estaba ya no estaba en el campo estaba en su cuarto. 'Era un sueno.' Ella pensó. 'Pero se siento tan real.' Su mano toco sus labios donde Heero de su sueno la beso pero en realidad el verdadero Heero la beso mientras estaba sonando pero ella no necesita saber eso. 'Debo de dormirme. Tengo mucho trabajo en la mañana.' Ella pensó y volvió a dormir.  
  
Heero  
  
Mientras en un cuarto muy cerca Heero estaba acostado en su cama. No podía dormir aunque estaba muy cómodo en la cama. No podía dejar de pensar de lo que hico en el cuarto y como casi lo atraparon. '-El Soldado Perfecto nunca lo pueden atrapar por eso errores así no Deberían pasar.- +Pero ya no eres el Soldado Perfecto, ya no hay guerra. No hay que pelear mas. Se acabo la guerra.+ -Alguien pronto va empezar otra guerra.- +Por eso los Preventores detienen personas que quieren empezar otra guerra para que no puedan.+' "Callense." Heero dijo a el mismo. La visión de su ángel precioso nunca dejo su mente y muy cansado de pensar mas sé dormio sonando de ella.  
  
Temprano en la Mañana  
  
Pio pio los pájaros estaban despiertos y cantando. El sol ya había salido. Relena estaba en su cuarto haciendo su pelo. Ella eh estado despierta mucho antes que saliera el sol desde las cinco y media de la mañana. El tiempo normal que ella se despierta. Orita eran las síes de la mañana. Estaba toda vestida para empezar sus obligaciones como Ministra de asuntos extranjeros. Relena se vio en el espejo una vez mas antes de salir de su cuarto y ir para abajo para almorzar. Sin ella sepa un par de ojos azules la estaban persiguiendo. Hasta antes que ella despertaba la estaban viendo durmiendo como un ángel del cielo. Y continuaran hacerlo hasta que se acabe el peligro. Relena camino bajo los escalones y entro a la concina. Todavía la persiguieron el par de ojos azules. Los cocineros estaban muy sorprendidos de que Relena entro a la cocina. "Que esta haciendo aquí, Séñorita Relena?"  
  
"Que no puedo entrar a la cocina?" Relena dijo sonriendo.  
  
"Sí claro que sí, Séñorita Relena."  
  
"Diganme Relena por favor." Relena dijo and vio alrededor. Vio personas haciendo sopas cociendo pasteles y muchas cosas más. "Siempre eh querido aprender a cocinar. Que estan haciendo esta mañana?"  
  
"Esta mañana estamos haciendo pastelitos y Huevos Rancheros." Una cocinera dijo y pensó un poco. "Si usted quiere, le podemos ensenar a cocinar."  
  
"Oh, no estoy siempre muy ocupada y no quería gastar su tiempo."  
  
"No gastaría nuestro tiempo. Seria nuestro placer."  
  
"No es necesario."  
  
"Oh pero si lo es. Todos necesitan aprender a cocinar."  
  
"Bueno pues. Tengo tiempo libre antes de cenar todos los dieras."  
  
"Estamos muy felices que le podemos ensenar algo."  
  
"Yo llevare mi plato al comedor." Relena dijo y le dieron un plato de Huevos Rancheros. Relena estaba saliendo de la concina cuando una sirvienta entro y casi tumbo Relena al piso.  
  
"Perdón Séñorita Relena." Dijo la sirvienta.  
  
"Esta bien nadie se lastimo."  
  
"Le llevo su plato?"  
  
"No gracias yo me lo puedo llevar sola."  
  
"Despierto a la Señorita Odelia para que almuerce con usted?"  
  
"No. Dejenla dormir."  
  
"No ay porque despertarme. Ya estoy despierta." Una voz dijo. Relena voltio hace el comedor. Sentada en sus trenzas de pelo café estaba Odelia lista para comer.  
  
"Que estas haciendo aquí Odelia?" Relena pregunto un poco sorprendida.  
  
"Siempre me levanto temprano." Dijo Odelia.  
  
"Ay voy a traerle su almuerzo Señorita Odelia." La sirvienta dijo y entro a la cocina. Al segundo que entro salio con un plato. Lo puso en frente de Odelia. Relena se sentó en frente de Odelia. Empezaron a comer su almuerzo delicioso. Sonó el timbre. Relena se estaba levantando pero una sirvienta le gano a la puerta. Regreso con Olivia. Se fue a hacer otras cosas.  
  
"Buenos dieras Olivia. Quieres almorzar?" Relena pregunto.  
  
"No gracias ya almuerce." Olivia dijo. De repente se oyó un grito en la mansión gigante. Lo mas que gritaba lo más fuerte so oía. En la mansión se oyó mas fuerte de lo que era. Relena se levanto para calmar al bebe. Olivia le gano. Subió los escalone con rapidez y se fue al pasillo y entro al cuarto de Milli. Milli estaba en su cuna gritando y llorando. "Pobre bebe. Me pregunto que te asusto." Camino a su cuna y lo recogió. "Oh ya sé. Entrañas a tu mama verdad?" Lo calmo y se lo llevo abajo.  
  
Wufei Punto de Vista  
  
Una mujer entro al cuarto y el se escondió. Recogió él bebe y lo calmo. Ya no estaba gritando ahora estaba él bebe riendose como si nada paso. Un par de ojos verdes los siguieron. El par de ojos los vio cuando bajaron y entraron al comedor. Vieron otro par de ojos estos eran azules y camino hace ellos.  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Olivia apareció en el comedor y tenia a Milli en sus brazos. "No tenias que hacer eso Olivia."  
  
"Oh es mi placer. Yo quiero mucho a este bebe." Olivia dijo dandole un beso a Milli.  
  
"Que lo asusto?"  
  
"No estoy segura. Se calmo cuando entre al cuarto. Debería ser un ruido de afuera."  
  
"Bueno sientate. Empezaremos cuando acabe de comer almuerzo."  
  
"Vas querer apurarte Relena. Tienes una junta con los lideres de las Colonias y con el Earth's Sphere Alliance." Olivia dijo sentandose en la mesa.  
  
"Sí claro." Relena dijo y comió su almuerzo muy rápido.  
  
Heero Punto de Vista  
  
El par de ojos azules y el par de ojos verdes se vieron por un momento. Y uno hablo. "Que le hiciste al niño?"  
  
"Nada. Él empezó a gritar solo."  
  
"Un bebe no empieza a gritar así cuando haces nada."  
  
"Yo no hice nada."  
  
"Wufei!"  
  
"Oh, bueno pues. Él bebe empezó a chillar, así que fui a ver que tenia. Me vio y se asusto. Y luego empezó a llorar. Le dije que se callara. Siguió llorando. Le dije que estaba débil porque estaba llorando y puse mi espada en su cuello. Eso fue cuando empezó a gritar y esa mujer entro y lo calmo." Los ojos azules estaban muy enojados.  
  
"Idiota! Nunca tratas así a un bebe. Puedes estar más estúpido?"  
  
"Oh Perdón. Nunca a tenido que ser un guarda espaldas de un bebe antes en mi vida." Los ojos azules le dio una mirada y voltio a ver la persona que estaba protegiendo. 'Relena.' Ella había acabado de almorzar y se estaba levantando de la mesa. Olivia también se levanto.  
  
"Protege él bebe no lo asustes." Él dijo y fue persiguiendo a Relena. Ella Subió los escalones. Otra vez el par de ojos azules la seguía. Todavía en las sombras, los persiguió hasta el garaje y los vio entrar al caro. Se fueron. El se Subió a una de las motos que estaba aquí y los persiguió. Los alcanzo pero se quedo lejos para que no sea el sospechoso. El caro y la moto manejaron por dos horas hasta que llegaron al edificio del Earth's Sphere Alliance donde estaba la junta. Era muy lejos de la mansión de los Peacecraft pero como la ministra de asuntos Extranjeros Relena viajaba mucho. Heero estaba muy cansado de viajar en una moto. Pero Todavía estaba muy concentrado en su misión. O lo estaba? Todo el camino estaba en su propia guerra. Dos veces se puso en el carril equivocado y cinco veces casi choco con el caro de enfrente. El viaje era todo pero perfecto. Después de esos incidentes el se puso en su modo de Soldado Perfecto y continuo. Por el resto del camino ignoro a todos que no eran parte de su misión. El caro de Relena se parqueo y ella salio en todo su belleza. Subió los escalones y entro al edificio. 'Chingados como voy a entrar al edificio?' Heero pensó mientras se bajo de la moto.  
  
Miliardo Punto de Vista  
  
Ruido. Mucho ruido. Cosas cayendo. Metal chocando con el suelo. Zapatos caminando en el piso. Voces. Voces de doctores. Hablando. discutiendo. Pero todos esos ruidos estaban muy lejos de mi. Mas cerca de mí oí una silla raspando con el piso. Trate de abrir mis ojos pero los cierre porque la luz estaba muy fuerte. Oí otro ruido esta vez una persona Caminando hace mi cama. Trate otra vez abrir mis ojos pero la luz estaba muy fuerte. Se acerco mas y más. Pas. Pas. La persona que seria estaba parado junto a mi cama. Podía oír la persona respirando. Trate una vez mas abrir mis ojos. La luz estaba muy fuerte pero no me importaba. Primero vi nada más luz blanca. Mi visión se aclaro y podía ver. Entre la luz blanca vi una mujer con pelo de color morado y fuego en sus ojos. 'Es mi esposa.' La iba a saludar cuando. Pas! Algo me pego y cai al suelo. Sentí un inmenso dolor cuando mi brazo pego con el piso. Grite en dolor y vi negro con mis ojos abiertos. Pronto perdí la consciencia.  
  
Odelia Punto de Vista  
  
Sentada en la liberaría estaba Odelia. Junto ella estaba la niñera cuidando a Milli. Ella estaba tratando de entretener a Milli pero él bebe no estaba cooperando. La niñera estaba perdiendo su paciencia. "Porque no descansas. Yo cuidare al bebe." Odelia le dijo al niñera.  
  
"Oh no puedo permitir eso. Esto es mi trabajo."  
  
"Soy una invitada yo tengo que hacer algo para ustedes." Odelia dijo y con eso se fue la niñera antes que se arrepienta Odelia. Milli se quedo aburrido. Cuando el cuarto estaba vacío menos por Odelia y Milli hablo. "Sal de las sombras que seas." Odelia dijo ni volteando a ver de su libro. Milli la vio preguntando con sus ojos a quien Odelia le estaba hablando a el. Pero porque estaría hablando con un bebe de un ano. Por cualquier razón trato. Milli gatio hace la silla que Odelia estaba sentada y hablo lo mas mejor que pudo.  
  
"Ga, ga. Goo, goo." Dijo Milli.  
  
"Ah, que lindo!" Odelia dijo dejando su libro y recogió a Milli. "Pero no te estoy hablando a ti. Le estoy hablando con el señor en las sombras." Ella dijo poniendo Milli en sus piernas y volteo a los ojos verdes en las sombras. Wufei salio de la oscuridad.  
  
"Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?" Él dijo.  
  
"Yo voy a preguntar las preguntas." Odelia dijo. "Ahora quien eres y que estas haciendo aquí."  
  
"Porque Debería contestarte?" Wufei dijo.  
  
"Porque si no lo haces te voy a matar." Odelia dijo sacando una pistola y la apunto a el. Un poco asustado por el hecho que un invitado tiene un arma. Decidiendo que era mejor responderla que tratar de quitarsela. Ella tenia él bebe en sus brazos.  
  
"Mi nombre es Wufei Chang y soy el guardaespaldas del bebe."  
  
"Nunca eh conocido un guardaespaldas que se escondía en las sombras."  
  
"Era una misión secreta y nadie debe saber que estoy aquí."  
  
"Quién era tu amigo? El que tenia los ojos azules."  
  
"Cómo sabes de el?"  
  
"Los vi a los dos en el comedor."  
  
"Es el guardaespaldas de Relena."  
  
"Que es su nombre?"  
  
"No tengo autorización de decirle eso."  
  
"Como sea. Y quien son los otros tres?"  
  
"Que?" Wufei pregunto. No lo podía creer. 'Como sabe esta mujer de nosotros?' Él pensó.  
  
"Si no están en el mal cinco personas entraron anoche. Usted, el guardaespaldas de Relena y alguien mas durmieron en el segundo piso y otros dos durmieron en el tercer piso."  
  
"Estamos en una misión para proteger las personas que estan en esta mansión y ellos estan buscando el Príncipe Perdido del Espacio." Wufei dijo. 'Zechs me va matar. Pero no tenia otra opción ella tenia un arma y al bebe.' Él pensó.  
  
Güera 


	4. Descubrimientos

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Descubrimientos   
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Por Guera  
  
Sabado, Agosto 2, AC 198  
  
Estaba consciente. Música. Oía Música. Música de Boda. 'Que!' Abrí mis ojos. Estaba parado en una iglesia y tenia un traje puesto. Un padre estaba parado enfrente de mi listo para empezar. voltie a ver alrededor de mi. La iglesia estaba decorada en rosas blancas. 'Mi boda?' Pensé invitando la memoria. 'Es un sueno? Seria bueno revivir el día mas feliz de mi vida.' Me pare derecho y espere a mi novia. La Música empezó a tocar. 'Ahí viene Noin.' La novia camino hace mi con un velo cubriendo su cara. 'Se ve hermosa en ese vestido.' Finalmente la novia llego a donde estaba yo. El padre estaba hablando de esto y eso y llego a la parte mas importante de la ceremonia. "Tu Miliardo llevas a esta mujer en frente de ti a ser tu esposa, A tener y amar, a honrar y agradecer, pa lo bueno y lo malo, en enfermedad y alivio hasta que la muerte los separe?" El padre me dijo.  
  
"Si." Yo dijo. El padre voltio a la novia.  
  
"Y tu llevas a Miliardo como tu esposo a tener y amar, a honrar y agradecer, para lo bueno y lo malo, en enfermedad y alivio hasta que la muerte los separe?"  
  
"Si." Ella dijo. Y me convertir en el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Otra vez.  
  
"Puedes besar a la novia." El me dijo. Yo voltio a mi esposa. Le levante el velo. Lo que vi no era lo que expectaba. Yo expectaba ver un par de ojos morados y pelo morado pero en ves vi unos ojos azules y pelo chocolate.  
  
"Dame un beso, corazoncito." Ella dijo . Yo dije que no y pise para atrás. Me tropiece. Voltio y salí corriendo de la iglesia. No entendía lo que paso.  
  
"Esto es una pesadilla?" Le grite al cielo. Empece a correr otra vez. No sabia que hacer. Escuche una voz. Un voz hermosa. Tan hermosa y conocida. Tan cerca pero tan lejos.  
  
"Zechs." Dijo la voz. 'Nada mas ay una persona con una voz tan hermosa que me llama eso.' Pensé.  
  
"Noin!" Grite. Esperando que ella me escuchaba mi voz como yo escuchaba su voz. "Donde estas?" Pregunte.  
  
"Zechs despierta. Por favor. Perdoname." La voz dijo. 'Que yo la perdonaba? Pero yo soy el que se caso con Odelia.' Pensé. Y luego lo sentí. Un dolor inmenso en mi brazo. La trate de levantar pero no podía. No tenia suficiente fuerzas para eso. Todo mi cuerpo esta dolorido. El dolor no se fue pero no sentía tanto. Mi visión se iso borroso. La calle y la iglesia desaparecieron. Vi una luz muy lejos. Trate de alcanzarla pero no pude. Su voz tan hermosa llego a mis odios otra vez. "Perdoname Zechs!" Grito. 'Noin.' Pensé en mi esposa y use toda mi energía para alcanzar la luz. Me cai. Para abajo me fui. Mas y mas abajo hasta que pare cuando choce con el piso. Se me ase que desperté. Esta vez de verdad. No era un sueno. Abrí mis ojos. Y otra vez me encontré con la luz fuerte. No otra vez. Abrí mis ojos esta vez y no estaba viendo en los ojos de mi esposa si no en   
  
los ojos de un doctor. El dolor regreso mas fuerte que antes. Me siente aunque el doctor me estaba diciendo que me quedaba acostado. El dolor no es nada. Oí a alguien llorando. Busque a la persona que estaba llorando. Vi una cabeza de pelo morado llorando. Espera yo conozco ese pelo. Es Noin.   
  
"Que pasa?" Le pregunte. Levanto su cabeza. Su pelo esta engreñado y sus ojos una vez tan feliz y llenos de vida estaban rojos de llorar. Sonrió cuando me vio. Tan bella aunque este así. Salto y me abrazo. Adorable pero muy doloroso. Trate de no imaginar el dolor pero no podía. Por suerte Noin me soltó antes que me desmallaba del dolor. Me vio con esos ojos tan cariñosos y gentiles pero tan peligrosos. Me abrazo otra vez pero sin tanta presión. La abrase para tras con un brazo porque mi otro brazo no se puede usar en este momento. "Que paso?" Pregunte. Noin se alejo y no me vio en los ojos. Sabia precisamente lo que paso. Ella iso algo. Nada mas se aleja de mi cuando ella e echo cosas terribles. "Tu?" Pregunto. Me contesto sin voltear a verme. Eso era un de las debilidades de Noin. Se enoja tanto que no sabe lo que hace. Después de la guerra cuando se enojaba tanto lastimaría la gente y tiraba las cosas sin   
  
reconocer que lo iso. Bueno tan si quiera no era algo serio esta vez. La ultima vez casi mato a Duo porque esta bromeando que se le caía Milli cuando el tenia dos meses. Tenia que calmarla. Si no se podría volver loca. Le agarre su brazo y la jale a la cama. La acosté en mi pecho. Empezó a llorar otra vez. Diciendo que la perdonaba entre los lloros. La deje que descansaba y tenia su pelo en mis manos. Se dormio en un rato. Le dije al doctor que la pusiera en la silla. El doctor dijo que yo podría ir me cuando quiera. Fiscalmente estoy bien y nada mas necesitaba unos días de descanso. Se fue. Estaba tan cansado de mi sueno que decide dormirme.   
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
9:10 Representantes de las Colonias, ESA y Marte República hablando.  
  
11:15 Lideres hablando.  
  
12:22 Políticos hablando.  
  
2:34 Yo dando mi discurso.  
  
2:40 discutiendo de la nueva colonia.  
  
3:58 Nueva colonia decidida X-8 4812829.  
  
4:02 Salir del edificio.  
  
'Finalmente se acabo!' Relena Pensó mientras se metió a su caro. Habían acabado de decidir en la nueva colonia en el espacio porque las Colonias en Marte tenían un poco de problemas. Los residentes de Marte se van a mover Ahí. Otra vez la Ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros tenia que ser el arbitro entre las Colonias, la Tierra y el nuevo Marte República. El caro se fue del edificio y tenían dos horas para llegar a la mansión de los Peacecraft. Siguiendo muy cercas en una moto esta el Soldado Perfecto. Trafico se iso peor porque ya todos estaba saliendo de sus trabajos. Heero tenia que manejar casi junto el caro de Relena para que no perdía de su vista. Esa decisión no era muy inteligente. "Esta un poco esfogado Después de tener una conferencia de siete horas. No crees Olivia?" Relena le dijo a Olivia. Olivia nada mas movió su cabeza. Ella perdió unos papeles y no podía ser interrumpida mientras los estaba buscando. Relena interpreto su movimiento   
  
de la cabeza como un 'si' y bajo la ventana. Afuera Relena vio el sol brillando, nubes, pájaros, y una moto? Vio otra vez. 'Un moto en este trafico. Puedo pasar a todos estos en momentos.' Relena Pensó. Se quedo mirando la moto por un rato. Tenia muchas oportunidades de irse pero nunca lo iso. Siempre se quedo cerca. 'Me pregunto porque?' Relena Pensó. La persona en la moto no notaba que Relena lo estaba viendo. De repente la persona en la moto voltio su cabeza a ver alrededor la vio y se fue lo mas lejos que podía. 'Que raro.' Relena Pensó.  
  
Heero Punto de Vista  
  
El trafico se empeoro. Pos claro todos ya salieron de sus trabajos. El caro se estaba yendo de mi vista. Chingados. Tenia que acercarme. La forma que podía fue si me iba directamente junto del caro. Es un riesgo que tengo que tomar. El caro estaba a mi derecha. Decidí ignorar el caro porque si lo miraba me haría sospechoso. Continúe junto el caro. El trafico no se iso mejor. Continúe por unos quince o viente minutos. Cada cinco minutos voltee al caro para asegurarme que todavía estaba Ahí. El frente del caro estaba bien. nada mal Ahí. Muy despacio direji mis ojos al trasero del caro. La ventana estaba bajada y alguien me estaba mirando. Relena! Me asuste y me fui lo mas lejos que pude. Cuando tenia suficiente distancia entre yo y la moto me regrese. Todo el tiempo mi mente estaba aterrizada. Me atrapo de sorpresa. Me reconoció? No creo tenia puesto el casco. Que no descubra. Zechs me mataría. Ahí esta el caro. Estaría mejor que me quedaría mas   
  
atrás esta vez. Para no ser mas sospechoso que lo que ya estoy. Continuamos por la misma ruta que vinimos. No ataques de terroristas, no bombas escondidas, chequeé eso antes que se meterían en le caro. Otra hora mas y llegamos a la mansión de los Peacecraft.  
  
Busca de Preventores en: Odelia Lowe  
  
Nombre: Odelia Katrina Lowe Día de Nacimiento: 8/26/174 Edad: 24  
  
Sexo: Femenina Color de Ojos: Azul Oscuro Color de Pelo: café/chocolate Peso: 70 kilos  
  
Peso: 1.65 m Raza: Colonista Color de Piel:Blanco Residencia: Colonia X-2  
  
Madre: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe (Fallecida)  
  
Padre: Odin Lowe (Fallecido)  
  
Hermanos: Odin Lowe Jr. (Desaparecido)  
  
Información: Parte de la familia royal de la Colonia X-2. Huérfana a la edad de 11 anos. Recibida en el Orfanato de X-2. Hermano esta desaparecido desde AC 185. Todavía no lo encuentran. A Edad de 16 anos fue recibida al manicomio. La razón era que parecía que no tenia emociones desde que su hermano desapareció. Ahí se quedo por dos anos. El día que cumplió 18 anos la dejaron ir, curada. Regreso al reino Lowe. El reino Lowe estaba en pedazos. Odelia iso su mejor esfuerzo para repararlo. Llego a su meta. Sigue siendo la Reina del reino Lowe en la Colonia X-2. Todavía busca a su hermano perdido.  
  
Busca de Preventores en: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe  
  
Nombre: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe Evida Día de nacimiento: 5/10/153 Edad: 30 (Fallecida)  
  
Sexo: Femenina Color de Ojos: Azul Oscuro Color de Pelo: Café Peso: 64 kilos   
  
Peso: 1.58 m Raza: Colonista Color de Piel: Blanco Residencia: Colonia X-2  
  
Madre: Cleopatra Danaida Evida (Fallecida)  
  
Padre: Andrew Damion Evida (Fallecido)  
  
Hijos: Odelia Lowe (Viva), Odin Lowe Jr. (Desaparecido)  
  
Información: Era antes la reina del reino Lowe. A la edad de 19 se caso con Odin Lowe. A edad de 21 tuvo una hija, Odelia. Síes anos Después tuvo un hijo, Odin Jr. AC 183 Murió. Causa desconocida.  
  
Busca De Preventores en: Odin Lowe  
  
Nombre: Odin Lowe Día de Nacimiento: 12/10/152 Edad: 33 (Fallecido)  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: Azul Color de Pelo: Chocolate café Peso: 92 kilos  
  
Peso: 1.8 Raza: Colonista Color de Piel: Blanco Residencia: Colonia X-2  
  
Madre: Nacriada Florinsa Lowe  
  
Padre: Leonardo Josel Lowe  
  
Hijos: Odelia Lowe (Viva), Odin Lowe Jr. (Desaparecido)  
  
Información: Antes era el Rey del reino Lowe. A la edad 20 se caso con Katrina Evida. Tuvieron una hija dos anos Después. Síes anos Después tuvieron un hijo. Odin Murió dos anos Después de la muerte de su esposa. Causa desconocida.  
  
Busca de Preventores en: Odin Lowe Jr.  
  
Nombre: Odin Lowe Jr. Día de Nacimiento: 9/1/180 Edad:18 (Desaparecido)  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: Azul Oscuros Color de Pelo: Café/Chocolate Peso: ??  
  
Peso: ?? Raza: Colonista Color de Piel: Blanco Residencia: ??  
  
Madre: Katrina Cleopatra Lowe (Fallecida)  
  
Padre: Odin Lowe (Fallecida)  
  
Hermanos: Odelia Lowe (Viva)  
  
Información: Después de la muerte de los dos padres, Odin desapareció a la edad de 5 anos. Toda la colonia lo busco. Todavía no lo encuentran. ES conocido como el Príncipe Perdido del Espacio.  
  
Busca de Preventores en Personas Desaparecidas:  
  
Nombre: Odin Lowe Jr. Lugar Perdido: Colonia X-2 Fecha Perdido: 10/8/185  
  
Edad(Cuando perdido): 5 Peso(Cuando Perdido): 0.60 Peso(Cuando Perdido): 22 kilos  
  
Descripción:  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: Azul Color de Pelo: Café/Chocolate  
  
Raza: Colonista Color de piel: Blanco Edad(ahora): 18  
  
Día de nacimiento: 9/1/180  
  
BUSCAR  
  
Encontró total de 2,892 personas con esa Descripción. (Nota de Autor: No voy a poner los nombres de 3 mil personas. Usen su imaginación.)  
  
"Ay tantos. Como vamos a encontrar al Príncipe?" Duo pregunto. Trowa, Quatre y Duo estaban en un cuarto cada uno con su laptop buscando al Príncipe Perdido. No an tenido tanta suerte. La Tierra tiene una población de 10 billones de personas. Las Colonias tiene una población de 7 billones de personas. Marte tiene una población de 1.5 billones de personas y creciendo mas cada día. Son un total de 20 billones de personas y cuantas de esas personas tienen el pelo café/Chocolate y ojos azul y tienen 18 anos. Hay miles de personas. En la guerra muchos niños se convirtieron en huérfanos y Ahí son mas. Pero no toda la Información fue usada para buscar porque no tantos niños perdidos o huérfanos saben su propio nombre y tan si quiera saber eso es un milagro. Duo Encontró al terrorista que le mando la bomba a Relena, era un idiota de la Colonias. Duo le hablo y lo asusto tanto que no creo que van a tener mas problemas con el. Era un soldado que tenia nada   
  
mejor que hacer pero pelear. Un problema mínimo. Y esta resuelta.  
  
"Se iso mas chiquito la lista?" Duo pregunto.  
  
"Nada mas por unos cuantos." Quatre dijo. Todos oyeron la puerta abrir voltearon para ver quien era. Wufei entro al cuarto. Todos se calmaron. Y luego se dieron cuenta que alguien estaba siguiendo a Wufei. Una mujer extraña cargando a Milli. Todos se levantaron listos para pelear. La mujer extraña les Sonrió y dijo.  
  
"Quienes son ustedes? y Que están haciendo aquí?" Estaban asombrados que esta mujer sabia exactamente donde estaban. Como lo sabe? 'Wufei! El de seguro le dijo.' Trowa Pensó. 'Que idiota. Fue descubierto.' Duo Pensó. 'Me pregunto quien es la mujer extraña?' Quatre Pensó. 'Espera! Se me parece familiar. Puede ser?'  
  
"Odelia Lowe?" Quatre dijo a voz alta. Duo y Trowa lo vieron muy confundidos.  
  
"Como sabes mi nombre?" Ella pregunto.  
  
"Eres la hermana de Odin Lowe Jr." Quatre dijo ignorando su pregunta.  
  
"Como sabes de mi hermano?" Odelia dijo y dejo de apuntar su arma a Wufei y la apunto a Quatre. Quatre ni si quiera pareció asustado.  
  
"Sabemos todo de ti y toda tu familia. Estamos en busca de tu hermano."  
  
"Oh así que ustedes son los Preventores buscando a mi hermano."  
  
"Como sabes eso."  
  
"Miliardo me dijo. Ahora ustedes diganme porque este idiota es el guardaespaldas de este niño?"  
  
"Zechs le dijo que cuidara a su niño."  
  
"Que son sus nombres?"  
  
"Quatre Winner." Quatre dijo y vio a Trowa y Duo para que ellos también se introduzcan.  
  
"Trowa Barton es un placer."  
  
"Duo Maxwell. Corro y me escondo pero nunca digo una mentira."  
  
"Gusto en conocerlos." Odelia dijo. Saludandolos aunque todavía tenia su arma apuntada a Quatre y tenia a Milli en sus brazos. "Quien es el otro?" Pregunto Odelia. 'Wufei le dijiste todo?' Duo Pensó.  
  
"Es el guardaespaldas de la Señorita Relena." Quatre dijo un poco asombrado.  
  
"Si, ya se eso pero que es su nombre?"  
  
"Heero Yuy." Quatre dijo. "Y le pido por favor que no le diga a nadie de nuestra presencia aquí?"  
  
"Si claro pero me tienen que informar en lo que encuentren de mi hermano."  
  
"Muy bien." Quatre dijo mientras Odelia se iba. La detuvo antes que saliera del cuarto.  
  
"Odelia." Dijo y ella voltio a verlo. "Puede? Eh, Darle el bebe a uh?" Quatre dijo dirigiendo Wufei.  
  
"Claro." Ella dijo y le dio Milli a Wufei que no lo agarro muy bien. Puso a Milli lo mas lejos de el que podía como si era una cosa desagradable. Quatre al fin tomo el bebe de Wufei y lo vio bien de la cara. Mismo pelo güero como su padre y mismos ojos morados como su madre. Si estaba seguro que era el hijo de Miliardo y Lucrecia. Le dio el bebe otra vez a Wufei.  
  
"Porque tengo que proteger al bebe?" Wufei pregunto.  
  
"Tu empezaste el trabajo, ahora terminalo." Quatre le respondió.  
  
"No yo protegiere al niño. Wufei lo pondría en mas peligro que protegerlo." Duo dijo. Duo agarro el bebe de los brazos de Wufei y iso una cara al bebe. Milli se río y Duo iso otra cara. Duo dejo de hacer eso y salio del cuarto. Quatre y Trowa se pusieron a trabajar otra vez en las laptops tratando de hacer la lista mas chiquita. Wufei se puso a trabajar en una laptop también.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Duo decidió llevar a Milli a su cuarto o seria descubierto también. Duo camino al segundo piso. Quatre, Trowa y el estaba en el tercer piso. Duo Encontró el cuarto de Milli con facilidad. Tenia 'Milli' en letras azules en su puerta. Duo puso Milli en su cuna y se fue a las sombras.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Odelia estaba en su propio cuarto. Ella también estaba trabajando es una laptop.  
  
Nombre: Wufei Chang Fecha de Nacimiento: 3/5/180Edad: 18  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: VerdeColor de Pelo: Negro  
  
Raza: Chino Color de Piel: BlancoPeso: 110Altura: 1.70  
  
Residencia: Sanc Kingdom, La Tierra Trabajo: Preventor Vivo  
  
Madre: Muerta  
  
Padre: Muerta  
  
Hermanos: Ningunos  
  
Información: Antes era el piloto del gundam Nataku. Su familia viene de la Colonia X-5. La colonia X-5 se destruyo para no ser involucrada en la guerra. Es un huérfano. Es conocido como un héroe en las Colonias y la Tierra. El peleo valientemente durante la guerra y sus esfuerzos no serán olvidados.  
  
Nombre: Quatre Raberbe Winner Fecha de Nacimiento: 2/7/180 Edad: 18  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: AzulColor de Pelo: Güero   
  
Raza: Arabian Color de Piel: BlancoPeso:50 kilosAltura: 1.67  
  
Residencia: Colonia X-4 Trabajo: Presidente of Winner Corp Vivo  
  
Madre: Muerta  
  
Padre: Muerta  
  
Hermanos: 29 Hermanas  
  
Información: Único herrador de la compania Winner. Antes era el piloto de el gundam Sandrock. Quatre maneja la compania con la ayuda de sus hermanas. Aunque sea bueno y cariñoso el pilotaba el gundam Sandrock el también es conocido como héroe en la Tierra y las Colonias. Durante la guerra estaba un poco fuera de control por un rato y resulto en destruir una colonia entera pero es perdonado por todos pero no olvidado.  
  
Nombre: Trowa Barton Fecha de Nacimiento: 11/16/180 Edad: 18  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: VerdeColor de Pelo: Café  
  
Raza: Latino Color de Piel: BlancoPeso:53 kilos Altura: 5'7  
  
Residencia: Colonias y la Tierra Trabajo: Payaso de Circo Vivo  
  
Padre: Desconocido  
  
Madre: Desconocido  
  
Hermanos: Catherine Bloom  
  
Información: Antes era el piloto del gundam Heavyarms. Es de la Colonia X-3. Trabaja en un circo que se mueve tanto que nunca se queda en un solo lugar por mucho tiempo. Su origen verdadera como todo lo de mas de el es desconocido. Siempre sera conocido como un héroe. Sus esfuerzos nunca serán olvidados.  
  
Nombre: Duo Maxwell Fecha de Nacimiento: 12/10/180 Edad: 18  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: AzulColor de Pelo: Castaño  
  
Raza: Americano Color de Piel: BlancoPeso: 52 kilos Altura: 1.70  
  
Residencia: Colonia X-3 Trabajo: Yonke Vivo  
  
Padre: Desconocido  
  
Madre: Desconocido  
  
Hermanos: Desconocido  
  
Información: Antes era el piloto del gundam Deathscythe. Es un huérfano. Una iglesia en X-3 lo cuidaron. No mucho es conocido de esta piloto. Pero porque es un piloto de gundam es muy reconocido.  
  
Nombre: Heero Yuy Fecha de Nacimiento: 9/1/180 Edad: 18  
  
Sexo: Masculino Color de Ojos: Azul Color de Pelo: Café/Chocolate  
  
Raza: ?? Color de Piel: Blanco Peso: 50 kilos Altura: 1.67  
  
Madre: Desconocido  
  
a  
  
Padre: Desconocido  
  
Hermanos: Desconocido  
  
Información: Antes era el piloto del gundam 01 y Wing Zero. Menos es conocido de Heero Yuy pero si salvo la Tierra de aniquilación y es mas conocido que cualquier otro piloto. 'Me pregunto porque este Heero Yuy se me parece tan conocido.' Odelia Pensó mientras leyó la Información de Heero Yuy. No pensó mas en eso. Ya eran las siete de la tarde y el cielo empezó a oscurecer. la cena ya estaba servida una sirvienta vino a decirle.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista   
  
La conferencia finalmente se acabo. La nueva colonia estaba decidida. Todo el trabajo esta terminado. Ahora es tiempo de descansar. Cierro sus ojos y sé dormio inmediatamente. Heero miro a su ángel dormir. 'Tan tranquila.' Heero Pensó.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
'Finalmente me puede salir de esa horrible hospital.' Miliardo Pensó. Lucrecia y el se estaban metiendo en el caro. Miliardo al fin salio de la hospital. 'Odio las hospitales.' Pensó Miliardo. Llegaron a su casa como a las siete y para ese tiempo ya era hora de cenar. Relena no estaba en la mesa. "Esta durmiendo." Dijo Olivia. Miliardo decidió traerla y decirle la buena noticia al mismo tiempo.  
  
Güera 


	5. Regreso a Casa y Cena Arruinada

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Regreso a Casa y Cena Arruinada  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Por Güera  
  
"Gundam Wing no es mio pero si lo es! Tienen que creerme! Gundam Wing es MIO! *Guardias la llevan a su cuarto en manicomio* Me tienen que creer! Gundam Wing es mio y de nadie mas.!" Eso es lo que pasaria si dijera que Gundam Wing es mio pero no es mio. Ni un capitulo es mio asi que no me demanden!   
  
Sabado, Agosto 2, AC 198  
  
Los mismo ojos azules el mismo pelo café. No le estaba poniendo atención a ella sino estaba mirando ase le espacio. Lo miro por un rato disfrutando el silencio y también que el estaba ahí y no se a ido. Se vea tan guapo nada mas parado ahí no moviendose nada. De repente volteo a verla. "Hola Relena." El dijo. Estaba sorprendida y un poco asustada pero respondió.  
  
"Hola Heero."  
  
"Que haces tu aquí?"  
  
"Vine por la vista. Y tu que haces aquí?"  
  
"Yo? Yo vine a." Paro un momento. "Yo vine a matarte." Dijo y saco un arma del aire. No estaba ni un poco asustada. Ella a estado apuntada por un arma antes y muchas de las veces por el. No hay bronca.  
  
"Me vas a disparar esta vez Heero?" Pregunto sin temor.  
  
"Si." El dijo sin sentimientos.  
  
"Bueno pues. Sigue." Dijo Relena. Pauso un momento procesando lo que dijo.  
  
"Misión aceptada." El dijo. Escucho un disparo y vio pura escuridad. Y se dio cuenta que tenia sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió lentamente. Estaba mirando directamente a unos ojos azules. Eran fríos y sin color. Su cara tenia expresión como su había echo algo de estar orgulloso. Y si lo iso. Le disparo a Relena y pronto ella se va morir. Estaba un poco sorprendida pero pronto acepto la realidad. Heero le disparo y ni le importaba. Eso dolía mas que su herida. No tenia razón para vivir. Cerro sus ojos y el dolor desapareció.  
  
"Relena Despierta!" Miliardo le estaba gritando. Relena abrió sus ojos y vio a su hermano. Le dio un abrazo.  
  
"Que paso?" Relena le pregunto.  
  
"Tu dime. Escuche tus gritos y cuando entre a tu cuarto estabas llorando."  
  
"Tuve una pesadilla."  
  
"Estas bien?"  
  
"Si, claro."  
  
"Vente vamos a cenar."  
  
"Bueno pues."  
  
Relena y Miliardo salieron del cuarto perseguidos por un par de ojos azules. Bajaron los escalones y entraron al comedor. Todos los veían. Heero todavía los persiguió vio a Duo en el comedor y camino ase el entre las sombras.  
  
"Que le paso a Relena." Duo pregunto.  
  
"Tuvo una pesadilla." Heero contesto en su voz del soldado perfecto.  
  
"Porque no la despertaste?"  
  
"Viera ser descubierto."  
  
"Oh si. Va estar bien?"  
  
"Si."'Espero que si. Estaba diciendo mi nombre y llorando mientras sonaba. Me pregunto que estaba sonando.' Heero pensó.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
"Esto se ve delicioso. Gracias." Odelia dijo y la sirvienta le dio un plato de comida. Odelia, Miliardo, Lucrecia, Relena y Mili estaban en le comedor comiendo. Olivia había ido mas temprano. Relena estaba en frente de Lucrecia, Odelia estaba sentada en frente de Miliardo y Milli estaba en su silla sentado entre sus padres muy feliz de verlos otra vez. RElena era su feliz como si su pesadilla nunca paso. Odelia estaba callada. Miliardo estaba hablando con Relena y Lucrecia. Odelia se quedo fuera de la conversación hasta que . . .  
  
"Hermano te puedo preguntar algo?" Relena pregunto.  
  
"Si, claro." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Que son tus negocios con Odelia?" Relena dijo dejando su cuchara en la mesa y se puso a ver a Miliardo directamente en sus ojos. Odelia iso lo mismo y Lucrecia vio sobre su hijo para ver a su esposo.  
  
"Si, Miliardo que son tus negocios con Odelia?" Lucrecia pregunto. Todos estaban mirando a Miliardo. Estaba muy nervioso porque miraba a su plato como si era la cosa mas interesante del mundo.  
  
"Miliardo dinos ahora." Lucrecia dijo. "Ya se que apenas saliste de la hospital pero si no nos dices te voy a meter otra vez."  
  
"Hermano porque no nos dices?" Relena pregunto. Silencio.  
  
"Porque . . ." Miliardo dijo no encontrando las palabras. 'Como les puedo decir. Les destruiría. Puedo quedarme con este secreto? No, no puedo. "Yo, uh, como puedo decir esto? Bueno mis padres hicieron un acuerdo con sus padres." El dijo apuntando a Odelia. Odelia movió su cabeza. "Y si ese acuerdo necesita ser cumplido por AC 199. Y si no esta cumplido entonces, um." Paro. 'Que pasaría si no esta cumplido podían los dos decidir negarlo. Nada malo pasaría. LA presa no sabe. Ha! Encuentre una salida.' Pensó Miliardo.  
  
"Si no es cumplido entonces el mundo se pondrían en terror. La paz nunca sera realizada." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Bueno hacemos lo que dice le acuerdo. Es simple." Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"No es tan simple." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Si claro que lo es. Andale yo prometo no enojarme. Hacemos lo que dice el acuerdo diga cueste lo que cueste. Verdad Relena?" Relena movió su cabeza.  
  
"Lo prometen?"  
  
"Lo prometo. Que dice el acuerdo?"  
  
Decidió decirle. "Que una persona de nuestra familia se tendrá que casar con una persona de su familia y tener hijos." Preparo para su ataque. Nada.  
  
"No estas enojada?"  
  
"No, no estoy enojada. Prometí que no me enojaría. Tiene un hermano?"  
  
"Que?" Relena dijo.  
  
"Si tengo pero no esta aquí en este momento." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Que quieres decir eso?" Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Esta desaparecido. A estado desaparecido por 13 anos." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Tiene otro hermano?" Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Desafortunadamente no." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Pero eso quiere decir que . . ." Lucrecia dijo. Miliardo movió su cabeza.  
  
"Pero no puedes. Estamos casados. Tenemos un hijo. No puedes." Lucrecia dijo levantandose de la mesa.  
  
"Va estar bien." Miliardo dijo. Se levanto de la mesa y camino ase su esposa. Puso sus manos en sus hombros. Lucrecia tenia su cabeza en sus manos. Estaba llorando.  
  
"No me toces!" Lucrecia le grito.  
  
"Pero . . ."  
  
"Tienes que casarte con ella? Como puedes? Como te atreves?"  
  
"Pero si encontramos al Príncipe perdido no tendrá que casarme con nadie."  
  
"Pero yo si!" Relena grito y salio del comedor.  
  
"Como puedes ser tan cruel?" Lucrecia dijo y también salio del comedor con Milli en sus brazos.  
  
"Tratas de hacer una feliz y te quedas con ninguna." Odelia dijo.  
  
"Callate. Esto es toda tu culpa." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Porque es mi culpa?" Odelia dijo como inocente.  
  
"Tu tenias que venir y traer ese estúpido acuerdo."  
  
"Buena suerte y ojala que tus amigos arriba encuentren a mi hermano." Odelia dijo. Miliardo estaba muy desconcertado para notar que Odelia sabia de los Preventores arriba. Salio del comedor y Miliardo estaba solo de que el sepa. Heero y Duo todavía estaban en el cuarto y vieron todo lo que paso desde sus escondites en las sombras. Tenían pena por Miliardo y salieron de la escuridad. No los noto porque estaba pensando de como salir de esta situación horrorosa. No los vio hasta que estaban directamente en frente de el.  
  
"Que hacen ustedes aquí?" Miliardo les grito.  
  
"Queríamos aseguramos que estabas bien." Duo dijo.  
  
"Estoy bien. Sigan trabajando."  
  
"Todavía necesitamos escondernos?" Duo pregunto.  
  
"Si les diré en la mañana." Miliardo dijo. Se fueron sin ninguna palabra.  
  
Fueron separado porque Duo tenia que cuidar a Milli y Heero tenia que cuidar a Relena. Duo vio a Lucrecia y Milli en su cuarto. Lucrecia estaba sentada y Milli estaba en el suelo jugando con unos bloques. Duo entro al cuarto con facilidad. 'Bien.' Pensó Duo. "No tienes que esconderte. Ya se que estas aquí Duo." Lucrecia dijo. Duo estaba sorprendido pero salio de las sombras.  
  
"Como supiste que estaba aquí?" Duo le pregunto.  
  
"Duo no me das crédito. Yo era un soldado también."  
  
"Eso es cierto."  
  
"Ahora sientate y dime porque estas aquí."  
  
"Bueno pues."  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Estaba sentada en mi cama pensando de lo que dijo mi hermano. 'Si encuentran a este príncipe perdido yo tendrá que casarme con el. Es mi felicidad o la de el. Bueno el escogió su felicidad pero creo si tiene razón ya tiene esposa y hijo. Pero casarme con alguien y tener sus hijos? Alguien que ni conozco? Porque quiere el mundo que sea ella miserable? El destino no quiere que ella sea feliz. Porque yo? Que no a tenido suficiente en mi vida sin esto? Mi padre ser matado por el enemigo. Descubriendo que soy adoptada. Siendo la Reina del Mundo por unos idiotas. Siendo la ministra de asuntos extranjeros es suficiente trabajo. Es verdad que es mas fácil obtener la paz que quedarse con ella. Me mandan letras de que mataran si no les doy el mundo. Y todos los días mandan bombas! Ni tengo mi propia vida. Mi universo entero revuelve en la paz entre las colonias y la tierra y pronto Marte también. Porque? Porque Yo? Bueno si me caso ala mejor lo haría celoso. De donde vino eso? El probablemente ya me olvido. Pero porque yo no me puedo olvidar de el? Porque? Estoy repitiendo la misma discusión de ayer. Ya puse en mi mente que el nunca me quiso.' Pum. pum. 'Que era eso?' Escuche un ruido extraño en mi cuarto. Me puse a ver a mi puerta. Estaba abierta. 'Que no la cerré?' Una persona entro.  
  
"Que quieres?" Pregunto fríamente.  
  
"Por favor trata de entender." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Si lo entiendo." Dijo y voltio para que el vea mi espalda.  
  
"Perdoname." El dijo. Yo no dije nada. Salio de mi cuarto. Dijo algo en voz baja que no entendí.  
  
"Que?" Pregunto y me voltio pero el ya había salido de mi cuarto. Continúe con mis pensamientos. Tanto pensar iso que me acordaba de Heero y como quebró mi corazón. Una lagrima salio de mis ojos. Lo sece de mi cara antes que vinieran mas pero no me puede controlar y en cinco minutos todas mis lagrimas salieron. Me acosté en mi cama. Llore y llore. Agarre mi oso de peluche que me regalo Heero. Lo agarre con todas mis fuerzas como si mi oso fuera el verdadero Heero. Porque los dos son tan callados pero fuertes. Tan fríos pero cariñosos al mismo tiempo. Perdí todo el sentido del tiempo.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Odelia subió los escalones al tercer piso. Encontró la puerta correcta y entro. Adentro Encontró tres jóvenes cada uno en una laptop, Uno era güero, otra tenia el cabello castaño y en ultimo tenia el pelo negro. Los tres voltearon cuando abrió la puerta pero cuando vieron que era ella volvieron a sus laptops. 'Que desagradables.' pensó Odelia. Iso un ruido para agarrar su atención pero la ignoraron.  
  
"Ustedes me van a ignorar todo el día o que?" Pregunto. Todavía la ignoraron. 'Son muy desagradables.' Pensó Odelia. Camino ase ellos y vio sobres sus hombres a sus laptops. Quatre tenia un choro de nombres. 'Que aburrido." Pensó. Trowa tenia información sobre todos los nombres que tenia Quatre. 'Mas interesante pero todavía aburrido.' Pensó. Vio a la laptop de Wufei. El tenia las fotos de todas las personas. 'Esto si es interesante.' Los nombres estaban escritos a mero abajo de la pantalla. "Como están muchachos?" Odelia pregunto después de un rato. Wufei le dio un mirada. No estaba muy feliz de verla pero quien pudría saber? "Que?" Dijo Odelia. Wufei no dijo ninguna palabra y regreso a su laptop. Después de unos minuto de silencio los tres guardaron lo que Tenían, apagaron sus laptops y empezaron a salir del cuarto. "Oigan." Ella dijo. Se detuvieron y voltearon a verla. "No me van a decir lo que tienen?" Pregunto.  
  
"La lista tiene menos de mil personas." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Si pero es la medianoche y necesitamos descansar un poco."  
  
"Debemos?" Dijo Odelia y vio a su reloj. "De verdad!" Los tres jóvenes la miraron muy extraño. "Tengo que irme adiós." Ella dijo y salio antes que ellos. Salieron ellos del el cuarto y fueron sus lados separado para descansar.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Miliardo entro al cuarto de su hijo esperando que el no lo odiaba también. Vio a Lucrecia y Duo en el cuarto. Milli estaba dormido en su cuna. 'Que esta haciendo el aquí.' Pensó Miliardo. Lucrecia le dio una mirada de puro odio pero se voltio otra vez. Duo lo vio un poco asustado pero no pareció tanto. "Que estas haciendo aquí?" Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Tu lo invitaste. Deberías saber." Lucrecia le dijo muy fríamente. Su tono de voz lastimo a Miliardo.  
  
"Me tengo que ir." Duo dijo y se fue. Estaban solos en el cuarto.  
  
"Noin necesitamos hablar de esto." Miliardo dijo.  
  
"Si pero aquí no." Lucrecia dijo y salio del cuarto. Miliardo la persiguió. Entraron a su propio cuarto. Miliardo abro su boca para hablar pero Lucrecia le gano. "Como puedes hacer esto? Si no es quitando nuestra felicidad quitas la de Relena." Lucrecia dijo y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.  
  
"Perdón pero no tenia otra opción." Miliardo dijo y trato de tocarla pero ella todavía lo no dejaba.  
  
"Eras el mejor soldado de todo tiempo. Eras una legenda. Cual quiere base que quieras destruir seria destruida en unas hora. Casi destruiste a la Tierra. Y tu me dices que no puedo encontrar una salida en un estúpido acuerdo?!" Lucrecia le grito.  
  
"Pero es imposible. El acuerdo es corto y no dice mas que lo necesita decir. No hay salida." Miliardo dijo su voz subiendo como la de Lucrecia.  
  
"Entonces no eres tan bueno como te creí."  
  
"No creo!" Miliardo grito. La pelea siguió hasta mero noche. Lucrecia todavía no perdono a Miliardo y el tuvo que ir a dormir en un cuarto de los huéspedes.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Odelia estaba en su cuarto hablando con alguien en su laptop.  
  
"Tenia razón señor. Si mandaron a los pilotos gundam para buscar a mi hermano."  
  
"Han encontrado algo?"  
  
"Todavía no. Tienen la misma suerte que nosotros."  
  
"Los has conocido a todos?"  
  
"No. Eh conocido a cuarto de ellos. Nada mas me falta conocer al tal Heero Yuy."  
  
"Me contactas cuando los conozcas a todos."  
  
"Si, señor." Odelia dijo y cerro su laptop. Se cambio y se acostó en su cama para dormir.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
'Duerme mi ángel precioso.' Heero pensó. 'Vas a estar bien.' Heero salio del cuarto de donde estaba Relena dormida. 'Va a estar bien. Verdad?' Heero pensó. Se paro y quería regresar a su cuarto pero en ves salio al aire de la noche. 'Porque hice esto? Porque? +Porque tu la amas.+ La amo? - No el amor no es necesario. Nada mas se pone en el camino.- +El Amor no se pone en el camino. El amor es mas precioso que todo en el mundo.+ No se lo que es el amor.' Heero pensó y miro a las estrellas. Miro lo que estaba en frente de el. Vio un jardín y tuvo una buena idea.  
  
Güera 


	6. Suenos?

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Sueños?  
  
Capitulo 5  
  
Por Güera  
  
Media Noche, Sabado Agosto 2, AC 198  
  
Relena: Finalmente sé mis verdaderos sentimientos ase ti. Te espero en mi casa. Cuando vengas te diré que son mis sentimientos ase ti. Ve tan pronto que leas esta nota.  
  
Verdadero Tuyo  
  
Heero Yuy  
  
'Si me quiere.' Relena pensó cuando leo la nota que Heero le escribió. 'Iré ahorita mismo.' Pensó y como si acto de magia estaba parada enfrente de la casa de Heero. Relena abrió la puerta lentamente. Adentro vio lo más increíble. Heero tenia su espalda ase ella y tenia su camisa puesta así que su piel estaba visible. Sus músculos se veían tan claro. Lo que vio iso sus rodillas débiles. Una mujer que no reconocía empezó a caminar ase Heero. Relena no podía ver su cara porque estaba cubierta por las sombras. Muy calmada camino donde estaba Heero y le dio un beso. Relena creyó que Heero la iba a rechazar pero iso lo que no esperaba. Hero puso sus brazos alrededor de la mujer y la beso para tras. La mujer puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Heero. Los dos estaban enredados en un beso lleno de pasión. De ver esto Relena se sintió como vomitar pero también quebró su corazón. 'Cómo puede Heero hacerme esto?' Relena se pregunto. Relena se sintió que se estaba muriendo ahí en la casa de Heero. Entre la puerta viendo a los dos amantes besandose. Se separaron no porque querían pero porque necesitaban respirar.  
  
"Princesa finalmente viniste." Heero dijo. Relena movió su cabeza inconscientemente. "Ahora ya sabes que son mis sentimientos a ti." Relena lo miro todavía no con el reconocimiento de lo que estaba diciendo. "No te amo. Nunca té eh amando y nunca te amare." Relena ya sabia esto pero oyendo Heero decirlo lo iso en realidad. Y eso dolió mucho.  
  
"Pero." Relena empezó a decir y descubrió que no podía encontrar las palabras que buscaba. Todos esos anos de estar en política no le sirvió para nada. De poder mentirle a alguien en su cara. No le podía mentir. Nunca podría ser eso. El nunca la amaba pero ella siempre lo amara. Heero saco un arma como si para disparale pero no era necesario. El alma de Relena ya estaba muerto. Su corazón estaba en pedazos y su mente rechazo la verdad.  
  
"Debo matarte o te dejare sufrir?" Heero le pregunto a Relena. Nada mas pudo mirarlo con ojos sin color. "Se me hace que te voy a dejar sufrir. Lo disfrutare mas que matarte." Heero dijo y guardo su arma. Se volteo a la mujer y la beso. La mujer lo beso para tras. Otra vez los dos estaban atrapados en un beso lleno de pasión. Relena nada mas pudo quedarse viendo. La pasión entre los dos sé iso más intensivo. Relena no pudo soportarlo más. Se fue fuera de control. Se escucho un grito. Se avecino a los amantes y con un movimiento de su mano los separo y lo mando volando a una pared. Relena no perdió su tiempo y recogió un cuchillo y empezó a darles cortadas. Con el cuchillo les dio mas y más heridas. Pronto los dos Heero y su amante estaba muertos y sangrando mucho. Relena no puedo creer lo iso. Un pacifista de nacimiento acaba de matar a dos personas en sangre fría. El amor de su vida y su misterioso amante que ni si quiera conocía. El nunca la amo pero todavía dolía. Era cierto que a el no le importaba y que quiera que ella sufriría. Pero eso no era importante. Ella todavía lo amaba. Grito. El dolor no lo podía soportar.  
  
Relena despierto gritando. Estaba en su cama en su cuarto. En su propia casa. 'Una pesadilla. Fue solo una pesadilla.' Relena pensó. 'Pero se sentía tan real. Estaba segura que sentía la sangre en mis manos.' Relena agarro el viejo oso de peluche que estaba en su buro. El mismo que Heero le regalo. 'Heero me dio este oso como una sena de su amor.' "Pero Heero me traiciono!" Relena dijo y empezó a llorar. Llorando porque su pesadilla ala mejor si paso de verdad. Era tan real. Miro a su oso estaba rojo. Relena lo tiro. Miro sus manos estaban también rojas de la sangre. Relena grito. Su cuarto nada mas la recordó de su sueno. Tenia que irse. Se levanto de su cama y salio del cuarto. Corrió por el pasillo. Necesitaba aire fresco. Se fue al jardín atrás.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Una figura negra salto de la ventana del segundo piso al jardín atrás. No iso ruido cuando sus pies cayeron en él sacate mojado de la noche. Corrió por él sacate a los arboles mas atrás en el jardín. Su sabio al mas alto y se sentó en una de las ramas. Cerro sus ojos y empezó a pensar. Una vez mas la guerra en su mente se preparo por otra batalla. 'Porque estoy aquí? Porque acepte esta misión? No tengo nada que ver con Relena. Nunca lo a tenido. Y ahora nunca tendrá la oportunidad. Hay tanta gente que la aman. Que la quieren. Nada mas la quieren por su cuerpo y nos dejare tenerla. Ella es mía y solamente mía. Que estoy diciendo? Lo que ella ase son sus asuntos. No me voy a meter en sus asuntos. +Pero sabes que quieres. Sabes que tu quieres hacer Relena tuya y solamente tuya de nadie más.+ -No! Ella te distrae. Nunca podrás completar tus misiones. Si estas distraídos nunca la puedes proteger completamente.- +pero si la haces tuya no tendrás que ir en mas misiones. Tu única misión va ser estar con ella. Darle tu amor.+ -Pero nunca funcionara. Un pacifista de nacimiento y un Soldado Perfecto. Son dos completamente diferentes personas. Nunca amara al Soldado Perfecto. Ella va amar un joven inteligente y de clase. Que le da carino y no corre de ella.- +Como va el dicho. "El amor puedo con todo." Si tú la amas ella seguramente te amara para tras. Ella te ama y te sigue amando.+ -No es cierto.- +Si lo es!+ "Callense!" Heero grito a la noche oscura y salto del árbol. Sus pensamientos no pararon pero continuaron. '+Tú la amas sabes que la amas. Siempre la amaste y siempre la amaras. Ella te ama también. Tú lo sabes. Porque sigues condenando tus verdaderos sentimientos hace ella? Porque? No té esta ayudando en nada. Nada mas hace tu vida peor.+ -No. Tienes que guardar tus sentimientos. Esa es la única forma de ser completamente feliz. Su sigues tus sentimientos nada mas va llegar a tu propia destrucción._' Y en el medio de sus pensamientos vio una figura corriendo hace él. La persona agarro Heero completamente de sorpresa así que cuando chocaron los dos se fueron al suelo. La personas que estaba corriendo cayo arriba de Heero. 'Que paso?' Heero pensó mientras estaba acostado en él sacate mojado. 'Quién estaría aquí afuera en el medio de la noche?' Heero miro a la persona que cayo arriba de el. En al oscuridad estaba difícil de ver pero el Soldado Perfecto tiene muy bien visión hasta en la oscuridad. Heero vio que esta persona tenia puesto piyamas azul bajo, pelo café y estaba descalzo. 'No es un terrorista.' (Nota de Autor: Un terrorista en piyamas azules y descalzos. Ja ja ja) Lentamente la persona levanto su cabeza. La persona se sentó arriba de Heero. Sus piernas en cada lado de la panza de Heero. La cara de la persona estaba cubierta por su pelo largo. La persona agarro su cabeza y la sano. Se lastimo cuando chocaron.  
  
"Ay mi cabeza." Dijo la persona en una voz dulce. Heero estaba muy sorprendido para responder. Y tan natural como el aire Heero hablo.  
  
"Relena." Dijo Heero en una voz tan cariñosa y tan dulce casi no era suya. Relena miro hace abajo para ver a la persona que estaba sentada arriba de. Heero ya podía ver sus ojos y su cara. Tan bellas.  
  
"Heero." Dijo tan bajo que Heero casi no la oyó. "Porque?!" Relena le grito. "Porque? Porque me traicionaste?!" Relena continuo a gritarle mientra le pegaba. Relena dio unos golpes débiles a Heero en su cara, cabeza y donde sea. Aunque sean débiles cada uno dolió mas que si viera sido un gundam pegandole. Los golpes no hicieron moretones ni si quiera lo sintió pero su corazón estaba en dolor de saber que Relena lo odiaba. 'Pero porque? Porque me odia? Que hice yo? Porque dice que la traicione? +Mas bien que no has hecho? Te acuerdas como lloraba en su cuarto? Tu le causaste dolor.+ -Ves sabia que no te amaba. Si te amaba no estaría haciendo esto.-' Los golpes de Relena se calmaron un poco y empezó a llorar. Llorando muy callada. Tan callada que Heero no supo que estaba haciendo. Lloro mas fuerte y pronto su cara estaba llena de lagrimas. De estar cansada o su pelea por cualquier razón el cuerpo de Relena se iso débil. Heero la vio muy confundido. Tenia sus ojos cerrados y dejo de llorar. De repente sé cayo arriba de Heero su cara casi chocando con la suya. Heero no lo puedo creer.  
  
"Mi ángel siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase." Heero le dijo y se sentó. Tenia sus brazos alrededor de Relena para que no se caiga y se lastime. 'Finalmente la tengo en mis brazos. Tengo a mi ángel precioso en mis brazos.' Heero tenia abrazo a Relena con cuidado, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo frágil. Podía sentir su calor entre la tela delgada que tenia puesta y Podía oír su respiración. Relena tiemblo cuando el aire frío toco su cuerpo que no estaba cubierto. Heero la agarro mas fuerte. No quiera dejarla ir pero tampoco quiera que se enferme. Se paro con cuidado y Relena seguía en sus brazos. Relena dormida se acerco a Heero para calentarse. Heero se congelo cuando iso eso pero recupero. Le dio un beso en la frente a su ángel durmiendo en sus brazos. Relena paro de temblar y su cara se calmo. A ver eso Heero sonrió un de sus sonrisas que no ensena muy seguido. Pero sale lo mas que le ve a Relena. 'Te amo mas que nunca mi ángel dulce.' Heero pensó. Camino por el paraíso verde con Relena en sus brazos. Pasaron los arboles, las flores y todo. Heero camino por él sacate mojado. Él estaba completamente empapado pero no le importo. El tenia a su ángel y ella lo tenia a el. Nada mas era importante y aunque Relena estaba dormida todavía disfruto este momento especial que están compartiendo. Claro nunca le va decir nada a nadie. Ningún alma va saber de esto menos él. 'Ala mejor le digo Relena de esto un día. Ala mejor.' Heero finalmente llego al cuarto de Relena adentro de su casa y se puso triste. Entro muy callado para que nadie los oyera. Camino hace su cama y la acostó sobre su cama. Relena noto que su calor desapareció y sé hico en una bola. Heero quiera acostarse allí con ella para calentarla pero sabia que no Podía. Cubrió a Relena con sus cobijas y empezó a salir del cuarto. Noto un oso de peluche viejo y trozado en el piso. 'Se quedo con esto después de tanto anos? Ay mi dulce ángel ala mejor un día. Ala mejor un día voy a ser suficiente valiente para decirte que te amo.' Heero pensó mientras vio al oso que le regalo para su cumpleaños. Heero puso el oso en los brazos de Relena y ella lo agarro como si era lo que más necesitaba. Heero salio del cuarto de Relena y entro al de el. Sus pensamientos se dirigieron a su ángel y el los dejo. Lentamente sé dormio con una imagen de su ángel clara en su mente.  
  
Güera 


	7. Extraña Visita y Un Soldado Loco

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 6  
  
Extraña Visita y Un Soldado Loco  
  
Por Güera  
  
Media Noche  
  
Me sujeto tan cerca a el. Podía sentir su calor. Me acerque más. Quiera quedarme así para siempre. Me dio un beso en la frente. Es tan dulce. Empezó a caminar. No se para donde y no me importaba. Estábamos juntos así por unos minutos y es todo lo que importaba. De repente me soltó. Tenia frío así que me hice en una bola. Me cubrió con las cobijas. Que bueno. Y luego se fue. Se acabo o lo pensé. Pero sentí que regreso nada mas para darme mi oso. Lo agarre con todas mis fuerzas imaginando que era él. Se fue y esta vez no regreso. Quiera que regresaba. Lo extrañaba. A el y su presencia. Despierte y lo busque. No lo vi. Me volví a dormir. Era nada mas otro sueno.  
  
Domingo, Agosto 3, AC 198  
  
Las nubes cubrieron el cielo el sol no estaba afuera. Aparecía como si el plan de anoche no jalo y estaba triste por eso. Estaba un poco frío como Heero. El camino sin hacer ruido de su cuarto. Se fue al cuarto de Mili. Lo encontró y entro. Como creo vio a Duo cuidando al bebe y como pensó Duo se durmió. Heero camino hace Duo y lo despierto. Duo abrió sus ojos y vio a Heero. De inmediato se asusto. Heero le dio a Duo su mirada de muerte y dijo. "Ve y cuida a Relena." En su voz monótona.  
  
"Que?" Dijo Duo. 'Yo creí que tu quieras cuidarla. La amas.' Duo pensó.  
  
Otra vez Heero dijo. "Ve y cuida a Relena." Y lo vio mas intensamente. Duo negó su cabeza y se fue. 'Que la pasaría a el?' Duo pensó. Heero se puso donde estaba Duo en las sombras y cuido a Milli. Después de un rato entro Lucrecia a llevar a Milli a almuerzo. Busco a Duo pero en su lugar encontró a Heero. Ella lo estaba viendo directamente y el nada mas miro para tras. Pero parecía que nada mas sus ojos estaban mirando como si no Podía ver lo que estaba mirando como si estaba dormido con sus ojos abiertos.  
  
"Heero?" Lucrecia dijo. No respondió. "Heero!" Grito un poco mas alto. Salio de su tranco y la miro. "No me mires así tú eres el que se durmió." Lucrecia dijo y salio del cuarto. Persiguiendo estaba Heero.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
'Que le pasaría a Heero? Esta mas extraño que ayer. Me pregunto porque?' Duo pensó mientras vio a Relena salir de su cuarto y bajar para almorzar.  
  
Punto de Vista de Nadie  
  
Una vez mas todos estaban en el comedor. Todos sabían que estaban vigilados por Duo y Heero todos menos Relena. Ella estaba completamente sin saber que su amor verdadero y su mejor amigo estaban vigilando todos sus movimientos. Lucrecia no estaba hablando con Miliardo y tampoco Relena. La única persona que hablaría con Miliardo menos su hijo era Odelia y el no le dirigía la palabra. Estaba un poco callado en la meso excepto por unos saludos y las risas de Milli. "Relena", Lucrecia dijo y Relena la miro. "Creo que Miliardo tiene algo que decirte." Lucrecia dijo y lo miro. Miliardo no entendió el mensaje. No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Lucrecia miro hace las sombras donde estaban Heero y Duo y luego a Relena haciendo su punto claro: 'Dile a Relena que Heero esta aquí.' Miliardo negó su cabeza. Lucrecia lo miro más. Y entendió de inmediato. Relena los miro como si estaban locos. Miro al lugar donde vio Lucrecia miro a Heero y Duo pero no Podía ver nada. En las sombras Heero se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Debería estar viendo a Milli pero no Podía resistir echar un vistazo a su ángel Relena. Voltio a mirarla cuando ella voltio su cabeza. Su pelo iso una vuelta en el aire y lo miro en los ojos. Los dos se vieron en los ojos pero Relena estaba buscando algo. Finalmente sé voltio para tras. 'Que bueno que no sabe que estoy aquí.' Heero pensó. Duo pareció como estaba dormido pero parado. De repente había un ruido fuerte. Paz! Una puerta sé cerro con un golpe. Heero puso su atención a la puerta como todos lo hicieron. Duo ni cuenta que paso algo. Como lo esperaba alguien entro al comedor. Heero esperaba un terrorista o un asesino pero en vez era un mujer con pelo corto y de color azul oscuro. Tenia una cara de enojada.  
  
"Dónde esta?!" Ella grito. Todos en el comedor miraron a la mujer ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. "Duo!" Ella grito. Y todos menos Relena voltearon a ver las sombras. La Extraña mujer donde estaban viendo. "Duo deja de esconderte!" Ella grito otra vez y miro a las sombras. En la oscuridad Duo estaba despierto y muy alterado. Heero no sabia quien era esta mujer porque buscaba a Duo y mucho menos porque Duo le tenia miedo. Él estaba parado atrás de Heero tratando de usarlo como escondite pero la mujer lo Podía ver de todos modos. "Duo deja de esconderte atrás de Heero!" Ella grito. 'No no le digas a Relena que estoy aquí.' Heero pensó. Pero era muy tarde. 'Heero! Heero aquí? Pero como puede estar aquí? Dónde esta?' Relena pensó al mismo tiempo. La Extraña mujer entro a la oscuridad. Agarro a Duo por la oreja y lo jalo afuera. Heero saco su arma y Empezó a apuntarla a ella.  
  
Duo vio esto y dijo. "No la lastimes. Por favor no la lastimes Heero." Heero negó su cabeza y guardo su arma. Y se puso a ver esta escena chistosa. Una sonrisa casi salio en su cara. Él pensó que era muy chistoso hasta que la mujer acabo de sacar a Duo y ya tenia a Heero con sus manos atrás de su espalda. Podía fácilmente escapar pero Duo dijo que la lastimara así que no lo iso. Pero esta mujer era muy fuerte. Y muy persistente. Heero trato de quedarse en las sombras por miedo de lo que haría Relena cuando lo viera. Él trataba de pesar un millón de kilos para que no lo pudría mover pero lo iso sin que se cansaría. Duo estaba sonriendo y tratando de estar calmado pero no lo logro. La Extraña mujer acabo de sacar a Heero. Nadie estaba sorprendidos de verlos menos Relena. 'Heero.' Ella pensó. 'Relena.' Pensó Heero. No quiso verla en sus ojos. No la Podía ver a sus ojos preciosos sin que sus emociones se salgan. El sabia que la amaba pero no estaba suficiente valiente para decirle. La mujer extraña empezó hablarle a Duo de una cena.  
  
"Duo como podías cancelar? Tu sabes que esta cena es muy importante. Su sigues cancelando nunca vas a poder practicar y cuando sera tiempo de la boda no sabrás que hacer."  
  
"Hilde, perdón." Duo le dijo en voz baja cuando paro para respirar Hilde.  
  
"Gracias. Ahora cual de estos idiotas dijo que tu tenias que estar aquí y cancelar la cena?" Hilde pregunto. Heero sonrió un poco. Relena y Lucrecia se rieron un poco y Miliardo estaba asombrado. Duo estaba muy asustado para decir algo así que nada mas apunto a Miliardo. Hilde puso su rencor ase él. "Así que tú eres el idiota que iso que Duo cancelara la cena. Porque hiciste eso? Eh? Porque? Porque hiciste que Duo cancelar y me deje plantada?" Hilde le grito a Miliardo. Ahora él estaba enojado. 'Cómo se atreve esta mujer entrar a mi casa y hacer demandas? Y que tiene que ver con Maxwell. Yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera con él. Lo puedo ordenar cuando quiera. Soy su superior.' Miliardo pensó.  
  
"Quién eres tu?" Él pregunto en una voz muy calmada.  
  
"Yo? No me digas que no saben." Hilde dijo y miro a Duo. "Todavía no les dices? Porque no les dicho?" Pregunto Hilde. Duo murmuro algo que parecía como 'se me olvido'. "Se te olvido! Cómo se te pudo olvidar decirle a tus amigos de tu comprometida y que te casas en dos semanas! Me pregunto como te pudo olvidar eso!" Hilde le grito. Todos estaban callados. 'Duo se va casar? El mismo Duo que siempre bromea, siempre sonríe siempre me hace enojar Duo? Él sé esta casando? Es un milagro. Yo creí que nadie lo podía soportar.' Pensó Heero. 'Duo sé esta casando. Le deseo toda la felicidad del mundo. Su novia si que lo va tener en linea.' Pensó Relena. 'Pero que esta haciendo el aquí? Y porque estaba escondido?'  
  
"Haremos lo mejor para estar ahí." Lucrecia dijo y puso su mano en el brazo bueno de Miliardo tratando de calmarlo. No funciono.  
  
"Que diablos esta haciendo tu noviecita aquí Maxwell?" Miliardo le grito. Eso deberás iso enojar a Hilde. 'No debería haber hecho eso. El no sabe que pasa cuando alguien hace enojar a Hilde.' Duo pensó.  
  
"Deberás debes aprender ser mas hospedable. No solo soy su novia pero soy su comprometida y mi nombre es Hilde. H-I-L-D-E Schniebeker. Ahora tu trata de escribir eso! Pero mi nombre no es noviecita. Me entiendes!" Hilde le grito a el. Ella estaba parada enfrente de el y aunque él era mas alto ella se veía más peligrosa que le comandante del G-5.  
  
"Cómo te atreves hablarme así! Sabes quien soy?" Miliardo le grito.  
  
"Sí. Tú eres el comandante del G-5 y yo soy un Lt. en los Preventores pero como no trabajo abajo de ti me importaría menos quien seras!" Hilde le grito para tras.  
  
"Hilde! Ya me acuerdo. No te reconocí sin tu uniforme. Cómo estas?" Relena le dijo interrumpiendo la guerra civil y le dio un abrazo.  
  
"Relena. Oh tengo algo que preguntarte. Puedes ser mi dama de honor para la boda?" Hilde dijo en una voz muy calmada y dulce.  
  
"No tienes a alguien mas que lo haga?"  
  
"Soy una huérfana como Duo. Él es la única cosa que tengo pero como tan buenos amigos pensé de preguntarte a ti." Hilde dijo.  
  
"Me encantaría."  
  
"Oh y um," Hilde dijo buscando a alguien y la encontró. Él estaba saliendo del comedor. "Heero no te vayas Todavía. Duo tiene algo que preguntarte." Hilde dijo y lo atrapo y lo trajo para tras al circulo que tenían. Heero no dijo nada pero se dejo. "Andale Duo dile."  
  
"Tengo que?" Duo dijo.  
  
"Cobarde." Hilde le dijo. 'Preguntarme que?' Heero pensó. Hilde miro a Heero. "Serias el padrino de la boda?" Ella le pregunto. Heero nada mas la miro no sabia que era un Padrino de boda mucho menos que hacían. "Que bueno." Miro a Duo. "Ves Duo. No era tan difícil." Duo negó su cabeza. Todo el tiempo ni si quiera miro a Relena por medio de que se ahogaría ne sus ojos como lo iso anoche. Relena camino ase Heero y le dio una cachetada. Heero nada mas se paro ahí mientras el lado de su cara se ponía roja. Todo estaban sorprendidos. Nadie mas que Heero.  
  
"Porque no me dijiste que estabas aquí? Porque nadie me dijo que estaban aquí?" Relena le grito a todos. Miro a Heero. "Era real Heero?" Dijo Relena en una voz tan baja que nada mas ella y Heero la podían escuchar. Heero no dijo nada ni si quiera la miro. "Eso pensé." Relena dijo y salio del comedor. Olivia estaba entrando así que las dos fueron a su oficina. Heero estaba sorprendido. 'Relena me pego. Otra vez. Pero lo merecía. Le viera dicho que si, si era real pero después como explicaré todo lo que hice y dije? +Le podrías decir que hiciste y dijiste todas esas cosas porque la amas.+ -Eso no es una opción. Ella nada mas te confunde y te hace ciego de la verdad.- Dejenme en paz!' Mientras Heero peleaba con sí mismo Odelia se avecino y se introduzco.  
  
"Bueno si no es le famoso Heero Yuy. Yo soy Odelia Lowe. Es un placer conocerte." Ella dijo y ofreció su mano. Él estaba perdido y deberás no la vio. Se volteo y se fue.  
  
"Yuy!" Miliardo grito. Heero paro pero no lo miro. "Ve y cuida a Relena." Él dijo. Heero continuo caminando en la dirección donde se fueron Relena y Olivia. Odelia estaba furiosa.  
  
"Apoco todos los pilotos de gundam son tan insensibles?!" Odelia grito y también salio del comedor. Lucrecia se fue a cambiar para su trabajo y se llevo Milli con ella. Miliardo la persiguió. Duo y Hilde estaban solos en el cuarto. Hilde miro a Duo.  
  
"Duo que diablos paso aquí. Parece una zona de batalla." Hilde dijo.  
  
"Es una muy larga y complicada historia." Es todo lo que dijo Duo. Duo y Hilde salieron del comedor su brazo alrededor de su hombro.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
'Cómo se atreven! Porque hicieron eso?' Relena pensó mientras caminaba en su oficina buscando por algo pero no encontrandolo. "Olivia", Dijo en su voz mas calmada que puedo hacer.  
  
"Sí Relena?" Olivia dijo entrando a la oficina.  
  
"Sabes donde esta el pacto de la colonia X-2 y X-5?"  
  
"Ahí esta." Olivia dijo apuntando a unos papeles que se veían tan obvios. Relena se encabrono. Le dijo a Olivia gracias y salir del cuarto. Olivia se fue y Relena se puso loca. Empezó diciendo mala razones en muchos lenguajes diferentes y luego tiro cosas. Porque estaba haciendo tanto ruido Relena no se dio cuenta que alguien entro a su oficina y era testigo de ella. Agarro su guarda papeles de metal y lo tiro a su puerta. Su oyó el ruido de metal pegando hueso. Y luego de alguien cayendose. Relena escucho eso y se asusto.  
  
"Olivia!" Grito. "Olivia! Estas bien?!" Relena grito.  
  
"Relena que paso? Estoy bien. No puedo abrir la puerta." Olivia grito al otro lado de la puerta. 'Pero si ella esta bien entonces a quien le pegue?' Relena pensó mientras camino por el desastre que ella iso hace unos minutos. Y luego lo vio.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
"Yuy!" Miliardo grito. "Ve y cuida a Relena." 'Pero ella me odia y tiene mucha razón para hacerlo. Yo también me odio. Como puedo ser tan cruel ase ella. La única persona que quiero de verdad.' Heero pensó mientras camino por el pasillo ase la oficina de Relena. La mujer llamada Olivia estaba en su escritorio pero estaba ocupada buscando algo así que no noto cuando Heero entro a la oficina de Relena. Adentro encontró desastre. Lo peor que visto. Relena estaba fuera de control. Estaba tirando cosas y diciendo mala razones en Japones, Alemán, Francés, Ingles, y otros lenguajes que no reconocía. Pero es que un pacifista de nacimiento puedo ser una amenaza y tan bella al mismo tiempo? Heero estaba tan ocupado capturando su belleza que no vio la cosa metal que estaba volando en su camino. Boom! El sonido de metal chocando con hueso se escucho y luego de una persona cayendose. El metal iso una herida en su cabeza pero es el impacto que dolió más. La fuerza con que Relena tiro la cosa era tan fuerte que Heero se quedo inconsciente. Se quedo en el piso su cabeza sangrando sus ojos abiertos. Como si estuviera muerto.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
"Heero!" Relena grito y cayo al piso. Heero estaba en el piso su cabeza sangrando. "Por favor que no este muerto." Relena dijo y volteo el cuerpo. Puso so oídos a su corazón y escucho los latidos de su corazón. "Esta vivo." Relena dijo. Olivia entro y vio a Heero inconsciente. Se desmayo ahí mismo. No le gusta ver la sangre. 'Ella estará bien.' Pensó Relena. Usando tela de su camiseta casi paro la sangre y puso una vendeja en su cabeza. Todavía estaba inconsciente. Relena busco algo. 'Ahí.' En su escritorio estaba un vaso de agua. Lo agarro y se acerco a Heero. Tiro todo el agua en su cara. El despierto. Primero Heero abrió sus ojos.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Abrí mis ojos todo se veía borroso. Tenia un dolor de cabeza enorme y me sentía como si un camión me atrompeo. Vi para arriba. Vi una persona. Bueno pienso que era una persona. Trate de sentarme pero me maree y tuve que acostrame otra vez. La persona o lo que era me vio. "Estas bien Heero?" Esa voz se me hace tan familiar. Es un enemigo? Nada estaba claro. Se acercaron. Tenían algo en sus manos. Parecía un arma. Un enemigo. Estaba en peligro. Muy rápido me puse arriba de mi enemigo. Todo mi peso estaba deteniendo las piernas de mi enemigo y estaba deteniendo sus muñecas muy fuerte casi cortando la circulación. Los brazos de mi enemigo estaban arriba de su cabeza. Estaban completamente paralizados. Mi cara solamente centímetros del de mi enemigos. Quién es esta persona? Se parecen familiar. No podía ver muy claro. Ni si quiera podía ver si era mujer o hombre. Mi dolor de cabeza sé iso peor cuando me moví. Cuando empezaron a jalar mis sentidos me sentí mejor. Sentí una tela enredada en mi cabeza. Me lo quite. Y luego Sentí un liquido calentito. Sangre? Que paso? Porque estoy sangrando? Mire a mi enemigo. Podía ver mas mejor y vi que era una mujer. Una mujer muy bella. Es mi enemigo? Me veía con ojos grandes. Probablemente muy asustada para hablar. Se compuso y trato de liberarse. Puse mi mano libre donde esta. Ella era muy fuerte. "Heero Yuy. Sueltame ahora mismo!" Grito. Iso mucho ruido con su grito y mi cabeza se sentía peor.  
  
"Quién eres?" Le grite para tras. Enojado porque iso mi dolor de cabeza peor. Me vio mas asustada que antes.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Miliardo! Lucrecia! Odelia! Alguien ayudenme! Heero se volvió loco!" Grito otra vez. Le viera parado pero el ruido iso mi cabeza pulsar con dolor. Le di un cachetada. No muy fuerte pero suficiente fuerte para callarla. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. No estaba llorando pero lagrimas salieron de sus ojos. Sus ojos. Como dos diamantes azules mirandome. Estaba atrapado en su mirada y me Podía alejar. Si me alejaría este sentimiento que tengo si iría y estaría sin alma.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Duo estaba caminando con su brazo alrededor de Hilde en el pasillo. La estaba llevando a la puerta para que se fuera mientras el hacia su trabajo. Hilde le dio un beso y se fue para ir a su trabajo. Duo se despidió cerro la puerta y fue a buscar a Lucrecia y Milli. Él los tiene que cuidar. Lucrecia estaba en los escalones con Milli esperando a Miliardo. Pero no se veía muy feliz. "Hola Lucrecia." Dijo Duo felizmente. Lucrecia sonrió un poco. Miliardo finalmente apareció. Lucrecia ni lo vio pero camino hace la puerta. Es cuando lo escucharon.  
  
"Duo! Duo! Miliardo! Lucrecia! Odelia! Alguien ayudenme! Heero se volvió loco!" Grito una mujer. Los tres empezaron a correr por el pasillo. Lucrecia mas despacio porque tenia a Milli en sus brazos y no quiera que se lastimara.  
  
"Quedate aquí!" Miliardo le grito y Lucrecia empezó a caminar. Se fueron adelante de ella. Llegaron a la oficina de Relena. Adentro encontraron desastre y de inmediato creyeron que ataco un terrorista. La secretaria de Relena Olivia estaba en el piso. Duo checo su pulso.  
  
"Todavía esta viva," Dijo Duo y saco su arma. "Pero esta inconsciente." Se puso muy serio. Miliardo saco su arma y miro alrededor. En la pero esquina de la oficina había dos personas. Uno arriba del otro. La persona de abajo estaba tratando de escaparse. Cuando se acercaron vieron que Relena estaba atrapada y una persona con pelo rojo estaba arriba de ella.  
  
"Quién eres?" Miliardo le pregunto y apunto su arma hace el. La persona con le pelo rojo se volteo y se veía igual a Heero. "Yuy!" Ahora que Miliardo se acerco más. No tenia le pelo rojo sino tenia su cabeza cubierta de sangre. Sus manos estaban deteniendo las manos de Relena y ella Todavía se estaba tratando de escapar. "Suelta a mi hermana!"  
  
"Quien eres tu?" Él pregunto. Miliardo perdió su balance y Duo empezó a reírse. Heero no se veía feliz de estar burlado. Los miro intensamente. Heero estaban tan distraído con Miliardo y Duo que aflojo sus manos. Relena agarro su chance y quito Heero de arriba de ella. Heero estaba sorprendido y trato de defenderse pero no puedo. Relena le dio una patada muy fuerte donde más le duele. Heero cayo en sus rodillas y Relena le dio otra patada en su cabeza y Heero cayo al piso inconsciente. Duo se estaba riendo.  
  
"Duo no es gracioso." Relena le grito y salio de su oficina. Duo Todavía estaba sonriendo. Miliardo estaba sonriendo un poco. Los dos estaban mirando al inconsciente Heero en le piso. Olivia apenas se estaba despertando y Lucrecia entro al cuarto.  
  
"Que paso? Relena se veía muy enojada cuando salio de aquí. Dios mio." Lucrecia dijo cuando vio a Heero inconsciente en le piso. "Tenemos que llamar a un doctor. Ponganlo en el sillón o algo." Ding Dong. "Quién podría ser?"  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Ding Dong. "Finalmente llego." Quatre dijo y empezó a salir del cuarto.  
  
"No sé Quatre. Yuy no podría ser el que estamos buscando." Dijo Wufei.  
  
"Quien sabe. Despues de todo no sabemos nada del pasado de Heero." Dijo Trowa. Quatre los ignoro y fue a ver su visita. Le hablo porque era un doctor y podría ser un análisis de sangre o algo así. 'Espero que nos podrá ayudar.' Quatre pensó cuando vio a su visita. Sally Po.  
  
"Hola Quatre. En que los puedo ayudar." Sally dijo.  
  
"Buenos días Sally. Puedes hacer unos análisis de sangre?"   
  
"Claro." Y luego Duo salio de los escalones. Él vio a Sally.  
  
"Sally! Ven tienes que ayudar a Heero. Relena le dio unas patadas y esta inconsciente." Duo dijo y corrió por el pasillo. Quatre y Sally lo persiguieron. En su camino encontraron a Odelia y ella decidió seguirlos. Entraron a la oficina de Relena.  
  
"Que paso?" Sally le pregunto a Lucrecia.  
  
"No sabemos." Lucrecia dijo. "Pero ala mejor ella sabrá." Ella dijo apuntando a la casi consciente secretaria en el piso. Sally se fue ase ella cuando se sentó.  
  
"Estas bien?" Sally le pregunto. Olivia miro alrededor de ella y negó su cabeza. "Bien. Ahora nos puedes decir que paso aquí?" Olivia negó su cabeza otra vez. "Dinos mientras veo a Heero."  
  
"Bueno la señorita Relena estaba en mal humor y creo que empezó a tirar cosa. Se me ase que mientras yo buscaba algo el señor Yuy entro a su oficina. Creo que la señorita Relena le aviento algo y cayo inconsciente. Yo entre y me desmaye." Olivia dijo. Sally limpio toda la sangre de la cabeza de Heero y le puso vendajes.  
  
"Y luego oímos los gritos de Relena que Heero se volví loco." Lucrecia continuo.  
  
"Y cuando entramos Yuy estaba deteniendo a Mi hermana la piso. Relena se escapo le dio dos patadas y se fue." Miliardo acabo.  
  
"Pobre Heero. Sus heridas hicieron las patadas que Relena le dio peor." Sally dijo. "Pero va estar bien. Su cabeza esta inflamada así que si se fue un poco loco por un rato pero veo que Relena lo puso bien." Sally tiro las vendejas con sangre a la basura. "El ve estar bien para mañana pero con un dolor de cabeza inmensa. Duo Quatre porque no llevan a Heero a su cuarto para que descanse?" Duo y Quatre dijeron que sí.  
  
"Tenemos que irnos." Dijo Miliardo.  
  
"Todavía estoy enojada contigo." Lucrecia dijo y camino enfrente de el. Duo y Quatre llevaron a Heero a su cuarto. Sally y Olivia fueron a chequear que Relena este bien. Todos se fueron menos Odelia. Ella agarro las vendejas con sangre y se las llevo a su cuarto.  
  
Heero agarro amnesia. Que triste. Pero hice mi tarea sobre la amnesia. El agarro amnesia temporal para decirlo simplemente. Una victima con amnesia temporal va estar confundido y se le olvidan cosas. Ataques pueden durar de 30-60 minutos hasta 24 horas. En ataques graves una persona puede estar desorientado y puede tener amnesia retrogado (no se si lo transle bien?)(Una victima puede saber de eventos despues de la trauma pero no puedo recordar eventos antes de la trauma o información anterior.) que puede durar por muchos anos. Aunque muy horrible la amnesia temporal tiene muy buenas chancas de recuperar la memoria. Entendieron todo eso? Si no me mandan un correo electrónico para explicarlo, no me burlare de nadie nada mas quiero que no entiendan. Ese era Capitulo 6. Gracias por leer. El próximo capitulo Todavía necesita trabajo. Pero prometo que le siguiente va ser mas interesante y va tener un cambio en la historia que no van a esperar. Review!  
  
Güera 


	8. Capitulo 7: Parte 1

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido Y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 7, Parte 1  
  
El Capitulo Perdido  
  
Por Güera  
  
Perdon por tener este capitulo TAN tarde. Pero tenia una MUY buena razon. En Mayo 15, mi pueblo tuvo un peligro de tornados. Habia 2 tornados al sur y una al norte. No tuvimos tornados en el pueblo pero tuvimos la parte que esta connectada a las nubes pero no llega a la tierra (no se como se dice en espanol) Tuvimos 3 de esos. No llegaron a la tierra y estamos MUY agradecidos por eso. Se fue el poder y cancelaron la escuela el 16. Asi que no tenia electricidad o una computadora que funcionaba por 2 dias. Y ademas la mitad del pueblo no tenia ni electricidad ni telefono. Hay mucho desastre en nuestro pueblo. Hasta nos pusieron en las noticas y el ejercito vino. Ya se que vivo donde hay muchos tornados pero no era mi decision. Espero que porque esta largo este capitulo me perdonen. :( No se por cuanto estoy tarde ya se me olvido. :) Al final estamos libres de la escuela. Disfruten el verano y este capitulo. Porfavor perdonenme. :)  
  
Lunes, Agosto 4, AC 198  
  
Sus ojos azules, su pelo cafecito. Tan bella. No quiero hacer esto! Para! nada mas para! Dejenla en paz! No quiero lastimar a nadie nunca mas! Me niego a matar a alguien mas! Porque no responden mis manos! Que me paso! Porque no la puedo salvar? Jure que la iba a proteger siempre pero ahora soy yo mismo quien la va matar. Relena, por favor, perdoname. Yo no quiero que pase esto. Por favor, les pido que paren! No. Mis manos se están apretando alrededor de su cuello. Relena, nunca quise que esto pasaría. Deseo que estuviera haciendo esto. Mataría a todas las personas para que deje de hacer esto. Ojos sin vida me vieron desde su cabeza. Relena estaba muerta. No, no. Relena. RELENA!!  
  
"Heero! Despierta! Era nada mas un sueno, Heero. Anda amigo, despierta!" Una voz familiar me dijo. Abrí mis ojos y vi la cara de mi mejor amigo. Me estaba viendo, podía ver claramente que estaba preocupado por mi. Me siente rápidamente pero tuve que acostarme otra vez. Me sentí un poco mareado. "Calmate. Todavía necesitas recuperarte. Relena te pego muy duro."  
  
"Relena?" Pregunte olvidando cubrir mis emociones y oí preocupación y confusión en mi propia voz.  
  
"Si, Relena. Tiro un guarda papeles de metal a tu cabeza. No fue a proposito, claro. Pero te pusiste un poco loco y trataste de matar a Relena. Zechs te mato antes que pudieras. Relena esta bien. Esta muy preocupada por ti, porque ella tiene la culpa de todas tus heridas." Lo escuche mientras hablaba. No todas mis heridas. Trate de pararme otra vez. Ignore el sentido de mareo en mi cabeza. Duo trato de detenerme pero no lo deje. Me miro mientras trate de pararme y de balanciarme. Lo logre. Se necesito mucho mas que eso para detener el Soldado Perfecto. Y luego lo pensé mejor. Ya no soy el Soldado Perfecto. Nada mas yo. Heero Yuy. Mientras estos pensamientos corrían por mi mente, sentí un poco de mi humanidad regresar a mi. Espero que con tiempo pronto toda mi humanidad regresara. Pero sabia que eso duraría mucho mas tiempo.  
  
"Salte." Le dije a Duo. El empezó a protestar pero nada mas repetí lo que dije. "Salte." Empezó a irse. Cuando estaba a la puerta le dije. "Dile a Zechs que estoy bien." Con eso dicho Duo se salio de mi cuarto. Cerré mi puerta y camine a mi cama. Me siente y saque un pedazo de papel. Empece a escribir. Me voy a ir para que no pueda lastimar a nadie mas. Le escribir una carta a Relena diciendole que me voy a ir y que no me busque. Lo metí en un sobre y lo Cerré. Agarre las pocas cosas que tuve ahí y me salí de mi cuarto. Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto de Relena. Toce en su puerta pero note que no había nadie adentro. Entre a su cuarto. Su olor era tan real casi pensé que Todavía estaba en su cuarto. Me sentí un poco lamentable. Me sentí como no debería estar haciendo esto. Mire alrededor del cuarto memorizando todo porque pronto me iré de aquí nunca para regresar. Cuando me sentí valiente una vez mas deje la carta en su cama y salí del cuarto antes que cambiara mi mente. Camine por el pasillo. Mi estómago gruño con hambre. Trate de ignorarlo pero no pude. Mi cuerpo necesitaba comida. Camine a los escalones. Con el primer paso sentí un dolor inmenso en mi cabeza. No creo que me había recuperado Todavía. Perdí mi balance y cai por los escalones. Con cada metro que cai, las orillas me golpeaban una herida que tuve de mi misión hace una semana: Un grupo de terroristas habían escapados de los Preventores. Algo simple para mi. Nadie murió pero me tiraron una bomba aunque logre esquiviarla la explosión me tiro contra una pared de rocas filosas. Me dijeron que se escaparon otra vez pero yo estaba ocupado recuperandome en la clínica. La gente me dice que hago que mi cuerpo trabaje de mas pero eso es nada comparado con las tantas veces que mi mente piensa en Relena. Mis batallas con mi mismo son mas furiosas que cualquier otra. Mientras trate de resistir mi dolor podía escuchar a alguien entrar a la mansión por la puerta principal. Me pare lentamente y sentí mas dolor. 'Este dolor es nada. Este dolor no es tanto para que el Soldado Perfecto sea afectado.' Esa voz en mi cabeza dijo. No, estas equivocado. El Soldado Perfecto murió el momento que me enamore con Relena o mas bien cuando sabia que la amaba. Me pare derecho y orgulloso, no por ser el Soldado Perfecto pero nada mas por ser yo mismo. Camine a la librería cuando escuche los pasos de la sirvienta llevar al invitado allí. Cuidado a no hacer ningún ruido alcance a mirar adentro de la librería, esperando a agarrar una ultima vista de mi ángel. Allí estaba parada el objecto de mi obsesión y a veces mi maldición. Lo que vi es que tenia una mirada de sorprendida en su cara. Cuando mire lo que ella estaba viendo, mire a un hombre en sus rodillas, con una mano de Relena en la suya y una cajita negra en la otra. No tenia ni la menor idea que tenia en la cajita.  
  
Pero yo estaba sorprendido por sus palabras: "Me darías el placer de casarte conmigo, Relena Peacecraft?" Matrimonio? Esto es como propones matrimonio? Tengo que tratar eso con Relena un día. Y luego realice lo que dijo. El se quería casar con Relena! Pero- no puede. No puede! Pero, ella no es mía. Relena no es una posesión. Ademas me voy a ir muy pronto. Y ella nunca me pertenecerá. Soy muy cobarde. Corriendo de mis problemas en vez de tratar de resolverlas. Porque no le dije antes? Esa estúpida carta no significara nada a ella ahora. Este hombre va ser su marido. El tomara mi lugar en su corazón. Pero deberás merezco ese lugar? No se nada de como expresar mi amor o como conquistarla. Nada mas se como me siento. Dudo que eso seria suficiente para ella. Entre una vez mas al pasillo preparado para irme. Ademas de las heridas que agarre la semana pasada también tuve mi corazón roto en mis manos.  
  
"Yuy." Voltee y mire a los ojos de mi comandante. El no me dejara irme. Niegue mi cabeza, los Preventores no es como el ejercito en ninguna forma. "Estas mejor?" Me pregunto. Otra vez Niegue mi cabeza. Y que se le estoy mintiendo a mi comandante. No voy a estar aquí suficiente tiempo para que me tenga que explicar. "Puedes continuar a proteger a mi hermana?" Esa es una pregunta difícil de contestar. Niegue mi cabeza una vez mas, pero Todavía estaba un poco inseguro. Deberás puedo proteger a la única persona que quería y que derrotar a mi corazón? Si, claro que puedo. No era su culpa. Es la culpa del guey que le propuso matrimonio. Juro que si Relena no estaría ahí lo Mataría. "Entonces continua a ser su guardaespaldas. Y esta vez no te escondas. Ella va saber que la estas viendo. Entendido?" Niegue mi cabeza una vez mas antes de que el entro a la librería. Yo lo seguí. No podía ver a Relena ni al extraño hombre pero tampoco los quería ver. Estaba callado como si estaban esperando algo.  
  
"No." Oí a Relena decir. Y en ese momento juro que podía oír campanas sonando y angeles cantando. Dijo que no. Dijo que no! My corazón se curo mas rápido de lo que pensé. Oí la voz de ese guey otra vez.  
  
"Pero porque?" El pregunto casi llorando. Pobre guey. Eso quiere decir que Todavía tengo una chanca. Una chanca muy pequeña pero una chance de todos modos. "Tan si quieras me darías el placer de acompañarme a cena?" El pregunto. Porque insiste? Ella no quiere ir contigo.   
  
"Si." Oí a Relena decir. Su palabra me sorprendió.  
  
Dos Horas Después  
  
Dos horas Después que ese guey le propuso matrimonio a mi ángel yo estaba en el caro manejando mientras ellos iban atrás. Antes que nos fuimos me asegure que la carta que le escribir estaba una vez mas en mis manos. No hay porque la lea si yo voy a seguir aquí. Ala mejor un día no seré un cobarde y me vaya de aquí. La cena era tan aburrida. Estuve sorprendido que me quede despierto por toda la cena. Creo que la única cosa por la que me quede despierto era la oportunidad de ver a mi ángel. El llevo a mi ángel a un restaurante Francés llamado Pierre's Chateau. Yo la hubiera llevado a un restaurante Japones pero eso soy yo. Relena insistió que me sentaba con ellos así que lo hice. Lo que sea para ella. No ordene nada pero Relena me dio la mitad de su platillo. Ese era la mejor cena que tuve en toda mi vida. No me importo mucho como sabia pero disfrute que Relena sacrifico la mitad de su pollo para mi. Y luego los mire por otra hora mientras platicaban de politca. Me entere que este guey sabia un poco de cosas de la situación en Marte. Aunque yo pensé que todo era sin importancia, si aprendí un poco de cosas. El pago la cuenta, así que se me hace que el hombre tiene que pagar la cuenta en una cita. También aprendí que tienes que sacar la silla para una mujer y esperar hasta que ella se siente para que el hombre se siente. Muy interesante. Nos fuimos del restaurante cuando se empezó a oscurecer. Estábamos en uno de los muchos caros de Relena. El guey estaba tratando de seducir a Relena pero yo sabia que Relena no cayera por esos trucos. El insistió que yo manejaba para que ellos podrían platicar. Cuando pregunte de que iban a platicar el dijo que no era nada que un guardaespaldas se preocupe. Lo quería matar ahí mismo. La única cosa que lo mantenía vivo era la presencia de Relena y como yo estaba ordenada que ella no se fuera de mi vista, el estaba condenado a permanecer vivo. Por cuando tiempo? No lo se. Cuanto tiempo siga siendo el guardaespalda de Relena. Y nunca dejare de proteger a Relena. Y estoy feliz. Aunque yo le prometí a Relena que nunca Mataría a alguien nunca mas me dieron ganas de arrancar su cara y romper su cuello. Pero no mientras Relena esta viva. Nunca mas seré responsable por la muerte de otro ser humano. Empezaron a hablar y aunque hablaban calladitos yo podía oír toda su conversación. Gideon, ese era el nombre del guey, le estaba preguntando a Relena si podía confiar en mi. Escuche por su respuesta mientras manejaba el carro. Un semáforo. Bien. Sus palabras llenaron mi corazón.  
  
"Claro. Yo confío en el con mi vida. Heero es una persona buena y honesta. No lastimaría a nadie, al menos que me ataquen." Me respecta. Eso es bueno, ala mejor con tiempo puedo ganar su amor. Eso es si Gideon no lo hace primero. Llegamos a su casa. Estaba tan feliz de dejarlo ahí. Mientras Relena le dijo adiós yo me prepare a disfrutar estos momentos con ella. El camino para su casa era silencioso. Yo nunca empiezo una conversación con ella pero sentía como debería decir algo. Le tenia que decir algo. Pero ella hablo primero. "Heero, perdoname." Que la perdone? Porque? Ella nada mas se estaba defendiendo contra el enemigo, que en esta ocasión era yo pero Todavía un enemigo. Ella estaba tratando de hablar pero yo decidí decirle lo que le quería decir.   
  
"No, tu no debes de pedir me perdón. Sino yo te debería de pedirte perdón. Perdoname Relena. Yo soy el que te estaba tratando de matarte una vez mas. Tu nada mas te defendiste." Ella me quería interrumpir pero sigue. "Perdoname. Por favor. No se lo que me paso."  
  
"Pero Heero, no era tu culpa." Ella dijo interupiendome.  
  
"No, estas equivocada. Si es mi culpa. Yo te debería estar protegiendo pero ahora te prometo que si lo voy hacer." Si la voy a proteger.   
  
Ya no soy una arma para matar. Ahora soy un humano aunque pocos notaron que cambie. Todos de mi equipo y hasta mi comandante notaron la diferencia pero no muchos mas. Si me quede mis mismas características. Ya no soy tan frío. Mi ojos tienen un poco mas de vida aunque Relena no noto nada. Empece a reír un poco mas, sonreír mas a las bromas de Duo que nunca creo que se le acabaran.  
  
Martes, Agosto 5, AC 198  
  
Era Martes ahora y estaba mirando a Relena en una conferencia con el nuevo Marte República. Ella hablo calmadamente aunque ellos estaban mas nerviosos que la chingada. No se porque. Ala mejor era las presiones de ser un nuevo gobierno o ala mejor eran las miradas que les di. No podía resistir y sonrió cada vez que pusieron mas nerviosos. Nada mas era un poco de diversión con un gobierno entero. Nunca deje Relena salir de mi vista, menos cuando iba la baño claro. Dude que algo le pasaría. De lo que entiendo, Relena iba a visitar a Marta para que mas personas vean que bello lo es ahí y decidan a moverse ahí. Va ir la próxima semana. Yo voy a ir con ella, claro. La conferencia termino con el gobierno mas calmado. Relena se paro, les dijo adiós, recogió sus notas y salio del edificio. Yo la seguí. El momento que salio del edificio Relena regreso a ser su propia persona. Yo eh conocido mas y mas a Relena. Ahora se que hay una Relena que es mas seria y siempre sabe que decir. Esta Relena es una pacifista y siempre resuelve las peleas entre otros. Pero también hay otra Relena. Esta es inteligente y disfruta mas la vida. Cariñosa y caprichosa. Prefiero esta Relena a la otra. Pero es raro. Nunca sabia que Relena tuviera dos personalidades o ala mejor es que es mas seria cuando esta en la presencia de políticos? Yo pienso que su lado cariñoso es quien es ella verdaderamente y que nada mas actúa diferente enfrente de los políticos porque la paz depende de sus acciones. No, ella no tiene dos personalidades nada mas tiene mas responsabilidades como política que como persona. La amo de todos modos.   
  
"No puedo creer que esos viejos no se callaran! Nos hicieron tarde para la practica de Hilde." Mi ángel dijo. Yo debería lastimar a esos viejos por hacerte infeliz. Pero para la practica yo viera preferido no ir nunca mas. Ayer me dijeron que yo era el padrino de la boda aunque no recuerdo una conversación donde dije que iba hacerlo. No importa porque nada mas significa que tendré mas tiempo con Relena. Ella va ser la dama de honro. Ni tengo idea que es eso. Llegamos a la practica de la boda. Me torturen allí. Hilde nos saludo y nos dijo que tuvimos que hacer. Yo y Relena nada mas tuvimos que pararnos ahí. No se porque. Porque no nos pudimos sentar quería preguntar pero supe mejor que hacer enojar a Preventora Tormenta. Otras tres se tuvieron que parar junto Relena. La hermana de Trowa, Cathy quien conocí antes. Si me acuerdo bien ella es Preventora Cuchillo. Una de las muchas hermanas de Quatre, Teri Winner. También conocida como Preventora Espina. La mas menor creo. Y Lady Une, su mas dulce personalidad. Ella también es la comandante del equipo Rosas. Que incluye Preventora Cuchillo (Cathy), Agua (Sally), Espina (Teri), Tormenta (Hilde) Y a veces la pequeña Mariemiea. Se me hace que las damas no deben estar casadas pero no se exactamente. Es un teoría, no estoy seguro. Estaba parado ahí mientras Miliardo llevo a Hilde por el pasillo de la iglesia a donde Duo estaba parado. Yo nada mas los miraba. Así es como son las bodas? Es sorprendente todas las cosas que no supe por estar peleando. Ya estoy aprendido cosas que el Dr. J nunca me había ensenado. De repente Hilde se acerco a mi y agarro mi cara. Empezó a jalar y hacer quien sabe que mas a mi cara. Agarre dos sus brazos calmadomente y las quite de mi cara. No quería lastimarla. El momento que deje ir a sus brazos regresaron a donde estaban, en mi cara. Como si sus brazos estaban atraídos a mi cara como un imán. Otra vez agarre sus brazos pero esta vez no las suelte.  
  
"Que estas haciendo?" Le pregunte. Mi voz ya no era sin sentido pero podía oír que estaba un poco enojado. Ella sonrió y saco sus brazos de mis manos.  
  
"Nada mas viendo como te verías con una sonrisa." Ella dijo. "Te ves mucho mas guapo. Es pedir mucho nada mas una sonrisa." Estaba sorprendido por lo que dijo. Me pregunte si era verdad.  
  
"No, te daré una sonrisa en tu boda. No aquí." Dije calmado, o lo mas que pude.   
  
"Andale, Heero. Nada mas una sonrisa." Escuche a mi ángel decir. Claro que haría lo que sea para hacerla feliz y en mi cara estuve seguro que pudieron ver una sonrisa pequeña.   
  
"Mucho mejor. Gracias Relena." Hilde dijo y la practica empezó una vez mas. Sonríe por toda la practica, no porque Hilde o la practica porque eso era un castigo. Pero porque cada vez que mi sonrisa se iba ir, Relena me miraba. La mirada en su cara me iso sonreír mas y ella también sonrió. Pero mi felicidad termino muy pronto, porque cuando acabo la horrorosa practica Relena tenia otra cita con ese guey. Esta vez la llevo a una película. El vino a su casa a recogerla. Y esta vez ellos iban adelante mientras yo iba en el asiente trasero. El nos manejo al cine y pago por los tiquetes de el y Relena. Creo que el pensó como no podía eliminarme decidió ignorarme. Que estaba bien conmigo. La película se llamaba T-3, aunque no puse mucha atención a eso. Durante toda la película no deje de mirar a Relena. Aunque el cine era oscuro, yo podía ver perfectamente todo lo que hicieron. Incluyendo cuando ese guey puso su brazo alrededor de Relena y ella iso nada para quitarlo. Ella se estaba alejando de mi lentamente pero como se comporto antes me decía que no debería perder la esperanza Todavía. La película termino y Gideon dejo Relena en su casa. Yo también me baje. Le dijo adiós y saco su cabeza por un beso pero Relena nada mas lo ignoro y ya había empezado a irse a su casa. Yo disfrute el momento cuando el se quedo derrotado. Yo la seguí. Ella estaba muy cansado porque cuando entro a su cuarto se acostó en su cama y se durmió inmediatamente. Yo me fui a mi cuarto pero no podía dormirme tan fácilmente. Imágenes entraron a mis sueños y pronto tuve pesadillas.  
  
Medio de la Noche  
  
Como lo hice ayer la mire mientras dormía. Nada mas soñé cosas horrorosas y nada mas ella me podía calmar. Ma mire en silencio. La escuche respirando que apenas podía oír con mis propios respiros. No lo se, es algo de ella que me calma. Mire a mi reloj. Decía: 5:28 a.m. El alarma de Relena iba a sonar en dos minutos. Me tenia que ir. Tanto que no quería me fui. Relena despertara sin mi.  
  
Miércoles, Agosto 6, AC 198  
  
En ves de ir con Relena fui a visitar a mis otros compañeros. Entre al cuarto en el tercer piso sin tocar. Como sabia que están ahí vi a Quatre, Wufei y Trowa trabajando en encontrar al Príncipe Perdido. Ella supieron que estaba en el cuarto. Ellos ya sabían porque estaba aquí. Camine a donde estaban sentados. Quatre era el primero en decir algo.   
  
"Buenos días, Heero. Ya tenemos la lista con 390 personas. Pero hay algo raro en nuestra lista." Quatre. Note que estaba un poco nervioso.  
  
"Que?" Le pregunte.  
  
"Bueno es que tu nombre esta en la lista." Es me sorprendió mucho. Yo en la lista de poder ser el Príncipe Perdido? Pero-  
  
"Como es eso posible?" Pregunte. Sabia que mi cara y mi voz ensenaban mi sorpresa pero eso ya no me importaba.   
  
"Parece que te pareces mucho al Príncipe Perdido." Quatre dijo. Me parezco al Príncipe Perdido? Como es este Príncipe de todos modos?  
  
"Que son sus características?" Dije acercandome mas a ellos.  
  
"Pelo café. Ojos azules. 18 anos." Trowa dijo. Hablando por la primera vez. "A mi me parece que tu podrías se un candidato para el Príncipe perdido." Yo? El Príncipe?  
  
"Imposible." Dije. No puedo creer lo que me estaban diciendo. "No hay ninguna forma que yo sea el que están buscando." Les dije. Y luego me corregí. "NO soy el Príncipe Perdido."  
  
"No estamos seguro de eso Heero." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Quiten mi nombre de esa lista!" Les grite muy enojado. No se porque lo estaba. Quatre no iso nada. Nada mas que informarme de algo que no supe. Hable mas calmado. "Perdoname Quatre." Dije y Empece a salir del cuarto. Me detuve en frente de la puerta. Les iba a decir una vez que quiten mi nombre de esa lista pero dude que me harían cazo. Su misión era sospechar a todos que puedan ser el Príncipe. Cuando descubran que yo no soy el, lo quitaran. Me fui sin ninguna palabra de gracias. No sabia que es lo que tenia miedo. Me sentía feliz que podría ser el futuro esposo de Relena pero el matrimonio seria obligatorio. No se casaría conmigo porque quisiera pero porque tenia que hacerlo. Pero el pensamiento de tenerla en mis brazos otra vez iso mi cabeza sentir ligera. La eh protegido por 4 días. Era mi trabajo pero me sentía como invadir a su vida. Pero ninguna vez se niego a tenerme como su guardia. No so porque. Entre al comedor. Vi a Relena sentada, cero que ya termino con su almuerzo. También en la mesa estaba Olivia, la secretaria de Relena, Odelia Lowe, Zechs, Noin, Mili y EL. Que estaba haciendo EL aquí. Que no puede dejar a Relena en paz por un momento? El estaba almorzando y también hablando con Relena. Deje que mi odio saliera pero nadie mas lo supo y así lo iba a dejar. Me pare para un lado. Muchos no notaron que estaba en el cuarto o mas bien decidieron ignorarme. Nada mas una persona sabia que estaba ahí.  
  
Diferente Punto De Vista  
  
"Eso es muy interesante." Relena pero en su mente pensó. 'Ni lo creas. Que aburrido puede ser una persona? La ultima cosa que quiero oír en mi casi día libre es política. Heero esta aquí. Que bien.' "Heero!" Relena le dijo a Heero, que estaba casi escondido en las sombras. "Ven y acompañarnos para almuerzo." Heero quería acompañar y lo iso. Se siento junto a Relena dandole una mirada de puro odio a su novio. "Miliardo." Relena dijo a su hermano mayor. Miliardo ni dijo nada pero la miro indicando que estaba poniendo atención. "Estaba pensando de ir al parque o algo así. Es un día tan lindo y casi no tengo trabajo ahora." Dijo Relena acercandose a su hermano por la mesa. Que se puso casi encima de su guardaespaldas, haciendolo sentir muy incomodo pero al mismo tiempo disfrutando los momentos.  
  
"Eso suena como una idea brillante." Lucrecia dijo. Y era decidido que fueran al parque a tener un Día de Campo. Y si era una día lindo. Mas bien bello. El sol estaba brillando, los pájaros cantando. Viera sido un día perfecto pero había un poco de viento. Pero quien dijo que algo es perfecto?  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Lo mire mientras el dormía. Se veía tan en paz, tan tranquilo. Tenia que mirar casi al cielo para verlo porque se escondió en un árbol. Estaba un poco cansando desde que llegamos al parque. Ahora Estábamos teniendo un Día de Campo. Yo, Gideon, Miliardo, Lucrecia, Mili, todos los pilotos de gundam, Hilde, Sally, Teri, Cathy, Lady Une y Mariemiea. Yo invite a todos mis buenos amigos. Apenas conocí a las chicas pero nos hicimos muy buenas amigas. Descubrí que ellas todas son parte de un equipo que Lucrecia estaba en hasta su embarazo. Cada una tiene su habilidad única que ayuda al equipo, Las Rosas. Cathy tiene su cuchillos que tira con facilidad a su marca. Teri es una experta en bombas y también experta en entrar a bases fácilmente. Hilde puede entrar a cualquier sistema de computadoras sin dificultades y también es la líder del equipo. Sally es una doctora o aprendiendo a ser una. Todas también son muy peligrosas con un arma. Estoy celosa. Todas tienen vidas reales. Mucho mas emocionante que la mía. Yo tenia que calmar a viejos insoportables. Y todas se podía defenderse sin que nadie les ayude. Mientras que yo tenia que tener guardaespaldas aunque disfrutaba la compañía de Heero odiaba que el creía que era débil. Que si alguien me atacaría no podía yo defender. Me sentía como una niña. Todos piensan que soy una muñeca de vidrio que podía quebrarse a cualquier momento. Aunque no fuera las mas estable de mente persona en el mundo pero nadie me culparía. Y ya se que no puedo dar un golpe para salvar mi vida. Pero esto se acaba ahora. Desde ahora voy a tomar una clase de defensa propia para que tan si quiera me podría defender. Ala mejor también puedo convencer a las chicas que me ensenen a usar un arma. Es tiempo de comer. Todos se juntaron en una de las mesas en el parque. Note que una persona no estaba ahí.  
  
"Heero!" Le grite al árbol. Nada. Todavía debería estar dormido. "Heero! Es tiempo de comer!" Grite. Era inútil. El estaba dormido o nada mas ignorandome. Se me hace que voy a ir arriba para despertarlo.  
  
"Relena, andale. Agarra algo antes que Duo se coma todo!" Hilde me grito desde las mesas. Yo ya estaba en frente del árbol. Estaba muy grande.   
  
"Voy!" Les grite. Empece a subirme al árbol. Me resbale un poco de veces pero Todavía alcance una rama. Que raro. Ni si quiera me falta aire. Creo que correr a esas juntas cuando estaba tarde si me ayudo. No vi a nadie aquí arriba. Debería estar mas arriba. Me subí una rama mas y Todavía no lo vi. Me subí mas y mas pero no vi a Heero por ningún lado. Llegue a la rama mas alta del árbol. Podía ver todo el parque desde aquí. Podía ver a todos mis amigos. Pero no vi a Heero. Donde se puede ver ido? Había un poco mas viento aca arriba. Estaba abrazando la rama para que no cayera.   
  
"Relena!" Escuche a alguien gritar. "Que estas haciendo?!" Era mi hermano. Es un poco mucho lo que trata de hacer para protegerme.   
  
"Subiendo un árbol! Que crees que estoy haciendo!" Les grite. El viento era mas fuerte. Mire que dejaron de comer para verme a mi.  
  
"Relena! Por favor bajate de ahí!" Esta vez era Lucrecia. El viento era mucho mas fuerte ahora. Y yo estaba abrazando el árbol, tenia miedo de caerme y matarme. Escuche a alguien gritando abajo pero no podía entender sus palabras. El viento estaba adentro de mis oídos. Cuando paro empece a bajarme con prisa. Dudo que jamas volveré a subirme a otro árbol.   
  
"Relena!" Escuche a alguien gritar pero no reconocí su voz. Un viento fuerte vino de no se donde. Estaba en medio aire porque brinque de una rama muy alta a otra mas baja. Sentí el aire llevarme lejos de las ramas. Y luego Sentí que empece a caer al suelo. Que gacho. La presa va tener una carcajada sobre esto. Siempre pensé que Heero me mataría. Cerré mis ojos y me prepare para la caída. Y luego Sentí unos brazos alrededor de mi cintura. No me estaba cayendo. La persona que me sujeto, bajo pero aterrizo con facilidad. Abrí mis ojos a mirar el sacate. Me soltaron y mire la cara del quien me salvo. No lo podía creer! Era Heero. Heero me salvo.  
  
"Heero." Dije, mi voz era un poco temblosa. El todavía tenia su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Lo mire a su cara y luego a su brazo. Me soltó inmediatamente. Sentí su calor dejarme.  
  
"Relena, estas bien?" Todos me preguntaron al mismo tiempo. Niegue mi cabeza. Se me hace que todavía estaba en estado de shock. Alguien se acerco a mi y me abrazo. Nada mas me pare ahí. No sabia quien era. Mientras me abrazaron tocaron mi pelo. Esperaba que era Heero pero yo sabia que no lo era.  
  
"Estoy tan feliz que estas bien." El dijo. Reconocí su voz. Era Gideon. Mi novio. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando me pidió que me casara con el. Le dije que no. Yo ya estaba comprometida con alguien mas, el no estaba aquí pero pronto lo encontraran. No quería pero lo tenia que hacer. Las chicas me dieron su simpatía pero eso no resolverá nada. Muchas veces ante a dado mi felicidad por el bien del mundo. Esto no es mucho mas diferente. Pero hay que olvidar eso por ahorita. Me tenia muy cerca de el. Huelo su perfume y casi me ahogue.  
  
"Por favor sueltame." Le dije.  
  
Gideon Punto de Vista  
  
Escuche sus palabras. Ella me dijo que la soltara. Actúe como si no la escuche. Mi plan estaba trabajando muy bien pero no como quería. La deje respirar. Como pensé tuvo falta de aire y se desmayo. La atrape en mis brazos como todo un experto. Falsifique mi sorpresa y trate de despertarla. Hice creer a todos que estaba MUY preocupado de que estaba lastimada y inconsciente cuando ni mi importaba si estaba viva. Pero eso era mi misión y yo VOY a seguir mis ordenes aunque no me gusto. Era difícil convencer a todos que amaba a esta niña. Amor? Ni se lo que significa la palabra. Yo soy un demonio que causa destrucción, dolor y caos. Ni se porque el señor me mando en esta misión. No creo que soy el demonio calificado para hacer esta cosa. Yo tomo las cosas directa. Porque seducir la niña? Mucho mas mejor matarla. A su amante. Matar a su familia. Se esta despertando. Aquí vamos otra vez.  
  
"Estas bien?" Le pregunte muy cariñosamente. Casi quiero vomitar. Estoy muy feliz que mis otros amigos no me pueden ver así. Ella niego su cabeza. Seria tan feliz nada mas apretar su cuello pero esos no son las ordenes de mi señor. Mis ordenes son simples: Seducir la Ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros y alejarla de su amado. No soy uno para cuestionar las ordenes de mi señor pero nada mas obedecerlas. Nos fuimos del parque porque ella se estaba sintiendo mal. Me fui a mi casa porque dude que podía seguir siendo un actor. Llegue a mi casa pronto. Deberás no me importaba si la niña estaba bien o mal. Entre a la casa. Tan vacía y fría. Como debería estar. Llame a mi señor. Mire la cara oscura en la pantalla.  
  
"Buenas tardes, Señor." Dije y me agache.  
  
"Nacro." El dijo. "Sientate." Una orden, tuve que obedecer. "Has echo progreso?" El me pregunto sonriendo.  
  
"Si, señor. La niña Peacecraft aparece disfrutar mi compañía."  
  
"Es un problema el Heero Yuy."  
  
"Si, señor. La niña Peacecraft tiene mucho interés en el. Ella lo defiendo y el la protege."  
  
"Lo ama?"  
  
"Así aparece, señor."  
  
"Como esta la niña?"  
  
Le acabo de decir. "La niña Peacecraft?" Pregunte un poco confundido. Se enojo.  
  
"No! La niña Lowe! Ella fue en busca de su hermano!" El me grito. Las paredes temblaron con su voz. Oh, ella.  
  
"Ella también esta interesada en Heero Yuy. Ella cree que es su hermano." Yo dije.  
  
"Tiene pruebas que es su hermano?" El me pregunto interesado. Siempre hay problema cuando el esta interesado.  
  
"Se parecen mucho. Y actúan de la misma forma."  
  
"Pienso que acabamos de encontrar nuestro príncipe. Parece que la profecía se esta cumpliendo. Primero se conocieron y ahora se aman. Pero tenemos que detenerlos que tengan hijos." El dijo y regreso a su cara normal.  
  
"Que piensa hacer señor?" Ahora yo estaba interesado.  
  
"El sábado en la noche vamos a secuestrar a la niña Peacecraft. Y luego el va ir por su amada. Lo capturamos a el y tendremos a los dos." El dijo. "Asegurate que al niña este muy cansada esa noche." El me dijo. Otra orden. "Y también asegurate que no te hagas sospechoso." Maldición y yo quería divertirme.  
  
"Quiere que informe a la niña Lowe?"  
  
"No. Ella no nos sirve ahora."  
  
"La matare, señor?"  
  
"No dejala."  
  
"Como desea, señor."  
  
La semana continuo así. Relena fue a sus conferencias y iso su trabajo como ministra de asuntos extranjeros y Heero la protegía. Heero puedo obtener su humanidad otra vez pero con tiempo. Duo vigilo al pequeño Mili y los tres pilotos de gundam seguían con su trabajo. Ya no buscaban en la computadora sino salieron y empezaron a buscar a la gente que estuvo en su lista. Mucha de la gente en su lista de 390 personas tomaron prueba de sangre y fueron negativos y los que sacaron positivo fueron probados otra vez y era negativo. Pero continuaron su busca como lo fueron ordenados. Lentamente la lista se iso mas pequeña pero el príncipe todavía no aparecía. El nombre de Heero seguía en la lista pero no quiso tomar la prueba de sangre. Heero decido ignorar que tenia su nombre en esa lista. La presa no supo nada de la situación y así querían que se quedaría los Peacecrafts. Relena tuvo sus citas con Gideon y el continuaba con sus planes.  
  
Tarde - Sábado - Agosto 9, AC 198  
  
La mansión Peacecraft  
  
"Relena, salte! Quiero ver como se ven en sus vestidos!" Hilde grito de un lado de la puerta. Nada. "Teri, por favor empujala afuera. Todos, ya!" Hilde grito y se alejo de la puerta. Escucho la puerta abriendose para revelar montones de material azul bajo. Finalmente salieron, con Relena siendo empujada por las otras tres. Relena les dio una mirada de odio, arreglo su vestido y miro hace arriba.  
  
"Como me veo?" Pregunto un poco nerviosa.  
  
"Muy bien." Dijo Hilde.  
  
"Bellísima." Dijo Teri.  
  
"Como un ángel." Dijo Cathy.  
  
Heero Punto de Vista  
  
Si. Eso era lo que parecía. Un ángel. No había ninguna otras palabras para describirla. Nadie se veía tan bella como ella estaba en ese momento. Su vestido azul era igual a sus ojos. Sus tirantes ensenaban su piel tan delicada y dejaba sus hombros visible. Me pregunto si su piel es suave. Parate Heero! Ella nunca sera mía. Yo nunca tendré la oportunidad de tocar su piel. Porque soy un cobarde. Asustado de lo que me haría se me dejaría vulnerable a ella. Ella es la única que me puede lastimar y yo ya la lastime suficiente. Me arrepiento de todas las cosas que hice pero no se como compensar por todo eso. La única forma que se es matarme pero después no podre proteger a Relena y no podre cumplir mi promesa de protegerla. Continuaron con su conversación y luego me miraron.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
"Necesito alistarme para el baile." Relena dijo. 'Toda una tarde con Gideon. Estoy MUY emocionada. Cuando se va poner Heero celoso?' Pensó Relena.  
  
"Pero antes creo que necesitamos la opinión de alguien mas." Dijo Hilde.  
  
"De quien." Relena dijo un poco confundida.  
  
"De un hombre." Cathy dijo.  
  
"De un hombre?" Relena dijo y las chicas una vez mas le agarraron sus brazos. "Que están haciendo? Que no creen que me han jalado por suficiente ahora?" Relena les dijo mientras Cathy y Hilde la arrastraron junto una pared.  
  
"Heero. Como se ve Relena en su vestido?" Cathy le pregunto. 'Bueno ahora ninguno de los dos se podrá escapar.' Pensó también.  
  
Heero estaba muy sorprendido para contestarlos luego luego. Pero luego sonrió y les contesto. "En una palabra? Hermosa." El dijo. 'Mas que lo crees.'  
  
'Deberás piensa eso?' Relena Pensó.  
  
"Ves Relena? Te lo dijimos." Cathy le dijo.  
  
"Señorita Relena, El Señor Galileo ya llego." Una sirvienta dijo por la puerta.  
  
"Que horas son?" Relena dijo mirando al reloj en la pared. Dijo: 8:10. "Ustedes me hicieron tarde." Empezó a caminar a la puerta donde la sacaron. Y luego Empezó a murmurar. "No puedo creer que estoy tarde. Que me pondré?" Se detuvo. "Dile que me espere por favor." Le grito a la sirvienta. La sirvienta dijo 'Si, Señorita' y se fue para decirle. Relena Empezó abrir la puerta. Entro y cerro la puerta atrás de ella. Cathy, Hilde y Heero miraron a la puerta.  
  
"Que raro." Hilde dijo. Cathy la miro.  
  
"Que es raro?" Cathy le pregunto. Hilde indico que se acercara y le hablo en voz baja. Aunque hablaba en voz baja Heero todavía podía escuchar sus palabras.  
  
"El comportamiento de Relena con Gideon. Yo siempre creí que amaba a EL. Que no es raro como lo persigue y deja que Heero los mire?" Hilde dijo. Heero no los miraba a ellas sino a la guera en la esquina. Ella parecía ver a nada en particular sino al espacio. Como si estaba pensando tanto en algo que olvido donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Parecía triste ademas que distraída. 'Me pregunto que le pasa a la hermana de Quatre.' Heero Pensó. El estaba concentrando tanto en Teri que apenas escucho las palabras de Cathy.  
  
"Se me hace que quiera hacerlo celoso." Le dijo a Hilde. "Bueno es tiempo de irnos." Dijo en voz normal. "Teri, vayámonos. Te llevare a tu casa."  
  
Teri miro a Cathy. "Que? Oh, si. Claro." Ella dijo y salio del cuarto. Después Hilde y Cathy también salieron del cuarto. Heero espero con paciencia mientras Relena se alisto para el baile. En unos 10 minutos Relena salio en un vestido diferente. Ni si quiera noto que Heero seguía en el cuarto. Estaba ocupada arreglando su vestido. Este vestido era morado oscuro. Brillaba. La falda llego hasta sus pies. No tenia espalda y dos tirante de adelante se amarraron atrás de su cuello. Ella también era bella. Soltó sus trenzas y puso su pelo enrollado. Unos cuantos pelos estaban sueltos pero todavía se veía bella. Heero nada mas pudo mirarla, su boca abierta un poco. Relena lo miro un poco confundida.  
  
"Que?" Le pregunto.  
  
"Te ves Bellísima." Heero dijo antes que se puedo detener. 'Heero, controlate. No puedes besarla. No puedes tocarla. Nada mas controlate.' Heero se dijo. Relena sonrió y dejo de arreglar su vestido.  
  
"Muchas gracias Heero." Dijo Relena. "Me darías el placer de escoltarme a mi cita, Señor Yuy?" Heero estaba confundido pero después sonrió.  
  
"Con mucho placer." El dijo y le ofreció su brazo. Relena no espero esta respuesta pero engancho su brazo con el de el. "Vamos?" El dijo y la escolto para abajo.  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Enganche mi brazo con el de el. Me sonrió y dijo. "Vamos?" Antes que me escolto para abajo. No puedo creer que esta haciendo esto. Heero cambio mucho. No puedo creer que no lo note antes. Sonríe y habla mas que antes. Me pregunto que trajo este cambio en el. Podía sentir su calor con su brazo enganchada con la mía. El momento no duro tanto. Llegamos a la librería. No quería dejarla ir. Esta era una de las pocas veces que quería tener una casa mucho mas grande. Pero tenia que dejarlo ir. Soltó mi brazo. Adiós a mi felicidad.  
  
Dos Horas Después  
  
"Relena, pienso que debes sentarte. Has estado en tus pies toda la noche." Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Gracias por preocuparte por mi pero estoy bien." Relena dijo y dio una vuelta en su vestido. "Ves. No te preocupes. Ahora ve a bailar con mi hermano." Lucrecia niego su cabeza y dejo a estar con Miliardo.  
  
Relena se miro una ultima vez mas en el espejo antes de salirse del baño. Camino a la mesa donde estaban sentados. 'Creo que si estoy cansada.' Pensó cuando se sentó y sus pies se sintieron cansados. Gideon se pare de su cilla junto ella cuando la banda Empezó a tocar una canción y le ofreció su mano a Relena. "Me darías el placer de bailar esta ultima canción antes que nos vayamos?" Le pregunto. 'Que daño puede dar un baile?' Relena Pensó y tomo su mano. La banda Empezó a tocar un waltz para sus invitados. Estaban tocando para beneficiar a los sobreviviente de la guerra que sus padres fueron matados en la guerra. Aunque era dos anos después de la guerra las colonias y la tierra todavía esta tratando de repara el desastre que causaron por su ignorancia. La ministra de asuntos extranjeros tenia que ir para calmar a los dos.  
  
Relena y Gideon bailaron. Relena sonrió y Gideon dio la aparencia que se estaba divirtiendo. Cuando se acabo el baile decidieron irse. Miliardo, Lucrecia, Relena y Heero entraron al caro con Gideon manejando. Miliardo se sentó adelante junto a Gideon mientras Lucrecia, Relena y Heero se sentaron atrás. Relena estaba muy cansada y pronto se estaba durmiendo. Sus ojos se cerraron y respiro lentamente. Su cuello se doblo a la izquierda. Después su cuerpo acompaño a su cuello y su cabeza callo en el hombro de Heero. El estaba sorprendido pero no tenia el corazón para quitar su cabeza de su hombro y quitarle el placer de tener su hombro como cojín. Gideon llego a la mansión Peacecraft. Miliardo se salio del caro y abrió la puerta para su esposa como un caballero. Lucrecia despertó a Relena antes que salio del caro. La cabeza de Relena se levanto del hombro de Heero y abrió sus ojos.  
  
"Llegamos a casa." Lucrecia le dijo. Relena raspo sus ojos y Empezó a salirse del caro. Le dijo Adiós a Gideon mientras Heero también salio del caro por el otro lado. Gideon se fue. "Estas cansada?" Lucrecia le pregunto a Relena. Relena niego su cabeza. "Vente. Te llevare a tu cuarto." Lucrecia dijo. Relena la siguió. Lucrecia y Relena entraron a la mansión y fueron en la dirección de su cuarto. Heero no las siguió.  
  
Miliardo hablo. "Yuy," Heero lo miro. "No dejes que le pase nada." El dijo. "Es muy preciosa para que sea lastimada." Heero niego su cabeza. 'Si, lo es.' Heero Pensó.  
  
"No te preocupes Zechs. Yo la protegeré." Heero dijo.  
  
"Bien. Tu vida depende en esto." El dijo y se fue a su cuarto. 'Nunca dejare que nada la lastime.' Heero Pensó y luego fue a ver a su ángel. Miro a su ángel ya acostada en su cama en su piyamas y su pelo suelto. Ya estaba dormida.  
  
"Siempre te protegeré." Heero dijo antes que fuera a su cuarto.  
  
Como les gusto? Ya se que puse un poco de cosas que Heero no penso pero apoco pueden recordar todos los detalles de una semana? Perdon por durar tanto. Esto es raro tengo capitulo 9 pero todavia estoy trabajando en capitulo 8. Estoy trabajando al reves. :) Cuando lo termine lo van a ver. Espero que sea antes que vaya a Mexico. Ala mejor con unos extras reviews me inspiran para acabarlo.  
  
Güera 


	9. Capitulo 7: Parte 2

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 7 Parte 2  
  
Hermano encontrado, Soldado Perdido  
  
Por Güera  
  
Media Noche - Agosto 10, AC 198  
  
No mas puede mirarla. Estaba completamente sorprendido por su belleza. Como alguien puede ser tan bella yo no sabia y no me importaba. Nada mas la mire. Sus ojos preciosos azules no los podía ver porque tenia su espalda ase mi. Pero podía ver muy claramente su cabello largo café. Brillando en la luz de la luna. Abajo de las estrellas. Quería acercarme pero no podía. Cuando al fin tuve suficiente valentía para acercarme alguien mas estaba ahí. No había notado esa persona antes. Relena tenia su espalda ase mi pero el no. Podía ver su odiosa cara. Sonriendo. Burlandose de mí porque los dos sabemos que le gano y yo perdí. Sabia la verdad y dolía. Mas que cuando cai del lado de la montana. Esa vez me rompí los huesos pero ahora ellos quebraron mi corazón. El dolor era inmenso. Y después de eso se riera de mí de mi dolor. Le daba diversión verme así. Sus ojos verdes burlandose de mi miseria. Su cara. Como odiaba su cara. Mis ojos se llenaron de resentimiento, celos, y odio. Sus brazos circularon su cintura y los brazos de Relena circularon su cuello. Le dio un beso en su cachete. Que más de esto puedo soportar? Gideon dejo de verme y miro a la belleza enfrente de el. Su miraron por unos minutos y sus caras se acercaron mas y más. No Relena no lo beses! Pero era muy tarde. Sus labios tocaron y tenían sus ojos cerrados. No puedo dejar que Relena se enamoré de el. Saque mi arma. Le quite el mecanismo de seguridad y apunte. Dispare. Sangre estaba por todos lados. Gideon Galileo estaba en el suelo tratando de sobrevivir. Sonríe. Ahora nada se detuvo entre mi y Relena. Mire a Relena y agarre la sorpresa de mi vida. La bella princesa pacifista estaba apuntando un arma a mí. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Disparo. Oscuridad es todo lo que vi. No podría abrir mis ojos. Me dolía mi pecho. Mucho más mi corazón. Pero el dolor de la bala no era nada comparado con el dolor de lo que acabo de aprender. Nada importaba. Ni mi vida. Nunca importo mi vida pero creí que Relena le daría sentido, me daría razón para vivir pero era muy tarde. Deje que el dolor me afectaba. Deje que la herida me mate.  
  
Desperté cubierto en sudor. Era nada más un sueno. Que bien. Creí que eso era de verdad. Porque estoy teniendo estas pesadillas? Todo empezó cuando Gideon Galileo vino a la casa de Relena pidiendole que sé casarse con él. Claro que dijo que no pero salieron. Y han salido cada noche por una semana. Tengo que ir con ellos. Tengo que proteger a Relena pero me duele verlos tan feliz juntos. Gideon dice una broma y Relena se ríe. Sus risas tan bellas como ella. Como lo desprecio. Y él fue el que dijo en el radio que amaba a Relena. Cada noche los tengo que proteger cenando o viendo una película una vez fueron a bailar. Juntos como una pareja. Debería de ser yo. Pero soy un cobarde. Le escribí una carta a Relena diciendole que la amo. La iba a dejar en su cuarto y desaparecerme otra vez pero le apareció primero. Pero la peor parte de la semana fue los ensayes de Hilde. Ella es mas peor que un sargento del ejercito. Voy a ser el padrino de la boda. No me acuerdo haciendo ese compromiso. La boda es en una semana. Relena va ir con Gideon que quiere decir que yo voy a ir solo si es que decido ir. Me levante de mi cama y mire a mi reloj. Decía: 3:42 a.m. Que bien! No podre dormir más esta noche. Relena se levanta en menos de dos horas. Relena. Voy a ir a verla. Me lleve la carta acaso que me pondría valiente. Salí de mi cuarto y fue con Relena.  
  
Odelia Punto de Vista  
  
Exactamente como pensé mi hermano salio de su cuarto y fue la de Relena. El estada haciendo esto cada noche desde que ella se consiguió un novio nuevo. Miro a su cuerpo durmiente. Hice que sabia de mi presencia. Me miro pero volteo para tras. Debe amarla. Eso es perfecto. Después de todo se van a casar. Ya sé que es mi hermano verdadero. La semana pasada agarre las vendejas de sangre y Hice una prueba su sangre contra le mía. No hay ninguna duda. Este pobre enamorado soldado es mi hermano. Que malo que no sabe que es su destino casarse con su amor. Tratare de decirle.  
  
"Hola hermanito." Le dije.  
  
"No soy tu hermano." Me dijo ni si quiera se molesto para mirarme. Estos pilotos de gundam soy tan mal educados. Trate otra vez.  
  
"Porque sigues diciendo eso? Hay un porciento chanza que tú eres mi hermano." Dije sonriendo.  
  
"Y 99% que no lo soy." Él dijo. Me hace enojar tanto.  
  
"No desearías que si fueras mi hermano para que te cases con ella?" Dije mirando a Relena y luego mirandolo a el.  
  
Heero Punto de Vista  
  
Me encantaría ser su hermano pero yo sé la verdad. No lo soy. Ella estaba esperando una respuesta. "No." Dije. Pareció sorprendida. No creo que era la respuesta que esperaba. Todos saben como me siento sobre Relena menos ella. Que bueno que nadie le dicho. Mire a su cuerpo durmiente. Se veía tan bella. Mi ángel. La Ángel de la Paz. Haría lo que sea para protegerla. Lo que sea. De repente todo cambio. Peligro. Ella estaba en peligro. Alguien le disparo a la ventana. La misma donde entre yo. Corrí hace Relena y la despierte. Se despierto rápido. Me miro con sus ojos azules. Podía ver estaba confundida y tenia miedo. No tenia tiempo que perder. Deje de verla cuando dos hombres con armas entraron al cuarto destruyendo el resto de la ventana. Relena sé salio de la cama y empezó a correr. Todavía medio dormida choco con uno de ellos. Uno tenia algo en su mano y lo puso contra su nariz cubriendo su boca también. Podía ver sus ojos. Me estaban viendo. Sus ojos pidiendome que la ayudara. Pero no pude sin asegurarme que estaría bien. Sus ojos se cerraron Y Relena sé cayo. Morfina. No podía dejarlos que la lastimaran. Cuando cayo los dos trataron de tirarla fuera de la ventana. Ahora es mi chanza. Con mi mano le di a uno un golpe dejandolo inconsciente. Agarre a Relena antes que su cabeza cayera al piso.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Sus brazos se enredaron en su cintura apenas levantandola del suelo. La levanto mas hasta que se recargo contra su pecho. Una mano trato de agarrarla otra vez pero se equivoco y en vez agarro a un brazo fuerte. No podía ver así que pensando que era Relena jalo su mano. El balance de Heero no estaba bien y los dos fueron chocando con el hombre. Heero no tenia tiempo para defenderse. El hombre se preparo para darle un golpe pero antes otro brazo se interpuso salvando a los dos. Le dio una patada al hombre y salio volando de la ventana. Heero estaba sorprendido por su fuerza y agilidad. Sin hacer ningún ruido se distancio de Heero y Relena. Cuando estaba saliendo reconoció que nadie la estaba persiguiendo. Con su mano le dijo a Heero que la persiguieran. Heero entendió. Sé iso mas alerto defensivo y cuidadoso. La cabeza de Relena colgaba de los brazos de Heero. Odelia y Heero caminaron por el pasillo oscuro. No haciendo nada de ruido. Se escucho otra ventana quebrandose. Cinco hombres entraron cada uno con un arma. Los cinco se acercaron a Heero y Relena, atrapandolos. Heero los vio a cada uno esperando que lo atacaran. Dos se acercaron uno con un cuchillo y otro con un arma. Los dos igualmente peligrosos. Se acercaron mas y más. Heero no podía con uno mucho menos con cinco, no con Relena en sus brazos.  
  
"Queremos a la ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros." Dijo el primero.  
  
"No les dejare tocarla!" Una voz grito. De las sombras salio Odelia. Peleo con los tres hombres mientras Heero se quedo con los dos. Lo mas que se avanzaron lo mas que Heero se retiraba. 'No puedo tomar el riesgo de que lastimaran a Relena.' Heero pensó. Odelia estaba ocupada tratando de pelear con tres hombres al mismo tiempo. Uno le dio un golpe en la cabeza mientras otro trato de enterar su cuchillo en el corazón de Odelia pero ero y hizo una herida en el brazo de Odelia. Él ultimo le dio una patada en él estomago quitandole el aire. Cada ataque era devuelto con otro ataque. Tres contra uno. Los dos igual en fuerza y velocidad. Cada lado igual en causa y determinación. Pero uno era mas fuerte. Los tres pronto se cansaron porque no esperaban tan buena defensa. Uno por un cayeron. El primero en irse no había suficiente fuerza en su patada y Odelia le dio un golpe en la cara con su codo. El segundo se canso tanto que trato de sacar su arma pero en ese segundo Odelia aprovecho el momento y lo tiro sobre la orilla. Se escucho la sangre salpicando por todas partes y su cuerpo chocando con el piso. El ruido de sus huesos quebrandose también se escucho. Ella también estaba atrapada entre los escalones y él ultimo terrorista. Él atacó pero nada mas le pego al aire. En tratando de lastimar a Odelia él sé cayo para adelante bajando los escalones cabeza primero. Ni si quiera en la mitad del camino que estaba muerto de fractura de su cuello. El niño con pelo de chocolate no estuvo tan afortunado. Los dos terroristas Todavía estaban muy peligrosos así que Heero se retiraba cada vez que ellos avanzaban. Se retiraba porque no Quería lastimar a su ángel. Su ángel Todavía inconsciente estaba colgando de sus brazos fuertes. Ni chanza que la dejaría ir. El que tenia el arma se puso enfrente del otro.  
  
"Danos la ministra!" Él dijo.  
  
Heero les dio una mirada que paro su sangre y dijo "No les dejare ni tocarla." En una voz tan frío que le quito la confianza al que tenia el arma. Pero el segundo no lo afecto.  
  
"Has sido advertido." El segundo dijo. Ataco a Heero con su cuchillo dirigida a su cuello. En su defensa Heero se doblo para atrás para hacer el ataque inútil. Con la inconsciente Relena en su brazos y el movimiento repente Heero perdió su balance. Sus pies dejaron de tocar el piso. Su espalda choco con algo pero no era el suelo. Su espalda se doblo mas de que lo tenia y Relena se escapo de sus brazos. Sé cayo sobre su cara. Heero la agarro antes que cayera completamente fuera de sus manos. Pero ahora los dos iban a caer. Pensó rápido y trato de agarrar algo. Lo que sea. Su mano encontró el barandal de la orilla del balcón. Una mano los sostuvo en el aire y la otra detuvo a Relena fuera de peligro. Su brazo estaba enredada en la cintura de Relena. Una posición muy incomodo para él. Los dos terroristas se asomaron para ver si se cayeron a sus muertes Relena y Heero. Nada mas para ver que no.  
  
"Si no la podemos tener tan si quiera podemos matarla." El terrorista con el arma dijo y la punto a Heero.  
  
"NO!!" Odelia grito y tiro a los dos por la orilla. Apenas eraron a Heero. Sus gritos se escucharon por toda la casa. Odelia se calmo después de eso y miro a su hermano. Heero apenas pudo sostener a el y Relena. Sus brazos apenas detuvo a Relena. Sus ojos la miraron pidiendo su ayuda. Sus manos se mojaron con su sudor. "Dejala caer!" Odelia grito. Heero negó su cabeza. Odelia se agacho para tratar de ayudarlo. Agarro al brazo de Heero. Ahora estaban colgando del brazo de Odelia. Nada mas que ella no era lo suficiente fuerte para jalarlos arriba. "Dejala ir o los dos se van a caer!" Odelia le grito.  
  
"Nunca." Heero dijo y miro a su ángel. Su brazo sosteniendo la de su cintura. Su cabeza y pelo colgando. Tan preciosa y bella, necesaria para la paz. 'Nunca la voy a dejar ir a mi ángel. No nada mas es importante al mundo pero ella significa todo para mí.' Heero pensó mientras la miro. Odelia no podía sostenerlos por mucho mas tiempo y tampoco pudo Heero. Relena se resbalo por el brazo de Heero. En segundos estaba cayendo por el aire. En poco cayera a su muerte. Odelia finalmente podía subir a Heero pero el no quiso. "No! Relena!" Heero grito y trato de ir por ella. La única cosa deteniendolo fue Odelia tratando de subirlo. Heero jalo a Odelia y ella choco con el barandal soltando a Heero. Heero fue para abajo lo más rápido posible. Agarro a Relena un segundo antes que pegara el piso. En un movimiento agarro a Relena y se volteo para que él fuera el que pegara contra el piso en vez de Relena. Su cuerpo boto contra el piso. Relena estaba bien y sin heridas. Aunque Heero no tuvo la misma suerte. Su cabeza estaba sangrando mucho. Y aunque la caído no era tan alto el impacto era mucho. Pero no era el único herido. Odelia también estaba lastimada. Él choce con el barandal le dio un dolor de cabeza y una bola en su cabeza.  
  
"Ay" Dijo cuando se levanto. Se acordó de Heero. "Que paso?" Miro hace abajo y vio a Relena perfectamente bien arriba de su hermano quien estaba sangrando. "Oh, no. Odin." Odelia dijo y con gran velocidad bajo los escalones. Relena nada mas estaba inconsciente por la morfina. Odelia la aparto de su hermano. Él estaba inconsciente también pero su cabeza estaba sangrando. Su cabeza estaba tan cubierta de sangre que no podía encontrar la herida. "Tengo que llevarlo a un doctor." Odelia dijo.  
  
Güera 


	10. Soñando y Esperando

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?

Capitulo 8

Soñando y Esperando

Por Güera

Al fin ya lo acabe. Que bueno. Ya se que mi ortografia esta MUY MUY mal pero esque se hablar el español y escribirlo pero no los acentos. Perdon. Bueno tan si quiera se mas o menos, verdad? Razon por estar tarde:  Mi prima no me dejo escribir mi fic y cuando lo escribia se ponia de chismosa. Cúlpenla a ella! Jaja. Disfruten y Review.

Domingo – Agosto 10, AC 198 

_Relena,_

_            Perdóname porque siempre irme de tu lado tantas veces. Tenia miedo. No de ti o nadie mas pero de mí mismo. Cuando te conocí estaba sintiendo cosas que nunca antes había sentido y no sabia que hacer. Pero ahora sé lo que siento. Otra vez soy un humano. Libre para sentir, libre para disfrutar, libre para amar. Ahora puedo decir que te amo. Tú eres mas importante para mí que cualquier otra cosa. Sé que yo no te merezco pero nadie mas te merece tampoco. Nadie es suficiente digno para merecer tu amor. Y nadie te puede proteger como yo. Antes yo creía que tú si me amabas pero era solo una falsa esperanza. ¿Cómo puedo una bella princesa de pacifismo amar a un asesino sin corazón? Pero ya no soy ese asesino sin corazón. Y aunque tu ya ames a alguien mas quiero que sepas que yo siempre te amare. Y tu nunca me vas a amar pero con solo estar cerca de ti es suficiente para mí. Y cuando me preguntaste en el comedor si era real nadie más sabia de lo que estabas hablando pero yo sí. Y te quiero decir que si era real. No era nada más un sueno. Todo lo que hice y dije era de mi corazón. No tengo arrepentimientos. Espero que te diviertas en la boda de Duo porque yo no voy a ir. Sé que nada mas estoy corriendo otra vez. Pero nada mas quiero que estés feliz con el hombre que amas. Te dejaré en paz. Nunca jamás volverás a verme aunque yo te veré a ti._

_Con todo mi amor,_

_Heero Yuy_

_No me busques. Nunca me encontraras._

Leo la carta una y otra vez. Su hermano lo había encontrado en el piso de su cuarto después del ataque en el medio de la noche. La carta era para Relena pero no sabían de quien era. Después de examinarla y sin encontrar algo mal se la entregaron a Relena para leer. La dejaron sola sabiendo que dice la carta pero no sabiendo como va a reaccionar. Su amor secreto desapareció otra vez. '¿Me ama? ¡Me ama!' Ella pensó pero luego la otra parte de la carta se realizo en su mente. 'Se va ir otra vez. ¿Pero como puede? Como puedo nada mas dejarme así como nada. Te amo Heero Yuy. Siempre te ame. Ahora ya no estas. Y nunca volverás. ¿Volveras? ¿Algún día sabrás que yo te amo con toda mi alma? Oh, Heero por favor regresa. Te necesito.' Ella pensó. Otra vez siento alegría, miseria, dolor y vacía todo al mismo tiempo. Todos esos sentimientos eran muy fuertes para controlar y no pudo contenerse. Una vez mas estaba llorando. Lagrimas de alegría. Lagrimas de miseria y dolor. Lagrimas para él. 'Porque se fue? Porque?!' Se acostó en su cama y dejo que sus lagrimas salieran. No tratando de detenerlas. Dolía tanto. Le dolía respirar, hablar, y vivir. Todo este dolor era mucho que soportar. Quería morir. Quería que todo su dolor desapareciera. 'Oh Heero. Yo también te amo. No quiero a Gideon. Nunca podría. Nada mas quiero a ti. Nada mas quise hacerte celoso. Pero a ti te quiero. Quiero que regreses a mí. Le suplico al cielo para que te regresen a mí. Aunque me trataste de matar otra vez, sé que no era tu culpa. Que no te acordabas quien era yo. Y todavía no me mataste y eso es lo que cuenta.' En sus pensamientos se duermo.

Una voz se escucho por la noche contestando sus ruegas. "No te preocupes Relena. Tu estas destinada estar con él. Así que me haré cargo de que él regrese a ti. Nada mas se paciente." La voz dijo. Sonó como una voz de una niña pero no se veía por ningún lado.

Nada podía librar Relena de su dolor. Nada mas tiempo pudo aliviar la herida que tenia. Físicamente ella estaba en perfectas condiciones pero el cuerpo puede esconder tantas enfermedades del corazón. Sally la chequillo y no podía encontrar nada mal con ella físicamente. Nada de daño le llego de la caída. Y aunque estaba en dolor inmenso del corazón no falto ninguna conferencia. Trabajo sin parar llevando una mascara de felicidad falsa. Como si su trabajo era lo único que podía sostenerla viva.

Ahora era Lunes - Agosto 11, AC 198 

"Relena, el Señor Galileo esta aquí." Olivia dijo entrando a la oficina. Relena guardo unos papeles que estaba leyendo y miro a Olivia.

"Déjalo entrar." Dijo muy calmada. 'Estoy haciendo lo correcto. No lo quiero. Ya no es necesario. Heero, por favor regresa pronto.' Ella pensó mientras un señor con ojos verdes entro a su oficina. "Buenos días, Gideon." Dijo dulcemente.

"Buenos días, Relena. ¿Porque me has llamado tan temprano?" Le pregunto y sé sento en una silla enfrente de su escritorio.

"Tengo algo que decirte." Relena dijo lo mas calmada que pudo. Miro al Preventor en la esquina de su oficina. Él negó su cabeza ase ella. Se paro y camino a su próximamente ex-novio.

'Al fin llego el momento. Se enamoro de mí. Ichiro va estar tan feliz. Nuestros planes van bien.' El pobre diablo pensó.

"Voy a romper contigo. Lo siento. Perdóname." Ella dijo. Gideon se paro rápidamente y casi la tiro.

"¿¡Que!?" El grito. La agarro de sus hombros y apretó sus manos. "¡No me puedes hacer esto!"

"Por favor detente. Me--estas--lastimando." Dijo Relena antes que su boca fue cubierta por la de el. Trato de liberarse, le dio patadas muchas veces pero no resulto. Él parecía no estar afectado por sus esfuerzos. De repente la soltó o más bien se cayo inconsciente y sus manos liberaron a Relena. Casi se desmayo, sus piernas apenas pudieron sostenerla, por falta de oxigeno. Brazos fuertes la atraparon antes que se golpeara en el escritorio.

Relena Punto de Vista 

Le dije la verdad. Que no lo amaba y nunca podré. Mi corazón pertenece a otro. Tan estúpido como suena. Ya sé que no volverá. Pero aunque sea así, se llevo mi corazón con él. Mis manos temblaron cuando dije esto: "Voy a romper contigo. Lo siento. Perdóname." De verdad lo sentía. Finalmente lo dije. Mi conciencia es libre. Ya no me siento culpable. Pero el se comporto de una manera muy diferente que lo que creí. Tiro su silla en la que estaba sentado cuando se paro. Casi me caí pero él me agarro de mis hombros con nada de cariño. No como Heero. Me grito. Mi temor creció. ¿Pero que podía hacer? Duo estaba en mi oficina como mi guardaespaldas temporal. Porque el otro se desapareció. Sus manos me lastimaban. Podía sentir que se me hacían moretones en mis brazos. Yo no era débil. ¿O si lo era? Todavía necesitaba un guardaespaldas pero yo antes e lastimado a Heero. ¿Porque sigo recordándolo? Trate de hablarle a este hombre. "Por favor detente. Me," mas dolor, "estas," apretó sus manos, "lastimando." Aunque dije estas palabras de debilidad, hice todo lo posible para que me soltara. Le di patadas. Lo que hizo siguiente deberás no lo esperaba. Me dio un beso. Pero yo no quería. ¡Cómo se atreve! La única persona que tiene derecho de besarme es Heero. Pero el ya no esta aquí. Pero aun no tiene ningún derecho. Me detuvo así por un tiempo, aunque estaba muy incomoda trate de lastimarlo. Sus labios contra los míos. Quería vomitar. Vi que tenia sus ojos cerrados, como si estaba disfrutando de este beso. Yo lo odiaba por hacer eso. Y cuando me iba a rendir y no podía soportar mas sin respirar, su cuerpo sé hico débil. Estaba libre de el. Respire profundamente. Mis piernas no podían soportarme. Podía sentir que me estaba cayendo. Brazos fuertes me detuvieron antes que tocaba el piso. Por un momento pensé que era Heero pero la falta de oxigeno afecto mi celebro. Mire la cara de mi nuevo guardaespaldas, Duo.

"¿Estas bien, princesa?" Él me dijo. Niegue mi cabeza. Me puso en mis pies. Ya podía pararme yo sola. Mire al cuerpo inconsciente en el piso de mi oficina. Nada mas tenia resentimiento para el. Y que yo pensé que el era aburrido.

"No dejes que se acerque a mí nunca más." Dije lentamente y sin emociones. Parece que la personalidad de Heero se reflejo en mi. Duo podía oír mi tono y negó su cabeza. El agarro el cuerpo y lo tiro sobre su espalda.

"Horita vuelvo." Él dijo y salió del cuarto. Mire la puerta y pronto pase por ella. Tenia otras cosas más importantes que hacer que terminar con ese cabron. Mañana voy a ir a Marte. El nuevo gobierno le faltaba confianza y necesitaba un poco de ayuda. Me pidieron que visite las colonias en Marte para animar a mas gente moverse ahí. Me han dicho que el cielo nunca es el mismo color de rojo. Yo e esperado este viaje por mucho tiempo. Unas vacaciones con Heero a mi lado pero esta ves va ser Trowa quien va estar conmigo. Hilde no permitió que Duo perdería ni un día mas de las preparaciones de su boda. Entre a mi cuarto para empacar para el viaje.

Diferente Punto de Vista 

Mientras Relena alistaba sus maletas, Duo llevo a Gideon a la puerta principal y lo dejo ahí. El tenia que regresar a su trabajo. Protegiendo Relena. O hasta mañana cuando Trowa se hará cargo de eso. Regreso a la oficina para encontrarla bacía. Olivia dijo que se fue pero no dijo a donde. '¿Dónde se pudo ver ido?' Duo pensó y salió de la oficina bacía. 'Heero siempre sabia donde estaba. Heero, no sabes lo que has hecho. Relena te necesita.' Duo pensó. 'Bueno a buscarla.' Y con ese ultimo pensamiento se fue al cuarto de Relena. Camino a los escalones y fue hasta el segundo piso. Llego a su cuarto y vio que tenia la puerta cerrada. Duo le toco. "¿Relena?" Dijo. Ella lo podía escuchar por la puerta de madera. Desde adentro puedo oír una respuesta pero no le entendía. "¿Que?" Y luego podía oír que se tropezó y algo pego la puerta. Salto hace atrás.

"Dije que estoy empacando. Vete." Relena grito por la puerta de madera. Duo escucho sus palabras.

"¿Estas segura?" Duo pregunto una vez más.

"Estaré bien, Duo" Ella dijo antes de dejar la entrada de su cuarto. Duo dejo Relena a empacar para su viaje a Marte por tres días. Duo fue en la dirección del cuarto de Mili para también visitar a su amigo, Wufei.

Relena Punto de Vista 

Me recargue en la puerta de mi cuarto. ¿Debo ir? Mire a las maletas, llenas a la mitad, tiradas en mi cama. Ropa tirada por el piso porque Duo me asusto con sus gritos. El nuevo Marte Republico necesitaba mi ayuda pero yo también necesitaba algo. Pero no debería ser tan egoísta. El mundo esta primero que nada. ¿Pero como puedo soportar este dolor. ? ¿Con este oyó en mi corazón? No puedo con la desaparición de Heero y el comportamiento de Gideon al mismo tiempo. No tengo nadie para que me ayuden a mí. Ningún hombro para llorar sobre el. Ningunas palabras de consuelo. Pero yo necesito eso. No soy un súper héroe. Nada mas un humano regular tratando de sobrevivir después que un ser querido se fue. Pero no murió nada mas se fue.  ¿Pero porque? ¿No soy suficiente buena para él? Mi plan de hacerlo celoso funciono pero creo que ahora lo asuste. Y nunca mas lo volveré a ver. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Me resbalé en la puerta. Mi espalda rozando con la madera. Nada mas quiero que regrese a mí. Si nada mas lo podría ver otra vez. Por solo un minuto.

"¡Heero, por favor regresa! Por favor." Grite al espacio infinito. "Por favor" Dije más calmada. "Te necesito."

**Martes - Agosto 12, AC 198**

**Aeropuerto Del Sanc**

"Disfruta tu viaje." Lucrecia le dijo a Relena y le dio un beso.

"Eso haré." Relena dijo. "Adiós a todos. Nos vemos en tres días. Adiós Mili." Le dijo a su sobrino. Él movió su manita también diciéndole adiós a su tía. Le tiro un besito. Él hizo lo mismo. Le dijo adiós a todos y se fue a subir a la nave espacial.

"Barton," Miliardo dijo, "cuídala mucho." Trowa negó su cabeza. Él fue tras de Relena para la nave espacial. Sus maletas ya estaban en la nave como deberían estar. Relena se sentó en su asiento y cerro sus ojos. El vuelo iba a durar 8 horas y ella iba a dormir lo más posible. Con suerte los representantes de Marte esperen hasta que aterricen para que ella conteste sus preguntas. Trowa tomo el asiento junto ella. No durmió pero miro el asiento adelante con mucha concentración.

Relena durmió. No tenia muchos problemas con eso. Pero sus sueños hicieron quedarse despierta mucho mas mejor. Sus sueños la atormentaban y su relajación que tanto necesitaban llegar fácil.

**Sueños de Relena**

_"Heero. ¿A donde vas?" Relena le grito a la persona que se iba. Él la miro. Sus ojos penetrando su alma, haciendo que ella se sienta muy vulnerable pero también dándole fuerzas._

_"No te quiero. No te necesito. Quiero estar lo mas lejos posible de ti." Él dijo en una voz baja y fría. Volteo para que ella vea su espalda._

_"Por favor no me dejes." Relena dijo y su fuerza se fue. Como siempre lo hace. Nunca se queda. Nunca quiere quedarse. Quebrando su corazón._

**Sueño se convierte en otro**

_Heero estaba en un cuarto. Había mucha luz en el cuarto. Estaba rodeado por doctores y enfermeras. Trate de acercarme. Quiero saber lo que esta pasando. Toque a una de las enfermeras para agarrar su atención y que me dejen pasar. Pero, mi mano nunca llego a su brazo. Mas bien se fue por su brazo. Pero si me podía acercar. Uno de los doctores pregunto por un instrumento. No reconocía el nombre. Apenas podía ver su precioso pelo de color chocolate. Tenia sus ojos cerrados. Esta muy pálido. Estaba cubierto en sangre. ¿Que le podría ver pasado? Pase por todas la enfermeras y todos los doctores hasta que lo alcancé. Se veía tan tranquilo. Sus cara llena de paz. El doctor estaba limpiando sus heridas. ¿Pero de donde saco esas heridas? Mire que tenia ventajas en su cabeza. Mi pobre Heero. ¿Quién se atrevió a lastimarte? Su cuerpo tenia tantos colores. Morado, azul, café y amarillo. Entonces estaba en cirugía. Le quitaron la camiseta para tratar de curar las heridas. Pero su pecho tenia más heridas que nada más. No veía nunca parte donde tenia el color normal de su piel. ¿Quién lo lastimo? Quiero saber quien lo lastimo. Las enfermeras si estaba yendo y los doctores ya no estaban tan apurados. Finalmente acabo o eso fue lo que dijo el doctor. Una enfermera se quedo con el y conmigo cuando los demás se fueron. Llevo a Heero a otra cuarto con menos luz. Yo los perseguí. Pase por todo lo que pase. Menos por el piso y que buena suerte que no paso eso. Él numero de su cuarto era 317. Me quede con él. Esperando que despertaba. Para que pueda ver sus ojos. Los ojos que robaron mi corazón. Pero nunca despertó. Apenas se movía. ¿Que hice mal? Una persona entro al cuarto. Estaba llorando._

_"¡Odin! Odin, estas bien. Gracias a dios. Tienes que mejorarte. Para que puedas conocer a tu novia." Ella dijo y sonrió pero aun así lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Ella le hablo como si estuviera escuchando. "No te preocupes. Nunca vas a estar solo otra vez. Tu hermanita, Odin esta aquí contigo." Se sentó en una silla junto de su cama. Enfrente de donde estaba yo. Agarro su mano. Tan si quiera ella pudo hacer eso. La mía nada mas paso por la de el. Como si yo fuera un fantasma. Pero eso no me importaba ahora. Lo que era importante era Heero. Pero sí él era Heero. Entonces, ¿Quien es ella? Ella dijo que era su hermana. No creo que Heero tenga una hermana. Pero también nunca dijo que no la tenia. Nunca dijo mucho de todos modos. Su hermana, o lo que era, dejo de llorar. Ahora que la veo muy cerca se me hace conocida. Pero no puedo acordarme quien es. Hablo otra vez. "No te preocupes Odin. Nos vamos a vengar de esos tipos que te atacaron. Pero era tu corazón que te lastimo. Nada mas para salvarla. Pero creo que valió la pena. Porque arriesgaste tu propia vida para salvar la de ella." ¿Porque estaba llamando Heero ese extraño nombre? ¿Quién es Odin? El se llama Heero Yuy. Sea quien sea esta persona no tenían ni idea con quien estaban hablando._

_Alguien abrió la puerta. Las dos miramos hace allá. "¿Señorita Lowe?" Él pregunto._

**Fin de Sueño**

"Relena ¿Estas bien?" Trowa pregunto a la bella durmiente. Relena abrió sus ojos para mirar los verdes de el.

"Estoy bien. Solo fue una pesadilla." Relena dijo. '¿O lo era? Todo parecía tan real. Tal vez sea que extraño tanto a Heero que lo tengo en mis sueños. Antes también salía en mis sueños pero no tan real.' Relena pensó y una mujer hablo por las bocinas.

"Buenas tardes Señores y Señoras. Ya casi vamos a llegar a  nuestra destinación. Por favor asegúrese que tenga puesto su cinturón de seguridad o si no por favor pónganselo horita mismo. Por favor de quedarse sentados cuando aterrizamos. Gracias." Ella dijo y una vez mas el silencio llego a toda la nave. Relena puso su cinturón de seguridad y miro hace la ventana. 'Que bueno que agarre el asiento con la ventana.' Ella pensó. Alcanzo mirar la tierra una vez más. Se veía tan lejos. Han viajado muy lejos. Dejo su familia, su casa y con suerte sus problemas en la tierra. Quizás también se podrá olvidar de Heero. Tan si quiera por un momento. Llegaron al planeta rojo. Nubes rojas pasaron por su ventana cuando entraron a atmósfera. Otros eran rojos oscuro mientras otras parecían como sangre. Había unos de color azul y morado. Relena miro a los colores como niñita. Pero al mismo tiempo se pregunto. '¿Que no el atmosforo de Marte es rojo? Tengo que preguntarle a la republica de eso.'

Diferente Punto de Vista 

Un hombre sentado en un cuarto oscuro mirando a una pantalla igualmente oscuro. Miedo se veía clara en sus ojos verdes. El hombre en la pantalla se veía furioso, pero tan terrible que era estaba muy calmado en esta situación.

"Nacro, por favor explícame lo que paso." El hombre en la pantalla dijo.

"La niña Peacecraft corto su relación conmigo. Nunca mas me quiere ver." Dijo Nacro, o como también se conoce Gideon Galileo.

"¡Nacro! ¡Fallaste! ¡Eres un demonio incopentente! Ahora que nuestros planes de secuestrar a la niña Peacecraft fallaron, estaba dependiendo de ti para que se quede en una falsa seguridad." El hombre le grito a Nacro. Se paro, sus manos agarradas de su propia pantalla. Sus ojos negras como la noche, se iluminaron. Pequeños fuegos en sus ojos negros, demostrando su frustración y coraje que ya no podía controlar. Nacro se hizo para atrás.

"Perdón, señor. ¡Pero porque tenia que mandar esos humanos!" Él dijo. también estaba frustrado. "¿Porque no mando demonios?"

"No cuestiones mis ordenes. Pero te diré. Demonios destruirían todo. Son muy poderosos. Todos estarían muertos. ¿Que no entiendes? Yo quiero la niña Peacecraft y el niño Lowe vivos."

"¿Y que con la niña Lowe? Me ordeno que la dejara en paz pero ella fue la que arruino sus planes. ¡Debería ser destruida!" Nacro grito.

"Tienes razón pero," El hombre oscuro dijo, "Después que mato los humanos que mandamos, llevo a su hermano herido. No sé dónde puede estar que quiere decir que esta rodeada por mucha gente."

"Señor," Nacro empezó. El hombre oscuro mira a Nacro. Nacro respiro profundamente. "¿Porque quiere la niña Peacecraft y el niño Lowe vivos?" Nacro dijo en voz baja.

"Es muy simple, mi sirviente. Su hijo es destinado a destruirme y eso no lo puedo permitir. Si tengo a los destinados y si llegan a tener un hijo, entonces se los quitare y será mi ayudante. Le enseñare como usar sus poderes, que son para destruirme, para mal en vez de bien." El hombre oscuro dijo. Naco estaba sorprendido. 

"Pero, Señor. El es el que esta destinado para destruirlo." Nacro dijo interrumpiendo su señor.

"Nacro," El hombre oscuro le grito. Nacro aparecía mas asustado que antes, si es posible.  "¿Dije que podrías hablar?"

"No, señor."

"Entonces no lo hagas."

"Sí señor."

"Espera mis ordenes." El hombre oscuro dijo y la pantalla se apago. La comunicación se acabo.

Diferente Punto de Vista 

En la Mansión Peacecraft

Miliardo, Lucrecia y el pequeño Mili habían regresado de llevar a Relena al aeropuerto. Mili se había dormido en el camino y estaba acostado en la cama. Miliardo estaba preocupado. Su mejor Preventor estaba desaparecido. Otro se va a casar. Otro era el guardaespaldas de su hermana. Quatre había pedido ir a una junta para su compania. Eso dejo solamente un Preventor. Estaba muy preocupado. NO podía dejar de caminar por el cuarto.

"Si caminas suficiente veces en una parte, puedes dejar un oyó en le carpeta." Lucrecia dijo para calmar a su esposo. Miliardo se detuvo por un momento pero no miro hace arriba. 

"¿Que dijiste?" Dijo de reflejo.

"Zechs ¿Qué té pasa?" Lucrecia dijo viéndolo con sus ojos morados. Su voz tan dulce y amorosa lleno sus oídos y lo calmo pero solo por un momento. La esposa trate de avanzar a su esposo pero otra vez empezó a caminar. 'Esto se acaba ya.' Ella pensó y se paro directamente donde su esposo iba a caminar. El se detuvo para no chocar con su esposa. Su cara llena de confuso. Lucrecia lo miro. Estaba determinada para calmarlo pero también ella estaba preocupada por él. "Siéntate." Ella ordeno y lo dirigió a la cama. Miliardo estaba abriendo su boca para protestar pero Lucrecia no lo dejo hablar. "Siéntate." Ella repitió su orden. El se sentó en la cama. O más bien se tiro a la cama. "Zechs ¿Qué te pasa?" Lucrecia dijo repitiendo la pregunta que hizo mas temprano. Se sentó junto él.

Miliardo la miro. "Estoy preocupada por Relena. ¿Crees que va estar bien? ¿Y si no puede con el viaje?" Él dijo.

"Zechs, cálmate. Relena es fuerte." Ella dijo enredando sus brazos en el cuello de el. Le dio un abrazo que tanto necesitaba. Le dio también un beso. La cara de Miliardo se calmo pero no completamente. 

"Pero todavía no sabemos que le paso." Miliardo dijo.

"Nada le paso a Relena."

"Nada mas quiero saber porque estaba cubierta de sangre."

****Recuerdo****

Medio de la Noche

Agosto 10, AC 198

_En la noche escuche ruidos. Muy altos._

_"¿Que fue eso Zechs?" Noin dijo amarrándose de mi hombro. Yo y Noin habíamos hablado sobre la situación y decidimos que Relena podía decidir su propio futuro. Relena decidió casarse con el 'Príncipe Perdido' pero también va hacer lo que quiera mientras lo busquemos. Con el tiempo Noin y yo hablamos y dejamos de discutir. La abrasé._

_"No sé." Le dije. Noin de repente se soltó de mí y salió del cuarto. "¡Noin! ¿A donde vas?" Dije pero nadie me contesto. "¡Noin!" Le grite y también salí del cuarto. "¿Dónde estas?" Le dije a la noche. "¡Noin!" Dije mi voz un poco mas alto. Todavia no la encontré._

_"¡Zechs!" Alguien dijo atrás de mí. Volteé. Ahí esta mi esposa, en su pijama y en sus brazos llevaba a mi único hijo. Junto ella esta Duo.  El estaba vigilando a mi hijo en la noche._

_"Tenia que ir por él. No quería se asustara." Ella me dijo en una voz tan baja que casi no la escuche. La entendí de inmediato. Se acerco a mí, todavía con mi hijo en sus brazos. Escuchamos otro ruido. Este estaba mas lejos._

_"Quédate aquí. Voy a ir con el G-5." Yo dije. Camine por el pasillo. La madera vieja hacia ruidos pero nadie lo escucho mas que yo. Busque al equipo. Trowa, Wufei y Quatre ya habían despertado con el ruido. Me estaban esperando en el pasillo. Se veían listos para todo. Cada uno tenia un arma. Fui con Relena. Me preocupe mas de ella. Pensé que la habían agarrado. Cuando entre a su cuarto vi que si la hicieron. Su cuarto era un desastre. Vidrio quebrado cubrió su piso. Su ventana, la grande, estaba quebrada. Eso debe ser como entraron. Relena no quiso poner un alarma en esa ventana. Cuando mire para abajo mire dos cuerpos. Muertos. Busque a Relena. Parece que alguien la ayudo porque dos de los enemigos estaban muertos. No la podía encontrar. Mi pie pateo algo en el piso. Lo levante. Era un trapo. Estaba mojado con un químico. Relena estaba en peligro. Esos tipos secuestraron a mi hermana. Salí de su cuarto. Trowa y Quatre caminaron ase mi._

_"Heero ya no esta." Quatre dijo. "¿Dónde esta Relena?" Él me pregunte._

_"No sé." No lo sabia. Que vergüenza. Escuchamos otro ruido pero este no era tan alto. Mas bien como algo que cayo al piso. Fuimos a buscar quien hizo el ruido. Fuimos al lado sur de la casa, nada mas para encontrar un pasillos vacío. Corriendo nos fuimos al norte. Cerca de los escalones y el balcón. Mire por el balcón. Vi un cuerpo. Muchos cuerpos pero este estaba tosiendo. Un sobreviviente. Él nos puede decir lo que paso. Y a donde llevaron a mi hermana. Baje los escalones casi no pisando el cuerpo muerto ahí. Cuando llegue ase abajo apunte mi arma al sobreviviente. La mire mas cerca y vi que era mi propia hermana. No la habían secuestraron. Me caí a mis rodillas y la abrasé. Estaba cubierta de sangre pero no me importaba. Solamente importaba que estaba bien. Dejo de toser y estaba respirando bien. Quatre y Wufei revisaron los cuerpos. Se acercaron._

_"Están muertos." Quatre dijo. Wufei negó su cabeza._

_"Llamen a Sally." Dijo y solté a mi hermana._

_"¿Porque?" Wufei dijo. El nunca antes había dicho eso. ¿Porque empezaría ahora?_

_"Es una doctora y quiero asegurarme que Relena este bien. Llaméenla. ¡Ya!" Les dije. Sally vino en menos de diez minutos. Ella reviso a Relena. Mi hermanita estaba perfectamente bien. Gracias a dios no le paso nada._

_"¿Han encontrado a Yuy?" Yo pregunte. _

_Quatre negó su cabeza. "No, parece que se desapareció otra vez. Pero si encontramos esto." Él dijo dándome un sobre blanco. La agarre y lo revise. Era para Relena pero no tenia dirección de regreso. Adentro solamente tenia una carta. La abrí y leí la carta. ¡Era de Yuy! Él dijo que amaba mi hermana y que se iba otra vez. Eso contesto uno de mis preguntas pero ahora tenia muchas más. ¿Cuándo se enamoro de mi hermana? Le di a Relena la carta porque era para ella. La deje sola. No sabia como iba a reaccionar._

****Fin de Recuerdo****

"Eso no lo sabemos." Lucrecia dijo. Sonó el timbre y arruino el dulce momento. "¿Quién podría ser?" Desde arriba podía escuchar que una sirvienta abrió la puerta y saludo al invitado. "¡Ami! ¿Quién es?" Lucrecia grito por la puerta abierta. Una sirviente subió. "Ami, ¿Quien es?" La sirviente con pelo negro hablo.

"Es la Señorita Odelia." Ella dijo. Lucrecia no pudo esconder su coraje.

"Dígale que vamos para abajo." Lucrecia dijo, muy poca dulcedad en su voz.

"Sí, señora." Ami dijo y bajo.

"Miliardo," Lucrecia dijo. Él miro para verla sorprendido que su esposa uso su 'verdadero' nombre. "Llego su novia." Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Miliardo parecía confundido.

"¿Odelia?" Él dijo. 'Que bien una vez logro que Lucrecia se enojaría conmigo.' Él pensó. 'Mili va estar bien, después de todo esta durmiendo.' Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos antes de salir del cuarto para evitar que su esposa de lastimar o matar a otra persona.

Lucrecia Punto de Vista 

No puedo creer que se atrevió a regresar a nuestra casa después que casi destruyo nuestro feliz matrimonio. ¡Cómo se atreve regresar! Cuando la vea voy a-. Fue cuando la vi. Era un desastre. Su cabello que le llegaba entre sus hombros ya no la tenia en trenzas. Estaba enbarañado y no creo que se molesto a peinarse antes de venir. Sus ojos. Eso fue lo que encontré más sorprendente. Estaban rojos y inflamados. Podía ver las manchas abajo de sus ojos y parecía que había dormido en días. Tenia puesto la misma ropa que tenia el Sábado. Me acuerdo que tenia una camisa sin mangas azul y pantalones de mezclilla. Me sentía culpable ahí mismo. Yo, quien la quería lastimar. No tenia idea porque estaba así pero parecía que estaba pasando por un tiempo difícil. No podía quedarme enojada con ella. Su cara, tan vulnerable. Seria cruel odiarla en la condición que estaba.

"Vine a recoger mis cosas y dejarlos para que sean felices." Ella dijo en una voz triste. No sabia si estaba triste porque se iba o por otras razones. Aunque estaba feliz que se iba, lejos de mí y más lejos de mi esposo me preguntaba porque.

"¿Porque?" Le pregunte y me senté en una de las muchas sillas. Ella se quedo parada. Me miro con sus ojos. Azules y revuelto con emociones.

"Sé que los dos me odian," Ella empezó a decir. Es la verdad no niego eso. "Y me siento que soy una intrusa en sus vidas y además de eso casi encuentro a mi hermano. Tengo una buena pista y quiero ir a buscarlo." En ese momento entro Zechs. El se veía tan sorprendido por su apariencia. El se recupero más rápido.

"¿No necesitas ayuda? Podía mandar unos Preventores para ayudarte." Él dijo.

"No. Yo trabajo mejor sola." Ella dijo viéndolo al no a mí.

"¿Estas segura?" Le pregunte. Deberás si quería saber. No sé porque pero no puedo negar mis sentimientos.

Ella negó su cabeza. "Nada mas quiero recoger mis cosas y irme. Si ustedes me permiten." Ella dijo. Todavía tenia la tristeza en su voz.

"Necesitas-" Empecé a decir pero hablo.

"No. Por favor. Nada mas durare un minuto y luego pueden disfrutar de que me voy." Ella dijo y salió de la biblioteca. Probablemente yéndose a su cuarto. Mire a mi esposo buscando un respuesta.

"Pensé que estarías feliz que se iba." Él dijo.

"Si la soy. Pero parece que esta pasando por un tiempo difícil." Yo dije.


	11. La Vida Sigue

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?

Capitulo 9

La Vida Sigue

Por Guera

Hola. Contrario a lo que muchos crren. No estoy muerta, ni por alguna razon pienso en abadonar mi historia. Perdonenme que tomo tanto tiempo. Tuve mi Quinceñera, fue muy divertido. Mi cumpleaños fue el primero de Septembre asi que es muy tarde para pedir un 'Feliz Cumpleaños'. Y luego tuvimos otra fiesta con asado. Mmmmm... Y regresamos a los Estados Unidos el proximo dia. Y luego empezo la escuela. Tengo muchas clases dificiles, es dificil encontrar tiempo para mi historia. Tengo Frances que es similar al Español. Ala mejor tendra mi historia en Frances. ;) Tambien tengo Biologia Y Quimica. Me gusta mejor la Quimica. Cada semana tengo un examen en una clase. Estaba semana tengo tres examenes, dos papeles y un libro que leer. Las proximas dos semanas tengo 4 examanes. Pero aqui esta despues de tres meses. Disfruten y no me matan. Por favor Review. Tambien les recomiendo a mi amiga y su hermana Mizao-Ul-Copt y Filia-Mak. Tienen muy buenas historias de Heero y Relena. Como Nuevos Gundams y Nuevos Rivales y sigue con Huellas del Pasado. Una hermosa es SOLDADO. Y su mas reciente es Eterna Discorida. Les recomiendo que lean sus historias.

**Martes - Agosto 12, AC 198**

**Empiezo el Sueño**

_Una mujer estaba sentada en una hospital junto una cama. En su mano tenia agarrada la mano de un paciente. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y escondían el color azul fuerte de sus ojos. Su cabeza esta colocada junto el cuerpo de la persona con quien tenia agarrada la mano. El paciente esta pálido. Su condición era frágil. Aparecía estar inconsciente y sin señas de despertar muy pronto. Mientras se quedaba acostado ahí, otra lo miraba. Una mujer bella. Estaba parada al otro lado de la cama que la otra muchacha pero no tenia agarrada la mano del paciente. La razón era que no podía. Su cuerpo era incapaz de tocar un ser humano o cualquier otra cosa física. No era su decisión estar así y no entendía porque le paso eso. Sus ojos eran azules, como el cielo. Su pelo el color de miel. Y sus ojos guardaban tristeza y dolor por su mas querido. Y ahora que sabia la verdad que el la amaba mucho, ella se quería quedar con el todo el tiempo que pueda. Y también quiso que despertaba para que el podía estar junto a su lado, aunque no sabia en verdad donde estaba el. Dijo las palabras que era creo ella necesitaba escuchar. Nadie mas que ella escucho sus palabras, y vinieron de la parte mas profundo de su corazón. Sus labios se movieron pero no se escucho ningún sonido. Y aunque parecía que las palabras no se escucharon, el paciente se movió. Apreto la mano de la mujer que estaba dormida. Movió su brazo y ella ya no tenia agarrada su mano. No movió su cabeza. Mas y mas se movía. Finalmente abrió sus ojos. Se abrieron a la sorpresa de la muchacha. La mujer dormida se despertó y vio al paciente despierto. Estaba completamente sorprendida por eso. Movió su boca pero no salieron ningunas palabras. La muchacha también estaba sorprendida pero sabia que pronto iba a pasar. Lo miro, sin parpadear por miedo de que se desaparecía. Finalmente podía ver sus ojos. Esos ojos en que ella se enamoro y nunca olvidara. Eran azul oscuro y en esos preciosos ojos siempre podía ver como se sentía el. Sabia sus mas profundos pensamientos pero aunque eso era cierto nunca vio lo suficiente para ver el amor en ellos. Ahora estaban llenos de confuso y dolor. Esos ojos azules la miraron como si en verdad la pudieran ver. Pero eso era imposible. Dijo la única palabra que podía decir, su nombre._

"Heero."

****

Fin del Sueño

"Señorita Dorlain. ¿Señorita Dorlain? ¿Esta despierta?" Una voz ya familiar pregunto. La muchacha, quién estaba dormida, abrió sus ojos. Mira el rostro del hombre que le hablo y destrozo su mundo de sus sueños. Era un hombre con pelo rojo y ojos cafés. El le sonrió. "Pensé que se había dormido." El dijo y se alejo de ella. Relena negó su cabeza.

"Nada mas descanse mis ojos por un rato." Ella dijo. El hombre se voltea y ella tomo esta oportunidad para estirar sus brazos. '¿Y que si me dormí? Deberas me encanta Marte es verdaderamente bello pero creo que e visto suficiente de este planeta por hoy.' Ella pensó y el hombre se volteo otra vez para mirarla. Relena bajo sus brazos.

"¿Quiere saber a donde nos dirigimos?" El pregunto.

"Claro." Relena dijo dulcemente. 'Por favor que sea para ir a descansar.' Ella pensó.

"A la orilla de la colonia." El dijo.

"¿Para que?" Relena dijo, muy calmada. Su respuesta la afecto mucho. Ahora estaba confundida. 'Primero me llevan a la embajada. Y luego a un museo de la historia de Marte, que no hay mucho. Y a un restaurante muy fino para cenar. ¿Ahora esto? Me gusto la gira pero ya estoy cansada. ¿Que no estas personas creen en dormir?'

"Vamos a enseñarle la verdadera belleza de Marte. No podemos hacer eso encerrados en esta burbuja. Tenemos que salir fuera de la colonia para ver el cielo hermoso." El dijo.

Relena nada mas lo miro. Esperaba que diciera que todo era una broma. Que en verdad no iban a salir de la seguridad de la colonia pero ese momento nunca llego. 'Deberás no esta bromeando. Deberás vamos a salir de la colonia. No creo que eso sea una buena idea. Tengo un mal presentimiento de eso.' Ella pensó y el miedo se le vino. Trowa se quedo junto su lado, callado como siempre. Parece que piensa que es interesante la idea de salir de la colonia. Aunque su tarea era la seguridad de Relena no su propio diversión.

**Un Poco Antes**

Desconocido Punto de Vista

"¿Porque lo tengo que hacer yo? Yo no quiero ser castigado por los dioses alla arriba." El dijo apuntando su dedo al cielo. Un hombre con pelo de color de una flama y de ironía también en forma de una. Tenia ojos verdes oscuros. Misteriosos ojos. Este era su forma verdadera. O mas bien la forma que le gusta usar. Nadie sabe como se ve en realidad. Es dicho que hasta el olvido su forma verdadera. Pero eso no importa. Lo que si importa es que podía escoger una forma para nuestras necesidades. Incline mi cabeza para verlo. A mi no me importaba los dioses. Yo estoy contra ellos. Si ellos son blanco, nosotros somos negro. Y el es gris. Pero claro no quería ser castigados pro los dioses. Eran muy crueles a los traidores que se atrevían a ayudar a la maldad, nosotros. Pero los dioses no eran crueles en comparación con nosotros. Lo peor que harían es mandarlo al mundo desconocido. Por nuestras leyes seria torturado por unos cuantos años. Luego seria colgado, después que su sangre se seco claro. Eso hace que los huesos se quiebren mas fácil y el sonido que hacen es maravilloso.

"Haslo o moríras." Yo dije. Nada mas una amenaza. Era suficiente difícil para encontrarlo. No hay muchos Dischangs en este mundo, or el otro. O ala mejor si hay pero nada mas se esconden y encuentran formas nuevas de esconderse de nosotros. Mi Señora no tuvo dificultad en localizarlo. Nada mas era muy difícil para que yo lo encontrara y capturarlo. No tengo el privilegio de matarlo. No una demonia de mi estatura. No estoy en lo mas bajo pero todavía no llego ni cerca a donde esta Mi Señora o la Fuente. Pero claro la amenaza era suficiente para asustarlo.

Negó su cabeza. Sonríe. "¿Cual?" El pregunto.  Yo apunte al hombre con pelo rojo y ojos cafés. El debe ser el líder. O eso es lo que creo por sus acciones. Los humanos son verdaderamente confusos. Estaban todos sentados en una mesa de un restaurante, platicando. No tenían ni la menor idea de lo que teníamos planeado. El líder se levanto de la mesa, dijo unas palabras y camino en la dirección del baño. Esto era nuestra oportunidad. Agarre la mano del Dischangs y salí.

Llegamos a un cuarto. Era blanco. Era el baño. Que bien no le erre. De una puerta a mi derecha salio el hombre en que estaba pensando. "Dischangs has tu trabajo." Yo dije y Sonríe. Pronto mi misión terminara y la princesa va estar muerta. Si esta muerta entonces no puede tener un hijo y ese hijo no puede destruir a Mi Señora. El Dischangs me miro. Se convirtió en el líder. El verdadero líder nos estaba mirando raramente, especialmente a mi. Creo que una dama no debe estar en el baño de hombres. "Oops, me equivoque." Dije dulcemente, que vulgar. Pero al misión esta antes. Y luego miro al Dischangs en su nueva forma, el mismo. Pensó que estaba mirando en espejo pero el Dischangs no se movió cuando el lo hico. Se quedo mirando al Dischangs. Sorprendido, creo. Yo estaba en mi camino de la puerta, pero me devolví. Le di un golpe atrás de su cabeza. Se cayo inconsciente. Nada mas lo deje caer. Como si me importaba si se lastimaba. El no tenia uso para nosotros. Su cabeza sangro. Eso era malo. Lo pare junto el lavador. Todavía sangro su cabeza. Odio usar este poder pero puse mi mano sobre su herida, una luz roja salio de mi mano y dejo de sangrar. Hice lo mismo con la sangre en el piso y también desapareció. ¡No! Esta pasando. Las visiones. ¡No! Sujete mi cabeza y trate de prevenir las visiones pero vinieron de todos modos. Vi luces. Vi nubes. Una niña. Ella estaba sonriendo y sujetaba mi mano. ¡Desaparecete! Pararon. Odio cuando pasa eso. Las visiones se están poniendo mas fuertes. Pero no quiero regresar a esa vida. ¡Nunca! El Dischangs me miro raro con mi comportamiento. Lo mire. El se congelo.

"Esto es lo que vas a hacer." Yo dije. Oí la puerta abriendose. La force cerrada, haciendo que quien estaba entrando saliera otra vez. "Esto es lo que vas a hacer." Repetí. "El grupo esta llevando la princesa por todo Marte."

"¿Esa es la princesa? Ay, los dioses me van a matar." El dijo interupiendome.

"Callate. Ahora, hay un parque fuera de la colonia. Diles que van a ir allí próximamente. Antes que salgan de la colonia, van a recoger trajes espacial y tanques de oxigeno. Uno va estar casi vacío. Asegurate que la princesa tenga ese. ¿Entendido?"

El Negó su cabeza pero le faltaban algo. Yo lo sentía. Abrió su boca pero la cerro de nuevo.

"¿Que?" Pregunte. Se me estaba acabando la paciencia y Deberás no tengo mucho con que empezar.

"¿Si me puedes matar a mi fácilmente, porque no matas a la princesa? ¿Porque batallar tanto para ahogarla?" El dijo en voz baja.

Ay, esa pregunta. La e escuchado tantas veces y en una ocasión la pregunte yo. "Ala mejor porque la princesa y su Príncipe no le pueden afectar la magia negra excepto la magia buena." Dije con sarcasmo. Mi paciencia se acabo. "Ponte a trabajar." El obedeció y salio del baño. Agarre el cuerpo del líder y salí de allí antes que me vieran.

Abandone el cuerpo en un parque cerca de ahí. Lo puse bajo dies pies de tierra. Tengo que proteger al Dischangs aunque pierda mi paciencia con el. Salí de ahí y fui al parque donde le dije al Dischangs que fuera. Los trajes espaciales y tanques de oxigeno todos en una linea. Yo vi a los guardias antes que me notaron a mi. Use un poco de magia. Un truco viejo que no me acuerdo donde lo obtuve pero útil de tener. Agarre un tanque de oxigeno y salí de ahí. El tanque estaba pesado. Supongo que todos están llenos para prevenir accidentes y muerte. ¡Que emocionante! La di vuelta a la válvula y todo el oxigeno salio con veloz. La tanque estúpida casi salio de mis manos. La fuerza era muy fuerte. Los humanos deben tener mucho cuidado. Como debes asesinar a un líder del mundo si siguen haciendolo mas difícil. El tanque de oxigeno casi se vacio. Ahora, vamos a ver si ese idiota hico lo que le ordene. Que trato. Vida por ayudar a matar la princesa que va tener el bebe que destruiría la maldad o Morir y salvar al mundo. Ni es una decisión. Una limusina llego a la entrada. Los guardias estaban distraídos y tome la oportunidad para dejar la casi vacía tanque de oxigeno. Nadie noto su ausencia. Las puertas del carro se abrieron y salio el Dischangs, después la princesa. Se acercaron a los tanques. La princesa estaba acompañado de un hombre alto. Tenia pelo café y ojos verdes. ¿Seria el Príncipe? No, el Príncipe tiene ojos azules y pelo café de chocolate. ¿Posiblemente su amante? Lo dudo. La princesita perfecta no hace nada mal. Le dieron un traje espacial y mi sirviente le dio el tanque de oxigeno que prepare especialmente para ella. Después que salio del vestidor con su traje espacial puesto. Su amigo alto reviso su tanque así que con un poco de magia negra hice que el tanque apareciera llena.

**Relena Punto de Vista**

Fantástico. Verdaderamente Fantástico. Yo nunca hubiera pensado que yo estuviera haciendo esto. Explorando lo desconocido en Marte. Bueno, ay un buen tiempo para todo. Es tiempo que trate nuevas cosas. Pero esto no es exactamente como planee empezar. Bueno, nada es perfecto. Tengo que empezar en alguna parte. Después que me puse mi traje espacial salí del vestidor. El cielo estaba rojo como la sangre con poco de morado, aquí y alla. El sol se estaba bajando lentamente. Era una vista hermosa. Ahí me quede congelada. Este tipo de belleza no es común en la Tierra o las Colonias. Estoy envidiosa de los residentes de Marte que pueden ver este cielo cada tarde. Trowa me asusto cuando se acerco. El estaba vestido en el mismo traje espacial que yo. Ya tenia puesto su tanque de oxigeno, ya seguro atrás de su espalda. Mi tanque de oxigeno estaba mas ligero de lo que pensé estaría. La puse sobre mi espalda y saque la manguera para que saliera cómodamente a mi boca y nariz. Trowa la aseguro bien apretada. Reviso el tanque y dijo que estaba llena. Deberás no se sentía como si estaba llena. O ala mejor nada mas me e puesta mas fuerte. Lo dudo.

**Después**

No puedo creer que tenia miedo de salir aquí. Es mas bello de lo que pensé. La vista es preciosos. No puedo encontrar palabras para describirlo. Nunca antes había visto tantos colores de rojos. La vista hico mi respiración parar. Los colores juntandose. Deberás era una vista que nunca podía olvidar. Tantos rojos, amarillos y azules. Es verdaderamente sorprendente. Los brillantes mezclaron con los oscuros. Que bello. Debería estar mas cansada de lo que pensé. De repente me dios sueño. Mi respiración casi se detuvo. Mis ojos se cerraron sin mi permiso, pero yo no quise que se cerraran. Si se cerraron entonces perdería esta maravillosa vista. Después de eso solamente vi oscuridad.

Luces brillantes. Luces azules. Algo cerca de mi brillo con luz. Se acerco a mi y no me asuste. No le tenia miedo a esta luz. No sentía temor. No podía rehusarla. Cuando se acerco la luz se puso mas y mas oscuro. ¿Era la misma luz? No, no lo era. Había dos luces diferentes. Una era azul y agradable. La otra era mas oscuro y me dio escalofrío. La luz oscuro me llego mas pronto que la azul. Lo mas que se me acerco lo peor que me sentí. Como si la luz oscuro me quitaba la vida. La luz azul intento llegar a mi pero la luz oscura no le dejo pasada. Un batalla empezó. Oscuridad contra la luz. Negro contra azul. Yo no mire la batalla porque pronto perdí la conciencia.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos. La oscuridad me enredo como una cobija. Las luces desaparecieron o eso pensé. Una luz azul se me acerco. Al principio le tuve miedo pero algo en mi lo reconoció como bueno. Mientras se acerco empezó a tomar forma. Una forma humana. ¿Pero como puede ser una persona? Es una luz. La forma de una persona se hico mas claro cuando se acerco. Se parecía a una mujer. No, a una niña. Se me hico familiar. Pero no podía recordar donde la vi. Se me acerco. Me di cuenta que tenia dificultad en respirar. Pero la niña no tenia la culpa de eso. Lo sabia por cualquier razón. Ella llego a la parte donde estaba yo. Mi respiración ligera la asusto. Estaba preocupada. Tenia pelo azul y muy largo. Y ojos verdes. Subió sus manos. ¿Se estaba defendido? ¿De que? No, no se estaba defendiendo. Una luz oscuro salí de sus manos. La luz toco mi pecho. Era calientita y muy agradable. Mi respiración se puso mejor. Ya no tuve dificultad para respirar. 

Escuche voces. Me estaban gritando. Me voltee de la luz azul para buscar a los personas que estaban gritando. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba tirada en la tierra. Parecía que mis sentidos estaban cortados porque de pronto sentí mucho dolor. Todo mi cuerpo estaba dolorido. Los gritos se hicieron mas y mas altos. Me voltee para tras a la niña azul pero ella ya se había ido. Ni si quiera parecía que antes estaba ahí. Sentí como si todo el mundo se movía. Todo se hico borroso. Y las voces gritaron mas y mas hace que sentí que mis oídos se iban a hacer sordos. Y de repente todo se callo. Completo silencio. Me sentí sola y abandonada. Y luego todo al mismo tiempo se me vino. Como agua tirada a mi cara. Me despierte. Mi visión todavía estaba borrosa pero mi cuerpo si estaba respondiendo. Talle mis ojos en un atento de recuperar mi visión. Escuche un voz.

"Estas a salvo. El mal no te lastimo. Se calamada y ten cuidado con el Dischangs, el se esconde como un representate de Marte. Te estaré cuidando. Adiós." La voz dijo. Era muy dulce y la tuve que tener confianza. Sentí como si ella era mi ángel guardián. Me sentí calmada como ella dijo que Debería estar.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi pura oscuridad. Una luz brillante entro mi cara. Use mi brazo para tratar de detener la luz. Alguien agarro mi brazo y le levanto. Era Trowa, mi guardaespaldas. Que bueno que lo veo pero también una tristeza porque entonces de verdad todos estos días si eran verdaderos y no un sueño como quería. Aunque mis sueños de Heero me calman también traen tristeza a mi corazón. Y también siento una conexión a el. Trowa me miro. Yo lo mire a el.

"¿Estas bien?" Dijo el representate con pelo rojo y ojos café.

"Estoy bien." Yo dije calmada o eso creo.

"¿Que paso?" Trowa pregunto. No lo puedo creer. El preguntaría que paso en vez de que si estoy bien. Pero debo de esperar eso de el.

"No estoy segura."

"Te desmayaste."

"¿En verdad?"

"Tu tanque de oxigeno se vacio."

"¿Me morí?" Porque entonces eso explicara las luces extrañas y la niña azul.

"No, nada mas estabas inconsciente hasta que te trajimos otro tanque. Y luego duramos un tiempo en hacer que respiraras y otro rato en despertarte." El dijo como si fuera nada. Si el sabia lo que paso, ¿Porque me estaba preguntando a mi? Después de ese incidente Trowa me llevo al hotel, sin preguntar nada. Estaba feliz de que me iba, no me quería quedar junto esas personas por mucho mas tiempo. Cuando llegamos al hotel me metí al cuarto cai en la cama y me dormí.

**El Próximo Día - Miércoles - Agosto 13, AC 198**

Anoche no sueñe de Heero. Me pareció extraño. Porque mis sueños de Heero los tengo hasta en las conferencias. Me levante de la cama. Ni si quiera me cambie porque era un poco temprano. Encontré el periódico en el bureau. La empece a leer mientras me comía un pedazo de pan con mantequilla. Con lo primero que lei, solté el pan. De inmediato me fui al comunicador y llame a mi hermano. El parecía cansado. Lucrecia estaba a su lado. Busque a mi sobrino y estaba aliviada que no estaba presente. Me prepare y me sorprendí cuando hable en una voz calmada.

"Buenos días, Miliardo." Yo dije. "Lucrecia."

"Buenos días, Relena. Como estaba tu conferencia."

"Mal. ¿Han leído el periódico esta mañana?" Pregunte muy dulcemente. Me sorprendí yo misma, ¿Como puedo ser tan calmada en una situación como esta? Mi hermano estaba confundid con mi respuesta, pero también yo lo estaba.

"¿El periódico? No, perdón. No lo e leído." El dijo mirando a su cuarto. Lucrecia se alejo del comunicador y empezó a buscar el periódico. Miliardo me miro a ver. "¿Que es tan especial del periódico de ahora?" El me pregunto. 

Yo nada mas lo mire. Estaba perdiendo mi control. Lucrecia regreso con el periódico. Lo leo mientras iba con su esposo.

"Creo que era esto a lo que se estaba referendo." Lucrecia dijo. Miliardo tomo el periódico y empezó a leer. El leyó todo el articulo y me miro. Por este tiempo ya perdí todo mi paciencia y estaba a punto de estallar. Nada mas necesitaba una cosa para que estalle. Miliardo abrió su boca y lo hice.

"¿¡Como se entero el periódico del matrimonio!?" Le grite a la pantalla. Yo sabia que no era forma de preguntar las cosas. Pero tantos días de estrés y trabajo te haría estar en mal humor.

"Relena, Por favor calmate. Gritandonos no resolverá nada." Lucrecia me dijo. Controle mi furia. Lo puedo hacer. Niegue mi cabeza para organizar mis pensamientos. 

"Miliardo, ¿Como puedo pasar esto?" Yo le pregunte. El Negó su cabeza. Tampoco sabia. "¿Quien les podrá haber dicho? A que cada periódico tiene este articulo o otro similar." Yo dije, mi voz estaba completamente calmada. 

"No estoy seguro. Los únicos informados de la situación fueron los G'5, las Rosas, Noin, Odelia, tu y yo."

"No creo que ninguno de ellos les viera dicho al periódico." Lucrecia dijo. Ella estaba parada atrás de su esposo. Yo Niegue mi cabeza. Era verdad.

"Pero Yuy desapareció." Miliardo dijo. "No sabemos a donde o a quien se fue." El dijo. Estaba muy sospechoso de Heero. Yo no creo eso. Mi Heero no haría eso.

"Heero nunca haría algo así." Yo dije defendiendo mi soldado perdido.

"Yuy es un traidor. El se desapareció." Miliardo dijo. Estas equivocado. No me importa que seas mi hermano. Estas muy equivocado.

"Llamalo lo que quieras. El no haría algo así." Yo dije, una vez mas defendiendolo.

"¿Porque lo defiendes?" Miliardo me pregunto. Por la razón mas importante: Lo amo.

"¿Porque eres tan rápido de acusarlo? El nunca te dio una razón para dudar de el."

"¡El es un traidor!" Heero no es un traidor.

"¿Porque lo odias tanto?"

"El te traiciono." ¡Me traiciono? Nunca.

"¿Sera porque me ama?" Lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos. Mi hermano estaba negado el amor que Heero tenia para mi.

"El no te ama." Si, si me ama. Yo se que si me ama. Nada que tu o alguien mas diga va a cambiar mi mente.

"Para que lo sepas. Yo también lo amo." Y siempre lo haré. No me importa cuanto tiempo dura en regresar a mi.

"El no merece tu amor. Yuy es un asesino." ¿Asesino? Antes.

"Tu no sabes lo que el merece. Durante toda la guerra el sufrió y ¿todavía ahora me recuerdas de sus errores del pasado?" ¡Que no sabes como perdonar y olvidar?

"El es un asesino." No, no lo es.

"Era antes."

"Sigue siendolo." No, mientes.

"Si lo es, entonces ¿porque trabajo por los Preventores? ¿porque lo hiciste mi guardaespaldas?" Yo dije haciendo que Miliardo se quedaba callado. Después de su silencia continúe. "Si tienes confianza en el para ser mi guardaespaldas entonces puedes confiar ese secreto en el. ¿O me aseguraste en las manos equivocaste?" Mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Las podía sentir. Miliardo se volteo para que no viera mi cara. "Miliardo, ¡Contestame! La guerra se acabo. No hay razón para que creas que Heero es tu enemigo. Tu eres su comandante. ¿Que no debes confiar en el?"

"Relena, eso es suficiente." Lucrecia dijo.

"No, Noin. Dejala hablar. Es claro que su amor esta equivocado. Ella necesita entender."

"Entender. ¿Entender que? ¿Que esta bien que tu ames a una persona pero no yo?"

"Relena, tu no entiendes." Lucrecia dijo en un intento de calmarme. No funciono."

"Ala mejor no entiendo. Pero no quiero entender. Esta conversación se termino." Dije y empece a cortar la conexion.

"Relena, espera." Miliardo dije intentando de detenerme.

Le di una mirada. Un truco que aprendí de Heero. "Ya terminamos de hablar." Yo dije y desconecte la linea. No lo puedo creo. Yo vine a el buscando consolación. Y nada mas Encontré dolor. Mas dolor. Cuando mas de esto puedo soportar. ¿No puedo tener un dia de paz? ¿Porque me siento así? Este vacio. Este oyó en mi corazón. Es porque Heero si fue. Mi Heero. Si nada mas regresaras a mi. Haría lo que sea para que regreses a mi. Creo que voy a seguir tu ejemplo. Deseo que regreses a mi. Creo que voy a ir por un paseo. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

Salí de cuarto. No lo note pero todavía tenia el periódico en mi mano. Cierre la puerta y vi a la persona que no espere.

"Quatre. ¿Que haces aquí?" Yo pregunte. ¿Que estaba haciendo el aquí? Trowa estaba sentado en un silla directamente enfrente de mi.

"Vine a Marte por negocios." Quatre dijo con una sonrisa. Como siempre era. En ese momento una guerita salio de la pequeña cocina. En su mano sostenía dos tazas de un liquido caliente. Podía ver el humo flotando arriba de las tazas. No se quemo las manos porque tenia puestas sus guantes que siempre usaba. Estos eran azules. Iban con su traje azul, que incluía una falda que llego hasta sus pies. No se porque siempre tenia guantes. Pero ella tiene sus razones.

"Relena, buenos días. ¿Quiere una taza de té?" Teri dijo dulcemente como ella siempre era. No, gracias. con las noticias de esta mañana prefiero no comer nada.

"Buenos dias a ti, Teri. No, gracias. ¿Cuando llegaron ustedes dos a Marte? Es un viaje muy largo." Yo dije sentandome en un silla cercana. Teri le dio Trowa una taza de té, casi tirandola. Camino hace su hermano y también le dio la taza de té y esta vez no tirandola. El dijo gracias y le tomo. Debería estar caliente porque después que le tomo le soplo. Trowa tomo el té aunque estaba caliente. Teri me dio un abrazo y yo se la regrese. Teri tomo el asiento junto a mi.

"Llegamos anoche. Trowa dijo que tenias una noche muy mala con el gobierno de Marte y llegaste a dormirte muy tarde anoche." Quatre dijo.

"¿Que paso?" Teri pregunto.

"Deberás no quiero hablar mucho de eso."

"Perdón." Teri dijo con una sonrisa simpática..

Niegue mi cabeza. Mi pelo vuelo por todos lados. "No tienes nada que perdonar. Eran muy amables. En verdad eran un poco mas amable de lo que pensé. Primero me llevaron a la embajada. Y luego a un restaurante Italiano. Tenían comida muy buena. Y luego a un parque fuera de la colonia. Las nubes eran varios colores, era hermoso. Pero dice Trowa que me desmaye y perdí consciencia. No se que paso. Nada mas despierte y Trowa me traje al hotel." Dije y todavía me dio sueño. "Has leído el periódico de esta mañana." 

Quatre Negó su cabeza. "No. ¿porque?"

"Deberás deben leerlo. Es muy interesante." Dije con sarcasmo. Quatre no me entendió. "Ten." Yo dije. Le di el periódico para que lo podía leer. Teri se paro y se puso atrás de su hermano para que podía ver también. Sus movimientos eran vigilados por un guardaespaldas con ojos verdes. Yo lo vi Trowa. ¿Te gusta la hermana de Quatre?

Espero que les gusto porque me tomo mucho tiempo en el. Perdonenme porque dure tanto. Ala major tengo el proximo capitulo pronto. Ya lo tengo mitad terminado. Hasta la proxima. Les tengo una pregunta que me pueden contestar en sus reviews. ¿Cuanto de ustedes que leen mi historia en Español saben otro lenguaje? ¿Alguien sabe Francés o Japones? Cambie mi correo en caso si me quieren escribir. Es Animeguera@hotmail.com Porfavor reviews.J


	12. Secretos Revelados

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 10  
  
Secretos Revelados  
  
Por Güera  
  
Hola a todos!! Feliz Halloween o Dia de los Muertos. Como estoy viviendo en los estados Unidos es Halloween. Voy a ir a pedir dulces. Creen que estoy un poco mayor para eso? No? Pero no importa. Vino el capitulo mas pronto que antes pero todavia duro un mes. Perdon pero con la escuela y karate y ademas ser la nueva niñera de mis primos insoportables no tengo casi tiempo. Pero les prometo siempre vendran los capitulos en un mes o menos. Pero que tengan un buen Halloween y si van a pedir dulces que tengan cuidado. Los mejores dulces que me pueden dar son muchos Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!   
  
Miércoles, Agosto 13, AC 198  
  
El Planeta Rojo  
  
Un Pacto Final  
  
Él ultimo esfuerzo de Relena Dorlain para la paz de las colonias y la Tierra. Desde el tiempo que construyeron las Colonias, la Tierra y las Colonias no se han comunicado muy bien. Esta comunicación desconectada resulto en muchos conflictos y también en una guerra. Pero esta guerra termino, nos e costado numerosas inolvidable vidas pero termino. Las Colonias y la Tierra han firmado varios pactos de paz pero el conflicto queda. Desde entonces hemos descubierto un final pacto de paz. Un matrimonio entre las Colonias y la Tierra. O mas bien un príncipe de las colonias y una princesa de la tierra. Suena como una historia de fantasía, ¿verdad? Esto es la vida real. La Ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros Dorlain, antes Reina Relena, sera la que se casara. Su comprometido es el Príncipe Perdido del Espacio. Nada menso que Odin Lowe Jr., hermano de la Reina del reino Lowe en la Colonia X-2. Aunque es dicho que esta perdido y imposible de encontrar es el novio de esta boda. En el gobierno nuevo las fronteras eran eliminadas y nadie esta gobernado por un rey o reina. El reino Lowe y el reino Sanc son democracias. Y aunque eso es cierto, los Peacecrafts y los Lowes son familias importantes y todavía están considerados como realeza. ¿Cómo pueden ser tan importantes si ya no gobiernan? La fecha de la boda no esta determinada peros sabemos que sera en los próximos meses, antes del final de este año.  
  
Articulo escrito por Zura Verico  
  
Quatre leyó el periódico con calma. Después de terminar lo doblo y dejo a un lado.  
  
"¿Cómo se entero la prensa?" Él pregunto como mucha calmadidad. Él oposito de la reacción de Relena.  
  
"No lo sé. Lo estaba discutiendo con mi hermano pero nos peleamos sobre otras cosas." Relena dijo sentandose una vez más. "Miliardo piensa que Heero les dijo." Quatre se quedo callado. Él sabe que El Soldado Perfecto y dejo una carta confesando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Todos los amigos de ellos podían ver la afección que se tenían uno al otro, tal vez menos ellos. 'Y nunca tuvieron la chanza de empezar una vida juntos. Estoy seguro que pronto Heero realizara que corriendo de sus sentimientos no es la solución. Espero que encuentren felicidad com yo la e encontrado. El próximo paso es un comprometimiento. ¿Pero como le puedo preguntar?' Quatre pensó. Y en vez de estar pensando en lo que debería sus pensamientos se fueron a otras cosas. Una pelirroja no salia de su cabeza.  
  
"¿Quatre?¿Quatre?" Relena le pregunto tratando de sacarlo de su trance.  
  
Él negó la cabeza poquito. "¿Sí? ¿Que horas son?" Él pregunto y miro a su reloj. Un reloj muy bello. De oro y plata. Un regalo de su hermana. Nunca se lo quitaba. El reloj decía las 8:53 a.m. Se levanto con rapidez. Deberás no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
¿Cómo puede casi tirar esa taza de té sobre él? Tengo que tener mas cuidado. ¿Que pasaría si me hermano descubriría que estoy enamorado de su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo reaccionaria? Ay, eso si que dolió. Oh, tengo un piedrita en mi guante. Me quite mi guante izquierdo. Lo puse al revés y encontré una pequeña piedra allí. Bueno, ya no me duele. No se como es que se metió ahí.   
  
Mire a Relena tratando de despertar a mi hermano. Buena suerte. Siempre sueña de ella. No es nada malo. No podría estar más feliz que mi hermano finalmente encontró amor como yo lo e encontrado. Y en encontrar amor, encontrar felicidad. Pero tiene que hacer mas que soñar de ella. Necesita tomar su chanza de ser feliz o sino seria mas tarde. Pareció que Relena pudo despertarlo de sus sueños. Él pregunto el tiempo. Para que, no estoy segura. Ya vamos a estar tarde para la conferencia. Sabia que si veníamos ibamos a estar tarde pero no pude rehusar la oportunidad de ver a mi amor. El se paro, yo también. El agarro mi mano con veloz y me jalo a la entrada. Él le dijo a Relena que teníamos una conferencia. Pero se me había olvidado, me había quitado el guante izquierda. Quatre no soltó mi mano.  
  
Y luego vinieron las visiones. Mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente. Primero vi una imagen. Oscura primero y luego con mas luz. Igual que la luz que le llego también se movió la imagen. Vi a una persona con pelo cortito y güero. Él estaba parado en medio de un cuarto. Lo reconocí como mi único hermano. Furia estaba escrito sobre su rostro. Sus mejillas estaban coloradas y sus preciosos ojos azules parecían llenos de fuego. Nada mas lo e visto así una vez en mi vida. Era cuando un ex-novio mio trato de lastimarme. Mi hermano vio esto y reacciono, no pensando en verdad. Mi ex-novio estaba muy lastimado pero claro Quatre le pidió su perdón. Con esa vez era suficiente para mí, y trate lo mejor de nunca hacerlo otra vez. ¿Pero que estaría enojado? ¿Apoco puede ser que esta enojado conmigo otra vez? Empezó a hablar o mas bien gritar.  
  
"¡No!¡No lo permitiré! ¡No dejare que ese asesino tener ninguna relación con mi hermana! Tú eres pura y el te manchara con su maldad. Él ni merece estar cerca a ti. Te prohíbo que lo ames. Él es un asesino. Tu no sabes cuantas personas el mato. No dejare que ni te vea. ¡Es una desgracia!" Mi hermano dejo de gritar. Sus palabras me sorprendieron. Y luego vi otra imagen. Una persona con pelo güero, hasta sus hombros. Era una muchacha. Ella levanto su cabeza. Le vi el rostro, sus ojos rojos y lagrimas seguían de salir de sus ojos. Me vi a mi misma. Yo estaba llorando. Y luego vi a una segunda persona. Él me estaba consolando. Era Trowa. Él me abrazo. Un grito nos separo. Eso era todo. Después de eso solo vi oscuridad. Lentamente abrí mis ojos. Mi hermano mi miro. Sus ojos azules penetrando mis ojos, entrando a mi mente. No lo deje, voltee mi cabeza. No podía ver su cara. Traen dolor. No Después de lo que oí lo que dijo o mas bien lo que va a decir. Creo que nunca lo podre perdonar. ¿Cómo puede decir eso de la persona que llama su mejor amigo? Y como se atreve a prohibirme a amar alguien. El no tiene el derecho de tratar de mandar mi corazón. Ni yo misma puedo hacer eso. Mira a la cara de mi hermano. Él parecía estar preocupado. Y luego mire a otra parte. No podía aguantar ver a esos ojos un segundo más. En vez me encontré mirando a los ojos confundidos de Relena. Aparentemente mi hermano se detuvo mientras tuve mi visión. Relena me miro, no sabia que pensar. Como muchos otros no saben.   
  
"¿Teri? ¿Estas bien?¿Tuviste otra visión?" Quatre me pregunto. Debería estar mas preocupado de que lo pensé.   
  
"Estoy bien." Dije. Trate de sonar como si Deberás estaba bien pero la verdad era que no lo estaba. Sabia que mi hermano podía sentir que no estaba muy bien. Pero no le podía decir la verdad. Nunca. Pero nunca pensé que iba a reaccionar en esa manera. La verdad pensé que estaría feliz. El no le gustaba mis ex-novios porque no eran lo suficientes buenos para mí. Me protege un poquito mas de que yo quisiera. No quedaron a la altura que él quería, y no era cosa de clase o dinero. Pero más bien de su habilidad de protegerme. Y como yo los podía ganar en una pelea, no eran muy buenos para eso. Pero creí que su mejor amigo, un piloto de gundam y el guardaespaldas de la Ministra de Asunto Extranjeros seria suficiente o mejor. Pero el no es lo suficiente bueno para mí. ¿Entonces quien es?  
  
"¿Estas segura, Teri? Deberías sentarte." Quatre dijo. Me dirigió a la silla más cercana, esta vez usando mi otro brazo en vez de mi mano vulnerable. Relena se paro de su silla y él me sentó ahí. Y también mi amor se acerco y me pregunto como estaba. Esto me Pareció raro. El nunca expresa amor o afección, nada mas cuando estamos los dos solos.  
  
"¿Que paso?" Relena pregunto. Yo me congele. También Trowa y mi hermano. Explicandolo es fácil, pero estar aceptada es otra cosa más difícil. Trowa recogió mi guante de donde lo tire en el suelo. Me lo dio y yo me lo puse. Quatre se quedo callado. Estaba esperando que dijera que podía.  
  
"Dile." Le dije. Deberás no me importo si Quatre le decía. Ella tenia un derecho de saber. Nos estamos convirtiendo en amigas. Ahora ella sabrá mi más oscuro secreto. Yo ya sé el de ella. Ella ama al hombre que salvo la Tierra. Pero el se fue, o eso fue lo que escuche. Deberás si parece una historia de libro. Un pobre huérfano soldado se enamoro de una bella princesa. Pero creo que ella se enamora de el primero. Aunque ella antes era la Reina del Mundo, creo que todavía necesita madurar un poco. Y siempre creí que yo era la que se parecía a una niña pequeña. Pero así soy yo. Ala mejor Relena no necesita madurar pero si necesita ver la verdad que el mundo es muy cruel. Lleno de personas malvadas que no siempre trataran de protegerla. Su experiencia ayer es un ejemplo perfecto. Casi se murió y alguien más tenia que salvarla. Quatre regrese de explicarle mi situación a Relena. Yo ya estaba lista de irme.  
  
"¿Nos vamos?" Él pregunto con tanta simpatía que casi olvide sus palabras crueles. Pero nada podía borrar esa imagen de mi mente. Niegue mi cabeza. Yo me quería ir. Tome una ultima mirada a mi amor. Él me miro con tanto amor. Mire a mi hermano. Y luego salí de la puerta. No podía ni mirar a Relena.  
  
Mi hermano me llevo con cuidado fuera del cuarto. Sin estar nerviosa por la mirada de Relena me relaje un poco pero no tanto. Todavía no me agrado mucho mi reciente visión. Mi hermano sintió que no estaba bien. Odiaba cuando hacia eso. Especialmente en esta ocasión.  
  
"Teri ¿Estas completamente segura que estas bien?" Él me pregunto. Ni pude mirar a sus ojos azules y dulces sin estar recordando esa horrible visión.  
  
"Estoy bien." Yo dije. Yo nunca puede esconder muy bien mis sentimientos de mis amigos y mucho menos de mi propio hermano. Pero tengo que tratar. Trate lo mejor que pude en suprimir mis sentimientos, lo que verdaderamente sentí y puse una sonrisa en mi cara. Sabia que no podía engañarlo pero hice le intento. Mi hermano me sonrió mientras salimos del hotel. Entramos al carro y el salio despacio del estacionamiento. Dejamos el hotel en silencio. Ya sé que el silencio era bello pero esto era la mas lejos de ser bello. La tensión se juntaba. Pronto se convirtió en tortura. Tortura que parecía sin fin. Decidió quebrar el silencio antes que volviera loca. "Quatre", Yo dije pero supe como empezar. No me miro, y lo pensé muy rudo pero recordé que estaba manejando.   
  
"¿Mande?" Él me dijo. Abrí mi boca pero no pude encontrar las palabras y creo que nunca las podre encontrar.  
  
"¿Crees que me case?" Yo pregunte. El segundo que las palabras salieron de mi boca que eran incorrectas. No reacciono. "Digo, yo con alguien mas, ¿un chico?" Yo dije mas callada.  
  
Él hablo muy calmado. "Si una vez consideras casarte con cualquier persona quiero que sepas que te deseo mucha suerte. Y espero que escogerás un bien chico con casarte. Él estaría muy afortunado a tenerte."   
  
Sus palabras tocaron mi corazón y me puse un buen humor. Él deberás me quería y le importaba mi futuro y esperaba que tendría la mejor de la suerte. Con esas palabras una sonrisa verdadera llego a mi cara. Pronto llegamos a la embajada, Todavía en silencio pero dejo de ser tortura. Aquí va ser nuestra conferencia. Desde las guerras del año 195 y 196 la Corporación Winner e contribuido mucho a la reconstrucción de viejas y construcción de nuevas colonias. La República de Marte espera ganar de nosotros por construir una colonia en la Marte. Nuestras colonias son conocidas para ser muy resistentes, más avanzadas, económicas y sobretodo muy útil. La República de Marte beneficiaría mucho.  
  
Salí del carro con buen humor y un rostro sonriente. Aunque parecía normal, pronto nos ibamos a enfrentar a una sorpresa y una presencia malvada.  
  
Una Hora Después  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Me prepare para una conferencia. Otra conferencia con la rara República de Marte. Después de nuestro primer encuentro y el intento de ayer de asesinato estoy más cuidadosa. Aunque mi guardaespaldas, Trowa me asegura que solo fue un acidente. Sé que el también sospecha de algo. Y con la noticia de Teri. Ella tiene un don o mas bien una maldición que cada vez que toca a otra persona humana tiene visiones. Pensé que esto era muy raro, triste y difícil de creer. Pero cuando vi su cara estar mañana cuando Quatre me informe que tuve una visión de inmediato le creí. No se como me debo de sentir. Nunca seria ruda contra ella o cambiaria mi opinión de ella solo por este descubrimiento. Era mi amiga antes que supiera su secreto y seguirá siendo mi amiga sin importar de eso. Trowa parece tener un interés en ella. Mi guardaespaldas esta interesado en la hermana de su mejor amigo.  
  
Recogí mis carpetas del asiento del carro y me prepare para entrar a la embajada. Creí en verdad que estaba preparada para lo que sea. Y aunque estaba esperando algo fuera de lo normal, la sorpresa con que me encontré me sorprendió bastante. La embajada estaba completamente vacía. Ninguna persona. No nada mas eso pero había grandes hoyos en las paredes del edificio. Y muchas manchas de sangre. Las luces no funcionaban y chispas cayeron a la carpeta manchada. Trowa camino atrás de mí. Saco su arma y camino con cuidado. Yo también camino sin veloz. Camine hace la primera oficina. Allí encontramos a Teri y Quatre. Ellos estaban tan sorprendidos como nosotros. Teri estaba sentada en el piso con sus ojos muy abiertos. No se movió para nada cuando entramos a la oficina. Quatre estaba mirando alrededor del cuarto. Mire al piso y vi los cuerpos. Los cuerpos muertes del Gobierno de Marte. Cubiertos de sangre y pálidos. Me dieron escalofríos. Teri levanto su cabeza.  
  
"¿Están?" Yo pregunte y trate de no vomitar. Quatre negó su cabeza mientras reviso el pulso de un cuerpo.  
  
Diferente Punto De Vista  
  
"Siento una presencia malvada Aquí. Esto pobres desafortunados fueron brutalmente asesinados." Él dijo en una voz profundamente triste. Trowa levanto su arma. "Eso no va ser necesario. Ya se fueron. Solamente queda su esencia." Quatre dijo y levanto su cabeza. Él parecía estar enojado y triste a este masacre. Trowa guardo su arma y puso toda su atención en Teri. Quien Todavía no se movía de su lugar. Lentamente se quito su guante. Trowa corrió hace ella. Mientras tanto Relena no pude soportar estar en el cuarto mucho más. El olor, la esencia y la pura mirada de esos muertas la quiso hacer vomitar. No lo podía resistir mucho más. Lentamente salio del cuarto que apenas entraron. Se paro junto la puerta y respiro profundamente. Cerro sus ojos y recordó una cara oscura pero sonriente. La memoria le trajo dolor pero rehúso dejar que la controlaba. Se preparo para una batalla con sus propios sentimientos. Pronto Después se calmo. Quatre vio que Relena se salio y la siguió. La encontró afuera de la oficina y yendo a la salida.  
  
"Relena, espera. ¿A donde vas?" Quatre pregunto a figura caminado. Relena se detuvo pero no contesto la pregunta. Quatre la alcanzo y puso su mano sobre su hombro como una señal de consuelo. El se la quito con un encoger de sus hombros. Quatre se acerco a ella para mirarla en la cara. No había ninguna expresión en su cara. Ninguna tristeza, temor, dolor o ni si quiera disgusto. Nada mas sin expresión.  
  
Teri  
  
Mientras varios pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Si debería hacer esto o no. Ella podría averiguar la verdad en unos segundos mientras tomaría la policía varios días y ala mejor nunca sabrán que es lo que paso. Esto era lo más rápido y eficiente forma de saber que paso a estas personas, como murieron y más importante, ¿porque?.  
  
Cuando empezó a quitarse su guante Trowa corrió a su lado para que pueda prevenir lo que iba a hacer. Quatre salio del cuarto. Ya se había quitado su precioso guante. Se acerco a un cuerpo y se preparo a tocarlo.  
  
"¡Teri, no lo hagas!" Trowa le grito. Ella no hizo cazo.  
  
"Tengo que saber." Ella dijo y más acerco su mano al cuerpo sangrado. Trowa trato de alcanzar a tiempo pero era ya muy tarde, ya había tocado el cadáver.  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
"Tengo que saber." Lo tengo que saber. No podía irme sin saber que le paso a estas almas desafortunadas. O quien era su asesino. ¿Porque fueron brutalmente matados como vacas? Trowa se me acerco. Supe que me trataría de detener. Lentamente y con cuidado puse mi mano vulnerable sobre el cadáver. Y vinieron. Mas fuerte que antes. Ni pienso que cerré mis ojos. Vi a una persona. Una malvada persona. Era una mujer, no una niña. Una pequeña niña. No parecía tener mas edad que Marimeia. Entro a la embajada y con un solo movimiento de su mano la gente en su camino fueron tirados contra la pared por una fuerza invisible. Cada secretaria, todos los que podía ver. La pequeña niña se movió con veloz y no podía ver su rostro. La gente que fueron tirados contra la pared estaban severamente heridos. Pienso y espero que tuvieron una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Ella ya había ido por todo el edificio y cuando regreso, como por si magia todos los cuerpos flotaron en el aire y ella los llevo a la primera oficina, donde los encontramos. Ella camino hace la entrada una vez más. Vi su rostro y sus ojos. Brillaban de sangre roja, llenos de maldad, odio y satisfacción. Esos ojos me asustaron. Me causaron mas visiones, mas que quería. Nada mas vinieron en imagines. Cada uno oscuro. Cada un más oscuro que el ultimo. Era mucho mas de lo que podía soportar. Tantos. ¡Nooo! Visiones de muerte, sufrimiento y asesinato, todos causados por ella. Sus ojos rojos brillaban más. Vinieron tan rápido, tantos al mismo tiempo. No podía ni ver que eran. Empezaron a juntarse, las imágenes se pusieron borrosas. Finalmente terminaron en una visión de ella, feliz y sonriendo. Tenia agarrado la mano de otra pequeña niña. Ellas brincaron y jugaron juntas. La niña oscura lastimo a la otra niña. Ella se me acerco. Camino, ¿Hace mi? Escuche una voz, una voz desesperada. La ignore. La figura se me acerco mas y me hablo.  
  
"Ten cuidado. Ella Todavía esta cerca." La figura se cambio en la segundo niña. Con pelo azul y ojos verdes. Como los míos, como los de Trowa. Ella sonrió. "Ahora, vete. Antes que te trate de lastimar." Cerré mis ojos.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Los ojos de Teri no se cerraron cuando tuvo su visión. En vez se quedaron abiertos y sus pupilos se escondieron en su cabeza, solamente lo blanco de sus ojos estaba visible. Trowa no mas pude sostenerla y esperar que estaba bien. El suspiro en su oído.  
  
"Teri, regresa. No tenias que hacer esto." Él dijo y corrió su mano por el pelo güero y corto de Teri. "Nosotros viéramos encontrado el culpable. Por favor, regresa a mí." Trowa le ruego. Teri de repente se movió. No salio de su visión pero se movió. Alejo a Trowa y agarro con sus manos su cabeza. Trowa intento acercarse pero Teri rehúso sus intentos y empujo sus manos hace él.  
  
"¡Nooo! ¡No te acerques!" Ella le grito a nadie en particular. Su cuerpo se soltó y una vez más Teri cayo inconsciente. Trowa atrapo el cuerpo de Teri antes que tocaba los cuerpos sangrados en el suelo. Los ojos de Teri se habían cerrados indicando que termino su visión. Pero ella no despierto. Se quedo inconsciente. Trowa la cargo a un doctor a una parte, cualquier parte era mejor que este infierno sangrado.  
  
Relena y Quatre  
  
Quatre podía sentir muchas emociones de Relena pero había tantos, tan diferentes. Estaban todos muy enredados, apenas podía distingirlos mucho menos reconocerlos. Sus sentimientos eran muy poderosos para sus sentidos. Pero en un instante todos desaparecieron, completamente. O eso es lo que pensó. Quatre todavía sentía un sentimiento: Tristeza. Ese sentimiento que siempre reconoció cuando ella estaba en su presencia. No importaba que tan grande era la sonrisa en su rostro. El la agarro firmemente de sus hombros, determinado a no soltarla.  
  
"Relena", Él le dijo, "¿Qué té a pasado?" '¿Podría ser que la desaparición de Heero causa este cambio radical en ti?' Él pensó Después. Relena se quedo callada. No miro a Quatre o a nada en particular. Ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Completamente perdida. Le tomo un tiempo para ver que Quatre era la persona que estaba tratando de sacarla de sus pensamientos y salvarla de su propio destrucción. Ella la miro directamente en esos ojos tan dulces y azules. Los ojos de ella llenos de un hoyo tan grande y Después poco a poco se llenaron de tristeza.  
  
"Estoy tratando." Ella dijo en una voz quebrada. "Pero no puedo." Esta vez mas tristeza estaba en su voz y ojos. "El se fue." Quatre dejo de juzgarla y ofreció consolarla. Él la atrapo en un abrazo. Un abrazo que la consuelo y lleno tantito alegría en su rostro pero Todavía estaba mas llena de tristeza.  
  
"Se fuerte, Relena. Él regresara." Quatre dijo. Todavía agarrada de ella, la soltó de su abrazo.  
  
Teri y Trowa  
  
Trowa llevo la inconsciente Teri fuera de la oficina. Intento desperatarla pero ella estaba perdida en un profundo sueño. La cargo fuera del edificio, ni si quiera notando que Relena y Quatre ya no permanecían Allí. La llevo, no de regreso al hotel sino a un parque cercano. Este parque tenia memorias gravadas en su mente de tiempos ya pasado. Llevando Teri Allí y los Allí juntos lo hico recordar esas memorias que pensó estar olvidadas.  
  
Relena y Quatre  
  
Quatre llevo a Relena a la salida y con cuidado la llevo al carro. Entro al carro y Quatre manejo el carro para regresar Relena al hotel. Relena no sentía como platicar nada. Miro al pavimento frío y camino sin pensar a donde Quatre la directo. Ella empezó a pensar en la situación. Ella amaba a Heero profundamente y ella recientemente descubrió que Heero también la amaba. Su hermano rehúso de ver el amor de Heero para ella y la prohibió que ella amaba a Heero. Ella estaba comprometida a un Príncipe Perdido para mantener el matrimonio de su hermano. Los pilotos de Gundam estaban buscando al Príncipe Perdido pero es muy difícil de encontrar y eso es si Todavía sigue vivo. 'Heero se fue a alguna parte y dijo que no iba a regresar. Todos mi amigas y amigas tratan de convencerme de que él regresara, que me ama lo suficiente para regresar. Pero es no es la verdad, nunca lo fue.' Ella murria en su tristeza. 'Pero quiero creer que él si va regresar y cuando finalmente lo hace, yo quiero que él sepa que lo estaba esperando y siempre lo estaré. No importa que.'  
  
Que les parecio? Aqui descubrimos un secreto de Teri y ademas de Trowa. Y esta historia va seguir en el siguente capitulo, mucho va ser de Teri Y Trowa. Pero no se los quiero arruinar. Esperenlo. Y recuerdon Review! 


	13. Visiones de un Amor Creciendo

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y ¿Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
Visiones de un Amor Creciendo  
  
Por Güera  
  
Bueno, tanto tiempo ¿verdad? Lo siento por eso. Tuve mi mente bloqueada. Pero eso es la parte triste. Esto es la buena noticia. Esta mañana nevo y cancelaron la escuela! Eso es genial! Tuvimos un Snow Day! Y dure todo el dia escribiendo este capitulo para ustedes. Asi que por favor si me quieren agradecer por favor dejen un review. Espero que todos ustedes en examenes como yo que si se puede. Pero yo creo con el dia cancelado todos los planes de mis maestros se cancelaron. Que bueno! Buena suerte con los examenes y que disfruten este capitulo. Y dejen un review se les importa. ;)  
  
Oscuridad. Nada de luz. No comodad, solo frío oscuridad. Pero de verdad no siento fría. Siento calentita. Como si alguien me estuviera abrazando y su calor se venia a mi. ¿Pero quien podría ser? Lentamente abrí mis ojos. La luz me iso ciega por un poco pero se ajustaron a la luz brillante. Mientras mis otros cuatro sentidos se despertaron escuche un pío. ¿De un pájaro? Su canción dulce lleno el aíre. Y luego empecé a oler a arboles y flores. Estaba afuera. ¿Pero como llegue aquí? Después qué mi visión se mejoro, vi al pájaro cantando y el árbol donde estaba parado. Sentí como si estuviera en el cielo. No había frío ni preocupaciones. Nada de eso. La persona qué me tenía abrazado me abrazó mas fuerte. Era fuerte pero al mismo tiempo también cariñoso. Yo sabia exactamente quién me abrazaba. Era mi querido, Trowa. Miré a mi captor y seguramente vi a su pelo castaño ligero. Sonreí. él se había dormido mientras yo me despertaba. Que tierno es él. Sus ojos cerrados escondieron su color verde. Lo miro por lo qué pareció horas. Me acerca mas a él. No quería qué este momento terminara. Una idea se metió a mi cabeza. ¿Lo arriesgare? Creo qué si. Empecé a pensar en el día qué nos conocimos. Qué tan callada era antes. Cerré mis ojos y mis labios tocaron los de él. Entre a una memoria bella qué los dos compartimos.  
  
**Una visión del Pasado**  
  
Sábado, Febrero 2, AC 197  
  
Tres personas estaban sentados en un café. Platicaban de cosas sin importancia. Un joven con pelo güero se río y cerró sus ojos, y cuando los abrió de nuevo enseño sus color azul cielo. Una mujer sentada en frente de él sonrió con la risa de él de su historia. Su pelo rojo y chino le caía muy bien a sus ojos verdes de esmeralda. Su hermano adoptivo también tenia los mismo ojos como ella, pero él no sonreía. Su pelo castaño ligero estaba peinado a un lado y escondía su ojo izquierdo, dejando solamente un ojo visible pero aun no tenían alegría. Él estaba feliz de ver a su amigo una vez mas, aunque no lo enseñaba nada. Su hermana y amigo sabían sus sentimientos, él nunca les dijo pero ellos lo conocían muy bien para saber. Él recogió su taza de café y tomo de el. Miro directamente en frente de él al niño rubio, y luego a su hermana. Sus ojos se fueron al lado izquierdo, no mirando a su hermana p ero a otra cosa mas interesante.  
  
"¿Qué ves, Trowa?" La mujer de pelo roja volteandose a ver al lugar donde su hermano miraba tan interesante. "¿Qué es tan interesante?" El hombre con pelo rubio también tuvo interés.  
  
"Estamos vigilados." Trowa dijo simplemente. Ella lo miro, confundida.  
  
"¿Por quién?" Ella pregunto.  
  
"No estoy seguro." Él dijo calmado mientras su vista se movieron por el cuarto. "Ella llego." Él dijo y miro atrás del hombre con pelo rubio.  
  
"Hola, hermandino." Una voz dulce dijo atrás de él. La mujer se acerco a la mesa y se revelo. Ella tenia pelo rubio, como el de su hermano hasta su hombros. Sus ojos brillaban verde con poco gris y su sonrisa se podía sentir. Ella deshizo el peinado de su hermano antes de tomar el asiento junto el. "Quatre ¿no me vas a introducir a tus amigos?" Ella sonrió.  
  
Quatre trato de arreglar su pelo arruinado lo mejor qué pudo antes de abrir su boca para hablar. "Buenos días, Teri." Él dijo un ´poco sorprendido. "Lo apreciaría mucho sino seguías haciendo eso." Quatre dijo pero no resulto su trato a arreglar sus pelo. Teri sonrió muy dulcemente a él.  
  
"Pero, es tan divertido hacer eso y mas entretenido ver como tratas de arreglarlo." Ella dijo dulcemente con una sonrisa. Una risa chiquita salio del hombre con pelo castaño ligero y una risita escapo de la mujer con pelo rojo. "Bueno, hermandino, sigue con las introducciones."  
  
Quatre la miro por un instante y luego empezó con las introducciones. "Teri, mi hermana tierna, ella es Catherine Bloom." Él dijo signalando a la mujer con pelo rojo. "Catherine, este es un de mi muchas hermanas, Teri Winner."  
  
"Placer conocerla." Catherine dijo amablemente extendiendo su mano.  
  
"El placer es todo mio." Teri dijo dandole la mano a Catherine.  
  
"Este es mi hermano, Trowa Barton." Catherine dijo. Trowa solamente negó su cabeza indicando qué él era Trowa. Catherine no sonrió a esto. "Trowa es el tipo callado." Ella dijo Después explicando su comportamiento.  
  
"Bueno, es un placer conocerte, Trowa." Teri dijo. "¿Y qué es lo qué tengo qué hacer para qué digas algo?"  
  
"No tienes qué hacer nada. Solo prefiero quedarme callado." Él dijo mirando directamente en sus ojos, verdes y brillantes. Mas ligero en color qué los suyos.  
  
**Otra Memoria**  
  
Miércoles, Febrero 5, AC 196  
  
Una mujer rubia tenia una arma en su mano. Su blanco. Lentamente levando su arma, apunto y disparo.  
  
"¡Ahhh! ¡Teri!" Un pequeño ya mojada niña grito y levanto su propio arma a la rubia. Un río de agua hico contacto con la cara de Teri.  
  
"¡Todos agarren a Teri!" Otra niño grito. Muchos niños de muchas edades salieron de sus escondites y empezaron a disparar a la rubio sin ayuda. Pero aun así ella pudo mojar a todos los niños también. Ella seco su pelo lo mejor que pudo y dejo soltar su pistola de agua.  
  
"Ya creo que la guerra de agua termino." Ella dijo y sonrió a todos sus niños mojados alrededor de ella. "Andales, vamos todos al orfanato antes que se enfermen y yo me meto en problemas."  
  
"Pero Teri, tu nos prometiste qué te ibas a estar todo el día con nosotros." Una niña pequeña dijo.  
  
"Si, y solamente son ras, uhh.." Un niño pequeño empezó a decir y se puso a pensar." Todavía faltan ziliones de holas para testar conyigo." El niño pequeño dijo.  
  
"Atari, Zani, Carri, lo se. Pero no quiero llevarlos al circo todos mojados." Ella dijo y recogió al pequeño Reil y lo abrazó aunque estuvo mojado.  
  
"¡¿Vamos a ir al circo?!" Atari dijo o mas bien grito. Teri negó su cabeza.  
  
"Ahora todos de ustedes se tienen que ir a cambiar. Andales, rápido antes que empiece el programa." Teri grito despuse de los niños corriendo y dejo soltar el pequeño Reil. Él corrió tan rápido que sus piernas pequeñas lo podían cargar para alcanzar a los niños mayores. De pronto todos se habían ido de su vista. Pero no estaba preocupada. Ellos sabían el camino para el orfanato. ella camino lentamente, sonriendo para regresar al orfanato. Cuando llego ahí, leyó el nombre del orfanato.  
  
Colonia XL-3 Orfanato para huérfanos de la guerra  
  
No seria el nombre mas dulce pero si decía lo que significaba. El orfanato fue construida después de la guerra y empezó a aceptar cualquier niño o niña qué perdió su familia en las peleas. La Corporación Winner puso un edificio nuevo y ayudo con los costos de mantenerlo. También ayudo con traer dinero para muchas organizaciones como esas que tratan de reconstruir la sociedad y recuperar lo qué perdió durante la guerra.  
  
Teri entro al orfanato y saludo a los empleados bien conocidos. Ella recogió su mochila de la oficina fue a cambiarse de ropa. Su pelo estaba todo mojado y era igual con su ropa.  
  
Cuando salio, ella estaba seca y limpia con ropa no mojada. Aunque su pelo todavía estaba un poco húmido. Ella cargo su mochila conteniendo su ropa mojada y lo dejo en la oficina otra vez. Ella le dio gracias a todos los empleados mientras ellos le dijeron qué tan amable era ella. Teri los dejo y fue a los cuartos de los niños. Ahí encontró un batidero de ropa y niños. Recogió unas pocas cosas y los puse sobre la cama.  
  
"¡Ahora, niños!" Ella grito sobre el ruido del cuarto. Los niños la miraron y corrieron a su lado. Le dieron muchos abrazos.  
  
"Mira, Teri. Ya casi estamos listos para el circo." Atari, una pequeña niña con pelo rojo dijo. Ella tenia puesto una falda con puntos rojos sobre la tela azul y una camiseta azul. Su pelo estaba agarrado en dos colas pero no hico muy bien trabajo en ellos. Teri les sonrió. Muchos de los niños menores estaba mas o menos igual.  
  
"Qué bien, Atari." Teri le dijo dulcemente y se río. El pequeño Reil se acerco a ella pero se tropezó sobre su ropa muy grande para él. Ella lo recogió y lo puse sobre sus piernas. Ella empezó a quitar las muchas capas de ropa qué por milagro se pudo poner. "Bueno, tenemos unos cuantos minutes antes del circo. Atari, Jannie, Zack y R.B. vayan a ayudar a los mas pequeños a vestirse, por favor." Todos negaron sus cabezas. Después de diez minutos de vistiendo, peinando y secando pelo, Teri y los niños salieron del orfanato y fueron en el camino para el circo.  
  
Llegaron al circo en menos de cinco minutos con los niños jalando y empujando a Teri que fuera mas rápido. Ella fue y compro sus boletos. Luego los directo a unos asientos y se puso a contar.  
  
"19, 20, 21..." Ella murmuro. "¿Donde esta Reil?" Teri pregunto muy preocupada. "Reil, Reil. ¡Reil!"  
  
"¡Aca!" El pequeño niño grito mientras entro al circulo.  
  
"Reil, no. ¡Regresa!" Ella le grito pero sus gritos no alcanzaron a llegar. Ella le dijo a la mayor. "Zani, cuidalos." Zani, la niña con pelo negro negó su cabeza. Teri bajo los escalones con velos y brinco sobre el circulo.  
  
"Señora, no puede hacer eso." El líder del circo le dijo pero Teri no le puse atención. Ella continuo a correr en la dirección que Reil fue. El corrió mas rápido adentro hasta que Teri no pudo ver su cuerpo pequeño. La preocupación creció.  
  
"¡Reil! ¡Reil, ¿Donde estas? ¡Deja de esconderte!" Ella grito a la oscuridad. Ella avanzo tratando de buscar cualquier seña de él. Ella escucho un ruido como chillo. Lo siguió y se hico mas alto pero ese no era el único sonido en el cuarto oscuro. Los chillidos se callaron y no podía escuchar ningún ruido. Solamente respiros. Ella avanzo con cuidado. Alguien mas estaba en el cuarto. Ella pegó algo duro. Una pared. La siguió hasta qué escucho los chillos otra vez. Esta vez estaban mas cerca qué antes. Una puerta abrió y luz entro al cuarto. La oscuridad se convirtió en sombras y vio a el pequeño Reil en el suelo, agarrado de él mismo como una bola. Ella corrió hace él y lo abrazó. Él apenas la reconoció y cuando lo hico la abrazo y casi lo ahorco.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Teri pregunto. Reil levanto su cabeza y apunto con su dedito a las sombras. Teri trato de ver qué era lo qué Reil apuntaba. Teri no respiro. Ella vio un par de ojos anaranjados acompañados con una cara con pelo café ligero. Reil agarro el brazo de Teri ella creo que le iba cortar la circulación. Teri todavía miro a esa cara. El le enseño sus dientes tan grandes y filosos como si decirle que el tenia el poder de matarlos en un instante. El se bajo a las sombras. Teri todavía no respiraba. Ella trato desesperadamente de encontrar al león pero no lo veía. ¿A Donde se había ido? Pero entonces algo salio de las sombras a la luz. Ella vio el pelo café ligero y dejo soltar un grito preparandose para el ataqué del león. Ella cubrió a Reil y cerro sus ojos. Pero nunca llego, ella pensó que el león se estaba esperando para atacar pero todavía no vino. Algo ligero toco su brazo y se voltea con veloz para atacar pero su ataqué fue bloqueado por un brazo fuerte. El brazo de un payaso del circo, no un payaso de risa pero un payaso serio que tenia mitad de su cara cubierta por una mascar. El tenia su pelo café ligero como el león y un ojo verde visible. Teri bajo su brazo y puso su atención a REil El estaba temblando, el niño de cuarto años fue recogido y abrazado.  
  
Teri volteo para ver el payaso y solo encontrar a una mujer que estaba vestida en que parecía un traje de una bailarina. Ella sonrió. Tenia brillante pelo rojo y ojos verdes acompañados de una cara sonriente.  
  
"¿Estas bien?" Ella pregunto en voz baja. Teri nada mas la miro. Ella agarro su brazo y Teri se volteo completamente y la mujer podía ver al pobre Reil. "Ay, pobre cosa. Los dos vengan conmigo." Teri miro el brazo de la mujer y trato de quitarlo pero no lo soltó. "No te lastimare, Preventora Espina." La mujer dijo. Los ojos de Teri relataron su sorpresa. Ya habían salido del cuarto oscuro y ahora estaban parados al lado del circulo donde le habían dicho no entrar. Teri fierecemente quito el brazo de la mujer de su hombro. Reil todavía la abrazaba pero ay en la luz estaba mas calmado. Teri lo soltó al piso y le dijo que fuera con Zani para que podría disfrutar el circo de ahí. El felizmente se fue corriendo. Teri intensamente miro la mujer y se alejo de ella.  
  
"¿Quién eres? ¿Como es qué sabes mi nombre Preventor?" Teri dijo no quitando sus ojos de la mujer.  
  
"Calmate Preventora Espina o ¿debería llamarte la hermana de Quatre?" Teri se calmo. Empezó a reconocer al persona enfrente de ella. Verdes ojos, pelo rojo, ella era, una de las amigas de Quatre...  
  
"Catherine Bloom..." Teri dijo y Catherine sonrió.  
  
"Pensé qué era tiempo." Catherine dijo. Teri todavía estaba confundida.  
  
"¿Pero como sabes ni nombre Preventor? Apenas te conocí la semana pasada." Teri dijo todavía un poco confundida.  
  
"Yo se tu nombre Preventor porque yo también soy una Preventora. Soy Preventora Cuchillo y sera parte del equipo Rosas." Catherine dijo muy calmada.  
  
"Entonces, ¡tu eres una de mis nuevas compañeras!" Teri dijo. "No tenia idea que eras una Preventora. Mi hermano nunca me dijo." Ella dijo con emoción.  
  
"Quatre apenas se entero y mi hermano no sabe." Catherine dijo en voz baja. "Así, que por favor no le digas." Ella dijo finalmente antes que un hombre con pelo café ligero y ojos verdes camino hace ellas.  
  
"Esta bien, Señorita Winner" El pregunto. Teri se volteo para verlo.  
  
"Perdonenos. El león se salio de su celda y que tuvo ese asusto tan grande." un hombre dijo con un sombrero negro sobre su cabeza. "¿Esta bien el pequeño?" El pregunto. Teri se volteo otra vez. ¿De Donde vino el? Catherine empujo el hombre. Su pelo rojo se veía borroso. El cuarto Empezó a dar vueltas. Borrosos colores de negro, rojo y café. Y luego oscuridad. Teri había perdido la conciencia. Su cuerpo fue dominado po gravedad y se estaba haciendo su camino al piso. Un par de brazos fuertes la atraparon antes que lastimara. Su pelo largo rubio escondió sus ojos cerrados. Catherine estaba muy preocupada. Trowa la levanto en sus brazos, el cuerpo de Teri se colgaba de sus brazos.  
  
"El asusto afecto su sistema." El dijo simplemente.  
  
"Llevala a mi trailer. Ahí la cuidamos." Catherine dijo.  
  
"Ustedes siguen." El hombre dijo. Catherine y Trowa negaron sus cabezas.  
  
Muchos Minutos Después  
  
Teri estaba acostada en una cama rara. Ella se levanto y miro alrededor de ella. Ella estaba en un cuarto raro. El cuarto era chiquito y no muy bien decorado. Ella se bajo de la cama y trato de parase pero se sintió mareada y se volvió a sentar. Una mujer entro al cuarto.  
  
"¡Teri! Estas levantada. Genial." Ella dijo sonriendo. "¡Oigan, niños. Ya se levanto!" Catherine grito en el otro cuarto. Y luego un río de niños entraron al cuarto. Teri sonrió. Agarro muchos abrazos y todos de los niños hablaron al mismo tiempo. "No estoy seguro como los controlas. No nos decían nada menos ¿Donde esta Teri?" Catherine dijo y se río. "Deberás te deben querer mucho. ¿Familia?" Ella pregunto. Teri negó su cabeza.  
  
"Huérfanos." Teri dijo.  
  
Reil se subió arriba de su piernas. "Teri, tre estrame mucho. ¿Poque te lormiste?" El le dijo.  
  
"Estaba cansada, Reil." Teri dijo, sonrió y abrazó al niño.  
  
"¿Huerfanos?"  
  
"Si, Huerfanos. y necesito llevarlos de regreso."  
  
Los niños se quejaron de esto.  
  
"¿Podemos llevarlos?" Catherine pregunto.  
  
"No hay necesidad..."   
  
"Oh, no es ninguna molestia." Catherine dijo. "Y forzare a Trowa que vaya con nosotros."  
  
"Yay!" Muchos niños gritaron. Teri sonrió.  
  
"A ellos les gusta la idea." Teri miro a su reloj. Decía las 9:36. "Ay, no. Es bastante tarde. Necesitamos irnos ya. Estos niños necesitan regresar."  
  
"Voy agarro a Trowa." Catherine dijo y salio del cuarto. Teri miro a todos los niños.  
  
"Bueno, ¿están los 22 de ustedes aquí?" Todos los niños negaron sus cabezas. "Vayámonos." Ella dijo y se paro sin dificultad. Ella los apuro. Salieron de la trailer. Catherine y Trowa estaban afuera esperandolos. Y luego el hombre vino y platico con ella.  
  
"Perdón, Teri. No puedo acompañarlos. Pero estoy segura que Trowa los acompañara. ¿Verdad, Trowa?" Ella dijo y camino con el hombre. Ellos hablaron en voz baja. Trowa se quedo parado en la misma parte y negó su cabeza.  
  
"¿A Donde vas a llevar estos niños?" Trowa pregunto.  
  
"De regreso al orfanato." Teri dijo y los niños empezaron a caminar al sur.  
  
"Pero, Teri. No queremos regresar ahí." Atari dijo.  
  
"Es cierto. ¿Porque tenemos que regresar?" Zani dijo.  
  
"Perdón, pero si podría los adoptaría a todos ustedes. Pero saben que no puedo. Los quiero tanto." Teri dijo y los despeino. Reil se había dormido en sus brazos.  
  
Trowa no había dicho ninguna palabra mientras caminaba con ellos.  
  
"¿Como estuvo el circo?" Teri pregunto.  
  
"¡Genial!"  
  
"¡Super!"  
  
"¡Gacho!"  
  
Todos gritaron al mismo tiempo. Tan emocíonados. Tan felices. Llegaron al orfanato con falta de respiración porque decidieron a jugar un ultimo juego de la trae en cual hasta el ex-piloto de gundam participo.  
  
Sábado - Febrero 9, AC 197  
  
Preventores Oficina Principal  
  
9:01 a.m.  
  
"Todos los miembros del G-5, les quiero presentar a las Rosas." Un hombre con pelo rubio, casi blanco dijo.  
  
Cinco jóvenes estaban parados en el cuarto. Los cinco famosos pilotos de gundam. Heero Yuy. Duo Maxwell. Trowa Barton. Quatre Winner. Chang Wufei. Todos de ellos pelearon con valentía en la guerra y ahora pelearan para que la paz que tienen ya se quede aquí. Un nuevo equipo fue criado para ayudarles. El equipo Rosas es igual a ellos en fuerza, habilidad, inteligencia no hay ninguna duda qué podrían ser mejores que los G-5.  
  
"Su comandante, Lady Une." Él hombre dijo.  
  
"Mi equipo sera de..." Lady Une dijo entrando al cuarto. Una mujer chapara con pelo azul entro. "Hilde Schbeiker, Preventora Sombra." Ella ijo. Hilde se sentó en una silla cercana. Una mujer rubia con ojos verdes entro. "Teri Winner, Preventora Espina." Y sorprendente una mujer con pelo rojo y ojos verdes de esmeralda. "Catherine Bloom, Preventora Cuchillo." Las dos mujeres tomaron un asiento junto a Hilde. "Su líder, Lucrecia Noin, Preventora Fuego." Lady Une dijo al fin. "¿Hay algunas preguntas?"  
  
El cuarto se quedo callado.  
  
"Cathy, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?" Trowa dijo calmado que podría ser peor qué el gritando.  
  
"Me hice parte de los Preventores, Trowa." Ella dijo. Pregunto inocentemente. "¿Hay algún problema?"  
  
"No deberías de estar aquí." El dijo.  
  
"Tampoco tu, Teri." Quatre dijo.  
  
"Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarlos a cuidar la paz." Teri dijo contestando su hermano y juntando con la pelea.  
  
"Se lastimaran, por favor sean razonables." Quatre dijo tratando de ser amable pero no le salio así.  
  
"¿Razonable? ¿Porqué no es razonable querer ayudar?"  
  
"Se van a lastimar." Trowa dijo.  
  
"Onnas no deben de estar aquí."  
  
"Callate, Chang. Tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí." Sally dijo entrando al cuarto.  
  
"Esta es Preventora Agua." Lady Une dijo introduciendola.  
  
"Yo seré la medica para las Rosas y los G-5." Ellos se sentaron en silencio.  
  
"El G-5 va estar trabajando con las Rosas para encontrar a este nuevo amenaza." Lady Une dijo mirando un monitor. "Esta organización es muy buena en esconderse de el publico y de nosotros..."  
  
Sábado - Abril 20, AC 197  
  
Mansión Winner  
  
Fiesta de Celebración  
  
Una Celebración fue hecha para la completacíon de una misión importante. Los dos equipos las Rosas y los G-5 atraparon a la organización Kuracíon. La Kura había planeado secuestrar muchos representantes y tenerlos como rehenes pero gracias al trabajo de los Preventores fallaron. Ahora muchos de ellos se juntaron para celebrar.  
  
"¿Así que Heero no vino?" Hilde pregunto y lo busco.  
  
"No es sorprendente." Duo dijo y la abrazo.  
  
"Hola, amo." Hilde dijo dandole un beso. "¿Que hay de nuevo?"  
  
"Solamente todas la bellas mujeres aquí." El dijo.  
  
"Ay, Duo." Hilde dijo dandole y golpe que no le dolía nada.  
  
"Oye, Quatre. ¿Donde esta la comida?" Quatre le pregunto emocionado.  
  
"Alla esta, Duo." Quatre dijo apuntando a un mesa llena de comida.  
  
"Mmm..." Duo prácticamente brincando sobre la comida.  
  
"Esperate." Hilde dijo detenindolo. "Deja que todos los demás tengan una chasa de comer también." Duo negó su cabeza con tristeza.  
  
"¿No han vista a Teri?" Quatre dijo buscandola.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ahora que le Pensé. Trowa tampoco esta aquí." Catherine dijo.   
  
"Tienen suficiente edad para cuidarse solos. No son niños."  
  
Trowa Punto de Vista  
  
'¿Porque debo seguirla? ¿Porque tengo este sentimiento caliente cuando esta cerca y me deja frío cuando se va? Es dulce, fuerte, inteligente, bella... y a veces es como una niña inocente. ¿Puede ser? ¿Es posible que esto es lo que le llaman amor? ¿Podría ser que me enamore de la hermana de Quatre? Pero es no es una opción. Pero aquí estoy, siguiendola cuando dejo la Mansión. ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí? ¡Sola?' Trowa pensó mientras dejo la fiesta de Celebración para seguir a Teri.  
  
Diferente Punto de Vista  
  
Teri camino a un parque cercano, se sentó en una banca. Nada mas se sentó ahí, viendo a la gente que paso. Nada mas sentada aquí no haciendo nada en verdad. Ella Empezó a pensar en su pasado, el presente pero pensó mucho mas en el futuro. '¿Como sera? ¿Quién va estar ahí?' Esta pregunta la perturbo mucho y se paro de la banca y Empezó a caminar. No tenia ninguna destinación en mente. 'No tendré nadie en mi futuro por mi, mi..' Ella no podría acabar lo que pensaba. El puro pensamiento del futuro la asustaba. No podía imaginarlos mucho menos vivirlo. Dejo una sola lagrima salir de su ojo. Trowa vio esta y estaba curioso de que lo causo. Él decidió tomar un riesgo. El camino detrás de ella, lentamente primero pero pronto la alcanzo.  
  
"Buenas tardes." Él le dijo en una voz baja. Teri lo miro en sorpresa.  
  
"¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Trowa?" Ella pregunto no dejando de caminar.  
  
"Yo podría preguntarte la misma cosa." El dijo y paro. Le agarro su brazo para que ella se detenía tambien.  
  
"¿Qué quieres?" Ella dijo con resentimiento. "Oh, Perdón. No debería de ser tan ruda. Lo siento." Ella dijo dulcemente.  
  
"¿Ahora, porqué una lagrima mancharía a esa cara tan bella?" El dijo alcanzando con su mano para tocarla pero ella volteo su cabeza y agarro su brazo.  
  
"Por favor, no me toces." Ella dijo.  
  
"¿Porqué?" Él le pregunto.  
  
"Tengo una condición de la piel." cuando vio su cara confinidad agrego, "es contagioso."  
  
"Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme."  
  
"Yo no."  
  
Misión Fuego Frío  
  
Preventores Equipos Rosas y G-5  
  
"Entren a la base, destruyan el cuarto de control y capturen el líder. Quiero qué las muertes sean mínimas. Dispara solamente cuando sea necesario. Busquen y capturen..."  
  
Horas Después  
  
"Rindete, Kusha. Estas rodeada." Una mujer con pelo corto pelo rubio le dijo al líder de Kura. Una mujer con pelo y ojos negro.  
  
"Nunca me rindiere." Ella dijo viciosamente, se quedo congelada en la misma parte con un arma que estaba apuntada directamente a ella.   
  
"Espina, este es Pero. ¿Donde estas?" Dijo una voz en su comunicador. Espina respondió sin quitar sus ojos de Kusha.   
  
"Pero, esta es Espina. Este en el tercer piso, segundo cuarto a la izquierda. Tengo a Kusha aquí."  
  
"Espina, sal de ah-" La voz le dijo con un poco de interferencia.  
  
"¿Porque?"Ella dijo.  
  
"--plotar la ba--"  
  
"¿Qué? No te entiendo." Ella dijo gritando en el comunicador. "¡Pero!" La puerta se abrió. Espina apunto su arma el intruso, era Trowa. Espina lo miro en sorpresa.  
  
"Nunca se distraigan." Kusha dijo a Espina mientras tenia su espalda a ella. Espina trato de voltearse rápido pero era muy tarde. Kusha había sacado una arma escondida y estaba apuntada directamente a Teri. Ella disparo y Espina trato de moverse pero le dio. Trowa la vio caer al piso.  
  
Misión Completa  
  
Líder Capturada  
  
3 Enemigos Muertos 34 Heridos  
  
No Preventores Muertes 2 Heridos  
  
"Lo siento, Quatre." Trowa le dijo. "Yo permití que Teri fuera lastimada."  
  
"No hay necesidad, Trowa. Yo soy su hermano. yo debería de estar ahí para protegerla."  
  
"No te culpes, Quatre." Trowa dijo. 'Yo soy el único culpable. Yo era irresponsable y deje que se lastimara.' Él pensó.  
  
Sally camino hace donde ellos estaban sentados para darles unas buenas noticias. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron cuando llego.  
  
"¿Como esta?" Quatre pregunto nervioso.  
  
"Tiene suerte. El balazo solamente paso por el lado de su estomago. Se recupera." Sally dijo. "Pueden verla si quieren." Quatre negó su cabeza y siguió a Sally. Trowa lentamente siguió a los dos, pero no entro al cuarto. El se quedo afuera, junto la puerta ahogandose en su culpa. Unos minutos después Quatre salio del cuarto. Vi a Trowa.  
  
"No te preocupes, Trowa. Ella esta bien." Quatre le dijo. Trowa negó su cabeza pero no lo miro a ver. Él entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta después de él. Por un rato nomas miro a la figura en la cama. Pálida como una sabana y respirando lentamente. Teri abrió sus ojos y parpadeo muchas veces para encontrarse en la hospital. Miro al lado y vio a Trowa, se quedo mirandolo.  
  
"¿Como te sientes?" El le pregunto ya no mirandola.  
  
"Estuve mejor." Sus respuestas eran cortas.  
  
"Lo siento." El dijo mirando mas bajo al piso.  
  
"¿Porque?" Ella pregunto.  
  
"Por dejar que te dispararan." el dijo todavía no mirandola. Silencio lleno el cuarto, ninguno hablo. Trowa no podía con su corazón para mirarla  
  
"Era mi propio estupidez que me dejo ser disparada. Ademas no es tan malo. Solamente me raspo en mi estomago. Estoy perfectamente bien."  
  
"No, no estas bien." El dijo. Un par de brazos lo agarraron en un abrazo. Trowa levanto su cabeza en sorpresa y regrese el abrazo.  
  
"No es tu culpa. Si hay alguien qué culpar soy yo misma por ser tan descuidada." Ella dijo en su hombro. Teri levanto su cabeza y miro en sus ojos. Verde miro a Verde. Emociones los llenaron a los dos. Trowa acerco su cabeza al de ella. Ya iban a tocar pero Teri volteo su cabeza para un lado. Solamente beso a su pelo. Teri se volteo para mirarlo. Su cara estaba llena con confuso y el de ella con tristeza.  
  
"Lo siento." Ella saco. Una lagrima salio de su ojos. Una mano se levanto para borrarlo pero ella le pego con una mano cubierta con una sabana. "Por favor no me toces."  
  
"¿Porque, por tu condición de la piel?" El dijo. Teri se alejo.  
  
"Mentí. No es una condición de la piel. Es una maldad." Ella dijo mirando al piso. Trowa todavía no entendía. "Cuando toco algo que esta vivo o era antes vivo," ella lo miro y tomo un paso, "como humanos o animales," Ella levanto su brazo cubierto con la sabana, "tengo como una," la sabana toco su cara ¿, "visión o muchas visiones." Trowa agarro su brazo. "Así que no puedo ser tocada por nadie." Ella dijo mirandolo en sus ojos. Se volteo para regresar a su cama pero Trowa todavía tenia su brazo agarrado. La volteo para verla cara a cara. "Ya te puedes ir." Ella le dijo fríamente.  
  
"Pero no me quiero ir."El le dijo y la acerco a él.  
  
"¿Pero qué no te quieres ir?" Ella pregunto en sorpresa.  
  
"Me quiero quedar contigo, no me importa tu condición."  
  
"Oh, Trowa." Ella dijo abrazandolo.  
  
**Fin de Memorias**  
  
Teri abrió sus ojos para encontrar un par de ojos verdes mirandola.  
  
"Hola." Ella le dijo. Trowa la miro. "¿Qué?" Ella pregunto.  
  
"Tu me besaste." El dijo. "Creí que tenias miedo de tocar a cualquier persona."  
  
"Tu eras lo suficiente para arriesgarme." Ella dijo dulcemente y toco su cara con su mano con guantes. Trowa agarro su muñeca y lo volteo hasta qué su mano estaba en la de él.  
  
"Te quiero preguntar algo." El dijo. Teri negó su cabeza a un lado.  
  
"¿Qué es?" Ella pregunto dulcemente. Trowa la dejo bajarse de sus piernas y caer a la banca. Estaban sentados lado a lado. Trowa todavía tenia agarrado su mano. Y le dio un beso.   
  
"¿Te casaras conmigo?" El dijo lentamente. "No tengo un anillo pero..."  
  
"¡Si!" Teri grito. "Si." Ella dijo y lo abrazo. "Claro."  
  
Después en el hotel  
  
"¿Tu hermano reaccionó muy mal?" Quatre dijo.  
  
"Muy mal." Dijo Relena con un suspiro.  
  
"¿Como?"  
  
"Él grito y me dijo que Heero no era suficiente bueno para mi. Creo que es qué yo no soy lo suficiente buena para él."  
  
"Eso no es cierto Relena y tu lo sabes. Heero no es lo tipo que habla mucho."  
  
"Pero tu nunca harías eso ¿verdad Quatre?"  
  
"Claro que no. Yo respeto a mis hermanas y no conozco mitad de sus novios pero ellas se pueden cuidar solas."  
  
El teléfono timbro.  
  
"Yo lo agarro." Quatre dijo. Relena negó su cabeza. Y luego escucho gritos.  
  
"¡¿Donde esta Relena?!" Un voz grito.  
  
"Por favor calmese. Ella tuvo una mala experiencia." Quatre dijo sorprendientemente calmado. "Por favor, Zechs, deja de gritar."  
  
"No estoy gritando." Miliardo dijo gritando mucho mas.  
  
"Relena esta perfectamente bien."  
  
"Si estoy bien, Miliardo." Relena dijo entrando a la sala. "No fui herida."  
  
"Estoy seguro que es el trabajo de Yuy." Zechs dijo con sospecho. "Él-"  
  
"Miliardo, por favor deja de acusar a Heero. Él no es responsable." Relena dijo muy cansada.  
  
"¡Él es responsable!" Miliardo grito. Relena ignoro sus palabras y se volteo.  
  
"Estoy cansada. Adiós, Miliardo." Ella dijo antes de entrar a la recamara. "No estoy dispuesta para pelear contigo ahorita." La puerta se cerro.  
  
"Quatre, ¿de qué esta hablando?"  
  
"De lo que oí tu no estas de acuerdo con su amor."  
  
"¿El amor de quien?"  
  
"El amor entre Heero y Relena."  
  
"No hay amor entre ellos."  
  
"Lo estas negando y reaccionaste muy mal a esto." Quatre dijo levantando su voz un poco.  
  
"¡No estoy negando nada!"  
  
"Tu dijiste que Heero no era lo suficiente bueno para ella. Qué el es un piloto de gundam y un asesino. Te puedo recordar que también eramos nosotros. No hay necesidad para negar Relena su corazón cuando su mano ya esta prometido a alguien mas." El dijo finalmente gritando a su superior.  
  
"¡No! No permitiere-" Miliardo empezó a decir pero Quatre lo termino.  
  
"No permitere que ese asesino tendrá alguna relación con mi hermana. Ella es pura y él de segura la manchara. Él no la merece. Te prohíbo qué lo ames. Él es un asesino. No sabes cuantas personas él mato en la guerra. No lo permitere que te mire. ¡Es una desgracia!" La cara de Quatre estaba roja con enojo. Él respiro profundamente. el estaba furioso pero luego soltó sus hombros y su cara regreso a normal. "¿Eso es lo que le quieres decir a Relena? Todos comitimos errores y crímenes que lamentamos. ¿Pero para ser juzgados por ellos y prevenirlos que vivimos nuestras vidas? ¿Qué no podremos perdonar y no olvidar pero comprender?" Quatre dijo regresando a su voz normal. "Vivir nuestras vidas lo mejor que podemos." Él dijo lo ultimo en un susurro.  
  
"Quatre, yo perdí mi familia, mi casa y mi reino. Y ahora que encontré a Relena quiero protegerla, cueste lo que cueste. No quiero que nadie la lastime."  
  
"Nadie la va lastimar, yo se que Heero Deberás la ama. Y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, todos sabemos la verdad. El daría su vida para proteger a Relena. Parece que ustedes tienen algo en común. Quatre dijo ya regresando a su dulce persona.  
  
"Quatre, deja las palabras para después. Tengo que irme." Miliardo dijo.   
  
"Todavía no entiende." Quatre dijo después que el monitor se hico negro. '¿Pero qué me paso? ¿Porque le estaba gritando? ¡Es posible que mi poder eh crecido tanto que ni si quiera tengo que estar cercas de la persona para sentir sus emociones? Estoy en Marte, por favor. Tengo qué aprender a controlar este poder antes qué me meta en problemas.' El pensó y se sentó en un sillón.  
  
Teri y Trowa  
  
Los dos llegaron al hotel. Tocaron en la puerta pero nadie la abrió. Teri trato la puerta y para su sorpresa la encontró abierto. Abrió la puerta y vio a su hermano parado enfrente de ella.  
  
"Quatre, yo-" Ella empezó a decir pero el hablo primer.  
  
"Te prohíbo qué lo ames. Él es un asesino. No sabes cuantas personas él mato en la guerra." Ella ya había escuchado esto. "No lo permitere que te-" Ella ya no escucho mas porque cerro la puerta para ya no oír lo demás de sus palabras horribles. Ya sabia lo que iba a decir y ella sabia como iba a terminar.  
  
"Se hico realidad." Ella susurró. "Tenia que ser cierto." Ella Empezó a llorar.  
  
"¿Teri? ¿Que pasa?" Trowa dijo muy preocupado.  
  
"Trowa." Teri dijo corriendo a sus brazos. Trowa la abrazo. Tratando de consolarla y borrar que era lo que la hico llorar. "Te amo." Ella dijo en su camiseta. "Y nadie te puede llevar."  
  
"Te amo, Teri." Trowa dijo después de un momento de silencio. "Yo te protegeré con mi propia vida." El dijo abrazandola mas fuerte. "Vamos. Debes de tener hambre." El Empezó a mover pero ella se quedo en el mismo lugar. No se quería mover.  
  
"Prometeme que nunca me abandonaras." Ella dijo en una voz tan baja qué Trowa no estaba segura que dijo algo.  
  
"¿Teri?"  
  
"Prometeme que nunca me abandonaras." Ella dijo todavía en una voz baja. "Para qué nunca estaré sola."  
  
"Te prometo." Trowa dijo y la abrazo. Ahí se quedaron en el pasillo del hotel. Felices de estar en los brazos de su seres amados. No importando el mundo o la gente dentro de el. Sus pensamientos, opiniones y palabras no les importaban. La única cosa importante fue tenerlos en sus brazos. Y aunque estaban tan cercas todavía estaban divididos por una capa delgada de ropa.  
  
Yo pense que era muy triste. Muy, muy triste. Esto era todo de Trowa y Teri pero el proximo, que esta hasta la mitad terminado, va ser mas de Relena y como trata de combinar su trabajo y su vida. Una cosa: Miliardo y ella no se hablan. El proximo capitulo saldra antes de Navidad o un regalo que Santa les trai. Adios! ;) Güera  
  
Feliz Navidad Prospero Año y Felizidad! 


	14. Noticias a Todos

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido Y ¿Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 12  
  
Noticias a Todos  
  
Por Güera  
  
Espero que tuvieran una buena Navidad Y prospero Año nuevo. Bueno les doy este capitulo tarde pero llego en el dia de los Tres Reyees Magos. Es el dia donde todos los regalos que no se entregaron en Navidad se dan. Quieren saber mis propiciones para el año nuevo? Les digo. Entregar mis capitulos en el tiempo prometido. :( Ser feliz. Que no me enoje tanto. Ser mas athltica. Y ultimo conseguirme un novio. Se que no cumplido con mis capitulos. Perdon. Pero les prometo de verdad el proximo capitulo esta acabado. Lo juro. Sera de la boda de Duo y Hilde. Este es el capitulo proximo y no creo que sea muy bueno. Pero ustedes opinen. Porfavor.  
  
Gracias a carolina por decirme de mis errores. Es verdad que soy nacida de Mexico pero yo vivo en los Estados Unidos desde que estuve chiquitita y no se nada de la gramática apropiada del español. No que sea malo, acepto la critica pero ojala alguien, si es posible, que me podrán decir como es que es la gramática y el formato. La verdad no se ni maíz.   
  
Jueves, Agosto 14, AC 198  
  
"Ayer en la mañana los representantes de Marte fueron encontrados muertes en la embajada. Mas de vente representantes fueron asesinados también los trabajadores de la embajada. La causa de sus muertes parece ser de golpes severos y falta de sangre y una seria de concusiones. Los Preventores rehusaron darnos información sobre el sospechoso. Nosotros creemos que es el trabajo de muchisimos que quieren destruir la paz." La reportera cogió un papel que le dieron. La leyó en sorpresa. "Esto acaba de llegar. El primer ministro de Marte fue encontrado en un parque muerto hace una hora. El cuerpo fue enterado pero la policía encontró unos perros comiendose la carne rota. Su cuerpo no fue reconocido pero tenia su identificación. La policía cree que el cuerpo estaba muerto desde hace dos días. Eso es todo. Estamos muy lamentados por las vidas perdidas y queremos tomar un momento de silencio para ellos." Los dos reporteros cerraron sus ojos y bajaron sus cabezas. Sus manos se pusieron en forma de rezar.  
  
Jueves, Agosto 14, AC 195  
  
Mas Tarde  
  
"Vuelo 192 a la Tierra ya listos para abordar." Una voz alta que se escucho por todo la estación. Relena estaba sentada en una silla junto su guardaespalda, el dulce Quatre. Los dos se levantaron cuando escucharon su vuelo. Ella sonrió, no estaba llena de felicidad pero con fe que su vida sera mejor. Ella recogió su maleta llena con ropa y empezó abordar.  
  
Ya cuando estaba sentada en su asiento ella miro el paisaje bello de Marte.  
  
"¿En qué estas pensando?" Su guardaespaldas su ella le pregunto.  
  
"Qué como mis problemas empezaron aquí," Ella dijo y respiro profundamente, "y aquí se van a quedar."  
  
Alguna parte del Mundo Oscuro  
  
"¡Fallaste! ¿¡Como pudiste fallar?! ¡Te di la perfecta oportunidad!" Una voz grito. Su dueño no aparecía pero el cuarto reaccionaba a sus emociones. Fuegos salieron de los lados de la joven que estaba arrodillada en el centro. Ella vio los fuegos y sintió el calor pero no se movió. El cuarto brillo rojo con furia.  
  
"Perdoneme, Señora. No pensé que la princesa tendría tan grande seguridad. Debería de matar el guardaespaldas primero." Ella dijo en voz alta.  
  
"Todavía me fallaste. ¿Mataste al Dischang?"  
  
"No, Señora."  
  
"Traemelo."  
  
"Si, Señora." La joven levanto su cabeza por la primera vez. Su pelo negro y ojos negros reflejaron en los fuegos brillantes alrededor de ella. De repente se desapareció y volvió de instante con un hombre raro. El tenia pelo rojo, que era igual que el cuarto y ojos verdes muy misteriosos y era muy alto. Un Dischang y parecía estar confundido.  
  
"Aquí esta, Señora." Ella bajo su cabeza otra vez.  
  
"¿Donde estoy?" él dijo mirando el cuarto.  
  
"Dischang," Una voz dijo.  
  
"¿Quien eres? ¿Donde estas?"  
  
"¡Silencio!" La voz dijo. "Tu estas aquí porque yo te voy a matar."  
  
"¿Matarme? ¿Porque?" El miro a la joven arrodillada. "Le ayude. Ella dijo que podía vivir."  
  
"Tu vida esta en mis manos, Dischang." El voz dijo. El cuarto se convierto en color morado con verde. "Yo decidí que es tu día final." Una luz brillante apareció en el aire y le pego al Dischang. El grito en dolor pero se callo porque todo lo que quedaba fue una bola roja de poder. "Darkat te doy esto."  
  
La joven fue golpeada por la bola roja. Ella había recibido los poderes del Dischang. La habilidad de poder cambiar a cualquier forma.  
  
"Se lo agradezco, Señora." Ella dijo levantando su cabeza.  
  
"Porque fallaste te doy algo mas. ¡Tortura en los calabozos!"  
  
"Pero, Señora."  
  
"Pero nada. Tu me fallaste y por eso tienes que pagar."  
  
"¿Cuando seré libre?" Ella dijo.  
  
"Cuando yo diga." Darkat desapareció.  
  
Mansión Winner  
  
8:01 p.m.  
  
"¿Teri estas bien?" Una voz me pregunto. Estoy bien, pero la verdad como puedo estar. ¿Como puede una persona estar feliz de la vida y completamente destrozada al mismo tiempo? No respondí de inmediato y el pensó que no estaba bien. "Despierta." el dijo. Pero no quería. Prefería quedarme en mi sueño que ver el mundo tan cruel. Me movió un poco, gentil pero pronto quería desesperadamente que me levantara. Finalmente me rendí. Trowa no era el tipo para dejarme en paz. ¿Así para que tratar?  
  
Abrí mis ojos y no vi a Trowa sino a mi hermanito. "¿Quatre?" Yo dije Todavía media dormida. "¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" ¿Pero donde era aquí?  
  
"Yo vivo aquí." El dijo.  
  
Estaba en casa. ¿Pero estaba dormida tanto tiempo? Trowa me Debería haber traído. Que dulce es el, mi comprometido. Todavía me estoy acostumbrando a esa palabra. Claro, no tengo un anillo pero no lo necesito.  
  
"¿Quieres que le diga a Relena que estas enferma?" El me pregunto. ¿Relena? ¿Qué? Oh, espera. La junta. ¿Para que? Ay, ah la reconstrucción de la colonia. Creo que con mi cabeza Así no debo ir.  
  
"Por favor dile que lo siento. No me siento muy bien."  
  
"¿Necesitas un doctor?" El me pregunto muy preocupado.  
  
"No, solamente un reposo." Yo dije.  
  
"Bueno pues. Llamame si necesitas algo." El dijo saliendo de mi cuarto. Niegue mi cabeza. Mi hermano se fue y yo cai una vez mas en mi cama. Quería dormir. Pero el sueño no me venia. Quatre lo había espantado. Salí de la cama y me bañe. Y luego busque en la cocina por algo de almuerzo. Después de decidir en pan y jugo de naranja me siente en la sala. Después me dormí otra vez.  
  
Cuarto de Conferencias  
  
Edificio del Gobierno de la Tierra  
  
Representantes de la Corporación Winner quieren reconstruir la civilación en la Luna  
  
9:35 a.m.  
  
"Si es posible creo que todos los planes de-" Un representante de la Corporación Winner empezó a decir solo para ser interrumpido por otro.  
  
"Pero se te olvida que había una factoría de gundams ahí."  
  
"Señor, no me dejo terminar. Si es posible creo que todos los planes de reconstrucción con intenciones honorables serán pasadas."  
  
"El va a construir una factoria de Gundams. El es Después de todo un piloto de Gundam."  
  
"El era un piloto de Gundam y el peleo por la paz. Arriesgando su vida mientras todos ustedes se escondían. El también es uno de mis amigos y un miembro de la organización de Preventores. El nunca haría una cosa Así. El nunca traicionaría la paz que el peleo para conseguir." Ella tomo un respiro. "Ahora, por favor dejen que el Señor Winner acabe de hablar."  
  
"Como la Señorita Dorlain dijo no tenemos ninguna intención de reconstruir una factoría de gundams. En verdad, eso es lo primero que vamos a destruir. Deseamos regresar la vida a la Luna. Donde los humanos primero crearon una colonia antes de irse al espacio. La Luna es muy bella y la parte perfecta para unas vacaciones. Gracias."  
  
"Todos en favor de restarar la Luna."  
  
Muchos levantaron sus manos.  
  
"Muy bien. Gracias, Señor Winner por venir. Le deseamos bueno suerte en su proyecto."  
  
"Adiós, Señorita Dorlain."  
  
"Que tengas un buen día, Quatre."  
  
"Tu también, Relena."  
  
Mansión Peacecraft  
  
5:52 p.m.  
  
"Relena, ¿Le vas a hablar a tu hermano algún dia?" Lucrecia le pregunto. Relena estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo su comida. Una sopa deliciosa preparada por su cocinera tan bueno y su asistente Relena.  
  
"Rehúso hablarle a alguien que no tiene ni menor importancia a mis sentimientos."  
  
"Solamente te quiere proteger."  
  
"¿De qué? ¿De ser amada y quería? ¿De ser feliz?" Relena le contesto fríamente. Lucrecia salio del cuarto para ver como estaba su bebe, Milli quien estaba enfermo.  
  
Relena se levanto de la mesa del inmediato que acabo su sopa. Lucrecia regreso con Milli tratando de dormirlo.  
  
Cuando Lucrecia abrió su boca para discutir mas Relena hablo. "Si podremos discutir esto mas tarde, tengo alguna parte donde estar."  
  
"¿Donde? Creí que me dijiste que no tenias mas juntas ahora."  
  
"No voy a una junta." Ella dijo saliendo del cuarto y dejando que Lucrecia cuidara a Milli. Ella subió los escalones a su cuarto. Con rapidez se cambio en algo mas cómodo. Se sentó en su cama con su oso tan apreciado. "Heero, te extraño y hasta que tu regreses voy a tratar de ser mas fuerte. Eso es lo que planeo hacer. Si esque-" Negó su cabeza. "Cuando regreses ya no estaré tan débil como antes." Ella regreso el oso a su lugar y salio de su cuarto. Agarro una mochila que tenia lista desde la mañana. Y se preparo para una aventura, una experiencia que casi no tenido el placer de tener, tomo un respiro de aire. Agarro las llaves que estaban colgadas en el comedor. Ella iba a manejar. Ella sola. No un manejador, nadie lo iba hacer por ella. Ella tenia su licencia pero no tanta practica.  
  
"Relena, ¿Para donde vas?" Lucrecia dijo con Milli tosiendo en sus brazos. El estornudo en su brazo.  
  
"Ay, pobre Milli. Ojala que se componga pronto. Regresare en pocas horas."  
  
"¿Te vas a llegar el carro?"  
  
"Si."  
  
"Pero," Ella dijo y luego lo pensó. "Nada. Ve, diviertete." Lucrecia le volteo al comedor con Relena a su espalda. Milli empezó a estornudar otra vez.  
  
Relena salio de la Mansión y respiro profundamente el aire fresco, el aire libre. Ella saco el aire y se preparo. Se acerco al carro verde estacionado enfrente de ella.  
  
"Espero que recuerde como hacer esto."  
  
Muchos Minutos Después  
  
Un grito salio de la boca de la joven política cuando le dio vuelta al volante para irse al lado de la calle. Ella cerro sus ojos para intentar de calmarse. Lo abrió de nuevo y miro alrededor de ella. El carro había chocado las llantas con concreto. "Lo hice." Ella dijo simplemente feliz de Todavía estar viva. Mirando al edificio con que casi choco salio del carro. Había mas o menos estacionado el carro al lado del edificio para el mejor de su habilidad. "Suficiente bien." Ella dijo y cerro la puerta de el carro. El cielo se había nublado y Relena corrió hace el edificio. Mientras entraba a las puertas con letras rojas se quedo quieta para leerlas. Ella las leyó con cuidado.  
  
Kárate Suni  
  
Ella espero un poco, dejando la puerta cerrar cuando entro. Adentro encontró muchas personas. Unos con gi's de muchos colores y unos solamente estaban parados esperando y platicando con otros. Niños chiquitos corrían vestidos en los mismo gi's igual como los adultos. A su derecha había como una ventana y una monitor de computadora arriba de ahí. Mostraba muchísimos nombres. Arriba de los nombres veía Clase de Kárate para Principiantes. Un libro de tarjetas en cubiertos plásticos estaba junto el monitor. Las tarjetas tenían un nombre y un código de barras, un escaneador junto eso.  
  
"Buenas tardes, ¿Como la puedo ayudar?" Una mujer detrás de la computador dijo. Relena la miro. Ella tenia pelo rubio, en chinos sueltos hasta sus hombros.  
  
"Si," Ella dijo tomando su voz política, ausencia de miedo. "Quiero inscribirme para una clase." ella dijo fácilmente.  
  
La mujer saco muchos papeles y una pluma. "¿Para cual clase se quiere inscribir?" Le dio el papel a Relena. Tenia muchas clases incluyendo Defensa Propia, Kárate, Clase para levantar pesas y clase aerobic. Junto cada clase había un precio. ella dejo que Relena leyera todo el papel antes de hablar de nuevo. "¿Cual sera?"  
  
"Defensa propia." Relena dijo ya tomando su voz propia, que era mas calmada que antes.  
  
"Muy buena elección. ¿Pero no quiere también tomar nuestra clase de Kárate para principiantes? Tenemos muchos principiantes como usted y aprendería mucho mas, Señorita Relena." Relena fue sorprendida por el sonido de su nombre cuando ella no lo dijo. La mujer noto la sorpresa de Relena y se explicó rápidamente. "¿Quien no reconocería la Ministra de Asuntos Extranjeros?" Relena sonrió.  
  
"Gracias por no anunciarlo." Ella le dijo en voz baja.  
  
"No hay problema. Los niños aquí no te dejaran de preguntarte todo pero le hacen eso a todos los adultos. Aunque con su atención tan corta te dejaran en paz en muy poco tiempo." Relena se río por la primera vez ese día. Su cuerpo tan tenso se relajo con la risa. "Muy bien. Una sonrisa. No tenemos esos hasta Después de la clase." Le dio a Relena una forma para llenar. "Esto es para que le llenes." Le dio otra forma. "Esto necesita estar firmado, por aseguranza. Tenemos unos accidentes por mes." Ella sonrió. "Pero no te preocupes, es casi siempre los locos." Relena negó su cabeza y tomo los papeles. Camino a una silla bacía y empezó a llenarlos. '¿Nombre? Relena Dorlain. ¿Edad? 18 ¿Fecha de nacimiento? Marzo 23, AC 180. ¿Clase tomando? Por favor circule. Okay. Defensa Propia. Y de recomendación. Kárate. Firma. Relena Dorlain. Eso fue fácil. Espero que no lo lamente Después.' Ella pensó y se paro.  
  
Después de llenar toda la información necesaria tomo las formas de regreso a la mujer tan amable.  
  
"Aquí esta." Relena dijo y le dio los papeles y la pluma.  
  
"Gracias, señorita Relena. Eso va ser 85." Relena le dio el dinero a la mujer. "Muchas gracias. Las clases de Defensa Propia son Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes de las 8:30 hasta 9:30. Clases de Kárate son Lunes, Martes, Jueves y Viernes de las siete hasta las ocho."  
  
"Muchas gracias. Son las siete ¿verdad? ¿Voy a la clase ya?" Ella pregunto. Su miedo regresando de nuevo.  
  
"Si usted quiere, si." Ella dijo acomodando unos papeles. Una mujer faltando en altura con pelo rojo y gi negro entro a la oficina de la mujer amable. "Oh Suni, tenemos una nueva estudiante. Es la señorita Relena Peacecraft." Ella dijo indicando hace Relena.  
  
"Oh ¿de verdad? ¿Donde esta?" Suni pregunto.  
  
"Aquí." La mujer dijo otra vez indicando a Relena quien estaba muy nerviosa y no se podía mover.  
  
"Bueno, señorita Relena. Estoy feliz que tiene un interés en protegerse pero le aseguro que mi clase no es fácil." Relena negó su cabeza. 'Lo que sea para ser mas fuerte.' Ella pensó. "Puede ser difícil pero tratamos de disfrutarlo."  
  
Próximo Día - Viernes, Agosto 15, AC 198  
  
"Señorita Dorlain. ¿Estoy correcto en diciendo que se va a casar?" Un hombre con pelo lleno de canas sentado en una silla muy cómoda le dijo a la joven entrando al cuarto de conferencia.  
  
"Mi vida personal no es nada de que usted se necesita preocupar." Ella dijo antes de sentarse en la mesa con muchos hombres viejos y una nueva persona. Era una mujer con pelo oscuro morado, casi negro y los ojos igual de color. Ella tenia puesto un traje azul ligero. su pelo estaba en chinos llegando bajo sus oídos. Ella parecía dulce por su aparencia y también muy joven.  
  
"Buenos días todos." Relena dijo a todos los políticos viejos. "Veo que tenemos alguien nuevo con nosotros." Miro a la mujer. "¿Cual es su nombre?"  
  
La mujer se levanto. "Mi nombre es Sachiko Oshiro. Tengo viente años. Tengo muchos estudios en política y deseo seguir sus pasos, señorita Relena." Ella dijo y se sentó de nuevo.  
  
"Bueno, gracias, señorita Sachiko. Eso es muy impresionante. Espero que encuentre la política a su gusto." Relena le dijo solamente a Sachiko. Y luego a toda la mesa. "¿Empezamos?"  
  
"Bueno, primero. ¿Como fue su viaje a Marte?" Un político le pregunto a Relena, empezando al junta.  
  
"Terrible." Ella dijo. "¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa?"  
  
"Tenemos una junta para la Luna el Domingo." Un representante de la Tierra dijo.  
  
"Perdón, no puedo ir."  
  
"¿Porque es eso?" Un representante de la Colonia X-1 dijo.  
  
"Tengo una boda que atender." Ella dijo. "No voy a ser la novia." Ella dijo Después de ver las reacciones de unos representantes.  
  
"Entonces ¿Cambiamos la fecha?" Un representante de la Colonia X-3 dijo.  
  
"No, estoy segura que ustedes pueden ver la Luna sin mi."  
  
"La Tierra quiere abrir un puerto de comercio entre las colonias, Marte y la Tierra." Un representante de la Tierra dijo.  
  
"¿Como va a funcionar esto?" Un representante de la Colonia X-5 dijo.  
  
"Una nave espacial para comercial se ira de la tierra a las Colonias y luego a Marte y regresando a la Tierra. La nave tendrá mercancía de Marte y la tierra para las Colonias, de ahí va a recoger mas mercancía y llevarlo a Marte y la Tierra. Y Así en continuación."  
  
"Esto aumentara el comercio entre los tres y esperamos que eliminara la tensión entre ellos también." Una representante de X-3 dijo.  
  
"Y también traer importación y exportación para las tres y hará mas comunicación entre los comerciantes." Un representante de la Tierra dijo.  
  
"Eso parece como una idea genial." Sachiko dijo hablando por la primera vez desde que la junta empezó.  
  
"¿Pero quien operara las naves?" Relena preguntar. 'Esto puede hacer cosas peor.' Ella pensó.  
  
"Bueno, nosotros creemos que debe ser la Tierra." El representante de la Tierra dijo.  
  
"¿Porque ser la Tierra quien agarra todas las ganancias?" Un representante furioso grito.  
  
"¡Las Colonias tampoco debe tener todas las ganancias!"  
  
"¡Señores! ¡Señores!" Relena dijo en voz alta y todos los politicos dejaron de hablar para escucharla. "Debemos tratar de resolver este asunto para que las Colonias, la Tierra y Marte tengan igual de ganancias."  
  
"¿Como propone que hacemos eso?"  
  
"Tendremos manejadores. En cual la nave se ira de la Tierra a las Colonias. DE ahí el que estaba manejando dejara un poco de mercancía, y luego tener un libro de mercancía para escribir la mercancía y para donde va. Y luego la nave se ira de las Colonias a Marte y el manejador hace lo mismo. Y luego la nave deja Marte y va a la Tierra y luego Así seguido." Ella dijo. "¿Es eso aceptable para todos ustedes?" Los representantes negaron sus cabezas. "Muy bien."  
  
8:35 p.m.  
  
Kárate Suni  
  
Clase de Defensa Propia  
  
Relena estaba parada en un cuarto grande en un gi negro, muy nuevo. Muchas personas estaban alrededor de ella, la mayoría eran mujeres. El cuarto tenia paredes blancas con un techo muy alto. Había muchos bolsas para pegar al frente y tenia todas las ventanas cerradas causando mas calor en el cuarto ya caliente. La pared de atrás era un espejo grande y ahí había una puerta que dirigía al cuarto de pesas. El piso estaba muy cómodo porque estaba cubierto por un almohadillado en azul y negro. El negro dividió el azul entre seis diferentes arenas. Suni no permitió nadie entrar ahí con zapatos o tenis porque destrozarían el piso. Así que todos estaban parados descalzos, hasta los instructores.   
  
"Ahora vamos a aprender las agarrones de solapa. ¿Quien sabe que es eso?" Suni, una mujer de pelo rojo corto le pregunto a su clase. Una mujer con pelo negro levanto su mano. "Si, señora."  
  
"Los agarrones de solapa son cuando la tratan de agarrar, señora." Ella dijo sin dificultad.  
  
"Gracias, señora. Eso es correcto. ¿Como se van a defender?" Suni camino por la clase. "¿Cuando alguien de repente la agarran?" Ella dijo agarrando a la persona mas cerca de ella quien por casualidad fue Relena. Aunque Relena parecía estar mas alta, ella estaba congelada por las acciones rápidas de la instructora. Ella se queda quieta, no sabiendo que hacer. Suni soltó a Relena. "Esto es un ejemplo perfecto de que no debe hacer cuando la atacan. Si ustedes se quedan quietas y no se tratan de defender ni un poco se dejan vulnerable y les da la oportunidad de hacer lo que ellos quieren." Suni le dijo a la clase enter. A Relena le dijo. "Gracias, señora por ser mi ejemplo." Relena le Negó su cabeza. ¿Que podría hacer? No problema, me gusta que me hagan la ridícula. Claro que no. "Primero es el agarrón de solapa No. 1." Ella dijo moviendo al centro del cuarto. "¿Algunos voluntarios para ayudarme demostralo?" Ella pregunto. Una mujer mayor con pelo café cortito se acerco a Suni, ella parecía estar segura de ella misma. 'Ella de segura tiene un tiempo aquí.' Relena penos mientras miro a Suni y la mujer. "Gracias, Carrie." Suni dijo y se inclino hace ella. "Ahora, un atacador va a tratar de hacer muchas cosas pero si agarran su blusa con una mano," Indico que Carrie le hacia eso, "les vamos a enseñar como se pueden defender." Carrie ahora tenia agarrado muy bien el gi de Suni. "Primero agarra donde esta su puño esta agarrando la tela con su mano derecha y le da una vuelta," Ella le dio vuelta a la muñeca de Carrie, "usando su mano izquierda empuje sobre su codo para tenerlo derecho y empuje hasta que se vayan al suelo." Carrie ahora estaba arrodillada en el piso. "Así." Suni dijo y soltó a Carrie. "Todos agarren un compañero y practiquen. Nosotros los veremos."  
  
Relena se paro, sola. No estaba segura de que hacer. Ella dijo que agarre una compañera pero ¿a quien? Ella era nueva. Una mujer también estaba parada sola muy cerca de Relena. Ella tenia puesto un gi morado. Una cinta negra vino y les dijo a las dos que fueran compañeras. Relena se volteo y encontró a una persona que no esperaba. Sachiko Oshiro. Sus chinos morados le caían bien a su gi. Relena se paro sorprendida, olvidando lo que hacia. Pero pronto recordó como hablar.  
  
"Buenas tardes, señorita Oshiro." Relena dijo lo mejor que pudo.  
  
"Señorita Relena, que sorpresa. No tenia idea que tuviera un interés en defensa propia." Ella dijo con alegría.  
  
"Las apariencias pueden mentir." Relena dijo. 'Especialmente en su caso.' Ella pensó y en voz baja dijo. "¿Que estamos haciendo?"  
  
"Creo que lo llamaron Agarrón de solapa No. 1" Sachiko dijo y agarro el gi de Relena. "Así es como te agarran y necesitas agarrar mi puño," Ella dijo indicando con su mano libre. Relena levanto su brazo con cuestión. "Y agarra mi puño." Relena lo agarro con su mano derecha. "Eso es." Y luego levanto el brazo izquierdo de Relena. "Usando tu mano izquierda empuja mi codo mientras le das vuelta con la derecha." Relena lo hico y trajo a Sachiko a sus rodillas.  
  
"Muy bien." Suni le dijo atrás de ellas.  
  
Mansión Peacecraft  
  
Medianoche  
  
**Secuencia de Sueños**  
  
Abrí mis ojos. Heero ya no estaba en una cama de hospital pero en un cuarto muy extraño. Yo Todavía estaba en mi forma transparente. Lo mire, estaba tan feliz de verlo otra vez. Fue tanto tiempo sin mi ultimo sueño de el. Note que su mirada no estaba en mi pero en alguien mas. Pero de todos modos no me podría ver si trataba pero me dio curiosidad. Mire para ver quien era. Era un hombre. un hombre con pelo negro como la media noche y ojos igual de negros. Sus ojos brillaban con un frío y oscuridad de una noche de mar. Lo mire directamente en los ojos pero me voltee porque me dio escalofríos. Si lo podría describir en una palabra seria: maldad. Sus características oscuras lo hicieron atractivo pero sus ojos, llenos de engaño y odio. Pura maldad. Pero como el no sabia de mi existencia aquí yo estaba olvidad a su presencia en el cuarto. Solamente Heero me importaba a mi. aunque el no podría oír, ver o tocarme simplemente quedarme viendolo. Su mirada movió desde el hombre extraño a mi. ¿El me estaba mirando o solamente por mi? El hablo.  
  
"Hermana, ¿quien es este hombre?" El me dijo. ¿Hermana? Yo no soy su hermana. Pero la cosa que me intereso mas fue su voz. Como hablo. Su voz ya no estaba fría y sin sentimiento. Tenia afección, amabilidad y ternura que nunca antes existía. El cambio. Lo mire profundamente en sus ojos. Tenían emociones, una ternura que apenas reconoció. Se veían confundidas, también lo estaba yo. Alguien detras de mi hablo.  
  
"El es aconsejarador de nuestro reino, Odin." La persona detras de mi le dijo a Heero. Pero de seguro ¿no lo llamo Odin? Me voltee, mi espalda a Heero. Una mujer con pelo café suelto me mire. Era esa mujer. La que estaba en la hospital. Pero no parecía estar triste. Pero ahora que la veo claramente la reconozco. Era Odelia Lowe. ¿Ella es la que llamo Odin hermana? Pero si lo hico, entonces quiere decir que el es el Príncipe Perdido. ¿Pero como puede ser? ¿Puede? Pero no es posible. No creo que el nombre de Heero estaba en la lista tan larga. ¿Pero si estaba porque no examinaron primero? Pero cuando vi de uno al otro vi muchas similitudes entre ellos. Su pelo, sus ojos. Pero no se como lo podía ver antes. Pero si Heero es el Príncipe Perdido, entonces tendré que casarme con el. ¡Heero va ser mi esposo! Sentí tan alegre que trate de abrazar a Heero, por un momento olvidando mi problema de transparencia y cai por Heero. Y luego realice que tuve que averiguar donde estaba. Mire alrededor del cuarto. Estaba vacío excepto por dos sillas y las tres personas adentro. Había una puerta a mi derecha. Puse mi cabeza por la puerta solamente para ver pasillos oscuros, izquierda y derecha. Adentro escuche un disparo. ¿quien disparo eso? Otro disparo. ¿Que esta pasado? Traje mi cabeza para tras al cuarto y busque que causo los dos disparos. Odelia estaba arrodillada en el piso deteniendo su brazo y con un arma en su mano pero también sangrando. Busque desesperada a Heero, el estaba en el piso. Parecía estar inconsciente. ¿Como? No estaba segura. El hombre extraño también estaba en el suelo. Sangre salio de una herida abierta en su pecho. Probablemente en su corazón. Mire a Odelia, ella se había parado y tenia Heero en sus hombros. Era asombroso como podía soportar su peso. El se veía tan pacifico dormido. Odelia empezó a correr, ella corrió por mi y a la puerta. La escuche salir el cuarto Todavía corriendo. Corrí detras de ellos, saltando por la puerta fácilmente. Mire a los pasillos pero ya se habían ido. Todavía escuche los pasos distantes de Odelia a mi derecha. Los seguí. El pasillo se hico oscuro pero escuche los pasos y seguí. Oscuridad completa cubrió y luego entro de nuevo en sol. La salida estaba cerca, lo Sentí. La luz del sol no era en realidad pero luz falsa. Estaba en una colonia. Odelia estaba perdida para mi pero la vi yendo a un jeep. Tiro a Heero en el asiento de atrás. ¡no lo lastimes! Y luego puse el jeep en marcha y salio patinando. Ella fue directo, no a una puerta, pero a un reja. Corrí detrás de ellos pero no me haría nada de uso. No me podrían ver. Llegue a la reja que tenia una nueva puerta en ella. El jeep ya se había ido. La tierra que levanto ya se caía al piso. Mire al edificio extraño para ver si lo podía reconocer. Pero exploto. La fuerza me tiro al suelo.  
  
**Fin de Secuencia de Sueños**  
  
Relena despierto. Ella estaba cubierta en sudor a pesar de la noche fresca. Sus manos buscaron al oso de peluche adorado que se había caída de la cama en la noche. Ella alcanzo para agarrarlo y no lo quería soltar. Ahora estaba segura en sus manos y se calmo. El oso trajo tanto consuelo que ella necesitaba.  
  
En la mesa donde el desayuno se estaba comiendo nadie hablo. La conversación que antes llenaba este tiempo ya no existía. El silencio no le agrado al niño quien esperaba estar riendose con alegría. Pero el estaba tristemente sentado. El desayuno se arrastro lentamente hasta que alguien acabo y se levanto de la mesa. Esta persona era Relena. Tenia puesto pantalones sueltos con una blusa suelta. Por la primer vez en mucho tiempo tenia su pelo amarrado en una cola alta. Haciendola parecer como una persona muy diferente tanto que cuando Hilde apenas la reconoció cuando vino a recogerla. Tenían que ir hacer las finales preparaciones para la boda el Próximo día. Duo quería ir con ellas pero Hilde no lo permitió. Tenían que ir al panadero, a ver su vestido, la iglesia y finalmente la recepción. Relena también tenia que hacer una aparencia con los preventores.  
  
El Panadero  
  
Un bello pastel blanco con tres redondos pasteles al lado y un novio y novia en el de arriba estaba puesta en la barra. El pastel tenia azul alrededor de la orilla de los pasteles y flores de lavender sobre el azul.  
  
"Es precioso." Relena dijo mirandolo. No podía dejar de verlo.  
  
"Si verdad." Hilde dijo dandole las instrucciones de donde y cuando llevar el pastel al panadero. "Duo lo escogió el mismo."  
  
El Vestido  
  
"¿Donde esta mi vestido?" Hilde pregunto amablemente a la cajera.  
  
La cajera estaba nerviosa y no respondió de inmediato. Ella parecía ser nueva porque busco la tiendo por ayuda. Tomo un respiro y se atrevió a decir. "Espere un momento." Ella dijo sin respirar a Hilde y fue al cuarto de atrás. Por muchos minutos nadie salio. Y luego otra mujer, mayor y mas calmada salio con la nueva chica. En sus brazos tenia un vestido cubierto por un plástico. El vestido de novia de Hilde.  
  
"Perdonenos por el tardazo. Deliah es nueva." Ella dijo poniendo el vestido en la barra con cuidado.  
  
"¿Me lo puedo llevar ya?" Hilde pregunto.  
  
"Si, si puede." La mujer dijo. "Y si me permite decir es un vestido precioso para una novia bella."  
  
"Gracias." Hilde dijo, un poco nerviosa y tomo el vestido.  
  
La Iglesia  
  
"¿De que color quiere que las flores sean?" Una planeadora dijo y quien se reía sin necesidad a veces. Relena y Hilde les molesto esto.  
  
"Lilac y azul cielo." Hilde dijo claramente. La planeadora lo escribió en un papel y se río otra vez.  
  
"Bueno." Relena dijo ansiosa de salir de aquí. "¿Eso es todo?"  
  
"Oh, no." Dijo la planeadora y empezó a hablar de cosas que el color del color de las flores. Las dos se quedaron allí por mas de una hora. Se tenían que refrenar de ahorcar la cada vez que se reía sin necesidad.  
  
La recepción  
  
"La recepción empieza..." Un manejador le pregunto a Hilde.  
  
"A las siete." Hilde contesto.  
  
"¿Cuantos?"  
  
"Como 50"  
  
"¿Decoraciones?"  
  
"No tenemos."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
"Eso si que fue corto." Relena dijo cuando se fueron de ahí.  
  
Edificio de los Preventores  
  
"Nosotros queremos hablar con la señorita Dorlain a solas. Por favor." Un preventor le dijo a Hilde quien no quería escuchar.  
  
"Soy su guardaespaldas. Y también una Preventora." Hilde le dije.  
  
"Pueden entrar." El le dijo a las dos. El no quería discutir con una Preventora que le puede correr.  
  
Relena, seguida por Hilde, entro a un cuarto con muchas sillas. Relena se sentó en una y Hilde en una enseguida de ella. El preventor en el cuarto miro con cuidado a Hilde y luego empezó a preguntarle cosas a Relena.  
  
"¿Que paso al mañana de Miércoles, Agosto 13, AC 198?"  
  
"Entre a la embajada de Marte y todos estaban muertos." Relena dijo mirando al piso.  
  
"¿Habían algún sobreviviente?"  
  
"Ninguno que vi."  
  
"¿Vio los asesinos?"  
  
"No."  
  
"¿Quien estaba contigo?"  
  
"Trowa, mi guardaespaldas y antes que nosotros habían llegado Quatre y Teri Winner."  
  
"¿Quienes son ellos."  
  
"Preventor Desierto y Preventora Espina. Presidente y vice presidenta de la Corporación Winner." Hilde dijo rápidamente defendiendo a sus amigos. El preventor tomo sus palabras como un insulta a su inteligencia.  
  
"No intentamos insultarlos." Otro preventor cerca de ellas dijo.  
  
"Creo que es todo lo que la señorita Dorlain tiene que decir." Hilde se levanto. Relena la siguió.  
  
"¿Y que es lo que cree la señorita Relena?"  
  
"Dije mi parte. Gracias y Adiós." Relena dijo dirigiendose a la puerta antes que los Preventores podrían detenerla. "Me voy ya."  
  
Hilde salio del cuarto seguida por Relena. Caminaron fuera del edificio juntas.  
  
"Oye,¿te importa si yo manejo?" Relena pregunto. Hilde no esperaba esta pregunta.  
  
"Umm, si." Ella dijo dandole las llaves a Relena. Relena las tomo con alegría y entro al carro. Hilde la siguio. Mientras se sentaron en silencio pregunto. "¿Porque el repente interés en manejar?"  
  
Relena empezó el carro y dijo. "Vamos a ir por Teri, y luego Catherine y ultimo Lucrecia."  
  
"¿Porque?" Hilde dijo. Ella estaba confundida.  
  
"Porque los chicos sacaron a Duo."  
  
"¿Y?"  
  
"¡Vamos a tener una noche de chicas!"  
  
Un Club de Noche  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
"¿Que estas mirando?" Catherine me dijo. La mire de lado.  
  
"Esos dos," Dije apuntando a un chico y una chica en una mesa cerca de nosotros atrapados en un beso, "no han dejado de besar por 23 minutos."  
  
"Interesante." Ella dijo. "¿Ves los anillos en sus dedos?" Ella apunto a los anillos que tenían los dos. "Están casados. Se pueden besar todo lo que quieren." Si, ellos pueden besar y tocarse todo lo que quieren. Son marido y esposa. Pero no puedo hacer eso con Trowa o con alguien mas. Nunca podre. Pero a el no le importa eso. aunque sabe mi condición el Todavía me ama. ¿Pero tengo el derecho de condenarlo a esa vida? ¿Una vida con una mujer que no puedes tocar? ¿Podrá vivir con la miseria de estar conmigo? Lo podre besar un poco pero nunca le podre dar hijos. Nada de hijos. Pero Debería de ser feliz ¿Que no? Finalmente encontré la persona que quiere estar conmigo.  
  
"¿Que no es maravilloso?" Relena dijo con un suspiro. Ella también vio la pareja. Ella parecía estar mas feliz que antes.  
  
"Estar con la personas que deberás amas y darle felicidad." Lucrecia dijo. ¿Sabían ellas la verdad?  
  
"O darles hijos." HIlde dijo. "Eso es lo que todo hombre quiere. Tener una versión chiquita de ellos corriendo por aquí y por alla."  
  
"Si y eso es lo que HIlde va a ser. ¿Verdad?" Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Claro." Ella contesto con risa. "Estoy segura anque la persona mas fría del mundo quiere hijos. Ya me puedo imaginar un mini Duo corriendo por aquí causando desastre por todos lados." Todas se rieron menos yo. ¿Es verdad? ¿Todos los hombres quieren hijos? ¿hasta Trowa? Pero yo no le puedo dar hijos. No puedo. Apenas lo puedo tocar en ocasiones. Pero si estamos juntos es todo lo que importa. Estaremos juntos y felices.  
  
"Ya que estamos en el tema de hombres. Creo que Trowa tiene una novia." Catherine dijo. La mire. Nadie Debería saber.  
  
"¿Deberás? ¿Quien?" Hilde dijo. Parecía estar interesada en el tema.  
  
"No estoy seguro. No me quiere decir. Pero se que es alguien especial para tener la atención de mi hermano."  
  
"¿Se va a casar con ella?"  
  
"Espero que si. No quiero que se quede solo. Yo quiero que tengo una familia con muchos hijos para que lo hagan feliz."  
  
"¿Hijos?" Yo dije. No quise decirlo en voz alta pero Catherine me escucho.  
  
"Si. Una vez Trowa dijo que quería hijos. Aunque el dijo que era para que siguieran peleando por la paz yo se que el los quiere para ser feliz. Es parte de la naturaleza." El si quiere hijos. Si quiere. Pero yo nunca. No puedo. Esto es Terrible. Trowa quiere hijos, deberás los quiere. Pero no puedo. Yo quiero que sea feliz. El quiere ser feliz. Eso lo hará feliz.  
  
"Si todos sus hijos Están tan callados como el estoy seguro que eso lo hará mas feliz."  
  
"Si, un Trowa chiquito seria tan adorable."  
  
Las chicas Todavía estaban hablando pero ya no los escuche. Ya no. Pero podríamos adoptar. Uno de los niños de las colonias. El se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. Pero el quiere que sean como el. El quiere sus propios hijos. Me fui de la mesa. No quería que me vieran llorar. Amo a Trowa, mas que nada. Yo quiero que sea feliz aunque no sea con migo. El seria feliz sin mi. El va estar feliz con alguien que le puede dar hijos. Tengo que romper el compromiso. Aunque yo estaba feliz. Prefiero que el este feliz en ves que yo. El ya me eh dado la mejor cosa que me podía dar. Amor. Amor verdadero. Le tenia que decir. Lo llame. Otra persona contesto y le dije que tenia que hablar con Trowa. El dijo bueno.  
  
"Es Teri. El compromiso se rompe." Yo dije y antes que podría decir algo le cuelgue. Lagrimas salieron de mis ojos. Pero el va estar mas feliz sin mi. 


	15. La Novia se Casa con El Piloto

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y ¿Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 13  
  
La Novia se Casa con el   
  
Por Güera  
  
Que onda todos? Como estan? Bien? Tratando de superar con toda la tarea. Eso es lo que trato yo. Buena suerte para ustedes. Bueno fue exactamente un mes desde mi ultimo capitulo que no me gusto mucho. Este esta mucho mejor, espero. Estoy muy segura de eso. Pero la cosa triste es que solamente agarre 3 reviews en mi ultimo capitulo, ya se que estaba malo pero podria tener un poco de apoyo porfavor? Por favor, porfavor, porfavor. Andales no sean malos.   
  
Para responder a unas preguntas olvidadas a mis leyedores(creo que asi se dice) :(  
  
Teri y Quatre tienen poderes especiales que heredaron de su ancestro. Quatre tiene el poder de empatia, significa que puede sentir lo que sienten los demas. Teri tiene visiones, y las agarra cuando toca a una cosa viviente o que antes estaba viva. De Heero, el no va aparecer en este capitulo sino en el proximo. Capitulo 15 es donde todos ustedes sabran donde estaba y que estaba haciendo. Que bien para ustedes. Bueno esto es la boda de Hilde Y Duo. Una nota: Un personaje del primer capitulo y el 9 aparecera aunque no van a parecer ser la misma persona. Traten d e ver quien es. Por favor, porfavor y por favor dejen un review!!  
  
Usted y su familia están invitados a la ceremonia para unir a Duo Maxwell y Hilde Schbeiker en sagrado matrimonio. La ceremonia empezara a las dos de la tarde el Domingo, Agosto 17, AC 198 en la Iglesia de San Gabriel en la esquina de la Calle Quinta y Calle Oro. Siguiendo la ceremonia esta invitado a acompañarnos en Italia. La recepción empezara a las siete y sera en el salón de baile en la Calle Diesi ocho. Esperamos qué podrán acompañarlos en este día.  
  
Damas: Catherine Bloom, Teri Winner, Lady Une  
  
Dama de Honor: Relena Peacecraft  
  
Nota: Invitación necesitada para entrar a la cena y recepción.  
  
Domingo - Agosto 17, AC 198  
  
Dos de la tarde  
  
Iglesia de San Gabriel  
  
Un joven con pelo castaño en una trenza larga estaba parado enfrente de la iglesia esperando a su novia. Él estaba parado orgullosamente con un aire de nerviosidad alrededor de el. Rodeado por sus mejores amigos. Su amigo callado con ojos verdes empezó a tocar el órgano. Las notas dulces de la música llenaron el aire. Cabezas se voltearon a la entrada de la iglesia esperando la llegada de la novia. El novio dudo un poco antes de dar vuelta el mismo. Un hombre con pelo rubio, casi blanco, dirigió a una novia bella a su pronto esposo. La novia era verdaderamente bella en su vestido blanco. El vestido no tenia espalda y con el material yendo en una 'v' en el frente. La falda era larga y suave, el fin de el fue agarrado por un niño por feliz. Bordado por todo el vestido había flores de lilac completando el designó del vestido hermoso. Lo mas que se acercaba la novia, lo mas que la sonrisa que tenia el novio creció hasta que llego a ser tan grande que queda de oreja a oreja. Cuando los dos llegaron con el novio, el hombre que la dirigió se fue a sentarse con su preciosa esposa y hijo. El novio le sonrió a su novia, ella le regreso una dulce sonrisa y los dos se dieron vuelta para ver al sacerdote. Él indico para que los invitados se sienten para qué la ceremonia podría empezar. El sacerdote empezó a hablar. "Estamos unidos en este día para unir a este hombre y esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio." Él dijo indicando a los novios. "Si hay alguien aquí quien tiene razón para que esta mujer y este hombre no se casen que hable ahora y para siempre quedar silencio." El sacerdote dijo y miro alrededor de la iglesia no esperando una respuesta y no encontró una. "Que empiece la ceremonia." Y con eso la ceremonia sagrada empezó. La misa regular paso con la novia y la novia enfrente del sacerdote pacientemente esperando el momento que estén casados. "¿Tu, Duo Maxwell, tomas a Hilde Schbeiker a ser tu esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?" El padre le dijo a Duo.  
  
Sin ninguna duda Duo dijo. "Acepto." Tomando la mano de Hilde y colocándolo el anillo. El padre miro a Hilde.  
  
"¿Tu, Hilde Schbeiker, tomas a Duo Maxwell como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlos, e la salud y en la enfermedad, en las buenas y en las malas hasta que la muerte los separe?"   
  
Con un poco de duda Hilde miro a Duo y con su sonriso miro al padre y dijo "Acepto." Y coloco el anillo en la mano de Duo.  
  
"Entonces, con Dios como testigo de su unión, los declaro marido y mujer. Ahora puede besar la novia." Dijo el padre sonriendo. Esta era la parte más emocionante de la ceremonia. Los recién casados se miraron. Duo se acerco para besar a su novia. Con cuidado levanto el velo, para revelar una novia bella. El suavemente prenso sus labios con los de ella. Ella respondió a su beso. Los dos abrieron sus ojos mirando a sus parejas de vida. Satisfechos con la alegación se voltearon sus invitados. Con los pocos que fueron el ruido que causaron fue grande. Aplaudiendo y felicitando, con la excepción de unos pocos, les dieron sus bendiciones. La nueva esposa y esposo sonrieron y tomaron su marcha para la entrada de la iglesia. Todavía felicitandolos, los invitados los miraron. Cuando al fin salieron de la iglesia, arroz volando les llego de las manos de los invitados. Con el arroz siguiendo de caer caminaron a un convertible negro. Recién lavado y limpiado para la ocasión. Abriendo la puerta para su esposa, el novio le dijo adiós a todos sus amigos, cerrando la puerta cuando entro, el propio se subió al carro. Empezó el carro y salio de la iglesia dejando sus invitados atrás. A velocidades altas él pudo sacar un grito de su nueva esposa y recibió su primer regalo de boda. Un tiro a la cabeza de su esposa. Hilde le dio un golpe ligero pero por su experiencia de preventora, su golpe ligero era igual al golpe mas fuerte de un hombre normal. Pero Duo sintió poco dolor, aunque parecía que sufrió mucho. Y luego sonrió y su sonrisa contagiosa tomo a Hilde en su encanto y pronto ella también sonrió, olvidando la razón por cual se enojo.  
  
La próxima cosa en el agenda fue cena. Todos de los G-5, excepto Heero, y todas las Rosas, y también incluyendo la pequeña familia Peacecraft participo en la cena. Todos fueron a un restaurante Italiano llamado Italia. Esto era lo que Hilde tanto practico para que fuera perfecto, ahora el momento para ver si funciono.  
  
Buenos amigos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, siguiendo de felicitar los recién casados. El padrino de la boda y la dama de honor fueron los mas cerca a los novios. Todos ordenaron una comida simple. Después de ordenar empezaron a conversar. La novia enfrente del novio, en el medio de la mesa. A la izquierda de la novia esta la dama de honor, y enfrente de ella esta el padrino de la boda. Junto el padrino esta su hermana, enfrente de ella esta el callado Trowa quien rehúso tan si quiera ver a Teri. Junto al soldado callado esta la amable Catherine. A la izquierda del novio esta su comandante, Miliardo. Junto a la esta su hermosa esposa con su hijo en los brazos. Enfrente de Miliardo esta Sally, y sin opción, junto ella esta Wufei.   
  
El mesero trajo sus ordenes con rapidez. Pollo para Duo y Hilde. Relena ordeno una pasta mientras Quatre tuvo un ravioli. Su hermana también tuvo el pollo. Catherine y su hermano ordenaron una sopa. Los Peacecrafts ordenaron un spaghetti. Los dos que no dejaban de pelearse ordenaron un macaron. Ahora la cenar finalmente empezó. Entre tomar pequeños bocados de comida Todavía conversaron por miedo del silencio.   
  
Hilde parecía solo mirar al espacio junto su esposo.  
  
"¿Que pasa?" Duo paso su mano en la dirección que esta ella mirando para tener su atención pero no respondió. Sus manos estaban en la mesa junto su plato con su pollo, no terminado. Tiernamente tomo su mano en la de el. De nuevo le pregunto. "Hilde ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estas feliz?" Duo la miro con sus ojos suplicandole la respuesta. 'Por favor no me digas que ella piensa que esto es un error.' Duo pensó mientras buscando en sus ojos por una respuesta. Hilde sostuvo su mirada con la de el y encontró la respuesta. 'No, esto no fue ningún error.' Ella pensó.  
  
"Estoy bien Duo." Hilde dijo y le aprieto un poco la mano. Ella sonrió dulcemente y continuo a comer su cena.  
  
"Teri ¿Estas bien?" Quatre le pregunto a su hermana que estaba muy callada de lo normal. Teri miro a su único hermano. Sonrió lo mejor que pudo.   
  
"Si, estoy bien. Solamente pensando."  
  
"No pienses de más." Catherine dijo. Teri la miro y negó su cabeza. Trowa se quedo callado como siempre pero miro a Teri con mucha intensidad. 'Te volveré a conquistar.' Él pensó. Teri bajo su mirada a su plato. "Trowa no seas grosero, deja de ver a pobre Teri así." Catherine le dijo en voz baja.  
  
"¿Estas tratando de asustar a mi hermana?" Quatre le pregunto.  
  
"No estoy tratando de hacer eso. Es solamente que no me puedo distraer de esa belleza." Trowa dijo Todavía mirandola con intensidad. '¿Trowa? ¿Enamorado de mi hermana? No, no puede ser. Pero yo amo a su hermana y si siento que quiere a alguien y su mirada esta fijada en Teri.' Quatre pensó mirando a la mujer bella con pelo rojo, quien estaba mirando a su hermano muy sorprendida.  
  
"Señor Barton, por favor no diga eso. Sabe que no es verdad." Teri dijo en una voz sofocada. Una lagrima callo a su plato. "Por favor, disculpenme." Teri dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa. Ella se retiro al baño de mujeres. Quatre también se paro pero Catherine hablo antes que se fuera.  
  
"Quatre, dejala. Parece que necesita pensar en unas cosas." Catherine dijo mirandolo en los ojos. En los de ella podía ver el amor y preocupación que tenia. Quatre se volvió a sentar. "Trowa, ¿qué le hiciste a Teri para que comportara así?" La mujer pelirroja le pregunto a su hermano callado.  
  
"No hice nada." Él dijo simple y continuo a comer su sopa olvidada.  
  
"Pero Trowa-"  
  
"Dije que no hice nada." Él le dijo groseramente a su hermana.  
  
"Trowa, si yo descubro que le hiciste alguna cosa para lastimar a mi hermana, lo vas a lamentar." Quatre dijo en una voz muy calmada.  
  
"¡Quatre!" Catherine dijo, muy sorprendido con él. 'Deberás quiere a sus hermanas. Hasta esta dispuesto a lastimar a otros para sus bienestar.' Ella pensó.  
  
Mientras esta conversación corrió su curso una callada dama de honor escucho con cuidado pero dijo nada. 'El amor es muy trivial.' Ella pensó.  
  
Por el resto de la cena, todos estaban callados, cada uno contemplado sus conversaciones y pensamientos. Todos salieron juntos para llegar a la recepción, donde iban a celebrar la unión. La fiesta sera pagada por la familia Peacecraft como un regalo de bodas. La recepción empezó a exactamente las siete.  
  
El primer baile pertenecía a la novia y el novio y nadie mas. Un vals despacio. Duo se avecino a Hilde con una sonrisa y saco su mano. "¿Pudría darme el placer de este baile?" Él pregunto en una voz de un caballero. Hilde acepto tomando su mano.  
  
Sonriendo ella dijo. "Sí." Con esas palabras el baile empezó. Se acercaron, como el baile les requiere. Con cada paso sus almas se unían, trayendolos mucho mas cerca que antes pero un secreto los dividía. Cuando llego el final del baile todos aplaudieron. Ahora la verdadera fiesta empezó. Música, comida, y tragos y mucho más. Todos los pilotos de gundam presentes se robaron un baile de la novia, hasta el comandor. Mientras todas las Rosas bailaron con el novio. Hasta Relena fue forzada a bailar con él y levanto sus espíritus.  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Los mire bailando y sentí poquita alegría. Esta feliz por ellos, no podía negar eso pero también sentía envidiosa que ellos habían encontrado la felicidad mientras yo Todavía estoy esperando que llegue la mía. Heero en verdad es Odin y yo me casare con él, pero ninguno de ellos e llegado. El novio y la novia bailaron de nuevo. Si tan solo fuera yo y Heero. Ya me lo podía imaginar. Él mirandome con esos ojos tan llenos de amor mientras me da vuelta. Que alegría. Ni había realizado que abrí mis ojos de nuevo. Todos estaban tan felices. No había necesidad que estaría aquí arruinando su alegría. Voy a salir afuera por un poco de aire. Camine a la puerta frontera, enseñandole al guardia mi estampa. Estaba muy húmedo afuera. Mire el cielo de noche. Las estrellas brillaban. Disfrute mi soledad. Mi vestido de dama no estaba hecho para el aire fresco de Agosto y pronto se me hico frío. El aire soplo aire frío y húmedo a mi cara. Empezó a ir para la puerta cuando escuche una voz: "!¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?! !Enamorandose así! ¡Eso no es parte de su trabajo!" La voz parecía ser familiar pero no podía recordar su dueño. Y de repente una figura salio de la pared. La cosa extraña, ademas de salir de la pared, fue que era transparente y ninguno de sus pies tocaban el suelo. Como si estaba usando levitación. Me congele. ¿Era un fantasma? La figura parecía estar apurada. La figura brillaba una luz azul, casi igual que su pelo azul. Me aleje de ella y en haciendo eso pude tropezarme con mi vestido y cai en un charco de agua. La figura extraña se volteo para mirarme. Finalmente vi su cara. Era mi ángel guardián.  
  
Jennie Punto de Vista  
  
No puedo creer donde estoy ya. En la boda del guardián. No puedo creer como se enamoro así. ¿Que no sabe que es prohibido enamorarse? Ella rompió las leyes y ahora va sufrir las consecuencias. Ella sera desde ahora y para siempre condenada a ser mortal. Ella vivera su vida y luego moriría cuando los dioses decidan que es su tiempo de ir. Y luego La Muerte vendrá por ella. ¿Pero como puede ser tan estúpida? No e tenido directo contacto con la guardián solo con el príncipe y la princesa pero para estar incompetente en hacer su trabajo. En ves de usando sus poderes que le dieron para protegerá la princesa, esta enamorando a un piloto de gundam. Creo que es tiempo qué me vaya. La mire por una ultima vez. Ella estaba bailando con su novio. Negué mi cabeza. Volé con cuidado, buscando a la princesa. La vi saliendo del edificio. Parece que la guardián no sabe vigilarla muy bien. La princesa salio del edificio sin ninguna forma de protección. Otra incompetente con quien tengo que tratar de comprender. ¿Qué hice en este mundo para merecer este castigo? Ah, sí. Perdí a mi guía. ¿Pero qué no los guías deben protegerá los nuevos angeles? Pero aunque la culpo por mi tarea, Todavía pienso de ella como mi madre, la qué nunca tuve. Pero eso es en el pasado. Ahora tengo solamente una misión: Guiar El príncipe y la princesa juntos. Pero como puedo hacer eso cuando el príncipe tiene amnesia y su hermana no la deja ir. Ademas, la princesa se convirtió en otra persona completamente diferente. Sé que su corazón esta roto pero de seguro no esta así su cabeza. Salí del edificio, dejando la fiesta. Finalmente vi la guardián besando a su novio. Eso me enfureció. "!¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpida?! !Enamorandose así! ¡Eso no es parte de su trabajo!" Le grite a nadie en particular. Estaba tan enojada qué no encontré la princesa de inmediato. Y la encontré. Me estaba mirando con sorpresa. Sus ojos grandes. Su vestido sucio por la tierra. Genial. Ahora para llenar mi lista de problemas, ahora sabe de mi existencia. Bueno, ahora que sabe, pero ya no me tengo esconder. Me bajo a la altura del suelo y me hice visible o mas que estaba. Ella seguía mirandome. Me tenia que explicar.  
  
"Supongo que quieres una explicación." Dije con facilidad.  
  
"¿Quién eres? ¿Que eres?" Ella dijo en una voz baja.  
  
"Soy una ángel."  
  
"¿Un ángel guardián?" Ella dijo con emoción.  
  
"No soy una guardián, soy una guía."  
  
"Pero me salvaste en Marte, ¿verdad? Tu me salvaste de la maldad."  
  
"Si, tenia que hacerlo."  
  
"¿Porque?"  
  
"Ahora no tengo tiempo de explicar y tampoco tu." Yo dije. Le sugirió que se levantara. Ella me miro antes de entrar al edificio.  
  
"Pero ¿porque estas aquí?"  
  
"Te diré muy pronto." Ella se hesito para entrar. "Ve." Le dije antes de dejar atrás la fiesta por completo. Esto es un desastre. La Guardián es mortal, y la princesa sabe de mi existencia y ademas la mujer mensa Todavía no deja ir a su hermano. Y no tengo forma de contactar los Dioses ni los Mayores para pedir asistencia, ni me lo darían de todos modos. Me siente en una banca en mi forma humana. Tenia que ir a encontrar a esa mujer loca.  
  
Hilde Punto de Vista  
  
Este es el día más feliz de mi vida. Mi día de bodas. Había olvidad que tan hermoso y maravilloso el amor es. Y aunque el hombre que amo es un poco inmaduro y simpático, eso es lo que más me gusta de el. Él tiene el don de encontrar lo bueno en lo malo, de traer levitidad y humor a esta situación difícil. La siempre tenia una sonrisa. Me dio vuelta. Como adoraba bailar con él. Él parecía estar feliz también.  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
Este es el día más horrible de mi vida. Mi infelicidad me tomo completamente. Trate de ver lo bien que hice, pero no podía. Trowa sera más feliz sin mí. Mucho más que yo pudría hacerlo. Pero aunque eso sea verdad lo amo, verdaderamente lo amo. Y dejandolo me causa dolor. Y ya no me importaba si jamas sonreía otra vez pero ahora siempre estaré sola y debo recordar porque. Porque esta maldad que me paso en la vida. Es mejor si nadie mas sufre por eso o por mí. Algo me sujeto de atrás. Brazos me abrazaron de mi cintura llevandome para atrás. Me callaron en el oído. Era Trowa. El Todavía trataba de recuperarme. Lo tengo que dejar ir. Tengo que enseñarle que no lo amo aunque los dos sabemos. Lo deje agarrarme. Era ahora o nunca y yo lo quiero acabar lo mas pronto posible. Trowa me sujeto de mis hombros, lo mire en mis ojos y él en los míos. Pretendí estar desinteresada y mire para otro lado. No podía aguanta la mirada en sus ojos. Me dejo ir.  
  
"Teri, ¿porque?" Él me pregunto. Era tan poquito que dijo. Le lastimaba. Pero no tanto que me lastimaba a mí.  
  
"Señor Barton", su cara no expreso nada pero mirando a sus ojos alguien pudría ver su sorpresa y dolor, "no tenemos nada de que hablar." Dije y empiece a irme. No podría hacerlo. Tenia qué alejarme.  
  
"Solo dime porque." Él dijo en una voz pidiendome tanto qué sentí como un cuchillo pasando por mi corazón.   
  
"No deberemos estar juntos." Yo dije. Tome un respiro lentamente. Era todo lo que podía hacer de prevenir que las lagrimas caigan. Pero eso no lo convenció.  
  
"No te creo." Él dijo en una voz determinada. ¿Porque debe ser tan terco?  
  
"No pertenecemos juntos, Señor Barton." Dije de nuevo.  
  
"Te amo." Él dijo en una voz tan dulce que casi le dije lo mismo. Respirando profundamente limpie mis lagrimas.  
  
"No te amo." Era difícil decir. El no me creyó porque de inmediato de respondió.  
  
"No te creo." Era mejor para él y para mí. Con ojos secos y una cara determinada y me voltee me verlo en los ojos. Su cara estaba solida pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y enseñaron el dolor que le cause. Tenia que enseñarle que no lo amo. Apriete mi mano. "No hagas esto más difícil que tiene que ser."  
  
"Es muy tarde para eso." Él dijo. Levante mi mano. Le di con todo lo que pude. El se hico para atrás. Cori y lo deje ahí. Corrí al baño, mi reciente santuario. Ahí encontré a Relena. Su vestido estaba sucio y mojado. Ella dijo nada cuando me miro y yo no dije nada cuando la mire. Entre al baño y cierre la puerta. Y deje soltar mis lagrimas, dejandolas salir libremente de mis ojos. Mi corazón esta roto mi felicidad desapareció.  
  
Diferente Punto De Vista  
  
El señor y señora Maxwell estaban en la pista Todavía bailando. Estaban disfrutando del día de bodas con sus amigos. Después de una canción lenta se sentaron para descansar. Pronto Catherine y Quatre los acompañaron.  
  
"¿Dónde va ser luna de miel?" Catherine le pregunto a la pareja feliz.  
  
"Solamente a las Colonias." Hilde dijo con emoción.  
  
"Bueno," Quatre empezó a decir, "tenemos un regalo para ustedes." El tomo un sobre blanco. "Tiquetes para las mejores playas en Sur América." Le dio a Duo el sobre. "Todo pagado por nosotros. Y Tiquetes para el circo." Él agrego.  
  
"No podemos aceptarlos." Hilde dijo regresandolos de inmediato.  
  
"Queremos que se diviertan. De seguro han visto las Colonias muchas veces." Catherine dijo. Duo los tomo y negó su cabeza.  
  
"Gracias." Hilde dijo.  
  
"Sí, gracias.  
  
"No hay problema. Solo que me prometen esto." Quatre dijo.  
  
"¿Que?"  
  
"Que nos acompañaran en nuestra boda." Él dijo mirando a una confundida Catherine con una caja negra chiquita. "¿Té casarias conmigo?" Quatre dejo de respirar, no sabia la respuesta que le daría. Catherine miro desde el anillo en caja negra a Quatre. El resto de mundo no existía en este momento. Ella estaba sorprendido pero había una respuesta que lo podía dar.  
  
"Sí." Ella dijo y lo abrazo fuertemente. "Claro." Después de soltarlo, Quatre puso el anillo bello en el dedo apropiado. "¡Es hermoso!" El anillo no tenia ningún diamante sino una esmeralda. El mismo color de sus ojos.  
  
"Igual que tu." Él dijo y se acerco para besarla. Ella respondió a su beso.  
  
"Parece que tenemos otra boda que atender." Una voz dijo detrás de Catherine. Era Relena.  
  
"Relena." Dijo Catherine mirandola de lado. "¿Teri?" Ella dijo viendo la figura detrás de ella. Teri negó su cabeza. Ella se acerco y abrazo a su hermano y luego a su comprometida.  
  
"Felicidades, los dos." Ella les dijo.  
  
"Gracias." Dijo Catherine.  
  
"Me pregunto que tan pronto me darán un sobrino o una sobrina." Ella dijo sonriendo. Quatre y Catherine se miraron y ellos también sonrieron.  
  
Fin del capitulo, espero que les gusto. Disfrute escribiendolo. Espero tener muchos reviews por el. El proximo capitulo sera de una semana y de muchas diferentes puntos de vista y va a faltar muchos detalles. Pero los puntos seran cubridos, eso espero. Bueno, dejen un review si me quieren tanto asi. Trate de contestarlos. Estoy muy ocupada. 


	16. Una Semana en Perspectivas

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido ¿y Matrimonio?  
  
Capitulo 14  
  
Una semana en Perspectivas  
  
Por Güera  
  
Bueno, regrese. Estoy un poco decepcionada de cuantos reviews que me mandaron. Pero gracias a los que si hiceron review. Gracias!! Bueno, de todos modos les escribi este capitulo. Una semana pasa rapido en los ojos de muchos. Pero al fin de la semana un evento importante pasara. La llegada de Odelia y su hermano. El capitulo que todos han esperado. Y espero que les guste lo suficiente para darme un review. Por favor. No puede escribir el proximo capitulo sin su ayuda.  
  
Música linda estaba en el aire. Música de baile. Personas estaban alrededor de mí. ¿Dónde estoy? La Música paro y las personas dejaron la pista. Los seguí a una mesa. Empece a mirar a mi alrededor. Había globos y papel decorando el cuarto grande. Muchas mesas con gente sentadas en sillas. Una pista levantada para que bailen. Una mesa bellamente decorada junto la pared izquierda. Una bandera arriba de la mesa dijo 'Felicidades Recién Casados.' Entonces estaba en una recepción de boda. ¿Pero de quién? ¿Era de Hilde? Tenia que saber así que me acerque a la mesa. Un pastel grandioso estaba en otra mesa junto la otra. Estaba precioso. Con una pareja de monos de novia y novio arriba. En una parte decía 'Trowa y' pero el otro nombre ya se lo habían comido. Chin. Quien es la mujer que es tan afortunada de tener a Trowa. ¿Quién podrá hacerlo finalmente feliz? Creo que es mejor que no sepa. Con saber la verdad solo me hará celosa. Baje mi cabeza y estaba apunto de irme pero brazos suaves me atraparon y me detuvieron ahí. Alguien me suspiro en el oído. "¿Qué esta haciendo una bella esposa aquí sola?" Yo reconozco esa voz. Es Trowa. Me abrazo fuertemente aunque siguiendo ser tierno. ¿Pero que quería decir con eso? Yo no soy una esposa. Estaba apunto de preguntarle cuando me dio una vuelta. Lo vi cara a cara y él estaba muy guapo en su traje. Me mire a mi misma y vi que esta vestida en un vestido. Mi bello. ¿Seria vestido de novia? ¿Yo era la novia? ¿Trowa esta casado conmigo? ¡Yo era la novia! Salte y bese a Trowa, no me importo nada mas pero él. Trowa.  
  
Trowa Punto de Vista  
  
"Trowa." Ella suspiro dulcemente. Dijo mi nombre por la primera vez en días. ¿Estaría soñando de mí? Toce a su mano, estaba calentita. Y su piel suave, muy suave. Así es como es su piel. La piel que esconde del mundo. Mire a su forma durmiente. Ella es tan bella, tan inocente. Su pelo corto güero estaba sobre su almohada. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes estaban cerrados prevenido me de verlos. Toce a su cara, se acerco a mi mano. La amo. Amo su comportamiento, amo todo que es ella pero no soy lo suficiente para ella. Ella me rehúsa. ¿Pero porque? Ella dijo que me amaba y yo también la amo, con todo mi corazón. Pero no quiere estar conmigo. Pedí por su mano en matrimonio y acepto. Pero luego rompió el compromiso. ¿Qué podría haberle pasado? ¿Qué podría cambiarle la mente? La amo demasiado, mas de que pensé era posible y sé en mi corazón que ella siente igual. Alguien una vez me dijo que tenia que seguir mis emociones y lo haré. Amo a Teri y tratare cada forma en la razón para conquistarla. ¿Pero y si no? Empezó a moverse. Tendría que irme. Me gustaría ver sus ojos pero me Tendría que ir. Escondida en mi mano Había una rosa blanca. Con cuidado abrí su mano y deje que la agarrara. La agarro con fuerza. Ella era muy preciosa para dejar. Toce su pelo. Y luego le di un beso en la frente. Bajando a sus labios y la bese de nuevo. La sensación tan suave de sus labios sera gravado en mi mente para siempre. Odie dejarla pero se iba a despertar. Tenia que. Suspire mi adiós y me aliste para salir. Con silenció y cuidado la deje.  
  
Sueño de Teri  
  
Se iba. Trowa se iba. Detuve la rosa que me dejo. Era el único recuerdo que tenia de el. Pero se fue.  
  
Fin de Sueño  
  
"Trowa, no te vayas." Teri dijo media dormida. Se despierto y abrió sus ojos. Pronto sus ojos se ajustaron a la oscuridad del cuarto y solo vio su cuarto vacío. "Pero podría jurar", Ella empezó a decir y sintió petales suaves en su mano. Mirando a su mano izquierda vio una rosa. Fijandose mas vio que era blanca. Una rosa blanca. Que significa puridad y inocencia. Ella olio su aroma. Dulce y fresca. Teniendo la rosa junto su corazón ella dijo. "Oh, Trowa." Acostandose de nuevo cerro sus ojos con visiones de su ser amado claras en su mente.  
  
Lunes - Agosto 18, AC 198  
  
Relena  
  
Con los eventos la noche anterior, Relena no podía descansar durante toda la noche. Su sueño fue perturbado por memorias de la niña pequeña. ¿Quién era y porque siempre aparecía? ¿Y porque la estaba protegiendo? ¿Era en verdad real?  
  
La mañana no parecía ser amigo para Relena ese día. La noche vino y se fue muy rápido, dejandola queriendo mas sueño. Aunque cansada, ella despierto ese día. Su nariz congestionada la prevenio de respirar bien. Y cuando atempto de levantarse el cuarto se movió alrededor de ella y se sentó de nuevo. Su garganta estaba seca y ronca, deseando un trago de agua. Una toz salio dentro de su garganta. Para ella esto solo significaba una cosa, estaba enferma. Se acostó de nuevo en la cama, pensando. 'Genial.'  
  
Después que tomo un vaso de agua y tocio un poco de sus flemas, su voz era lo suficiente fuerte para hacer una llamada. El primer numero que marco fue a un doctor. Sonó y Sonó el tono pero nadie contesto. Después de un poco más la contestadora hablo.  
  
"Es Sally. No estoy aquí. Dejen un mensaje."  
  
Relena termino la llamada. '¿Dónde podría estar? Ala mejor en las oficinas de Preventores.' Ella pensó. Marco el numero. La pantalla enseño a una Preventora. Relena dio su saludo con su mano para guardar su voz.  
  
La Preventora la mira con curiosidad. "Buenos días, señorita Relena." Relena negó su cabeza. "¿Cómo la puedo ayudar?"  
  
"Sally Po, por favor." Relena dijo ronca.  
  
"¿Esta enferma señorita Relena?" Relena negó su cabeza de nuevo. "La Preventora Agua esta..."  
  
"...desaparecida." Una nueva voz. La pantalla cambio a enseñar a Lady Une. "No e aparecido para el trabajo desde la mañana. Relena te ves horrible." Une dijo viendola mas clara.  
  
"Preventor Dragón no esta tampoco." Otra persona en el cuarto con Lady Une dijo.  
  
"Maldición." Ella dijo dandole un golpe al indefenso escritorio. "¿Dónde podrían estar?"  
  
"¿Relena?" Dijo una voz en el cuarto. Lucrecia estaba parada en la entrada de su cuarto, abriendo la puerta lentamente. "¿Estas bien?"  
  
"Preventora Fuego, ¿sabe donde están Agua y Dragón?"  
  
"No, señora. ¿Porqué?" Lucrecia entrando al cuarto y acercandose a la pantalla.  
  
"Están desaparecidos." Lady Une con un ceño.  
  
"¿Cómo que están desaparecidos? ¿Revisaron sus residencias?"  
  
"Si, están vacíos. No dejaron nada."  
  
Un tono se escucho. La mitad de la pantalla se hizo negro y luego enseño la persona quienes todos estaban buscando. Sally Po.  
  
"¿!Dónde estaban?!" Lady Une le grito a la pantalla. Sally no le importo muchos los gritos de su superiora y solamente los miro. Ella sonrió. "¿De qué sonríes?" Dijo Lady Une, ahora estaba confundida y agitada.  
  
"Deseó una transferencia."  
  
"¿Una transferencia?"  
  
"Sí."  
  
"¿Para donde?"  
  
"Para sur oeste de Asia o para ser mas especifica la tierra que antes era China."  
  
"¿China? ¿Qué en la tierra estas haciendo en China? ¿Dónde esta Dragón?"  
  
"Vamos a vivir aquí."  
  
"¿Vamos? Como tu y..."  
  
Ella negó su cabeza. "Wufei." Ella extendió su mano revelando un anillo brillante en un dedo muy especial. "Nos vamos a casar y queremos vivir aquí."  
  
"¿De verdad? ¡Felicidades!" Lucrecia le grito.  
  
"Gracias." Ella le dijo a Lucrecia. "Si podría no mas darnos la transferencia, eso seria genial. Adiós." Ella dijo y se fue.  
  
"Bueno, están encontrados." Lucrecia dijo.  
  
"Espero que te sientas mejor, Relena." Lady Une dijo y también se fue. Relena levanto sus manos en frustración. Nadie la ayudo.  
  
"Relena ¿qué pasa?" Lucrecia le pregunto. Ella apunto a su garganta y trato de hablar pero ningún sonido salio de ahí. "Ay, pobrecita. Estas enferma."  
  
El vid-fono Sonó. Lucrecia lo contesto. Una cara de morado rizado pelo lleno la pantalla. Sus ojos brillantes le sonrieron.  
  
"Buenos días." Ella dijo felizmente.  
  
"Buenos días," Lucrecia dijo confundida. "¿Quién es usted?" Relena solamente signalo su hola, que era medio saludo y medio saludo de soldado.  
  
"Sachiko Oshiro. Señorita Relena, ¿esta bien?" Ella pregunto. Relena dijo con su cabeza que no. "Cuando no llego a la junta me preocupe mucho. El señor Winner me dio su numero para hablarle. El también estaba preocupado." Ella dijo no respirando entre sus palabras.  
  
"Relena esta enferma. Necesita descansar. ¿Podría llamar después?"  
  
"Sí, claro. Lo siento. Le informare a su secretaria de su ausento. Por favor, perdonenme." Ella dijo bajando su cabeza. Sus rizados cayendo al frente de su cara.  
  
"Gracias." Lucrecia dijo y estaba a punto de apagar la pantalla pero la mujer hablo de nuevo.  
  
"¿Fue a un doctor?" Ella dijo.  
  
"Nuestro doctor esta fuera de la cuidad en este momento."  
  
"¿Tiene papel y pluma?" Relena negó su cabeza y enseño el lápiz y papel que tenia en el buro junto su cama. "893-1626-026. Pregunten por Doctora Kagome."  
  
"¿Quién es ella?"  
  
"Mi madre. Ella les dirá para donde ir." Ella dijo y sonrió. "Adiós." El rostro de Sachiko desapareció de la pantalla, y su hizo negro de nuevo.  
  
"¿Bueno, llamamos?" Lucrecia le pregunto a Relena. Ella negó su cabeza. Lucrecia marco el numero. "8,9,3,1,6,2,6,0,2,6..." Ella dijo a voz alta. Relena toco a Lucrecia para agarrar su atención. Ella miro a Relena. "¿Mande?" Relena tomo sus brazos y los cruzo como si tuviera un bebe y los movió un poco. Y luego con sus manos pregunto 'dónde'. "Esta dormido. Ojala duerma todo el día." La pantalla enseño a un joven con pelo café ligero.  
  
"Oficina de Doctora Oshiro ¿cómo las puedo ayudar?" El joven dijo.  
  
"Sí. Una Sachiko Oshiro nos recomiendo hablar aquí. ¿Necesitamos hacer una cita?"  
  
"¿la señorita Sachiko? No, si podría venir para aca. ¿Qué exactamente es el problema?"  
  
"Ella esta enferma." Lucrecia dijo indicando a Relena. "Dónde es ahí?"  
  
"Ah, sí. 1128 Calle Ralpop."  
  
"Gracias."  
  
El próximo día  
  
Martes - 19, Agosto AC 198  
  
Lucrecia Punto de Vista  
  
"Relena, quedate en tu cama." Le dije a Relena quien se estaba quitando la cobija de encima de ella y se bajo de la cama. Se sentó ahí por un poco tratando de pararse.  
  
"La doctora dijo que estaba bien." Ella me relato. Su voz seguía ronca.  
  
"La doctora dijo que estas enferma y necesitas estar en tu cama." Trate de nueva para convencerla pero desgraciadamente no funcionó.  
  
"Estoy bien." Ella dijo de nuevo. Necesita descansar. No esta muy bien. ¿Porqué los Peacecrafts son tan tercos?  
  
"No hagas que te amare a tu cama." Le dije advertiendole. Ignoro mi advertencia y empezó a caminar. Son imposibles.  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Estoy perfectamente bien. No puede hablar muy alto, pero no necesito gritarle a nadie hoy. Necesito salir de esta casa. No puede aguantarla más. Necesito salir y pensar. Gente se preocupan de mi y mi salud todo el tiempo como su fuera una muñeca de porcelana que se rompería con cualquier cosita. Odio sentir así. Esa atención constante. Sé que me puedo cuidar sola. Lucrecia demando que regresara a mi cama. Deberás no me importaba. Quería, no, necesitaba dejar de esta casa, esta gente. Camine lentamente, estar parada me hizo mareada, pero no importo mucho. Solo tenia una meta.  
  
"Relena, regresa a tu cama." Una voz de la puerta me ordeno. Mire al propietario. Era mi hermano, claro. Que maravilla. Pensé con sarcasmo. Nunca podría salir de esta casa si era la decisión de el.  
  
"No." Le dije simplemente y sigue caminando. Parecía para siempre pero sabia que era solamente unos segundos. Estaba en dirección a mi clóset para mi ropa. Vestirme y salir. Eso es mi plan. Y necesito seguir en esa ruta. ¿Para Dónde? No sé y no me importa. Solamente que sea lejos de aquí. Llegue al clóset. Agarre algo que era calientito y cómodo.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" Mi hermano me pregunto. ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?  
  
"Alistandome." Dije y empezó a irme al baño.  
  
"Relena, no vas a ir a trabajo, ¿verdad?" Lucrecia dijo. Tan si quiera no me ordeno hacer nada. Era más simpática. Negué mi cabeza. Me hizo mas mareada que antes. Llegue finalmente al baño.  
  
"¿Adónde vas?" Mi hermano demando de mí. No le quería decir y no sabia la verdad. Simplemente cerré la puerta, sin contestarle su pregunta. Estaba haciendo eso mas frecuente.  
  
Miércoles - 20, Agosto AC 198  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
Cada noche sueño de él y cada mañana despierto a encontrar una rosa blanca fresca en mi mano. Mis sueños me enseñan que tan felices podemos estar, juntos. Y cada mañana encontró su esperanza en la fragancia dulce de la rosa. Él no perdió su esperanza. Pero no quiero que viva una vida de miseria conmigo. Pero pasan las noches y los sueños están mas dulces y felices que la noche anterior. Como si estuvieran tratando de decirme que en verdad es posible para que yo y Trowa seamos felices juntos. Me acosté en mi cama, oliendo su dulce fragancia, solamente quería quedarme ahí para siempre. Pero el destino me dio trabajar que tenia que hacer. Mi hermano ahora esta comprometido a Catherine. La mujer que sinceramente ama, y ella lo ama de regreso. Estoy verdaderamente feliz por ellos. No podían estar mas afortunados para tenerse a si mismos. Salí de mi cama y puse con cuidado la preciosa rosa blanca en vaso con agua juntos los demás. Olí la fragancia una vez mas antes de dejarlos en el buro junto mi cama. Decidí ponerme algo casual, ligero y feliz.  
  
Lentamente lagrimas del cielo bajaron a la tierra. Y luego la lluvia se hizo mas fuerte y pronto todo el cuarto se lleno con el sonido de la lluvia pegando el techo y las ventanas. Mi traje cambio a algo calientito y una chamarra. Agarrando un paraguas, Salí de mi cuarto, vestida en todo morado.  
  
En el comedor encontré a mis dos personas favoritas almorzando, Quatre y Catherine. Pero tristemente y también felizmente su hermano los acompaño. El se sentó junto su hermana con su pelo mojado. Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato. ¿Iba a trata de nuevo? ¿Enfrente de ellos? ¿PODÍA verlo sin que me destrozara completamente?  
  
Jueves - 21 Agosto AC 198  
  
Quatre Punto de Vista  
  
¿Cómo puedo ser tan afortunado? ¿Lo suficiente afortunado para tenerla a ella? ¿De que ella me escogió a mí? La mire de lado. Su belleza nunca deja de sorprenderme. Su simpatía nunca termina. No puedo creer que solo en unos meses ella y yo estaremos casados. Encandelados juntos en el sagrado matrimonio. No puedo creer.  
  
Pero por la importancia de la compañía que mi hermana y yo manejamos, todos los delegados importantes necesitan estar informados. La forma correcta de hacer eso es tener una fiesta de compromiso. Teniendo toda la gente respetable y noble de la Tierra venir a nuestro hogar y dar sus opiniones de nuestro compromiso. Para ser honestó, me importaba muy poco lo que ellos pensaban. Pero si ella esta conmigo toda gente desaparece y solamente ella queda.  
  
Viernes - 22 Agosto AC 198  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Regreso al trabajo. Que maravilla. Puedo sentir mi sonrisa desapareciendo. El trabajo que hago es agradable y a veces una maravilla. Pero más si que no me siento como si estoy cumpliendo una obligación que tengo. Pertenezco mas a la gente que a mi misma. Por la primera vez en días, vi a mi secretaria, Holly. Ella esta muy feliz de verme.  
  
"¿Cómo estas, Relena?" Ella me pregunto en forma emocionada.  
  
"Bien ¿y tu?" Le dije sentandome.  
  
Sonrió. "Bien."  
  
Esto me dio curiosidad. Tenia que saber porque. "¿Porqué tan feliz? ¿Si puedo preguntar?"  
  
"No estoy segura que le gustaría saber." Ella dijo con vergüenza.  
  
"Sí, claro." Le dije. Apunte a una silla. "Sientate. Dime, dime."  
  
Ella se sentó en la silla, muy nerviosa. "Bueno ayer en la tarde, la doctora me informo que estaba enferma. ¡Mi novio y yo vamos a tener un bebé!" Ella dijo muy emocionada. Que bueno para ella.  
  
"Eso es maravilloso." Le dije con su mismo entusiasmo. Me pare y le di un abrazo. "¡Felicidades!"   
  
"Gracias." Ella dijo. "Pero creo que necesitamos trabajar." Ella se soltó de mi abrazo. "No estado usted aquí por un rato."  
  
"No, no estado aquí." Dije con un suspiro.  
  
"Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer." Ella dijo.  
  
Sábado - 23 Agosto AC 198  
  
Lucrecia Punto de Vista  
  
"Ven, bebé. Ven." Le dije a mi hijo. Mi hijo de una año de edad y con pelo muy güero tomo un paso para adelante. Se balanceo y estuvo a punto de caerse pero recupero su balance y continuo por su camino. Su pie izquierdo se movió para adelante. "Andale, Milli. Tu puedes." Lo anime más. Estaba tan cerca. Se balanceo y tomo dos pasos rápidamente antes de caer en mis brazos extendidas. Lo agarre en mis brazos y me pare. "Buen trabajo, chiquito." Le di un abrazo. Jalo un pedazo de mi cabello. "Oye, ¿porqué haces eso? ¿Eh?" Le pregunte. Un sonido alto Sonó en el cuarto. El teléfono sonaba. Me pregunte quien era. Sentando a Milli en el suelo para ir a contestarlo. Camine hace el teléfono y aprense un botón. El rostro de esa mujer llena la pantalla.  
  
"Odelia." Dije simple. Me sonrió. Parecía estar en mejor condiciones que antes que se fuera. Su cabello estaba más peinado y sus ojos más claros. Mitad de mí estaba feliz de verla, mi otra mitad estaba enfurecida.  
  
"Señora Peacecraft, ¿esta Relena?"   
  
"No, esta trabajando. ¿Porqué?" Le dije. Ojala no la busca para extinguir sus esperanzas.  
  
"Tengo muy buenas noticias." Ella dijo sonriendo más. "Encontré a mi hermano."  
  
Esas noticias estuvieron sorprendentes. Nuestros mejores Preventores no podían localizar el Príncipe. Pero ella, ella.  
  
"¿Qué?" Le pregunte, todavía no lo podía creer. Si ella encontró al Príncipe entonces la felicidad de Relena desaparece. Y ella apenas se estaba recuperando de Heero. Esta tan feliz. Ahora mujer le va quitar todo eso.  
  
"Encontré a Odin." Ella repitió. "Lo encontré y quiere conocer a Relena."  
  
"Relena." Estaba tan confundida. Nunca Pensé que fuera encontrar al Príncipe.  
  
"Podemos llegar ahí en el reino Sanc el Miércoles."  
  
"Miércoles." Ese es el día de fiesta de compromiso de Quatre y Catherine. Ella también tendrá que ir. Escuche un lloro. ¡Milli! Lo busque, estaba junto una silla, llorando muy fuerte. "Milli," Lo recogí y lo calme. "Esta bien. Shh, shh, shh. Esta bien. Aquí esta mami." Mi pobre bebé dejo de llorar y jalo un pedazo de mi pelo. "Ay." Tan si quiera estaba bien.  
  
"¿Esta bien?" Odelia pregunto del teléfono.  
  
"Bien." Le dije fríamente. "Adiós." Dije y aprense el botón para apagarla.  
  
"Pero no te dije que-" Ella empezó a decir pero la pantalla se hizo negra. No quería escucharla. No le quería decir a Relena. Estará destrozada.  
  
Domingo - 24 Agosto AC 198  
  
Hilde Punto de Vista  
  
Ay, como odiaba dejar eso. Ese paraíso. Esas playas bellas. La vista hermosa. La libertad de estar con mi esposo. La paz de mente. Peros e acabo. Pero una cosa si regreso con nosotros. Nuestro amor, nuestros anillos de matrimonio y nuestra unión de matrimonio. La primera cosa que ibamos hacer es ir a ver a Relena. Ella estaba muy feliz de vernos. También estaba el bebé Milli, quien jugaba en el suelo con sus bloques.  
  
"Hilde, Duo. ¿Cómo están?" Ella dijo emocionadamente y nos abrazo.  
  
"Bien." Duo dijo poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me apoye en él. Pura alegría.  
  
"¿Cómo les fue el viaje? ¿Qué tan bellas fueron las playas?"  
  
"Como paraíso en la Tierra." Le dije. Ella sonrió.  
  
"Eso es maravilloso." Ella sonrió de nuevo. Sonrisas tan sinceras. Me pregunto porque. ¿Qué no estaba destrozada Después de la desaparecía de Heero?  
  
"Hola. ¿De regreso tan rápido?" Una voz de la puerta nos pregunto. Era Lucrecia.  
  
"Sí." Le dije a mi amiga.  
  
"Maxwell," Una segunda voz nos dijo. El comandante de mi esposo, todavía una palabra extraña para mí.  
  
"Relena, necesitamos hablar contigo." Lucrecia dijo. Miliardo abrazo a su esposa, dandole fuerza.  
  
"¿De qué?" Relena dijo desinteresada.  
  
"El Príncipe Perdido." Dijo Lucrecia en una voz seria. Todos nos hicimos serios de inmediato. ¿Lo han encontrado?  
  
"Odelia lo encontró." Miliardo dijo en una voz llena de pena.  
  
"¿Ella qué?" Dije. Nunca Pensé que Odelia lo podía encontrar. En verdad creí que yo Tendría que ir a encontrarlo aunque no sabia nada de el excepto como su espíritu se veía. Y ademas de eso no tenia idea donde empezar. Mi trabajo era protegerlos, no buscarlos. Eso era trabajo de la Guía. ¿Pero Dónde podría estar? Ella debería haberme contactado hace mucho, pero no la visto ni escuchado de ella. Siento mal por Relena, Deberás. Pero esta unión necesita pasar. Ese niño necesitar venir al mundo. Es nuestro ultima esperanza.  
  
Lunes - 25 Agosto AC 198  
  
Relena Punto De Vista  
  
¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo! Es verdad. Odelia informo Lucrecia que ella finalmente encontró al Príncipe Perdido. Pero si le tengo confianza a mis sueños entonces sé en verdad que Heero es el Príncipe Perdido. Él es mi Príncipe. Y seremos felizmente casados. Sé que me ama y yo todavía lo amo, siempre lo amare. El día Después de mañana. En al fiesta de Quatre. Finalmente podre ver a Heero otra vez. ¿Pero confiare en mis sueños? Me han destrozado antes pero tengo algo dentro de mí que em dice que tengo que confiar en ellos. No se porque pero lo sé. Como sé que la figura extraña que vi la semana pasada es bueno. Que esta aquí para protegerme, como mi Ángel Guardián.  
  
Martes - 26 Agosto AC 198  
  
Teri Punto de Vista  
  
Mañana dos eventos muy importantes van a pasar. La fiesta de compromiso de mi hermano y su novia, pero también la larga y esperada llegada de Odelia y el Príncipe Perdido. Estas noticias fueron muy sorprendentes para todos excepto por la persona que le afecta más. Relena no estaba sorprendida por las noticias sino las estaba anticipada. Ella sonrió cuando escucho. ¿Porqué Estaría tan feliz? Pensé que Estaría destrozada, furiosa o tan si quiera confundida. Pero no, esta ansiosa para conocer este Príncipe y casarse con él. ¿Porqué? ¿Se volvería loca?  
  
Catherine, Relena y yo estábamos de compras por un nuevo vestido para la fiesta. No lo necesitábamos pero mi hermano dulce insistió que compremos uno nuevo. Y claro estábamos felices para cumplir su deseo. Relena estaba feliz, casi locamente feliz. Empece a preocuparme por ella. Pero parece estar bien, excepto por su felicidad. Ella Estará bien, en tiempo. Espero. Buscamos por horas para encontrar vestidos adecuados. Catherine encontró un vestido verde que le caían muy bien con sus ojos. Largo y bellos y le quedo perfectamente. Relena escogió un vestido de tirante de un color de azul muy interesante, casi era negro. ¿Yo? Escogí un vestido rojo oscuro, de manga larga, claro. Era perfecto para mí, eso creí.  
  
Después que elegimos nuestros vestidos solamente caminos por aquí y por alla. No queríamos regresar a nuestras casas, cada una por nuestras propias razones. Caminamos en el pavimento, platicando y vimos una tienda interesante y decidimos cruzar la calle. No carros parecían venir y me baje para la calle. Una voz me grito que parara. Me pare y busque a quien me grito. Vi un borrón de negro y blanco enfrente de mí. Me quede congelada.  
  
"¡Teri!" Una voz diferente me grito. Era Catherine. Me agarro y me subió al pavimento. Respire profundamente.   
  
"¿Estas bien?" Relena me pregunto. Negué mi cabeza. Creo que estoy bien. Mis manos no dejaban de moverse. Casi me atropeyaron y casi muri.  
  
Miércoles - 27 Agosto AC 198  
  
Fiesta de Compromiso de Quatre y Catherine  
  
Relena Punto de Vista  
  
Esto es. Este es el día. Finalmente conociere a mi futuro esposo. Este día debería estar horrible y lleno de miseria y furia. Pero si estoy correcta el Príncipe en verdad sera Heero. Mi Heero. Pero tengo mis dudas. ¿Y si no lo es? ¿Y si tengo que vivir mi vida con un hombre cruel? ¿Podre protegerme a mi misma? No, no debería ser tan pesimista. Necesito tener fe para sobrevivir esta noche. Fe y esperanza. Es todo lo que me queda.  
  
La fiesta es hermosa. Debería distraerme con eso. Las decoraciones. La comida. Los invitados. No hay muchas decoraciones por ser una fiesta formal. Muy aburrido, en verdad. La comida esta exquisito. Un cisne de hielo estaba en una mesa. Ya media deritida por el calor del cuarto. Los invitados, ah, los invitados. Tanta gente tan importante. Tan viejos y aburridos. Ademas de mi y mis amigos sola Había una joven presente en la fiesta. Sachiko Oshiro. La misteriosa y agradable persona. Ella y yo nos sentamos platicando por un rato pero no podía concentrarme ne la conversación. ¿Cuándo llegaran? Decide entrar a otro cuarto. Ahí encontré a Duo y Hilde, Parecía que tenían una conversación seria y no quería ser intrusa. Quise explorar yo solita.  
  
"Relena." Escuche un suspiro decir. Voltee a ver a Odelia. Con su pelo suelto, sus ojos felices como nunca antes.  
  
"Odelia." Yo dije. Era ella. No era sueño ni ilusión.  
  
"Todos están juntos. Ven conmigo. Quiero introducir mi hermano a todos." Negué mi cabeza y me empuje en mi hombro a una cuarto. Esto era real. Relajate. Respira.  
  
Tomo mi mano y me llevo al cuarto. Todos estaban ahí, incluyendo a mi hermano. Me quede parada, como estúpida y mire al piso. Odelia salio de nuevo. Duo se paro atrás de mí y me pregunto si estaba bien. Le dije que sí. Esta bien. Todo va estar bien. Me dije a misma tratando de calmarme. Pero mi corazón todavía lateaba muy fuerte. Odelia regreso de nuevo porque escuche sus pasos. Abrió la puerta y entro con otra persona. Su hermano. Mire del piso hace arriba. Tenia puesto zapatos negros, estaban muy brillosos. Sus pantalones también estaban negros, ala mejor tiene puesta un traje negro.  
  
"Buenas tardes, señorita Relena. Placer conocerla." Él dijo en una voz profunda pero simpática. Me dio la mano. Levante mis ojos para verlos de el. Eran azules. Un azul muy raro. Su pelo obstruía su visión. Era él. Uno en el mismo, pero tan diferente. Sus características eran iguales, también su cara. Como me acuerdo. Pero ahora es más simpático. Lo puedo sentir. Ya no era frío y se comportaba como el soldado como siempre aparecía ser. Sus ojos, eran del color igual. Pero como las ventanas a su alma, ya no podía ver su promesa para protegerme. Esa cara, esos ojos, sé que solamente puede ser...  
  
"Heero." Yo dije tiernamente mirandolo más. Él sonrió.  
  
"Se equivoco. Yo no soy un héroe. Mi nombre es Odin Lowe Jr."  
  
Regreso Heero (Odin). Como muchos de ustedes sabian que Heero era el Principe Perdido no era sorpresa, o si lo era. Quien sabe. Traje Heero de regreso como ustedes querian. En el proximo capitulo sabran donde estaba y que le paso. No saldra muy pronto porque no lo tengo acabado, ni la mitad. Necesito sus ayuda para terminarlo. Denme Reviews! Muchas, por favor. Gracias. 


	17. La Creacion de Odin

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido ¿Y Matrimonio?  
Capitulo 15  
La Creación de Odin  
Por AnimeGüera

Perdon por mi ausencia y quero darles gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews y tambien me quiero excusar por mi ortografia en este capitulo, mi computadora no quizo coperar conmigo y sola mi ortografia es muy mal. Disfruten.

Había saltado de un balcón alto para salvarla. Por la mujer que ama. Ella quedo sin herida en la batalla que mi hermano y yo peleamos, pero el no fue tan afortunado.

"Mi hermano salto de un balcón. Lo encuentre inconsciente con su cabeza sangrando. No lo pude detener." Tomé aire, lagrimas caían de mis ojos, corriendo por mis mejillas. "No sabia que hacer. Lo traje aquí." Respire de nuevo y mire a la enfermera. "¡Por favor, dejame ver a mi hermano!" Le grite.

Parecía ser simpática conmigo pero no me dio permiso para ver a mi hermano. "Señorita, por favor. Esta en cirugía. No lo puede ver." Me dijo con mucha paciencia.

"Tengo que . . ." Dije, mas lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas. "Por favor." Ella rodeo su ventana y me llevo a una puerta. Caminé con ella. Muy cansada para prevenirla. Muy preocupada para importar. Entramos a un cuarto. Estaba vacío, nada de decoración. Me senté en una silla cercana. Era de madera pero nada mas eso note. Estoy segura que la enfermera salio del cuarto, ya no escuche ningún ruido. Me sentí cansada y dolorida. Mi cabeza cayo a mis manos, tratando de consolarla. Quiero saber como voy a arreglar este desastre. No debería pasar así. Mi hermano no debería ser herido. ¿Como puedo arreglar esto?

No estoy segura cuanto tiempo paso. Pareció como muy poco. La puerta se abrió y una niña pequeña entro. Tenia puesto un vestido azul, muy brillante, alcanzando el suelo. Me sonrió dulcemente. Su pelo largo y güero estaba amarado en una cola. Su presencia me molesto. La ignore.

Mire a mis manos. Mis manos sangradas con la sangre de mi hermano. Creí que la niña se Había ido, el silencio regreso. Otra vez mis manos tiraron sangre. La sangre de alguien quien quiero. ¿Porqué deje que pasara esto? Lagrimas cayeron de mis de nuevo. ¿Porqué debo ser tan débil? Las lagrimas llegaron a mis manos, lavando la sangre manchada.

"¿Porqué lloras? Una voz pequeña dijo, quitandome mi silencio. Levante mi cabeza, y mire ojos verdes brillantes. Me miraron con curiosidad. ¿Quién era? "¿Porqué lloras?" me pregunto de nuevo. Esta vez dio paso para atrás. Todavía me veía con esos ojos.

Jennie Punto de Vista

Mire a Odelia. Haciendola creer que no savia nada. En verdad sé cada detalle de porque esta aquí, y porque las lagrimas le salen. Su hermano se lastimo en tratando de salvar a la princesa. Se lastimo mucho. Es mi culpa, debería haber estado allí. O tan si quiera informar la Guardián del peligro. Niña tonta. No esta haciendo su trabajo. Fallé de nuevo. Tanto deseo que nunca me hubieran dado esta tarea.

Odelia me miro raramente. Espero que me recuerde de la hospital. No quiero explicarme de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres?" Me dijo con sus ojos mojados listos para tirar lagrimas de nuevo. Genial. No me recuerdo. Es tiempo para actuar todos mi verdadera identidad y destruyere esta imagen horrorosa. con ansia espero ese día.

"¿No me recuerdas?" dije muy callada. Muestre en mi cara mi tristeza. Tenia que recordarme. "Soy Jennie Devaida." dije después de un momento de silencio. El nombre no le sonó. No puedo hacerla recordar. Todo lo que pudiera hacer es renacer esos recuerdos. Pero en este momento, estoy muy débil. Transportación es un poder que requiere la mayoría de mi energía para activar y usar correctamente. Me siente, o mas bien cai en la silla junto a Odelia. Ella no mas veía derecho, apenas recordando mi presencia en el cuarto. Ala mejor esta buscando su mente por una memoria de mi. No mas podía sentarme y esperar, me favorece. Pudo recuperar mi energía.

Odelia Punto de Vista

¿Quien es esta niña? La mire de nuevo ¿podría su imagen ayudarme? Pero ninguna persona vino a mi mente. Su pelo largo y rubio no me ayudo en identificarla. me sonrió. Una sonrisa dulce, no muy grande pero no tan pequeña. Se me hacia familiar. ¿Pero quién podría ser? Trato de recordarla. La conocí después que llegue a la Tierra. Primero, fui con Miliardo y luego a la mansión Peacecraft. No la puedo conocer ahí. En la mansión, fui arrestada por Oly, la secretaria de Relena. Fuimos a la hospital. ¡Eso es! La hospital. Oly me sentó en una silla junto de una niña pequeña. Ella es esa niña.

"¿que haces aquí?" le pregunte a la niña. Pensando tanto calmo mis nervios un poco. ella salto de su silla y empezó dandose vueltas con veloz. Se paro viendome.

"Mi tío esta en la hospital." Dijo tristemente. Pobrecita.

"¡Dónde esta tu madre?" Dije la niña solamente. ¿No sabe Dónde su madre? "¿Conoces a tu madre?" Ala mejor es huérfana. La niña afirmo su cabeza, sonriendo y se dio vueltas de nuevo. Sus vueltas me marearon. Cerré mis ojos, mi cabeza regreso a la Tierra. El dolor fue mínimo. Ya no puede abrir mis ojos, ni quise. Sentí al paz y en control. Prefiero sentirme así que como me sentí despierte.

Horas Después

Despierte Todavía en el cuarto vacío que me dejo la enfermera. No vi a la niña pequeña. No se quedo aquí. Tan relajada que me sentía también me vino la tristeza porque seguí sola. Nadie aqui conmigo, para consolar ni hablar conmigo. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, Pero esos pocos minutos con la niña pequeña me hizo olvidar que en algún tiempo estaba sola. Senti un dolor dentro de mi corazón pero era mínimo. Necesito preocuparme de mi hermano, no de mi misma. No me podría levantar. Moví mi cabeza de lado a lado pero solo me maree. El cuarto dio vuelta conmigo y el piso se vino hace mi. Trate de detener pero Todavía me cai. ¿porqué estoy así? Alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto. La enfermera que me trajo aquí entro.

"¿Señorita?" Dijo la enfermera. Me vio tirada en el suelo y dio un pequeño grito. "Le di de mas." Dijo ayudandome levantarme. ¿dio de mas ¿De que¡me endrogo! Pero eso no importa ya. ¿porqué lo hizo?

No recuerdo mas del cuarto, ni si quiera salir de el. Ahora Despierte en otro cuarto completamente diferente. Blanco, todo alrededor. Estaba muy oscuro y gris. Estaba sentada en una silla muy incomoda ¿cómo llegue aquí? Una cama pequeña también estaba en el cuarto. Sabanas blancas cubrieron una persona. Su piel era pálida, tanto que casi eran el mismo color que las Sabanas. Era Odin.

Me levante de inmediato, olvide mis propias heridas. Me acerque a el. Sus ojos estaban cerrados. Su cabello café parecido al mio. Se veía tan débil. Toque su mano, estaba muy fría. Toque su cara, ni se movió. Rasque su cabeza con im mano. Tan débil y tan herido. No debería dejar que pasara esto. Me siente en la silla ajunto a su cama. Y otra vez me quede inconsciente.

Sueño de Odelia>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Una jovencita con pelo radiante castaño estaba acostada en el sacate. Cerro sus ojos de color extraño dejando el sol tocar su cara. No se movió, no mas se quedo ahí, disfrutando el dulce momento de descanso. Su pelo corto capturo varios palos y hojas y pedazos de sacate pero no intento sacarlos de su pelo. Sonrió. Un pequeño niño muy parecido a la jovencita intento asercarse a la joven sin hacer ningún ruido. Sonriendose como diablito salto sobre la joven. En ese momento la joven abrió sus ojos y capturo al niño antes de su aterrizaje.

Esto no sorprendió el niño. La joven luego ataco a su hermanito, intentando cosquillarlo a la muerte. Se vio y intento pelearla pero con su edad y fuerza, ella gano la batalla.

"¡Odie, para. Para. Me doy!" Él pequeño niño grito entre sus risas. La joven dejo su victima. El niño respiro normalmente mientras Odie se levanto y se sacudió. Levanto a su hermano.

"Odin, debes de tener vergüenza. Debes aprender a ser mas callado antes que podrás sorprender a alguien."

Fin del Sueño de Odelia>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Agosto 11, AC 198

Lunes - 6am

Una versión mas adulta de la misma joven abrió sus ojos. El color extraño de sus ojos revelo su tristeza, su aparencia mas vieja que debería ser. Con sus ojos rojos de sus lagrimas de la noche anterior, miro alrededor del cuarto. Aparecía el mismo triste gris. Intentando moverse, descubrió sus heridas y sintió el dolor que le causaron pero no le importo. No era importante. Sus propias heridas no eran importante. Sus ojos vieron a su hermano. El Pareció estar en paz y todo le quedo sin efecto. Aunque se quedo sin movimiento, el peleaban sus propias batallas. Batallas para sobrevivir; para vivir y ser el mismo. Su cara y brazos tan pálidos no parecían sanos. La mujer tomo la mano del paciente; era frío. Intento transferir su calor a el, todo lo que podía intentar para ayudarlo lo iba hacer. El es su vida.

Un ruido la asusto, su cuerpo se hizo duro pero no se movió, solamente se aseguro mas de su alrededor. Pasos, muy apenas escuchado por Odelia se acercaron. Mas y mas. Odelia no se calmo.

Ella no permitirá que lago ni alguien le haga daño a su hermano, nunca jamas. Los pasos llegaron a la entrada del cuarto donde estaban Odelia y Odin. Silencio completo. Solamente los respiros del paciente inconsciente se escuchaban. La puerta se abrió a revelar una mujer, una enfermera. Ella llego para ayudar no lastimar. Ella era una enfermera joven con pelo café oscuro y sus ojos igual de oscuro. Odelia se quedo quieta cuando entro la enfermera, viendola con ansia. La enfermera le sonrió.

"Buenos días. Como esta?" Dijo la mujer en una voz tan amable que Odelia la sospecho mas. No respondió a la pregunta de la mujer, solamente sonrió muy poco.

Silva, era como la mujer se llama, entendió y dejo de hablar. Su trabajo incluía cuidar el paciente, revisar su estado. Se preocupaba por la familia del paciente por su propia voluntad. "El parece estar estable." Dijo cuando reviso todo el equipo que sostenía su vida. Anoto el tiempo de su visita y sonrió de nuevo a Odelia. Salio del cuarto y sus pasos se escucharon menos por Odelia. Cuando los sonidos de sus pasos dejaron de sonar Odelia se calmo de nuevo. Después que se calmo todo y la hospital quedo en silencio y Odelia pensó que los dos salieron de peligro, soltó la mano de Odin.

Su piel pálida casi se escondió en las sabanas blancas. Al final de la cama estaban las notas del paciente. Ese papel tenia toda la información que no se le decían a Odelia. Ella quería saber y lo sabrá. Quito el papel con cuidado, primero tenia miedo a leer pero su deseo creció. Sin veloz leyó las palabras de los doctores y enfermeras.

Cortada en la cabeza. Ningún daño al celebro. En sueño/coma. Cuerpo cubierto con moretones Viejos y nuevo. ¿Es probable tiene quiebra en brazo?

'Vivara.' Pensó con felicidad. Ella cerro sus ojos en alegría y sonrió. Sus miedos se eliminaron.

Odelia Punto de Vista

Martes - Agosto 12, AC 198

Secuencia de Sueño

Odin.

"Ven aquí, Odin." Yo dije a mi hermanito, Mi mano casi alcanzandolo. ¿Porqué tiene que aprender a matar? su mano casi agarra la mía. Sus dedos tan pequeños agarraron a mi mano. Era caliente y cubierta con sudor, como siempre. La sostiene, nunca queriendo soltarla. Aunque no intente soltarla, su mano pequeña se empezó a resbalar de la mía. La agarre con mas fuerza pero no puede sostenerla. El se estaba yendo de mi. Usando mi otra mano intente prevenirlo de irse. Pero un poder lo robaba de mi yo me quede sin poder para prevenirlo.

Fin del Sueño

Abrí mis ojos. El cuarto era brillante. Sentía diferente, raro. Como en mi sueño, yo no tenia la mano de mi hermano en la mía. Lo mire. El cuerpo con piel pálida ya no estaba acostada en la cama. ¿Cómo¿Cuando? El, estaba despierto. Lo mire con sorpresa. Su mirada estaban en un espacio vacío a la derecha de su cama¿Qué podría estar viendo?

Punto de Vista del paciente

¿Dónde estoy¿Qué es este lugar? Mi cuerpo, se sentía duro y dolorido. No podía moverme sin causar dolor. Tal vez, no se como, sentí una presencia a mi derecha, pero solamente vi un espacio vacío. Ala mejor estuve equivocado. Ninguna cosa viviente estaba ahí. Escuche el sonido de alguien llorar, Creció mas lato. Con cuidado busque a quien estaba llorando. Ahí a mi izquierda estaba sentada una mujer. ¿Quién era? Viendo que la estaba mirando, la mujer dejo de llorar aunque sus lagrimas Todavía corrían por sus mejillas. Intento verse feliz. Me sonrió por su cara mojada y sucia. Su sonrisa, aunque forzada era dulce y sincera. ¿Quién era esta mujer? Tenia pelo de color café, el color de chocolate. Sus ojos eran azul, un color muy raro de azul. Ella estaba vestida en ropa que Parecía sucia y rabón. No palabras llenaron el aire mientras los dos se examinaron. Ella, con su sorpresa, y yo con mi curiosidad. El silencio era muy callado, como tortura. Tenia que acabarse. Abrí mi boca para hablar pero solamente sonidos sin entender salieron. Aclare mi garganta con dificultad y luego hable.

"¿Quién es usted?" Le pregunte a la mujer junto mi. Primero confusión lleno su cara antes de responder a mi pregunta.

Todavía llena de sorpresa y confusión me contesto. "Odelia Lowe. El nombre no registro en mi mente. Odelia, ni idea. Lowe, se escuchaba familia pero no hice ninguna conexión.

Y luego decidí preguntar una pregunta que no tenia la respuesta. Una pregunta que era necesario tener una respuesta sino estaría completamente perdido. "¿quién soy?" finalmente dije. La mujer, Odelia, Parecía estar mas confundida que ates si es posible. Su cara me enseño muchos sentimientos, estaba buscando palabras pero luego Sonrió. No una sonrisa de maldad como pensé pero una de alegría.

Hablo claramente. "Tu eres Odin Lowe Jr.," pauso, " mi hermano."

Horas después

La mujer quien vi cuando Despierte salio del cuarto el momento que otra persona, que precio como un doctor, entro. Tenia puesto una chaqueta blanca y Parecía ser muy inteligente. Primero me miro a mi, y yo lo mire de regreso. Mi mirada se quedo fija en el cuando recogió las notas de mi condición en frente de mi cama. Leyendo los papeles de nuevo y se acerco a mi. No tuve miedo ni ansiedad solamente curiosidad. ¿Quién era este doctor¿Qué era su nombre¿De Dónde vino¿Lo conozco?

Odelia Punto de Vista

¡Despierto! Mi hermano, finalmente Despierto y esta bien. Ademas de su heridas físicas, que se sanara en pronto tiempo, no hay otro daño. También paso que no recuerda nada de que era una vez o era Heero Yuy. Ahora, podemos empezar una nueva vida. El puede ser mi hermano de nuevo, no Había necesidad para que el recuerde todos los actos terribles que comitió en la guerra o que una vez Había una guerra. Mucho menos como influenció como termino. Es mejor así, lo es. No tendrá pesadillas de muerte ni sangre. El solamente sabrá lo que yo le diré y me asegurare que todo lo que sabe es bueno.

La enfermera de la hospital me convenció salir del cuarto de mi hermano por comida tan siquiera y luego me convenció para irme de la hospital de completo. No tenia ni idea a donde ir. No tenia a nadie mas que a el. Pero hice una decisión por el y por mi misma para irnos de este planeta tan pronto que podamos. Tengo que preparar para irnos.

Llegue a la mansión de los Peacecraft, dejando a mi hermano descansar un poco. Ahora parece completamente diferente, aunque tenia la misma aparencia. Ya no era grande y bello pero oscuro. Mi vida cambio. Ahora no mas me importa mi hermano. Eso solo sera mi misión en mi vida.

Saliendo del carro, sentí como la gravedad creció mucho mas que lo quería, sé que no cambio para nada pero me sentí igual. Sé que en mi condición de cansancio no podía hacer mucho sin lastimarme. ¡Si pasaría eso, quién cuidara a mi hermano¿Quién mas sabrá como cuidarlo? Tome pasos chicos, mi cuerpo muy cansado para dar apurro. Llegue a la puerta principal después de un camino largo y difícil o así me Pareció. Toque el timbre, adentro escuche un dulce sonido de campanas.

Una sirvienta me abrió la puerta, la recuerdo y le sonríe. Me dio permiso para entrar. Afirme mi cabeza y entre. Entre con cuidado, mirando el lugar como si lo Había visto jamas en mi vida. Aunque Parecía igual como lo deje esa noche. Mi cuerpo se movió sin mi permiso y me encuentre en el balcón junto los escalones. Aquí es, donde Odin, mi hermano, cayo con el suelo. Esta limpio, nada de sangre manchaba el suelo. En este lugar, cambio la vida de mi hermano, para lo mejor. Una nueva vida para los dos. No podía desperdicia mucho mas tiempo, quiero agarrar mis cosas y irme para que puedan vivir en paz todos.

Todo lo que causado desde mi llegada aquí es dolor y enojo. Arruine todas estas vidas. esta sera mi ultimo acto de crueldad antes de desparecer de sus vidas por siempre. A Lucrecia le dado tanto enojo y dolor. Mientras monte los escalones para llegar al cuarto con mis cosas escuche gritos arriba. Esa debería ser Lucrecia, la vi con sus ojos llenos de envidia. Salí a la biblioteca antes que su furia me llegaba. me pare derecha intenté verme en mejor condición que sabia que estaba. Mis intentos no dieron resultados, el momento que Lucrecia entro al cuarto y vio mi figura cansada su cara cambio. De enojo a tristeza y confusión. Su boca estaba abierta pero no le salieron ningunas palabras. Decidí hablar de inmediato.

"Vengo a recoger mis cosas y dejarlos a ser felices." Les dije con calma. Mi voz era fuerte pero quede tan débil como era.

Lucrecia Pareció estar llena de curiosidad por mi desaparecía. Pregunto "'¿Porqué?" Lentamente se sentó en una de las sillas verdes en el cuarto. La alegría de mis noticias debería ser mucho para ella. Me quede parada, tenia que irme con prisa. No podía dejar a mi hermano solo por mucho tiempo. Tenia que explicarme pronto pero no podía decirles la verdad, eso me detendría mas y muchas preguntas resultaran.

"Sé que los dos me odian," Lo realice del primer momento que los conocí, "y siente que estoy invadiendo en sus vidas." ¿Porqué mas me voy? Piensa. "Ademas casi creo que encuentro mi hermano. Quiero ir a buscarlo." hay verdad en mis palabras pero me faltan detalles.. Exacto en ese momento, el esposo de la mujer con quien estaba platicando entro al cuarto. El tenia las misma mirada simpática que su esposa. Solamente el puedo hablar mas pronto.

"¿Necesitas asistencia? Podía mandar unos Preventores para ayudarte." Dijo en voz sincera. Pero tenia que rehusar su oferta. No quería mas personas conmigo. Quiero que me dejen en paz con mi hermano.

"No, no. Estoy bien. Trabajo mejor sola." Dije con verdad. En creando una vida para mi único hermano no quería ni necesitaba otra interferencia.

"¿Estas segura?" Lucrecia me pregunto en una voz sincera. Ella tenia el deseo para que yo me vaya de inmediato pero quería ayudar de verdad. Niegue mi cabeza.

"No mas quisiera recoger mis cosas y salir de sus vidas por siempre. Si me lo permiten." Dije y supe que estaban dispuestos para ayudarme pero no podían.

"Necesitas . . ." Lucrecia empezó a decir pero no deje hablar.

"No, por favor. Tomare un minuto y luego pueden gritar por mi ida." Dije y Salí de la biblioteca. Me fui al cuarto donde estaban mis cosas, las sirvientas habían recogido. Dejaron mis cosas amontonadas en la cama. No necesitaba llevar muchas cosas conmigo. Solamente mi computadora y un poco de ropa. No necesito lo demás. Lo demás solamente son materiales que ya no eran necesarios. Descubrí un nuevo significado a la vida.

Paciente Punto de Vista

Mañana - Miércoles

Agosto 13, AC 198

La Hospital

En las pocas horas que estuve en esta cama despierto en este cuarto en la hospital Descubrí muchas cosas interesantes. La razón que no puedo acordarme de mi nombre o cualquier otra información de mi vida es que tengo amnesia. No estoy seguro de cual exactamente pero así le llamo el doctor. Me fascina que no puedo recordar nada. ¿Cómo puede una persona olvidar todo por completo de su pasado y identidad? La mujer, la primera persona que vi cuando Despierte dice que es mi hermana y yo su hermano. No puedo ni confirmar ni negar esa información. Ella parece estar diciendo la verdad y pregunto mas y mas de mi de ella y de todo en particular. Contesto mis preguntas con calma y con eficiencia. No quería dejarme solo en este cuarto. Era raro que salia y cuando salia regresaba de inmediato. No se la razón por su comportamiento. Pero no se mucho. La información que me han dado. Mi nombre es Odin Lowe Jr., fui nombrado por mi padre. Mi hermana es Odelia Katrina Lowe. Los dos tenemos obligaciones al reino Lowe en la Colonia X-2. Naci el primero de Septiembre de año AC 180. Entonces tengo 18 años de edad, con mi cumpleaños siendo pronto. Odelia tiente 24 años de edad, mi hermano mayor. Aunque los doctores dicen que perdi todas mis memorias anterior del acidente, siento como conoci Odelia antes. alal mejor hay esperanza que recupera mis memorias perdidas y regresare a quien era antes.

Odelia Punto de Vista

Jueves - Mediodia

Agosto 14, AC 198

"Bueno, Señorita Lowe. Su hermano parece estarce recuperando de sus heridas. Es soprendiente que rapido se esta recuperando. Aunque por su amnesia, yo creo que hay una esperanza que podira recuperar su memoria. Tomara un poco de semanas si es posible. Si podria llevarlo a lugares o personas, contandole de su pasado lo ayudaria mucho. Tendra una esperanza mas grande. El podra salir de la hospital mu pronto." El doctor acabo de decir afuera del cuarto donde Odin estaba acostado. Ella lo escucho.

"Es posible, Doctor que lo podran dejar salir mañana. Soy capaz de cuidar por el yo." Ella pregunto lo mas dulce posible sin aparecer como niña. La hospital estaba llena de pacientes entrando y saliendo.

El doctor dio su permiso. El tenia mucho mas obligaciones que un joven con amnesia.

Tan pronto que el doctor dio su permiso, Odelia corrio a darle las noticias a Odin. Casi choco con la puerta del caurto con las palabras saliendo de su boca sin entender. Pero vio que tan tranquilo estaba y se calmo. Odin estaba sentado en una silla junto su cama. Estaba leyendo el pediodico. Estar acostado por tanto tiempo canso a Odin de su cama y de inmediato se cambio de posicion, podia caminar pero no lo dejaron salir del cuarto. Era peligroso, le dijo Odelia cada rato. Odin miro con curiosidad a la cara feliz de su hermana. Doblo el pediodico con cuidado en un cuadito perfecto y lo dejo en la mesa junto la silla. Espero el reporte.

Odelia hablo con calma. "El doctor te va dejar salir mañana. Podemos irnos Odin. Podras ver el reino y conocer a . . ." se perdio en su phrase. En sus pensamientos, su cara cambio de alegria a preocupacion. Se le habia olvidado de un detalle involvidable. La razon que pudo empezar este viaje a la Tieera, lo dejo lo mas atras de su mente. Ichiro Kyosan. La unica persona que pudo convencerla a ir buscando a su hermano. El le dio la idea de ir a Miliardo y su equipo de Preventores para buscar a Odin. Pero ella lo encontre antes de ellos. Al principio, Odelia se quedo en contacto con Kyosan pero las ocurencias recientes la prevenio a sus pensamientos a regresar a el. Pero ahor, ahora que al fin hizo lo que desiaba, podria regresar. Kyosan lo podia conocer. 'Todo esta perfect.' Ella penso mirando a su hermano, ahora dormido en la silla donde se sento.

Viernes - Agosto 15, AC 198

"Odie¿a dondé vamos?" Dijo Odin con la voz de un niño inocente sin idea del mundo alrededor de el. Odie, la mujer con quien hablaba, sonrio. Sus preguntas eran frequentes y nunca la molestaban. Su devocion a el era tna grande que cada aspecto de su personalidad le parecia perfecto. No podia mejorar. Pero vivia en ilusion, Odelia creia que podia empezar una vida nueva, dejando el pasado atras, olvidado. Pero tan grande su deseo a dejar el pasado olvidado, siempre sera que todos tienen que regresar al pasado para tener un futuro mejor. Tambien es verdad que su acomplice en tener una nueva vida no tiene ni idea de lo que pasa. Su vida no sera completa sin la memoria de sus acciones pasadas y enternder eso. Lo mas importante es que los latidos de su corazón siempre llamaran por la sangre de las batallas y cuando le falta un latido sera un recuerdo de la persona siempre en su mente, aunque no la podra reconocer.

"Vamos a ver nuestro reino. Donde nuestro padre y madre governaron. Es tan bello." Dijo con un aire de felicidad, brillaban sus ojos mientras miro al aire. Sonriendo a la expresion rara en la cara de Odin. No podia explicar que tan bellos es el reino ni que tanto lo amaba. No habia palabras. Pero queria compartir esa vision de su tierra y no podia. Cerrando sus ojos, llego a un mundo de oscuridad. Necesitaba este mundo. No podia negarse el aire que respiraba tanto como podia detenerse de entrar a este mundo de sombras. Los osnidoss de la nave se escaparon. Su mente se fue de suenos de Odin, inocente y libre.

"¡Odie¡Porfavor, despierta! Algo pasa." Una voz desesperada dijo y al mismo tiempo la movio, quitandole sus sueños. Odin la mvoio mas, aunque ya habia despierta. Cansada sus ojos se abrieron para buscar señas de hostilidad pero no encontre ninguno. Odin seguia asustado por la nave que se movia. La nave ya habia llegado a sus destinacion. Descubrio esto y solo podia reirse. Sus acciones eran adorables. El vio su sonrisas y no estaba feliz. Aunque su rostro intentaba estar enojado y triste todavia parecia adorable.

"Odin, todo esta bien. Estamos aterrizando." Odelia dijo abrazando su hermano. "Nada esta mal."

Odin Punto de Vista

Caminando por las calles de la Colonia X-2 empeze a realizar que me miraban mucho. Desde el momento que salimos del edificio los ojos de otros se quedaron fijos en mi. No tenia ni idea quien eran esas gentes mucho menos porque me miraban asi. Unos tenian miradas de miedo y de inmediato salieron de mi vistas. Los otros, sus ojos brillaban con admiracion, se pararon en medio de la calle para seguir viendome.

Odie no me estaba diciendo a donde ibamos exactamente. Sé que ibamos al reino Lowe, donde yo y ella pasamos nuestros años de niños, donde nuestros padres vivian. Un lugar que deberia estar escondido en mi memoria pero no podia forzarlos a renacer. Lo mas que intente recordar alos, falle cada vez. Ya pude ignorar a la gente en la calle, en la Colonia en el espacio. Mis pensamientos me atraparon en mi propia mente de confusion y duda. Estaba flotando en el espacio. Lo podia ver. Era tan bello pero al mimso tiempo callado y muerte. Un oceano muerte de estrellas solo flotando. Estaba yo en el medio, ahogandome en su belleza y alegria. Fui sacado de este realidad tan bella y entre a l realidad verdadera. Soy un joven hombre con ninguna memoria y estoy a punto de irme al reino de mi supuesta hermana y yo.

Parecia que llegamos a nuestra destinacion. Un barandal abierto estaba alrededor de una casa gigante. El barandal estaba hecho de metal negro, llendo de un lado al otro. Arriba del metal negro estaban puntas filosas de lado afuera y de adentro. No se si para prevenir la entrada de otros o salida de los de adentro. Dude de entrar a este lugar. Tenia un sentimiento malo que era peligroso entrar ahi. Pero tenia que entrar, mi hermana queria eso y mi curiosidad lo queria tambien. Lo que habia en esa casa podia renacer mis recuerdo y regresarlos a mi mente.

Odelia Punto de Vista

Viernes - Agosto 15, AC 198

Al fin llegamos de regreso a mi reino. Donde nada podra lastimarnos. Mire a Odin, queria ver como responde. Su cara llena de curiosidad, como siempre. Abri las puertas del barandal mas y le deje entrar. No podia hablar, solo disfrute el aire, que respiramos, la tierra donde caminamos y la casa que estaba enfrente. Ahora Odin puede empezar su nueva vida, una vida sin problemas, muerte y misiones de suicidio. Ya no habra mas sufriemiento, para los dos.

Empeze a abrazar a Odin quien o mas se paro ahi, cuando vino un vehiculo negro. Lo reconoci como uno de los nuestros pero no tenia nada que hacer aqui. Le dije claramente a Kyosan que no habra nada de acciones militares en mi ausencia. ¿Qué podra estar pensando?

El vehiculo era un jeep, estaba esperando por una accion, una accion de nosotros. Un sonido alto llego a nuestros oidos, solo causo mas frustracion de mi.

Me dijo el manejador del jeep que el tenia que recogerme y cualquier otro pasejero y llevnos a la Base Orthean, varias millas de aqui. Nos subimos al jeep pero solamente para saber que estaba pasando. ¿Porqué Kyosan no me hizo caso?

Durante el viaje en el jeep, nadie hablo, aunque lo intento varias veces Odin. No quise hablar, mis pensamientos solo queria saber la causa por esta desobedencia. Unos momentos pasaron y de inmediato llegamos a la Base. Kyosan estaba ahi para vernos o para llevarnos mas en su terretoria. Camino en frente de nosotros, mire a su espalda, casi viendo si podia quemarlo con solo verlo. Su figura no cambio nada desde nuestro ultima junta. Su cabello del mismo negro, como el espacio. Pero nunca las estrallas brillaban con el. Sus ojos, los pocos segundos que los mire, eran ollos sin fin en su cabeza. Su figura alta parecio estar sobre mi aunque caminaba enfrente de nosotros. Paro de reprente. Choce con Kyosan cayendo con Odin. Me atrapo sin cuidado. Me paro y dijo que tenga mas cuidado. El rostro de Odin se quedo muy serio. Aunque sus ojos quedaron con cuisidad sobre Kyosan. ¿O solamente era sospechoso? Es verdad que sus acciones eran muy sospechosos. No le hizo cazo a mis ordenes, dejando a soldados corriendo con armas. El se hizo muy peligroso y no le parece afectar. Como si no habia hecho nada contrario a mis ordenes. Abrio una puerta a un cuarto que era tan oscuro como el resto de la base, casi no entro la luz y apenas podia ver muy pocos metros en frente de mi. Tenia que hablar y demandar unas respuestas. Y luego entro luz al cuarto.

"¿Qué significa esto, Kyosan?" Halbe, solamente para llegar a la correcta conclusion. No podia ser mas dulce, aunque Odin este en mi presencia.

"Tuvo que pasar." Dijo simplemente, ni si quiera me contesto directamente. Se sento en una silla cercana y lo negro de sus ojos me miraron. Me ofrecio un silla pero la negue. Su rostro era tan alegre a la opuesta de la mia. Dejo de verme a mi y miro a mi hermano.

"¿Hermana, quién es este hombre?" Otra pregunta de Odin.

"Es el parte de reino, Odin." Dije y lo mire.

"No solamente eso. No te olvides de nuestro acuerdo Odelia Katrina." Kyosan dijo. Me chantajio. Estaba segura, pero sus palabras eran verdad.

"No, Kyosan. No olvide." Dije. Lamento lleno mis palabras.

"¿Entonces sabes lo que sigue?"

"Claro." Dije. Supe lo que sabia. Solo habia una razon que Kyosan eran tan dispuesto para ayudarme en mi busca de mi hermano. El queria poder en cambio por toda la informacion sobre los Preventores, en particular los pilotos de los gundam, y la familia Peacecraft. Su plan de hablar primero con Miliardo y luego investigar los pilotos de los gundam. Heero Yuy me intereso mas. Y claro tengo que pagar mi parte. aunqeu el poder que yo le di no autoriza esas acciones. Ya no puedo tolerar.

"Hazlo." El dijo y extendio su mano a Odin.

Afirme mi cabeza y retracte mi arma escondida y la detuve con mi mano. Una arma negra, nada especial o raro. Solamente metal negro y pesado, pero es uno de las cosas mas peligrosas en la Tierra y las Colonias. Solo de uso para los que sepan usarlo para ser bueno. Especialmente cuando usarlo y a quien apuntarla. Ahora era una perfecta oportunidad para apuntarla a una persona en particular que en mi opinion merece tener una balla en su corazon oscuro.

Mi hermano voltio su cabeza y miro a la puerta donde entramos hace unos momentos. Levante mi arma, y di un pase hace el. La arma cubrio su cabeza, mi vision se hizo borrosa. Senti un liquido correr por mi mejilla. Y al final se lo di.

Cayó inconsiente al piso. Mas lagrimas salieron, apenas podia con lo que hizo, causarle dolor a la unica familia que le quedo. Volteando a la unica maldad responsable por mis acciones tan desgraciadas y disfrutandolos. La explosion llego a mi oidos mientras vi la bala entro a su pecho y hizo un ollo a la pared atras de el. Li quido caliento salio de su herida. Escuche otra explosion pero yo no dispare mi arma.

No era hasta que senti el fuerte dolor de la bala que realize que Kyosan tambien me dispare. Cai a mis rodillas al piso, escapando las otras balas que vinieron haze mi. Recordando la vida inocnete que no sabia nada de esta violencia. Sin que supiera me pare mirando a la maldad mientras su vida se le salia en la forma de sangre. Recogi a Odin sin molestia y corri a la puerta. Mientras corri, senti un aire frio pero desaparecio tan pronto y senti el calo del cuerpo de Odin otra vez. Corri en la oscuridad, no podia desperediciar mas tiempo. Ningun respiro. Mientras espere que la luz de la Colonia regresaba a mis ojos, deje unos regalos por el camino. Solamente espero que podre salir antes que se abran. Cerre mis ojos para que no se ajusten a l aoscuridad. Agradeci la luz de la Colonia cuando sali del edificio. Me dolio los ojos pero tan alegre que estaba que no me dio mucha molestia. Corri mas rapido hasta que llegue a un jeep. Les grite a los soldados que se fueran de inmediato. Corrieron en la direccion que vine. Tire a Odin en el asiento de atras. Espero que no lo lastime mucho. Eso no importa ya. Me sente, ni me puse el cinturon de seguridad. Mirando por el vidrio del jeep, le di vuelta a la llave. Agarre el volante. Pisando a la gas, lo puse en cambio.

Las llantas del jeep dieron vuelta con veloz. El jeep se movio un poco hasta que la traccion pudo mover al jeep. Los soldados en la base se movieron, saliendo del edificio. Se escucharon los gritos. Mas hombres salieron del edificio donde Odleia apenas salio con Odin. Una sirena se escucho lejos de Odelia. Pero el vehiculo con las personas que buscaban se fueron, por el barandal que estaba alrededor de la base. Dejo solamente un rastro de las llantas y tierra levantada. Cuando el vehiculo con la sirena finalmente llego a la escena unhombre con sangre cubriendo su pecho salio de edificio. Camino derecho sin dificultad. En ese momento la puerta se lleno de llamas. Una explosion grande se escucho por la Colonia. El aire de la explosion viajo por la Colonia y tiro el resto del barandal. La tierra cayo al suelo y no quedo indication de donde fueron se encontro.

El proximo dia - Sabado

Agosto 16, AC 198

Odelia Punto de Vista

Alguna Parte en Las Colonias

Odin estaba dormido, bien y callado. No habia abierto los ojos desde que salieron de la base. El tenia que despertar antes que llegaran al areopuerto, sera muy sospechoso si el intenta bordar inconsiente. ¿Podria estar soñando? Hace mucho tiempo que nos fuimos de la base. ¿De que podra estar soñando¿Podra quedarse dormido solo para soñar?

Sueño de Odin

Las sombras estaban alrededor de mi. La luz que creo estas sombras estaba detras de mi, una sombra de mi quedo en frente d emi en el piso. Pero no podia ver la luz. Me voltee solamente para que la luz me siga. Las sombras desaparecieron excepto por la mia. Se hizo mas oscuro. Voltee de nuevo y fui ciega por un momento por l abrillante luz. La luz vino de una pesona. Una mujer. Me sonrio, no la puede regresar. Parecia flotar en medio aire. Sus pies no tacaban el piso.

Su vestido bello era blanco y igual de brillante como ella. Sus brazos se extendieron hace mi. "Hero." Dijo.

Abri mis ojos y lo brillante de mi sueño quedo. Vi el color azul y rojo ante mis ojos. Intente agarrarlos pero fueron reemplacados por verde y parpadeo. Mis manos intentaron agarrar cualquier cosa para dejar de dar vueltas.

"Hero." Escuche la voz de nuevo. ¿Porqué me llaman hero? Sera un hereo en ingles pero yo no soy ningun hereo. "Hero, despierta." Pense que ya estaba despierto. "Odin¿estas despierto?" Mi vision dejo de ser borrosa y vi la cara de Odelia. Suspiro y sonrio. "Que bueno que estas despierto."

"¿Dondé estamos?" La ultima cosa que recuerdo es estar en un cuarto oscuro con Odelia y Kyosan. Pero no se cuando ni como salimos de ahi. Estaba oscuro¿pero que no todavia seguiamos en las Colonias?

"Estamos en el aeropuerto. Vamos a irnos a otra Colonia. ¿Que no sera divertido?" ¿Para qué¿Parezco como un niño pequeño?

Me saco del jeep. Mi corazón se sinti como tenia un cuchillo en el cuando mis pies tocaron tierra firme. La Colonia parecia dar vueltas, burlandose. Mi mano agarro el jeep para dejar de dar vueltas.

Tarde Noche

Martes - Agosto 26, AC 198

Bordamos la nave a la Tierra. Finalmente nos iremos de las colnias. Estabafeliz a saber que a donde ibamos, mire a la Tierra de la ventana en la nave en las Colonias. Brillaba de azul. Me atrapo con su color. Vi el espacio y la Tierra por la ventana pero tambien vi una relfection de mi. Mi pelo siempre tan despeinado como siempre. Intente peinarlo pero siempre se quedo asi. Me gusto la desorden en mi cabeza. Parece ser la unica parte de mi vida que Odelia no controla. Lo intento pero se dio despues de varios intentos.

En la Tierra encontraremos la familiar Peacecraft, quien Odelia conoce por un tiempo. Aunque nunca habia visto esta gente ne mi vida que puedo recordar¿podria una de ellas ser la de mis sueños? No se como describirla. pero en su presencia, me trae la paz. Espero que podemos conocerla en la Tierra. Hemos viajado por todas las Colonias y no la visto. Me llama su heroe en ingles pero no estoy seguro porque. Me habla dulcemente y aunque no le entiendo sus palabras se que son dulces. Quiero dormir y verla de nuevo. Cerre mis ojos, viendo la oscuridad. Y luego la luz la lleno, luz brillante y ella vino con la luz. Lo sabia y sonrie.

Ninguna conversacion continue con ella, solamente puede enterder pocas palabras de ella. Siempre me llama su heroe en inglés. A veces imagino las palabas "te amo" y "te extraño" pero no estoy seguro porque dira eso. La mire, como la mire en cada sueño. Su luz lleno la oscuridad. su luz empezo a faltar. Sus palabras aunque las escuche no los entendia. Empezo a regresar. Me estaba dejando. La oscuridad regreso a mi. Intente seguir la figura pero mi cuerpo se quedo en el piso. La luz se iba, ahora solamente un punto en la distancia.

Una imagenes aparecieron en frente de mi. Como si una pared invisible aparecio ahi. Mas imagenes aparecieron. Las imagenes llenaron la pared, y me encircularon. No reconoci estas escenas. En muchas de las imagenes, yo tenia un arma y mi voz la escuche. Parecia diferente pero era mi voz. "Te voy a matar." Dije. Un disparo y cerre mis ojos. No queria ver si mate la persona. ¿Yo hize eso¿O ya paso¿Soy un asesino?

Abri mis ojos a ver otra imagen de mi. Estaba junto una persona con una trenza large. Pense qeu era una mujer pero como hable, lo duce. Le pregunte a la persona que diera un golpe. Que raro. La persona tenia su mano en forma de una bola y me miro, era un hombre. Un hombre con una trenza. Mucho mas raro. Me dio un golpe en la cara pero no me hizo nada. Cerre mi sjos del dolor que me imagine pero en la imagen no parecia dolor mucho a mi. Abri mis ojos de nuevo con veloz para ver si cai inconsiente pero no mas me pare ahi. El golpe no me hizo nada. Mi cara parecia mas roja que antes y mis ojos miraban al hombre con furia. Y luego le di un golpe en el estomago. Se doble, su cara lleno de dolor. ¿es asi como era yo? Prefiero no saber. Cerre mis ojos, queria regresar a la realidad. Pense de mi posicion en la nave. Estaba en una nave con Odelia a la Tierra. Nada de esto era realidad.

Abri mis ojos en un instante y desperte en la nave. Mi ropa estaba mojada con mi sudor. Fuera de mi ventana vi azul, puro azul. La Tierra. Estabamos aterrizando. Odelia estaba junto mi, bloqueando mi escape. Pero no estaba dormida. Sus ojos abierta y miraban directamente derecho.

Tomo un respiro y sonrio. Volteando su cara mi miro y su sonrisa crecio.

"Ya llegamos, Odin. Esta es la Tierra. ¿Qué no es bella?" Tenia que estar de acuerdo, era muy bello. Pero todavia me sigue hablando como si fuera niño pequeño.

Despues - La Mañana

Miercoles - Agosto 27, AC 198

Llegamos a una manxion. Tenia puesto un traje, la primera vez que tenia uno puesto. Era negro, tambien eran mis zapatos. Mi cabello, sin intento por Odelia de peinarlo era en su lugar. Odelia tambien tenia puesto algo especial. Un vestido largo. Su pelo, no como el mio era lasio y fue peinado.

Adentro de la mansion habia mucha gente. Todos estaban vestidos como nosotros. Nos miraron raramente, ya me acostumbre a esto. Lo ignore como siempre pero los susprios de la gente nos siguieron a conocer la gente. Mi futura esposa. Relena Peacecraft. Me parece extraño estar comprometido a alguien no habia conocido antes. Odleia me dijo de ella anteriormente pero no quiero casarme. Senti verguenza a casarme con Relena, no se si ella lo quisiera asi pero no quisiera hacerlo sin saber su opinion. Pero una decision de los padres mios y los de Relena. Y no parece ser justo a ninguno de los dos. No la conozco y no sé si se quisiera casar conmigo. Lo sopongo que no. Pero ya conocere a Relena, ala mejor cambiara mi mente.

Odelia me dejo solo en el pasillo. Entro a una puerta diciendome que me quedo aqui. Me pare derecho y mire al pasillo. Esta muy decorado. Las paredes del color rojo.

Despues de un minuto. Odelia regreso con una sonrisa. Me tomo por mis hombros y entramos por la puerta. Adentro encontre muchas personas, pero mucho menos que cuando entramos a la mansion. Mis pies no se quisieron mover de su posicion en el piso. La primera que me llevo deberia ser a mi futura esposa, Relena. estaba mirando al piso, a mis pies. Extendi mi mano y hable.

"Buenas tardes, señorita Relena. Placer conocerla." Dije, ella lentamente levanto su cabeza y me iba a mirar.

"Hero." Ella dijo y me miro en los ojos. Sonrie.

"Se equivoco. Yo no soy un héroe. Mi nombre es Odin Lowe Jr." Le dije. Ella me llamo hero en ingles, su heroe. Se parece. ¿Podria ser la figura de mis sueños?

Mi amiga me esta ayudando con el proximo capitulo y espero terminarlo pronto.


	18. Alivio Magico

Amor Perdido, Príncipe Perdido y Matrimonio?  
Capitulo 16  
Alivio Mágico  
Animeguera

_La informacion importante:_

_Duo y Hilde esta casados._

_Teri se alejo de Trowa porque tenia miedo que el queria hijos. Teri ve visiones cuando toca a otra persona sin guantes._

_Jennie - es super natural y cuida de Odelia y Relena._

_Catherina y Quatre estan compremetidos._

_Relena sueña de Heero._

_Odin sueña de una angel._

_Odelia llueva Odin a Kyosan, pretendo matar a Odin. En ves se lo lleva y explota la base._

_Profecia dicho por Odelia:_

_Hace mucho tiempo antes que tú o yo nacimos, nuestros padres, como destino quería, se conocieran en una colonia. Ahí fueron a ver un oráculo por diversión. Entraron juntos una vieja estaba sentada en un cuarto sin mucha luz. Les dijo sus fortunas y ella dijo que cada unas de las familias va a tener un hijo y una hija. De allí predico que un gran líder va nacer si la sangre de un Peacecraft y de un Lowe mezcla para tener un hijo. Su hijo va ser el líder más grandioso de todo tiempo más grandioso que el verdadero Heero Yuy. 'Vean en la bola de cristal,' ella dijo y seguramente había un señor con características de las dos familias. Tenia pelo cafecito y ojos azules. Estaba dando una lectura a los lideres de las Colonias y la tierra. Ella también predico la caída del el reino Sanc. 'Sus hijos van hacer cosas grandiosas unas malas pero grandiosas. Van hacer perdidos pero serán encontrados.' Las dos familias se fueron y se hicieron muy buenos amigos pero no se podían olvidar de la predicción de la vieja. Seguramente los Lowe's tuvieron una hija y unos anos después los Peacecraft tuvieron un hijo. Después los Lowe's tuvieron la gracia que les naciera un hijo y a los Peacecraft tenían el regalo de una hija casi nacieron en el mismo día. Cuando vieron que la primera parte de la predicción sé hico verdad decidieron asegurarse de que la otra también se haga verdad. Decidieron en un acuerdo de matrimonio entre un Lowe y un Peacecraft. Las dos familias la firmaron y se quedaron con una copia. Unos anos después el Sanc reino fue atacado y los Peacecrafts se murieron. Sus hijos estaban perdidos. Mi madre después murió del dolor, mi padre nos entreno a mí y mi hermano para que pudiéramos proteger el reino de un ataque. El también murió del dolor cuando mi hermano tenia cinco anos. Se perdió un día y nunca lo encontramos. Yo fui a un orfanato y lo a buscado desde cuando. Fue para tras al reino. No lo encontré pero si encontré el acuerdo. Dice exactamente que un Peacecraft y un Lowe tienen que casarse y porque mi hermano esta perdido._

* * *

**Miércoles  
Agosto 27, AC 198**

**Odin Punto de Vista**

"Heero…" fue la única palabra que dijo. La escuche aunque solamente lo suspiro. No había mucho ruido para una fiesta.

""Se equivoco. Yo no soy un héroe. Mi nombre es Odin Lowe Jr." Dije y agarre su mano. Su piel estaba suave. Mi atención se quedo viendo su mano y no note lo que paso. El cuerpo de Relena cayó y las manos de Duo la atrapo. La levanto en sus brazos. Sus ojos viéndome en asombro.

"Relena!"

Los ojos de Relena estaban cerrados, y ya no puede verlos.

"¿Que paso?" Preguntaron todos incluyendo Odelia. Su sonrisa desapareció.

"¿Heero? ¿De verdad eres tú?" El hombre que sostenía Relena me pregunto. De nuevo el hombre me llamo Hero. Negué mi cabeza mientras más gente se acerco. Unos se ocuparon en el estado de Relena. Otros se interesaron en mí.

**Nadie Punto de Vista**

"¿Odelia, que es el significado de esto?" La voz de Zechs grito a Odelia. Odelia dio un gesto de indiferencia.

"No tengo idea a lo que te refieres." Odelia respondió. Milliardo no pudo controlar su furia. Lucrecia se quedo a un lado de su esposo, dejando Milliardo responder a su manera preferida. Agarro la el brazo de Odelia. "Suéltame."

"Porque esta Heero pretendido ser Odin?" Milliardo dijo.

Odelia repitió sus últimas palabras. "Suéltame." Con un fuerte gesto, se soltó de Milliardo.

Lucrecia hablo con Odelia. "Tu ya sabias esto, ¿verdad? ¿Como no pudiste decirnos? Como no le pudiste decir a Relena?" Su voz era calmada pero todavía tenía furia.

Milliardo intento interrumpir. "Noin, que est-"

"Zechs, cállate." Hablando a Odelia, "Contéstame."

"Solo estaba sospechosa, solo era una semana después que nos fuimos que estaba totalmente segura."

"¿Porque no infórmanos? Los Preventores estaban ayudándote encontrar a Odin. Y tu sabias quien era. ¿Y estaba aquí en frente de nosotros?"

"No les podía decir. No puede decirlo a nadie. Él ni lo creía."

"Y, ¿que le pasa?"

"Se golpeo la cabeza y perdió unas memorias."

"¿Unas memorias? El cree que es una persona totalmente diferente. ¿Recuerda algo antes de su golpe?" Miliardo solo pudo esperar una respuesta.

"El es mi hermano y es todo lo que importa."

"No lo puedo creer. Esta locura debe ser genético."

En otro cuarto, mas invitados llegaron. La celebración continúo. Jennie entro el cuarto sola, buscando amigos y enemigos.

**Teri Punto de Vista**

Trowa está solo en una esquina del gran cuarto. Estaba demasiado guapo en su traje de vestir. Una corbata de lazo adorno su cuello. _Ay, Trowa._ Levanto su cabeza y me vio viéndolo. Sonríe. Me sentí muy bien en mi nuevo vestido. Vi a Catherine y Quatre caminando hace mi.

"Te ves tan bonita en ese vestido." Catherine dijo. Quatre lo afirmo con su cabeza.

"Si, te ves bella." Trowa dijo. No había notado que camino hace nosotros. Catherine se llevo a Quatre para hablar con otros invitados. Un vals despacio empezó y Trowa me llevo a bailar. Sentí sus manos calientes hasta por mis guantes. No lo pare. Lo deje llevarme a bailar.

Puso su mano sobre mi cintura y empezamos a bailar. No dije nada. El se quedo callado también. Seguí su cada paso. Solo pude sonreír. Me dio placer bailar con él.

De sorpresa, Trowa bajo su cabeza y dejo un beso en mi frente. En ese momento vi algo más.

_Un niño con ojos verdes me miraba. El niño tenía los mismos verdes ojos que Trowa. En mis brazos, tenía un bebe. Pelo rubio y ojos verdes también. La bebita sonríe, igual como el niño. _

"_Mama, levántame!" El niño lloro._

La canción termino y Trowa todavía tenía su mano en mi cintura. _Era posible._

"Perdóname, eres tan bella que no podía detenerme." Trowa dije. Sonríe. Había encontrado más esperanza.

**Odin Punto de Vista**

_¿Que podrá habrá pasado para que la señorita Relena se desmayara así? Solo le di mi nombre. _Seguí el hombre con la trenza larga, la tenia a Relena en sus brazos. No quería que dejara caer a mi futura novia. Salieron del cuarto. Escuche un grito del cuarto que acabamos de salir, pero lo ignore. Odelia estaba en problemas, yo no.

Que cambio. El hombre no hablo mientras cargo a Relena a otro cuarto y la dejo en una cama. No se movió, solo respiro. Puede ver como se parecía al ángel en mis sueños. El hombre también parecía familiar. Lo había visto antes.

"Heero, explícame lo que estás haciendo." Cruzo sus brazos, esperando.

"Cualquier Hero de que hablas, no soy yo." Dije y camine hace la puerta.

"No me digas eso, Heero. Si estás haciendo esto para Relena, dímelo. Que en la tierra estás haciendo pretendido ser Odin Lowe?" Se acerco a mí. Su voz más alta con cada palabra. Intente alejarme de él pero la pared me paro. "Este es tu plan para estar con Relena?" Su voz bajo con esas palabras.

"No soy este Hero. Yo soy Odin Lowe Jr." Dije con toda calma que pude. El hombre me estaba asustando un poco.

Me agarro de los brazos y me sacudió muy violentamente. "Heero! Dime algo." No puedo responder. Solo lo mire. Espero que podía ver el asuste que me daba. "Heero, que te pasa!" No podía responder. Le dije que no era este Hero. El no podía comprender esto.

"No soy Hero!" Grite pero no intento. Tire sus manos y lo empuje con toda mi fuerza. Se cayó sobre un mueble. No era mi intención tirarlo. No intento gritar o tirarlo. ¿Que paso? ¿Que me pasa? Mire mis manos, estaban cubiertas con sangre. La sangre de quien.

"No soy Hero. Por favor entiende. No sé qué paso." Mi voz apenas podía hablar. El hombre me miro con asombro. Corrió hace mi. Cerré mis ojos y sentí sus puno chocar con mi cara.

**Duo Punto de Vista**

Odin estaba en el suelo, recuperándose de mi ponche. _Lo que mereció._

Como puedo regresar pretendiendo ser el Príncipe. ¿Que está pensando?

"Porque en espacio había merecido esto?" Odin pregunto. Ofreci mi mano, pero se levanto sin ayuda mía. Me ataco, pero con tanta falta de velocidad que evitarlo era demasiado fácil. Me empujo pero no con su fuerza normal. Este era la fuerza ni velocidad de Heero. El me hubiera tenido en el suelo en una pelea de verdad. ¿Que le pasaba?

"Heero, que te pasa!" Relena grito de la cama. Seguía sentada en la cama pero ya estaba consciente.

"No me llames eso." Odin grito.

"¿Entonces quien eres?" Relena respondió con calma.

"Es mi hermano." Odelia dijo, entrando al cuarto.

"Odelia, ¿porque no compartiste esa información con nosotros? Los Preventores perdieron tiempo buscando a tu hermano cuando tu sabias donde estaba."

"Su identidad tenía que ser un secreto para proteger a los dos." Otra voz contesto. Una niña de edad diez entro al cuarto. La puerto ni abrió.

"¿Te conozco?" Odelia pregunto.

"¿Quien eres?" Relena dijo, un cansansio en su voz.

La niña sonrió, como nada estaba pasando en todo el universo. "Soy Jennie. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos encontrase." Como podía sonreír cuando no podía comprender nada de esto.

"Jennie, estas revelando demasiado." Hilde respondió. _¿Como puede Hilde conocer a esta niña?_

"No has dicho suficiente, guardián." La niña respondió.

_¿Guardián? _"Hilde ¿que está pasando?" Pregunte. Sonrió pero podía ver culpa en sus ojos.

"Es un poco difícil de explicar." Ella dijo, "pero ahora no. Prefiero ir a un lugar más seguro."

**Relean Punto de Vista**

Regresamos a la mansión Peacecraft. Estábamos sentados esperando respuestas. Heero, digo, Odin se sentó con Odelia. Milliardo, Lucrecia y Duo se sentaron en frente de ellos. Yo me senté sola esperando la verdad. Hilde y Jennie, que estaba segura yo había conocido antes, no hablaron.

Me levante. "Hile, Jennie, por favor den sus explicaciones. Les aseguro que tienen nuestra atención. Así, por favor, expliquen lo que está pasando." Me senté de nuevo.

"Empezó hace mucho tiempo…" Jennie empezó a decir.

"¿Podemos empezar con un tiempo más reciente?" Pregunto Duo.

"Hay un profecía que para resolver las diferencias permanente entre el espacio y la tierra una persona de sangre real del espacio y la tierra tenían que casarse."

Hilde continuo la historia. "Cuando tus padres escucharon de la profecía, hicieron un acuerdo con la familia Lowe. Relena es la reina del reino Sanc y Odin es el príncipe de las colonias del espacio."

"¿Ya lo sabías?" Pregunte. "Y sabias que Heero era el príncipe?" Hilde negó su cabeza.

"Yo solamente tenía que protegerte. Solamente supe tu identidad." Hilde respondió.

"Mi trabajo era reunir la princesa y el príncipe."

Mire a Heero. El también pareció confundido. Sus ojos vieron alrededor del cuarto. "¿Que está pasando?" El dijo. El cambio. Su voz tenía la misma monótona que antes tenía. Su voz tiene la confianza que Odin no tenia.

"Heero?" Mi voz escapo antes que lo podía para mi voz. Sus ojos se quedaron viéndome. Tal vez todavia estaba confundido. Olvide el cuarto cuando se acerco a mí.

"Relena," el dijo cuando se pare en frente de mi. Me levante. Mi cara solo estaba centímetros de su mentón. Bajo su cabeza hasta que nuestras narices tocaron.

"Heero," respire.

"Estas a salvo." El dijo. No me podía mover.

"Si, claro."

"Yo…" empezó a decir al mismo tiempo so mano acaricio mi cara. Cerré mis ojos. Sentí su nariz mover y sus labios tocar los míos. Tan solo por un segundo. Sentí que se alejo.

Abriendo mi ojos, vi que alguien lo empujo. "Yuy, Odin, quien sea que eres. ¿Que estás haciendo?"

"Milliardo, porque interrumpiste su memento de alegría." Odelia demando.

"Suéltame." Heero dijo. Milliardo rehusó soltarlo. Heero empezó un ataque. Milliardo bloqueo el ataque y empujo Heero de nuevo.

"Heero, ¿que estás haciendo?" Duo pregunto. Se acerco a Heero.

Heero ataco a Duo con una patada su pecho. Nos miro y sus ojos cambiaron. Ya no estaba confundido. Ya no era Heero. _¿Ahora quién es?_

"Que te pasa?" Yo dije. Sus ojos me miraron. El se preparo para atacar. Yo sé lo que estaba pasando pero no me puedo mover. Hilde brinco en frente de mí y una luz fuerte salió de sus manos. Choco en Heero y lo tiro a la chimenea.

Ya no estaba despierto.

**Jueves  
Agosto 28, AC 198**

**Odin POV**

El sueño era igual. Mi ángel en un vestido de blanco. Ahora reconocí su cara.

_Relena…_

Abrí mis ojos a una cara nueva.

"Sus signos vitales son estables. Además de las quemaduras leves y contusiones. Él estará perfectamente bien."

"Gracias, Doctora Oshiro. Aprecio mucho que haya venido."

"De nada, señorita Relena. Ya está despertando."

Mire la versión terrestre del ángel en mis sueños.

"Relena," dije, recordando su nombre. "¿Que paso?"

Me miro. "Quien eres ahora?" Me pregunto.

No sabía que era el significado de esa pregunta. "Yo soy Odin." Dije y apareció decepcionada. La doctora salió del cuarto.

"Princesa, creo que es lo que está pasando con el Príncipe." Una niña pequeña apareció junta Relena.

"¿Que es?" Pregunto Relena.

"El tenia dos diferente personalidades peleando por control. Una tercera persona apareció después de su accidenté, Odin. Heero y su otra personalidad estaban peleando por control antes de eso. Es un caso extraño de trastorno de personalidad múltiple."

"¿Qué?" Pregunte. _¿Como puedo tener dos más personas viviendo dentro de mí?_

"Puedo intentar de sanarte, pero es mucho más complicado que sanando huesos." Me dijo.

"¿Lo puedes sanar?" Relena pregunto. Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza.

"Con tu ayuda, creo que podemos sanar su mente."

**Relena Punto de Vista**

_No sabía si podía confiar en ella. Acabo de conocer esta niña._

"_Hilde, ¿es verdad? ¿Lo que dijo esta niña?" Yo pregunte. No apareció culpable._

"_Si, Relena. Es verdad. Yo estoy aquí para protegerte."_

"_¿Alguna vez eras mi amiga? Y Duo? ¿Qua pasara con él?"_

"_Relena, soy tu amiga. Y yo amo a Duo con todo mi corazón. Esta información no cambia eso. Tu siempre sabias que eras importante para la paz y yo también te protejo cuando protejo la paz." Ella respondió._

_Protegiendo a mi es protegiendo la paz. Protegiendo a Heero también es protegiendo la paz. "Entonces, ¿quien es esa niña?" Hilde sonrió._

"_Solo aparece como una niña pequeña. Es su forma preferida. Es una consejera."_

Si Hilde no tenía dudas de ella, quien sea, tenía tener confianza en allá, para ayudar a Heero.

Negué mi cabeza para confirmar mi participación. Tenía que ayudar a Heero.

Jennie agarro mi mano y toco la cabeza de Heero. Escuche sus suspiros. Mis ojos parpadearon y yo ya no estaba en un cuarto de la mansión Peacecraft. No estaba segura donde estaba.

Vi a Heero sentado en una banca de metal. No pareció a vernos. Pareció estar dormido con sus ojos abiertos. Mire a mi izquierda y vi a Heero otra vez. Este Heero estaba escondido en las sombras de una celda de prisión. No podía ver su cara. Estaba escondido por sombras pero sabía que era él. A mi derecha estaba Odin. Sabía que era el por la confusión en sus ojos.

"¿Que es este lugar?" Yo pregunto, pero Jennie no respondió.

"Relena?" Una voz gentil dijo. Mire a mi derecha, Odin se acercaba a mí. "¿Estoy sonado de nuevo?" _¿Soñaba de mí?_

"He-Odin." Dije y intento acercarme al pero Jennie me detuvo.

"No te muevas."Dijo en voz baja. "Se puede despertar." No sabía a lo que se refería. El hombre dentro de la celda empezó a moverse. Se levanto y me miro.

"Te voy a matar." Su voz baja dijo. Eso fue lo que dijo Heero hace mucho tiempo. _¿Él es quien era antes?_

"Relena…" Yo conocía esa voz. No era la voz de Odin. No era la voz del Heero que me quería matar.

"Heero…" Yo dije. Heero se levanto de la banco y se me quedo mirando.

"Relena, estas a salvo." Repitió las mismas palabras de anoche. Se quedo en su lugar. "No te acerques a ella." Dijo a la persona a mi izquierda.

El Heero que siguió siendo soldado salió de su celda.

"Porque no has cumplido la misión. Ella es un impedimento, tiene que morir". El soldado. Dijo.

Heero negó su cabeza. "Hay una misión nueva."

"Ponte en mi camino y tú también morirás." respondió el soldado.

Heero no dijo nada pero camino hace mí. Jennie me jalo al suelo. Heero se pare entre nosotras y el soldado.

Ataco de inmediato. Heero bloquea su ataque y tiro un ponche a su cara. El soldado tiro una patada y Heero fue tirado al suelo.

"Relena, te tienes que ir. No puedo ganar contra el." Heero dijo cuando se levanto del suelo.

"Jennie, como ayudamos a Heero?" Le pregunte. Se veía tan cansada. Su sonrisa desapareció.

"Júntalos." Ella dijo.

"Heero, detenlo si puedes!" Le grite. Afirmo su cabeza. "Odin!" Le grite. El tenía la misma confusión que antes pero se movió un poco. Camine hace él y agarre su mano. "Ven conmigo." Dijo con toda la calma que pude. Caminamos hace donde Heero tenía el soldado. No parecía que esta respirando el soldado.

Jennie se arrodilló cerca de la Heero, el soldado y Odin. Agarro mi mano y empezó a suspirar de nuevo. Hubo un resplandor brillante de las manos.

Los tres de ellos brillaban. Heero tenía sus ojos clavados en los míos. La luz era más brillante. El soldado se removió y se aflojó el agarre Heero tenía en el cuello. Se deslizó por debajo de Heero el brazo y corrió hacia mí. La luz brillaba con más intensidad.

"Re-le-na!" Una voz gritó, pero la luz era insoportablemente brillante y mis ojos cerrados forzada.

El cuarto cambio de nuevo. Regresamos al cuarto en la mansión. Heero grito en voz alta y se levanto rápidamente de su cama.

"Relena, no…" Surro y cerro sus ojos.

"Heero, yo estoy aquí." Yo dije. Sostuve su puño con mis manos. El me miro. Me bajo a su nivel y presiono sus labios a los míos. Le devolvió el beso y sentí su mano llegar a mi cintura y abrazarme más cera.

**Heero Punto de Vista**

_No…_No puede detenerlo. No lo pude parar. Se escapo la ataco. No puedo abrir mis ojos para ver la destrucción que hico.

"Heero, yo estoy aquí." La voz de Relena dijo. Dos manos suaves sostuvieron la mía. Abrí mis ojos para verla. Ella está viva. No podía deternerme. No quería parar. No sabía qué hacer. Pero, quería besarla otra vez. Sus labios estaban suaves. Ella me devolvió el beso. Y yo no podía tenerla suficientemente cera a mí.

"Relena, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" La vos de Zechs resonó en la habitación. Ella se rio y sonrió. Sus labios me capturaron de nuevo. Me olvidé de todo el mundo y solo sabía que ella me estaba besando.


	19. Final

"Entonces, ¿qué pasa ahora?" Odelia preguntó.

Heero y Relena se habían encerrado en su cuarto en los últimos dos días. Odelia adivinava lo que estaban haciendo, pero nadie sabía por cierta. De alguna manera, Heero había conseguido un arma de fuego ya nadie se atrevio entrar. Duo intento de entrar por la ventana pero Heero apunto su arma antes de que pudiera echar un vistazo a la ventana.

"No me gusta esto". Milliardo respondió. "Pero, Relena puede hacer su propia decision."

~ ~ Dentro de la habitación ~ ~

"¿Tengo que llamarte Heero o Odín?" Relena le preguntó. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos. Ella no quería dejarlo ir. Heero se encogió de hombros.

"No estoy seguro. Prefiero no ser llamado Odin". Él respondió. Él trató de tomar su mano con suavidad. Su fortaleza lo general se dañó su mano.

"Heero, lo es. He llegado a gustar ese nombre." Ella sonrió. Ella lo besó en la mejilla. No era más que podían hacer, más que quería hacer. Después de haber estado en el cuarto durante dos días, no era el momento. Se acababa de encontrar de nuevo.

Heero respondió envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Relena. Le gustaba tenerla allí. Ella estaba a salvo en sus brazos. Podría abrazarla y protegerla. Si se quedaba cerca, su corazón estaba tranquilo, su alma, en paz.

"Nosotros no tenemos que casarnos." Dijo Heero. Relena solo apoyó la cabeza contra su pecho, cerrando los ojos.

"Quiero estar contigo, y parece que no tenemos otra opción". Heero sonrió, un pequeño repunte de sus labios. "¿Tienes alguna objeción?" Ella le preguntó.

"Ninguno". Sus labios se tocó su pelo. Beso su cabeza, besando a su oído. Un poco inseguro, tomó un pequeño mordisco suave de la oreja. Relena dejó escapar un pequeño gemido. "Me gusta tener a todos a mí mismo."


End file.
